Kitty With Claws
by Silver as the Rain
Summary: Araki Katsumi, the eldest daughter of a long line of jewellers, however her family's company is slowly falling into ruin. With the responsibility as the head of her household, she must find a way to save her family's business at all costs whilst also providing for her little brother and sister whilst her parents are absent. However, things at Ouran are not all what they seem.
1. Chapter 1

Music drowned out the sound of the traffic outside as I rested back against the seat of my family's car, eyes closed and completely oblivious to all until I felt the solidness of the door I leant against give out and I quickly pulled myself back to realise that we had arrived at my new school and my chauffeur/butler was standing at the door waiting for me.

"We have arrived, Mistress Katsumi." He informed me dutifully so I gave him a smile as I slipped my headphones off my head and let them hang around my neck as I swung my legs around and jumped out of the car, giving a stretch as I looked around Ouran, my new school that I had just transferred to.

"Just Katsumi is fine, Yuri, you know better than to be formal when it's just me." I reminded him with a chuckle as I noted how prim and proper all the girls looked with their buttercup yellow old fashioned dresses with their hair tied back with large bows. The boys looked pretty smart too in their blazers, however when I looked down at myself in my slacks, sneakers, headphones and sleeveless hoodie I felt a little inferior. "Maybe I should have thought ahead about the uniform." I mused to Yuri who chuckled in return.

"Perhaps. You do look rather odd and out of place. No matter, the issue will be resolved swiftly, I shall ensure that a uniform is brought to you as swiftly as possible." Yuri assured me and I gave him a smile of gratitude and affection as I then turned towards the school once more. "You don't want to be late, do you?" Yuri pushed slightly and I exhaled. If there was one thing my parents couldn't stand it was tardiness, so it had been drummed into me from a very young age to always be on time for something no matter what the excuse.

"I'll see you after school Yuri, take care of yourself whilst I'm away and please, remind my mother to eat something. You know how she gets when she's working hard." I began to list of the things that needed to be done as the two of us started to walk towards the front gates. "Father is away with business meetings so that means the car will be free to collect Kimiko from her school but she needs to go to her singing lesson straight after if she's to be there on time, so please ask cook to prepare a light snack for her to eat during the journey as it will be a while before she's home." I continued, frowning in thought. "Naoki is home but mother won't have time for him so would you mind checking on him every once in a while for me? I hate it when he gets lonely."

"Of course mistress, it would be my pleasure." Yuri assured me, giving a polite and respectful bow which made me blush slightly in embarrassment, noticing the queer looks we were receiving. "I shall carry out your instructions to the letter, you have no need to worry."

"Thank you Yuri, I'll walk home today so don't worry about sending a car over." I told him and his naturally kind eyes widened slightly in surprise, making me grin up at him. "I just said not to worry, it'll only take me an hour so, forty minutes if I jog so it's not worth driving over and wasting the fuel." I reasoned expertly before beginning to walk onto the school grounds. "See you later Yuri!"

"Please mistress, take care of yourself. Have a pleasant day." He answered with a slight sigh but when I glanced back over my shoulder I could see the small smile on his lips so I relaxed and hurried inside, ducking my head and ignoring all the stares I received as my pale blonde hair caught the sunlight and shone prettily. Stupid hair, my mother had always insisted I take good care of it as it was naturally so radiant but I always found it annoying. It never behaved and was constantly pulling free of whatever shape I threw it up in, unwinding itself from every pin and hairband I could tie it down with. I wanted to cut it all off but my mother wouldn't let me.

With a sigh I lifted my head as I approached the main doors and to my surprise as I walked up the steps they swung open to reveal a slim business type looking man who bowed and instructed that I follow him. Seeing no room to argue and ask questions I followed obediently, keeping my head held high as I passed numerous more students and their eyes all followed me, looking at my clothes continuously and I had to bite on my tongue to keep from snapping at them.

I was brought to an office where inside sat a stern looking man who instantly locked eyes with me and gave a slightly disapproving look as he scrutinised my appearance so I help back the bite in my tone as much as possible. "Please forgive my appearance, I got a call from my mother in the middle of my dance practice informing me that I had been enrolled in this school and my classes were starting in half an hour." I explained to him. "Unfortunately, there was no time to change."

"I see, well on this occasion you are excused, however you realise that there is a uniform that should be worn by our students without fail, ideally." He said to me and I gave a polite bow, offering my apologies and slowly the disapproving look from his eye disappeared and an easy smile settled on his expression. "I am Chairman Suoh, I am glad that you have enrolled with us here at Ouran Academy. Your mother informs us that you will be wanting to take art and business studies along with our other compulsory subjects. Is this true?"

"Yes, my mother knows me well." I answered with a nod of my head as I took the seat I was invited to, facing directly opposite him with an unflinching gaze. As some of my fringe fell out of place I refrained from blowing it out of my eyes and instead swept it aside with my hand. "My family is in the business of jewellery and we are quite well established." I began simply as I laced my fingers together and rested them on my knee. "Although of late our sales have fallen I am determined to put my father's company back on track, so with these options I hope to gain the tools necessary to be successful."

"Is that so? You're an ambitious young lady, it seems." Suoh tested subtly so I gave him a polite smile.

"Not at all, I am simply dedicated to my family's business. It has been ours for generations, starting with my great, great, great grandfather and we have always been one of the best jewellery lines throughout the world, if not one of the greatest. However with competing brands and several other issues have led to a deterioration in sales, so that is where I hope to make a difference. I believe firmly that with careful planning and dedication, I will make my family's business one of, if not _the_ greatest lines of jewellery you will ever find." My eyes slid down to the watch that was wrapped around the chairman's wrist and I smiled to myself. "I see you are wearing one of our own items right now. That watch was in the nineteen ninety seven catalogue, gold face with an open clockwork interior."

Suoh arched an eyebrow briefly before he fell into a calm chuckle, his smile broadening slightly and I waited until he was finished, silently sitting quietly as he gave a sigh. "You are a rather remarkable young lady, Miss Araki." I dipped my head politely and Suoh gave another smile, however this one looked distant and rather sad, as if a memory was playing on his mind and it clouded his vision.

"Sir?" I questioned gently and he blinked as if I had roused him from a dream before he shook his head and leaned a little over his desk to study me closely.

"You wouldn't happen to have any French roots, would you?" He questioned and I was surprised by the question before nodding my head.

"My mother is half French and most of her side of the family live in Paris." I answered but did not pry as to his reasoning for asking. For a few moments there was silence and Suoh simply looked at me, lingering on my hair and particularly my eyes, as if I reminded him of someone.

"Yes…well then. We had better get you settled." He decided and stood abruptly so I quickly rose to my feet also. "You'll be given a tour of the school before you are shown to your class. I hope your time here at Ouran Academy will be most memorable, Araki Katsumi." When he held out his hand I dutifully reached out and shook it with a firm grip, nodding my head to him before I allowed myself to be led away.

In my pocket I could feel my phone buzzing but I ignored it for the moment, listening to the secretary as he explained to me the history of the school and showed me the different floors and wings, giving me a map also so that I would be able to find my way to all of my classes which had been highlighted for me.

The tour took a couple of hours as the school was so huge however by the time it had finished it was lunch time and I was glad I could finally sit down, rest my legs and eat some good food because I'm tired and starving. As I head over to the cafeteria I pulled out my phone to find no less than thirty two missed calls from my little sister, Kimiko. Technically we were the same age as we were non identical twins, however I was born first so that meant I had to take care of my younger siblings even though my sister can be hard work sometimes.

She had left all these messages on voicemail as well as text telling me how much she loves Lobelia's all-girls school and that I should transfer over because she misses me. So with a sigh I deleted all the unnecessary messages as I walked, looking down at my screen to make sure I didn't miss any however with my attention focused downward I didn't see the person in front of me until I had walked into their back.

Instinctively I jerked backwards out of shock, my head snapping upward as I stood poised on one foot from my springing leap away from the person I had just ran into. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going…" I started as the figure of a tall boy came into perspective, one with black spiked hair and a broad back however as the figure began to turn around and face me, I trailed off as an enchantment settled over me, cast by the mysterious charcoal grey eyes which focused on me intensely. Instantly I gulped, feeling rather intimidated and my heart began to pound as I stared up at him.

You know those special moments in life that seem to stop the flow of time when you meet someone special? Well this was one of those moments. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him, astounded by the chiselled beauty of his features whilst also lacking any further sensible thought whilst my eyes just swam with the image of him. I forgot how to breathe, blink and I even forgot to put my other foot down on the ground to balance myself as he just stared back at me.

Something in my mind suddenly awoke once more without warning, breaking the spell I was under so I cleared my throat and stood properly, shaking my head a little before I gave a smile to the poor victim of my lack of attention. "Again I'm sorry, I'll be more careful in future. My apologies." I said again before stepping away and peeled my eyes away from his stoic yet incredibly attractive features, walking past him with my phone clutched tightly in my hand just as a small blond haired boy bounced up to the slightly bewildered looking guy I left behind. My heart still thundered in my chest.

Slightly astonished to see such a small child in a school like this my eyes followed the bouncing leaps he took past me until I was turned partially to look back at the tall student I had run into. Over the bustle and noise of the other students I couldn't hear what they were saying but I blushed slightly to see that the taller of the two was still staring at me and now I had the other one looking at me too. Just perfect, they already think I'm a freak. Oh well, let's just go eat some food and I'll feel better. Be still my beating heart and get a grip, this isn't the first time you've seen an attractive guy or had one look at you.

Turning around I followed the main flow of students into the cafeteria and queued up, looking at the menu and hummed in thought over what I should eat, absently tucking my hair behind my ear. Instantly I heard a gasp from behind me and I turned around to look at the girl who was staring at my ear. I frowned slightly and reached back, feeling my lobe to find the two earrings I wore in the one ear. They were dark metallic hoops, nothing too large but still noticeable and clearly not something everyone else would wear and I sighed in irritation before pulling my hair over my ear to cover them again.

I ordered my lunch from the nice looking dinner lady and paid out of my own expenses before turning around in search of a place to sit and eat. People seemed to group together and there weren't any tables completely vacant so I walked towards one where there were only a handful of students and they were gathered on the other side of the table so I sat down blatantly on my own and began to eat, forking food into my mouth and turned up the music on my headphones as I pulled them up over my ears.

The gentle swell of my classical music drowned out the unnecessary noise around me and I closed my eyes for a moment, smiling dreamily at the beautiful sounds before I continued to eat my food. It was good stuff, they obviously took great care of the students here seeing as their all from rich families with too much time and money on their hands.

Getting up I pulled down my headphones once more and paused the music, giving a yawn as I gathered my finished dishes together and carried them over to a large trolley where I put everything away to be cleaned however I noticed how everyone seemed to stare at me even more for doing so and I paused before I turned a suspicious look on them all. The moment my eyes made contact they all quickly looked away again, whispering behind their hands. Oh great, now they're gossiping about me. I'm really making a great start to my time here, aren't I? Well there's nothing I can do about it now. Pretty soon I'll be in one of those hideously old fashioned dresses and they'll all forget about me.

"Excuse me, my lady?" I blinked and turned around with a swirl of my thick hair, looking to a slimly built boy around my own age with blond hair however his was slightly more golden than mine and much better kempt. His purplish blue eyes widened slightly as I revealed myself and his jaw went completely slack as I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"My lady? What century are you living in?" On a table not too far away from us there was a splutter and I looked towards a brunette boy as he almost choked on his food a comical grin on his face as he banged his own chest to clear his throat. My attention turned back to the boy in front of me and I was startled to find that his eyes were slightly watery and his lower lip was trembling though in spite of this he was still smiling warmly at me.

"Hello." He greeted and I gaped slightly as he picked up my hand and bowed over it, brushing a charming kiss against my knuckles. "Princess, welcome to Ouran Academy. It is indeed my greatest pleasure as President of the Host Club to welcome such an exotic flower to our midst. Please, if there is anything I can assist you with then you need only ask." He declared flamboyantly and I stared at him for a moment as he lifted his eyes up to meet mine from where he knelt, one hand thrown outward and I could feel several stares falling upon us as I leaned backwards slightly out of instinct.

This poor guy needs help, what on earth is he talking about? I don't even know what a Host Club is. However as I looked down at this rather extraordinary young boy I realised that he was only trying to be kind and welcoming, I could see it in his eyes. I still worried about his sanity, though. I reached out with one hand and brushed his fringe aside before I pressed the back of my palm to his forehead, pulling my own hand free from his to compare our temperatures with my own hand pressed against my brow.

"Are you alright? You're acting like you have a fever and it's making you delusional." I questioned him in complete honesty. "Do you normally kiss the hand of every new girl you meet? You are a little warm, perhaps you should go see a nurse or something."

"No, no, I'm perfectly alright." He bounced back onto his feet, giving another charming smile as he rested a hand elegantly against his chest, the other tucked neatly behind his back. "Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Suoh Tamaki, President of Ouran Academy's Host Club. It is an honour to make your acquaintance." Becoming uncomfortably of all the staring and whispering around us I gave an uneasy smile.

"Araki Katsumi. The honour is all mine." I answered before frowning. "Should I bow and kiss your hand too? I'm confused. What exactly is a host club?" Another bought of laughter came from the brown haired boy on the table and I looked to him, catching his eye so he gave me a grin.

"Tamaki-senpai, you're crowding her. Step away before I come over there and drag you." He warned and Tamaki, the boy in front of me, instantly turned around and whined comically.

"But Haruhi! She has beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes! There has to be some French roots in there, I can simply tell! She looks like a divine angel fallen from heaven itself…where did she go?" I breathed a sigh of relief as I hid behind a thick pillar. With Tamaki distracted I had chosen to escape as quickly as I could before things could get even more embarrassing. Thankfully I was now out of the cafeteria and on my own, which meant I had plenty of time to explore the gardens before my next class.

The gardens reflected the rest of the school. Well groomed, organised and rather lavish. It shouldn't have surprised me but they even had a maze which instantly peaked my interest however I held off from venturing inside, knowing that if I got lost then I would be late for class and then I'd be in trouble. So instead I walked along the rose bushes and flowerbeds, enjoying the fragrant scent in the air before I checked my watch to see that I needed to head back inside.

I had a pretty good sense of direction and I could remember my class when it had been pointed out to me so it took only a couple of minutes to arrive so I stepped inside and looked around me. I was one of the first ones there however the teacher noticed me immediately and pulled me to the front. "Welcome, you must be Araki Katsumi, yes?" I nodded my head and instantly my name was being written up on the board for everyone to read and I was made to stand next to it.

I was slightly irritated, this wasn't middle school or even nursery but I held my tongue and placed a hand on my hip, chewing on my lip slightly before I exhaled and made myself relax. There's nothing to worry about, it's just a class of teenagers the same as me, they won't bother you so long as you don't bother them.

Gradually the students began to filter into the classroom and I leaned back against the blackboard with my hands on the ledge where the chalk went to keep my back from getting dirty, watching casually as everyone took their seats and I was formally introduced to the class before I was invited to say a few words. The teacher gave me an encouraging smile and gently nudged me forwards however I didn't move, giving a soft sigh before I stepped forwards and lifted my hand.

"Hello, I am Araki Katsumi. I have moved back here to Japan from France where I lived from the age of eight until now. It is a pleasure to be here." I spoke before giving a polite bow, holding my hands in front of me before I lifted my head once more.

"I knew it! You are French!" I started back a step in surprise at Tamaki who had leaped up onto his seat to point at me with a broad spread smile, beaming at me widely as the boy next to him shook his head in his hand despairingly.

"Suoh Tamaki, please be seated!" Our teacher commanded strictly and I glanced to Tamaki once more before giving him a smile.

" _Bounjour Monsieur Suoh, Tamaki était-ce? Je vois nous sommes dans la même classe."_ I greeted with the words rolling off my tongue and Tamaki positively beamed upon hearing the language that obviously meant so much to him. I suppose I should have guessed it before. He has French roots in him too, it was simply obvious.

"Ah, I see you are fluent in French, how accomplished." My teacher mused before ushering me to a seat however Tamaki quickly insisted that I should have the seat to his other side and so it was settled. I learned quickly that it was better to simply agree with Tamaki than to argue as he didn't give in easily and was more than able to cook up a fuss should he decide to be stubborn about something.

As the lesson began I focused on what was going on in front of me, however I could tell by Tamaki's fidgeting that he was desperate to talk to me. Leaning back in my chair I gave a long and quiet sigh. If only I'd known what kind of trouble I would be making myself back then. I'm half convinced I would have run away from it as quickly as I could without delay.

* * *

 **Translation: _Hello Mr Suoh, Tamaki was it? I see we are in the same class._**


	2. Chapter 2

After lessons had finished Tamaki pounced on me, leaning over my table and I gave a yelp as I flung myself backwards in my seat, almost tipping over however Tamaki was smart enough to grab my arms and haul me back as he smiled down at me. Either smart or seriously lacking in any sense of personal space. "Now my dear! Let us talk, you say you moved to France when you were eight? I was born there myself but which part did you go to? Who in your family holds the French bloodline? Are your family perhaps acquainted with my own? Please, do tell me all the details!"

I blinked in alarm then quickly recovered my breath, exhaling deeply then stood up as I pulled at the wire from my headphones. "Well, my mother is half French. She was born in Japan however she spent most of her life in France with her family who own a vineyard company and we produce some of the greatest wines across Europe though the other half of my family have business in cuisine and run their own restaurant." I began to explain to Tamaki who continued to nod his head up and down throughout without stopping. "When I was eight my mother persuaded my father to move back to France and we stayed in Paris until business called us back to our main business complex here in Japan."

"I see." Tamaki mused thoughtfully, nodding his head still. "I could tell straight away that you and I had something in common, call it spiritual intuition and kinship! You and I share the French bloodline within us, call it fate but I'd say we were destined to meet!" He declared before grasping my hand. "Come, you must meet the rest of the host club, Kyoya has already left so we must hurry!" Before I knew what was happening I was being dragged along, practically flying off the ground as Tamaki pulled me all the way to a music room in the space of a few seconds, my mind spinning in confusion as I groaned. "Welcome to the Host Club!" He declared, flinging the door open and I fell inside due to my dizziness and tripping over my own feet.

I landed flat on my back, blinking myself awake before I tilted my head back to see a group of boys looked down at me with mixed expressions and instantly my cheeks burned from the humiliation of it all. "Tamaki-senpai, you made her fall over you idiot." Haruhi, the one I had seen before, glared at Tamaki who looked down in surprise then practically shrieked as I gave him an unimpressed glower.

"My lady! Please forgive my enthusiasm, I am ashamed of myself!" He declared and lunged forwards to help me up but I was already climbing back onto my feet and dusted myself off, allowing him to crash into the floor in his spectacular dive.

"I'm fine, nothing to worry about." I assured him before I lifted my eyes and instantly I stiffened, feeling a slight tingling sensation of intimidation as my eyes met with that of the tall boy I had almost barrelled over this morning. Our eyes locked and for a moment I could think about nothing else but how intriguing his eyes were. I'd like to paint them one day, they were extremely expressive yet silent at the same time, conveying all his thoughts into a single look however I did not have the skill to translate.

"Did you hurt yourself pretty lady?" A sweet voice questioned and I looked down to see the tiny blond from before looking up at me with large, winsome orbs. I was instantly reminded of my brother Naoki. "You fell pretty hard, do you want to hug Usa-chan to make you feel better?" He offered and held up a pink rabbit to me.

"Oh…uh…no I'm fine, don't worry about me." I answered, giving him a reassuring smile. "Though that's very kind of you, thank you very much." Just as I had finished speaking I felt a shiver crawl up my spine and not a moment later two arms slung themselves around my neck, making me stiffen upon instinct and my eyes narrowed dangerously as two faces appeared either side of me, both of them almost exactly alike.

"Well what do we have here?" The first one questioned with a smirk and his twin answered.

"We have a pretty girl, that's what we have. What do you think Kaoru?" The other looked to his brother and they both hummed in thought, their golden eyes turning upwards before they stepped out in front of me with identical movements. The one called Kaoru I quickly studied, casting his name to his face. The twins were almost exactly the same however I saw some distinct differences between them.

They wore their hair the same but their fringes in opposite directions, Kaoru smelled a little more strongly of the cologne they both wore and their expressions were minutely different. It was all in the eyes really. Kaoru seemed much less mischievous than his twin, I could see the distinct glint and slant of the other's eyes as they focused on me. "Let's play dress up!"

"No." I told them firmly with a shake of my head. "I am not a doll." Instantly they whined, their faces looking pitiful and pleading.

"What? But that's no fun! We just want to play." They reached out for me however Kyoya, the other boy I shared a class with, cut them off with the toneless seriousness of his voice.

"Enough you two. The club opens in a few minutes, you should be getting ready to greet your guests." He instructed them and they grudgingly complied, moving away as Tamaki continued to struggle against Haruhi who was expertly holding him back from me as he gushed noisy nonsense, something about adopting me to be his second daughter so that he could take care of his precious little girl.

"My name is Haniozuka Mitsukuni, but you can call me Honey." The smallest blond informed me, jumping up and down as he showed me his toy rabbit. "And this is Usa-chan! You've already met Tama-chan, over there is Haru-chan with him." He began to introduce and I nodded my head, looking to each one. "The one with the laptop is Kyoya, he's the vice president of the club and he knows everything about everyone." Although the news worried me slightly I didn't let it show and instead smiled, continuing to nod. "Those are the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, they like to pull pranks so be careful!" Honey warned brightly before bouncing over to his tall companion. "And this is Taka-chan! Though his real name is Morinozuka Takashi, but you can call him Mori or Takashi if you like."

"It's nice to meet you all." I greeted, giving a polite bow before I raised my head. "I can see you're all busy so I'll leave you in peace now, I need to get home anyway." Instantly everyone turned towards me and I started slightly, wondering if I had said anything wrong.

"You can't leave already! You didn't even tell us _your_ name." Honey reasoned with an adorable expression so I quickly dropped my head once more.

"I'm so sorry! How rude of me. I am Araki Katsumi, it's nice to meet you all." I greeted and instantly the twins were within an inch of me, frowning closely.

"You know, you look a lot like Tamaki over there. Maybe it's the hair." Kaoru noted slowly as they both tapped their fingers to their chins.

"Yes or maybe the eyes? Do all French people have blonde hair and blue eyes?" Hikaru questioned and I glared at them, pressing my hands against their shoulders and pushed them back to retrieve a little of my personal space back.

"We most certainly do not! Besides, I am only part French, my mother is half and my father is full Japanese, so there's barely any French in me. I just inherited her blonde hair, that's all." I answered snappily as I then folded my arms and the twins shot a smirk to one another.

"Still, the resemblance is uncanny…"

"Look what you've done, you've insulted her you shady twins!" Tamaki yelled and sprung forwards, placing himself between me and the twins. "Off with you devils, I shall not have you insulting our newest guest!" He declared as I blinked.

"Guest? Oh no, I can't stay. I really must go home, my little brother is expecting me and I have work I need to do. Perhaps another time." I suggested and Haruhi quickly stepped to my side, opening the door for me with a smile.

"In that case, we can't wait for your next visit, have a nice day!" As I stepped outside Haruhi lowered his voice as he began to close the door. "Run. Run whilst you still can."

"Got it." I nodded my head, giving a grin of thanks before I took off down the hall, letting my feet carry my quickly through the school and out into the front gardens however as I walked away I received the tingling sensation of someone watching me so I turned around to scan the windows. My jaw dropped slightly as in one of them I saw the twins standing there, looking down at me with sly expressions. Something told me they were planning something, however I paid no attention and instead pulled on my headphones, turned up the music with a punchy beat before I took off jogging, heading home where I could find some sense and sanity.

The jog home was soothing however I was sweaty by the time I walked through the doors but despite this, my little five year old brother Naoki jumped on me nonetheless, beaming breathlessly as he flung himself into my arms. "Katsuuumi!" He cheered and I gave a laugh as my arms instinctively curled around him, swinging him around in circles as he laughed brightly with glittering eyes. "Where were you Katsumi? I _missed_ you." He pouted as I put him down and ruffled the top of his dark haired head.

"I was at school, I'm sorry I couldn't play with you today but I promise that as soon as I've got my homework done I'm all yours." I told him, crouching down to stick out my tongue at him. "Until then make sure you've done all the text books your tutor asked you to, okay? You can play on the piano for a while if you have finished or play with your toys then I'll be there with you. Deal?"

"Deal! Don't forget Katsumi, you promised!" He told me with a grin before racing off to his room to make sure he'd done all of his work. Being the only boy father had decided that Naoki needed to be home educated by only the best private tutors money could buy, though I'm not entirely sure what the point was. Sure Naoki was the heir to the entire family business but that didn't mean he should suffer from lack of social interaction with children his own age. I should bring this up again with mother and father, I think Naoki would really enjoy school.

Shaking my head I greeted the maids as I passed them, asking after them and their families briefly before hurrying to my room to go through the homework I had received. It didn't take long, only about half an hour and the moment I put my pen down I sucked in a deep breath and hollered for Naoki. "I'M COMING TO GET YOU NAOKI!"

"AAAAAGH!" I heard his playful scream in response and I started to chase him all through the house and out into the garden so we were out from underneath everyone's feet, playing chase and monster hunt and all his favourite games. I loved spending time with my little brother, I feel like I owed it to him due to his sheltered upbringing and plus it gave me an excuse to avoid mother whilst she was trying to work since usually that meant she was in a bad mood and would start ordering me around to try and do all the hard work for her. My mother was great at what she did but she had zero work effort and preferred to simply leave all the complicated stuff, like the accounting, to other people. Namely me.

"Katsumi! I'm home!" I heard my twin sister call out in a singsong voice and I looked up from where I was pushing Naoki on our back garden park swing to see her skipping towards me with a bright grin. When we stood next to one another no one could ever tell that we were sisters, let alone twins. She had dark hair and velvety brown eyes with a petite, willowy frame. She looked very much like your typical Japanese girl, perfect in every way.

"Kimiko! Kimi where have you _been_? Come play with us!" Naoki called, letting go of the swing to wave his hand at her however Kimiko bit on her lip.

"Oh I don' know, I should really do my homework first Noisy Naoki." She hummed in thought before giving a dazzling smile. "But Katsumi, I've been trying to call you all day! How come you never answered me?"

"Sorry about that, I was distracted and I totally forgot to answer back." I admitted honestly as I stilled the swing that Naoki was practically preparing to leap from and let him scamper away to play in his little adventure park. "But it's nicer to talk face to face anyway, come sit down and tell me all about your day. How was Lobelia's school?" Instantly I was subject to listen to a fountain of endless gushing about the refined ladies and excellency of everything that Lobelia had to offer, including something called the Zuka club. I didn't know what I was and I didn't care to find out but I listened all the same until the bell rang for dinner.

"Naoki! Naoki it's time for food, come on already!" I called up to my little brother as Kimiko flounced off, humming to herself prettily as she twirled a lock of hair around her finger with an absent minded expression on her face. Naoki grinned at me from the top of his play area, standing at the edge of his climbing wall and suddenly sprung out into the air.

"Catch me!" He yelled and I gave a panicked yelp, diving forwards and caught him in my arms though I grunted slightly from the impact, quickly catching my balance before I sighed in relief. Sure he was small now but when he gets bigger I'll be having problems catching him time and time again.

"Don't scare me like that Naoki! What if I hadn't been able to catch you in time?" I scolded him seriously as I put him down then placed my hands firmly on my hips. "You could have been hurt."

"No I won't, because you'll always catch me." His cheeky grin melted my heart and I struggled to stay irritated at him for any longer than a moment before I sighed and gave him an easy smile, taking his hand in mine to lead him back into the house.

"Okay. Well, you'll have to wash your hands before dinner because they're filthy and you've scuffed your knees a little so we'd better brush you off a little before mother sees you." I reasoned mostly to myself as I led my little brother inside then went to the nearest bathroom to clean him up a little before he sprung onto my back and I galloped all the way to the dining hall to make it before the second bell rung. Though Naoki enjoyed using me as his own personal pony, I didn't want either of us to be late otherwise we would both be in trouble.

Kimiko was already there and I had just settled Naoki and myself in our seats when our mother walked in, casting a curious and slightly suspicious eye over us all before she gave a small smile of approval. "Good afternoon you three, I trust you have been behaving?" She questioned and we all nodded our heads in unison.

"Of course mother." We chorused and I flinched inwardly. We sounded like robots, manufactured to be in perfect synchrony with one another. Mother sat down as our maids served us our starters and I glanced to my left to see Naoki behaving like a perfect little prince though he kicked his legs under the table out of boredom.

Once the starters were over our mother became a little more lax, loosening the restricting ties of politeness and engaged Kimiko in conversation, asking her about her day and Kimiko relayed everything she had told me beforehand, highlighting her admiration for the values of the Zuka club and how they were determined to encourage girls to be more productive in their own lives and not allow men to rule them. I have to say their principles were rather appealing however they sounded rather eccentric for my tastes by the way Kimiko described them.

Kimiko had always been mother's favourite right from an early age. I'm not sure why but Kimiko was always that little more…proper. I guess, that's the only way I could describe it. She was quiet and polite but bubbly and enthusiastic when the situation required her to be whereas I was more headstrong and determined. Perhaps that's why it had been decided Kimiko and I should attend different schools, my parents didn't want me to be a negative influence on her. I couldn't blame them and I didn't particularly care, Kimiko and I were close and nothing could change that.

"So Katsumi, what have you been up to today? Does your school have any interesting clubs you could attend?" I was surprised by her question and I almost spluttered on my main course but I quickly recovered myself, hiding my initial shock with a light cough before I answered.

"It was a good first day. Everyone was very welcoming and kind to me though I'm not certain about any clubs, I've only heard of one so far but it's not really something I would enjoy." I answered her and only remembered to avert my eyes halfway through speaking. She hates the way I always maintain eye contact with someone. She tells me it's a sign of my wilful nature and stubborn pride. "From what I understand, Ouran has something called a Host Club. I'm not sure what goes on but it sounds a little timid for my tastes."

"A host club you say? Well…" Mother mused thoughtfully until Kimiko looked up with a gasp.

"Oh! I've heard of that club, all the girls in the Zuka club were talking about it today, it seems to be a rather favourite topic. To my understanding, this host club is where a group of young, wealthy and attractive boys from the school entertain the ladies with tea, cake and conversation." Kimiko explained to my mother as I arched an eye in interest, sitting back as my plate was taken away to be replaced with dessert. Peaches and cream. Lovely. Though when I glanced across to my brother I saw his disappointed face at his smaller portion so I slowly inched my bowl closer, glancing up at mother before quickly slipping a fairer share of my own into his, adding a spoonful of cream for good measure before winking.

"Sh!" I hushed him as he grinned up at me before tucking in hungrily, enjoying the succulent sweetness of his larger portion.

"…I've also heard that the girls request which boy they would like to accompany them for the tea party so they are never left out, they all sit around sipping tea whilst making polite conversation." As I tuned back into the conversation my face fell slightly as my mother pursed her lips with a slight smirk.

"I see, so this would be a perfect opportunity for our Katsumi to see how proper ladies should act outside of school hours. How wonderful." My eyebrow quirked upwards, slightly affronted. What was wrong with the way I acted outside of school? There is nothing wrong with running after your brother, climbing trees and heading downtown to a skate park every once in a while.

"And what is that supposed to mean mother?" I questioned her sharply and her eyes narrowed at me in return. It was like looking in a mirror, it was almost terrifying.

"What I mean, Katsumi, is that you are too wild for your own good. You spend too much time with your brother and you are leaving a bad influence on him. You are stubborn and too bold to begin with and never refrain from speaking your mind which has left your father and I humbly apologising on your behalf whenever we have guests around." I turned my head away at that, refusing to acknowledge any of these points as personal faults.

"I speak my mind and that's all. Any man who thinks it acceptable to touch my sister is bound to feel my wrath, verbally or physically. He was just lucky I didn't have anything suitable to hand as a weapon." I added that last bit under my breath and Kimiko giggled quietly behind her hand but hid it with a cough before she continued to eat through her peaches and cream. A rather simple dessert but my mother hates puddings so we never have anything elaborate unless we have guests around, which is a shame because the three of us love desserts.

"Katsumi." Her accented voice snapped coldly at me so I lifted my eyes to fixate them on her, not allowing myself to waver as I sat there in stone silence, awaiting her lecture. "You behave yourself to a point but then the smallest of things always send you over the edge. You show no interest in taking part of any plans your father and I set out for you and blatantly disregard our wishes whenever they clash with your own. It's a wonder I ever birthed such an obstinate and reckless daughter as you. Why can't you be more like your sister, Kimiko?" I hummed in thought, tapping a finger to my chin as I rolled my eyes up to the ceiling.

"Hmm…let me think…perhaps because I'm not Kimiko anymore than Kimiko isn't me? That might be it." I suggested a little too sarcastically as my mother's eyes quickly became dangerously dark.

"Go to your room, I do not want to see your face until you have learnt some manners! You can forget about going to Venice this year, we'll leave you behind." She ordered me and pointed to the door in anger so I exhaled and stood up obediently, knowing there was no fruit in arguing though Naoki looked at me with worry.

As I turned around I shot him a smirk and a wink to reassure him, giving my sister's hand a squeeze also before I breezed out of the room and head upstairs. The moment I was alone in my room I let out a sigh of relief. "Finally, away from that she devil." I muttered before taking a running jump to land on my bed, smiling as I rolled in the comfortable softness and relaxed for a few minutes with my eyes closed.

After a while I rolled over onto my belly and pulled out my sketchbook and pencils, frowning slightly in thought at the blank page before my fingers began to work their magic, drawing defined lines and smudging where necessary until I found myself staring in shock at a pair of eyes that stared back at me. They were expressive and smoky and I found myself recognising them instantly. I had drawn the eyes of Morinozuka Takashi.

All at once I found my mind swamped with images of him and my hand couldn't stop itself from drawing the rest of his face until I had a sombre image drawn onto the page to near perfection, the stoic countenance evident by the tight lipped outlook he gave me. I couldn't help but blush slightly at the handsome features in front of me so I quickly flipped over the page to avoid eye contact and pressed my pencil against the paper, now struggling to think of what else to draw.

Before I could think of what else I wanted to create there was a light knock on my door and I looked up to see Naoki let himself in, peering inside before he grinned and ran to my bed to jump up. "Katsumi! Will you play with me some more?" He questioned as he struggled to climb up onto my bed so I pulled him up under his arms and settled him in my lap as I leaned backwards against my pillows.

"I don't know, what do you want to play?" I asked him and he pursed his lip in thought, his dark locks neatly combed back over his head to reveal his innocent blue eyes.

"I want to play some music." He decided so I nodded my head and swung him up onto my shoulders, smiling as he squealed with laughter and I jogged with him all the way to the music room, keeping quiet as we passed our mother's room before we made a beeline for the grand piano. Naoki was a prodigy with the piano and could already play amazingly well so I joined him in a duet, playing a beautiful harmonious piece which drew in our sister, Kimiko.

She slipped into the music room and her voice joined our playing, singing like an angel as Naoki grinned happily, nodding his head along with the tempo until the last notes rang out in an echo and together we all grinned, my arms pulling both my little brother and sister closer to me in a hug before we decided on our next piece where we played together until eventually the maids came to tell Naoki it was time for a bath.


	3. Chapter 3

I was not happy with my mother. Not one bit. This morning she had announced that she had arranged for me to join the Host Club as a member, much to my horror however no amount of arguing could persuade her to change her mind. She was adamant that I would find suitable peers to influence my behaviour and she saw this club as the best possible way. Even when she told me what the fees were I had practically thrown a fit.

Of course we were rich and could afford the payments the Host Club asked for, however I saw it as a senseless waste of money where I would reap no benefits at all. It was crazy and, not only that, but I would have to spend my time with a bunch of airhead girls and boys who enjoy the attention that the girls bestow on them.

Perhaps I'm thinking into this too much, for all I know I might be completely wrong though I rarely was. The moment I walked into the classroom I was greeted in French by Tamaki and I fought with myself on the decision whether or not I should throttle him. Instead I painted a smile on my face and greeted him back, the two of us engaging in a light conversation in French whilst the rest of the students blinked in bewilderment.

He was energetic and enthusiastic as before, constantly smiling and fidgeting around me as he led the conversation and I did not interrupt him, preferring to listen rather than to speak. When class began he loitered a few moments more to wish me a pleasant day before he took my hand and tried to press a kiss onto my skin but I quickly pulled it away from him, offering a passive smile.

"Until next time, Tamaki-san." I said to him before I turned my attention to our teacher. Tamaki was pulled back to his own seat by Kyoya who anchored him down then instantly started taking notes as the teacher began class and I listened with only half an ear, my attention partially turned to what was going on outside the window. The clouds were gathering, threatening rain. Maybe I should call for the car this afternoon, though if I do then no one will be there to collect Kimiko. I should really suggest to my parents about getting another car seeing as father had taken the other with him on his business meeting trip.

Brushing this thought aside to deal with it later I took some notes, wrote down a few extra pointers just to be on the safe side before I gathered my things together at the end of the lesson to move on. I was now wearing the appropriate school uniform and I felt ridiculous. Like a cream puff pastry. The dress was uncomfortably tight around my chest and my hair kept on catching on the buttons, making it even more irritating and irksome.

As I walked the bow in my hair began to come loose so I gripped my books between my legs and reached back to fix it, struggling to untie it from my hair to start over again when suddenly two pairs of hands landed on my shoulders, causing me to yelp and whirl around to face the Hitachiin twins, my books cluttering to the floor as they tittered their tongues and shook their heads.

"This won't do, Kaoru." Hikaru noted in distaste as he easily slipped around behind me and began to fiddle with my hair as I stood stock still with wide eyes.

"It won't do at all, Hikaru." His brother agreed as he began to pull at the hair at the front of my face, combing through it with a comb he had pulled from the inside of his blazer. "This monstrosity is an insult to all stylists, whoever saw such a mess?"

"You should take better care of your hair, Katsumi-sempai." They both nodded their heads as I grit my teeth, annoyed at them tugging at my hair ruthlessly as they expertly settled it into order. "After all…"

 _"You have such beautiful hair."_ They spoke together and I arched an eyebrow before I frantically waved my hands at them, pushing them back away from me before I collected my books off the ground.

"Just what do you two think you are doing? You should know it's impolite to startle a lady like that and you shouldn't just suddenly start tugging and pulling at my hair." I lifted my chin slightly as I clutched my books tightly against my chest whilst the twins gave me an innocent face.

"But Katsumi-san, look at the result of our hard work!" They both whined and gestured towards a large mirror that hung in the hallway so I glanced towards it. I had to do a double take, my mouth dropping open as I saw my hair pulled back from my face with the top half secured in a large but extremely neat bow, the rest tumbling down over my shoulders with carefully placed locks of hair framing my face.

"How…how did you do that?" I questioned them in astonishment. I looked so…tidy. How come they were able to tame my hair in a matter of seconds when I used to have to spend hours trying to accomplish the same thing? They smirked proudly at me as they spoke in unison.

"We're the best at styling, you should model for our mother sometime, she'd love to have someone like you wearing her designs." They informed me but I instantly brushed aside the notion. Me? A model? In their wildest fantasies. There was no way I'd ever do something like that, I'd hate it to be sure.

"Well, thank you, I appreciate the help." I answered them hesitantly, still slightly shocked by my appearance. Shaking my head to wake myself up I gave them a polite bow to signal that I wanted to leave however the moment I turned around they both had an arm slung around my shoulders.

"We've been hearing curious little whispers you know Katsumi-sempai." Kaoru announced to me slyly as his brother nodded his head and continued.

"Word has it you've signed up to join the Host Club, is this true?" I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"My mother insisted and she's paying a benefactors sum for me to go so I have to, unless I want to waste her money which I don't, so unfortunately I don't have any choice." I explained to them as I smoothly stepped out from under their arms and began to walk away, the twins following me like annoying extra shadows.

"So that means you'll be there after school, right?"

"And you'll request us, right?" They both pressed as we walked and I exhaled deeply in annoyance. They were rather persistent little pests, weren't they?

"I'm not sure, what exactly do you do at this host club of yours? Is it all just polite chit chat and tea or does something interesting ever happen?" I asked them and they bounced around to stand in front of me, shoulder to shoulder so that they effectively blocked my path and I was forced to stop in front of them.

"Why of course! Today is an especially good day to come for your first time as today, there is a theme!" They chorused together excitedly before they pressed a finger to their lips. "But you'll have to come along to find out as it's a secret." My eyebrow quirked upwards however my interest still remained flat. "So will you come and request us? We promise to make you smile for a change."

"I smile all the time thank you very much!" I snapped at them, affronted by the insult however they just looked back at me with comical blank faces.

"Yeah. Right." Hikaru said bluntly as Kaoru smirked.

"You never smile. At least, not a real smile." I paused a moment to think about it before realising that it was true. I only ever really smiled at home when I was spending time with Kimiko and Naoki. Wow, that's pretty sad when you think about it.

"Well…that doesn't matter. I'll think about it." I answered them quickly before stepping around behind them. "Now if you will excuse me, I must get to my next lesson." With that I escaped from them as quickly as I could, keeping my head held high as I hurried to my next class knowing full well that the twins were smirking deviously behind me.

I avoided the cafeteria at lunch time as people still stared at me whenever I walked by and I just couldn't face that kind of attention right now. The impression I left on them yesterday must have really stuck, perhaps they think me some kind of rebel rich girl. I should have really taken out my piercings. I remember when I had got them, my parents had flipped out of their mind and confined me to my room for a week, forcing me to take them out but I put them back in the moment their backs were turned. I had toyed with the idea of getting a tattoo but I knew that would be overstepping the line just a little too much.

When classes ended for the day I made my way back to the music room Tamaki had taken me to yesterday, lingering a second outside the door before I exhaled. "Let's just get this over with." Lifting my head I reached out and pushed open the door where instantly petals were thrown over me and a chorus of voices spoke in greeting. "Welcome, young lady." However the moment Tamaki saw who I was a broad grin spread across his face and he bounded forwards.

"Princess! I'm so glad you could make it, Kyoya was just telling me how you have joined our club and that we were to expect you. It makes me so happy to see you're taking an interest in our club, I promise you're going to have the best time here with us!" He trilled as I openly stared at him. Just what in hell was he wearing?

"Are you…a _planet_?" I questioned and almost spluttered with laughter at the interesting costume Tamaki was wearing. He was dressed in a long traditional kimono but the patterning resembled that of Jupiter, his face also being painted to match and on his head he wore a headband with all the moons hanging off from wires, bouncing up and down with every movement.

"Precisely my princess! Today we are all dressed up for the entertainment of our ladies. We offer an in depth educational lecture about each of the planets we represent. If there is something you wish to know, you only have to ask." He told me as an arm was draped around my shoulders and I looked towards the offending limb and thought about twisting it off me, however it was quickly replaced by something worse.

"Hands off boss, we've already called dibs on Katsumi-sempai, she's all ours!" The twins cheered brightly and instantly Tamaki's face fell crestfallenly, tears overflowing from his eyes as he wailed.

"But that's not fair! Katsumi-chan and I are a perfect match, I should be her favourite host!"

"Too bad boss, you were too slow." Hikaru said and as the three of them began to argue I tried to slip away from under their arms, silently stepping to the side however I was quickly pulled back with a spin and I squeaked in alarm, this time fighting off the three of them as the other girls looked on curiously, whispering behind their hands in hushed tones as I managed to finally escape.

"Kitty-chan! Would you like to sit with Taka-chan and I? We have lots of cake!" Honey offered me brightly and I couldn't help but warm to him further at his sweet appeal and he looked even more adorable dressed as Pluto. He reminded me so much of my little brother by the way he talked and acted. Before I could accept, however, the twins caught me again and pulled me away by the arms.

"Sorry but Katsumi-sempai is coming with us today, so come on!" Hikaru encouraged and I was spun around until I fell into a seat, slightly dizzy from all the spinning but I quickly corrected myself and sat upright in the seat as I faced several other girls who blushed and turned their heads away, refusing to meet my eye. "Let's play the 'Which One is Hikaru?' game!" The twins cheered as they stood with an arm around one another, standing rather inappropriately close to one another and instantly the girls were flustered and squealing.

"Oh! This is always so hard when their hair is covered." One of the girls whispered to the others and they all nodded their heads in agreement as I poured myself a cup of tea and lifted it from the saucer, taking a dainty sip as I turned my attention to the room itself, admiring the décor. They had darkened the room with heavy curtains and I could finally admire what was around me. A large solar system had been strung up to the ceiling with glittering stars shining all around us, slowly and dreamily circling around so that the little lights danced over my skin from the lighting system.

They had even arranged the food into space themes, the cakes decorated with stars, planets, comets, rockets and all sorts of intriguing shapes. Perhaps I was wrong after all about this place. It was rather wonderful and strangely relaxing as I listened to the polite chatter and the warm atmosphere was very therapeutic.

"So which one do you think it is?" My ears trained back into the conversation of the girls opposite me.

"I think the one on the left."

"No, it has to be the one on the right, I can just feel it!" They discussed with one another for a few moments more before finally they made their decision. "The one on the right is Hikaru!" One of the girls declared and the twins smirked at one another in victory then opened their mouths to tell them of their poor judgement when I spoke without thinking.

"Incorrect. The one on the right is Kaoru, the one on the left is Hikaru." I informed them with my tea cup held in front of me. As several astounded expressions turned to me I took another sip, enjoying the fruity flavours before I opened my eyes and looked to the twins. "I'm right, am I not?" I queried and they continued to stare at me.

"How did you know?" Kaoru asked and I simply gave a slightly smug smile but then the girls began to pester me, excitedly asking how I could tell which one was which.

"Please tell us, you've only been here two days and you can already tell them apart? That's amazing!" A tiny brunette gushed as I placed my tea down on the table and laced my fingers together to turn my attention to the twins.

"Well I am an artist so it's important for me to notice even the smallest of details." I began to explain before gesturing to Hikaru. "Kaoru's lines are slightly softer than Kaoru's and also his eyelashes are very minutely thicker. Hikaru on the other hand is distinguishable mainly because of his eyes. They are more mischievous and sly, almost like that of a fox which is attributed to their personality differences, no doubt." I listed off for them all before I poured myself another cup of tea. When I lifted my eyes and looked around I realised they were all still staring at me. "You know, it's rude to stare." I told them before turning my head away and focused instead on the starry sky that had been put up.

Once the twins had recovered and began to continue their entertainment I relaxed back into my own personal bubble, sipping on my tea and keeping to myself. For a while everything was peaceful but then I felt my spine begin to tingle, sending a shudder through me as I slowly realised that someone was watching me.

My head lifted slightly and I gradually began to turn around, moving my head to look behind me. My eyes carefully scanned the room but met no one's eyes so I brushed it off to my own imagination and turned back around again. Just as I was finishing the last drops of my second cup of tea the smaller frame of Haruhi appeared beside me and I looked to him as he offered the tea he was carrying with him.

"Can I interest you in another drink, Araki-sempai?" He offered to me and I nodded my head gratefully, offering out my cup for him to fill.

"Thank you Haruhi, that's very kind of you." I said as he filled up the cup then set the teapot down to take the seat next to me.

"I hope the twins aren't being too overbearing for you, they just get excited whenever someone new appears." Haruhi explained to me and I nodded my head in understanding with a wave of my hand, assuring him that it was all fine. As I took a sip of my tea I couldn't help but shoot Haruhi a sidelong look. There was something off about him, something I couldn't quite put my finger on. When I looked at him I could see all the features of a girl, yet the mannerisms and even the tone of his voice indicated that he was a boy.

"They're no trouble." I assured him, giving a small nod of my head and gentle smile just for him as I drank some of my tea, enjoying the refreshing peppermint as it washed through my mouth. "So tell me, what's with this act that they have going on?"

"Oh that's their host type." Haruhi explained to me simply. "They're the devil type in my opinion but they offer a unique package called twincest and the girls seem to love it." That makes sense, at least it explains why they're acting as if they're totally in love with one another and speaking in these husky tones to each other. In all honesty I found it a little creepy. "I'm guessing you're not enjoying yourself too much, am I right?"

"Oh no I am, it's a wonderful venue and the company is nice, it's just I prefer to be doing other things." I quickly corrected with a guilty chuckle. "You see my little brother is at home and he doesn't have anyone else to play with so I like to get home as soon as possible so that I can spend time with him and there's always so much to do with running the household. The staff rotas, the meals for the next week, arranging fresh flowers to be put up around the house and things like that." I told her with a drained sigh. "That part is boring but my mother never does it anymore because she's too busy with the business. She's forever on the phone trying to secure business partners and the likes so she doesn't really have time for anything else."

"Oh I see, well that's a shame, you shouldn't have to deal with that kind of pressure when you've got schoolwork to do." He said and I gave a shrug before my eyes turned to my watch seeing that the session was over and I was free to go home. Lifting my teacup to my lips I drained the last of my tea then set it down, standing up with a polite bow to Haruhi.

"Thank you for the tea and company, I'd like to talk again sometime if that's alright with you." I said to him and he gave me a charming and genuine smile.

"Of course, I look forward to it." Together we shared a private smile with one another before I grabbed my bag and escaped before Tamaki or the twins could corner me, slipping away to head out of school. As I stepped outside I turned my head upwards to look up at the dark clouds and the moment I did so a torrent of rain began to hammer down against me, making me groan before I took off running, securing my bag across me to keep it from sliding off my shoulder and turned down the road to flee home from the rain which soon soaked me to the bone, sticking my hair to my head as my feet thundered through puddles.

I kept on running, never breaking pace however after ten minutes or so a sleek black limo levelled up with me, driving alongside me easily and I looked at it in surprise as the window rolled down and Honey stuck his head out with a cheerful grin. "Kitty-chan! Why are you running in the rain? You'll catch yourself a cold." He said to me with a cute pout as my attention remained focused on him and not paying attention to what was in front of me.

As if the universe was completely against me I ran straight into a pole the same moment Honey's car drove through a large puddle, drenching me in dirty water as I felt a painful boom echo through my head. I recoiled off the pole and landed flat on my back, groaning in pain as I clutched my forehead which had borne the brunt of the vicious attack from the guilty pole. How dare it stand in my way? Stupid pole.

"Kitty-chan!" Honey cried out in alarm and I heard the screeching of tyres before the car reversed and he leaped out of the car with an umbrella, holding it over me as his companion, Mori-senpai, followed him out into the rain and they both looked down at me as I breathed deeply, catching my breath and blinking.

"Hello Honey-sempai, Mori-senpai." I greeted them both as I slowly sat up however Mori touched my shoulder gently and shook his head, telling me not to bother trying to get up. A tingling sensation began to grow where his hand touched my shoulder and my stomach knotted tightly, a reaction to his closeness.

"That was a big bump Kitty-chan, are you okay?" Honey questioned as he took my hand and pulled me towards the car. "Come on, you should get out of the rain or you really will get sick." He advised and I found myself being pulled into the car by Honey whilst Mori picked up my bag for me as it had somehow managed to fly off my back.

"Oh no you don't have to do this, honestly, I'll be fine." I tried to tell them but Honey sat me down in the limo with him.

"You can't run in the rain all the way home, Kitty-chan, we'll take you there." Honey grinned at me as he cuddled his stuffed rabbit but when Mori climbed in he pushed back my fringe and looked deeply into my eyes as I struggled to stop blinking. Things were getting a little difficult to register so I could only stare at Mori as his frown deepened slightly.

"You have concussion." He announced to me and I tilted my head to the side.

"Concussion? Oh." That was bad news. What was I supposed to do now? I'm soaking wet and look a complete mess, if my mother saw me she'd disown me on the spot and not allow me back into the house. On top of that I have a growing lump on my forehead and I feel like I just got kicked in the head by a horse. Just perfect.

"I know!" Honey suddenly trilled as his hand shot up in the air. "You can stop by Takashi's house to shower and change as well as get something to help your head. You're beginning to bruise already Kitty-chan, we should take a proper look to make sure you didn't hurt yourself even worse than it looks." Honey reasoned before giving the instructions to the driver as I sat there awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

"Oh…thank you Honey-sempai but I doubt you two have time to fuss over me, honestly it's alright…"

"You're shivering." Mori-senpai announced over me and I clamped my mouth shut to look down at my hands. Sure enough they were shaking and only then did I realise I was trembling all over, frozen to the bone and I couldn't bring myself to stop. Without a word Mori shrugged out of his school blazer and my eyes widened as he draped it around me, pulling it together in front of me to surround my smaller body in a blanket of warmth and I couldn't pull my eyes away from his all through the interaction.

"Uh…um…thank you…Mori-sempai…" I stammered uselessly as I continued to shiver uncontrollably. Still saying nothing Mori pulled a large quilt blanket from under one of the seats. It was pink and covered in bunnies so I immediately assumed it belonged to Honey. In half a second this too was bundled around me until I was wrapped up like a hamster in its cage, blinking up at Mori with wide orbs as he drew back and Honey giggled, snuggling up against me and I looked down at the sweet faced boy before a small smile played on my lips and I wriggled one arm out of my covers to rest my hand on his head.

"You'll be all better soon Kitty-chan, don't you worry." Honey assured me and only then did I realise that he had a pet name for me. Kitty-chan, no one had ever called me that before. It was cute, I liked it. With heat gathering at my face I smiled serenely and nodded my head.

"Thank you, both of you." The drive to Mori's home was then carried out in a comfortable silence save for Honey's quiet lulling to himself as he made Usa-chan dance in front of him. I assumed we were going to Mori's home because it was closest and sure enough not ten minutes later we had arrived at his mansion, a beautiful and traditional Japanese home. "Your home is beautiful Mori-sempai." I complimented as I slipped the blanket from around me but continued to huddle under his blazer, clinging the small amount of warmth it brought.

Mori stepped out of the car first and opened his umbrella before holding the door open for Honey who jumped out and ran with a giggle through the rain to the front door, arms spread like that of a plane as he laughed and I couldn't help but smile after him. When Mori extended his hand towards me I hesitated a moment, looking at the offered hand to Mori before I accepted it with a grateful nod of my head.

When I stepped outside I did not expect what happened next. Before I could protest Mori had stooped down and lifted me up easily into one arm, holding me up off the ground under the umbrella as I squeaked in alarm and instinctively clung onto him tighter for balance whilst blushing beetroot red. "Please, this is not necessary! You don't have to carry me Mori-sempai…"

"You have concussion." He reminded me in his rich and deep tone, not looking at me as he walked towards his home where Honey was waving and telling us to hurry up. "You shouldn't push yourself."

"I hardly think walking a few feet to your front door counts as pushing myself." I slurred my words slightly as my head continued to ring. Realising quickly that trying to argue with Mori was like arguing with a brick wall I settled into his rather reassuring grip and let him carry me inside before finally I insisted that he put me down.

I looked a mess. I was dripping wet still and windswept, as if I had decided to jump straight into a hurricane. The maids looked at me with horrified expressions, openly staring before they quickly averted their eyes as I gave them a fierce glare, my cheeks blushing bright red in humiliation. Not only do I look like I had been swallowed up by a storm but I was now standing in front of strangers gawking at me, worse still Mori and Honey were both here too.

"Takashi, is that you?" A light voice questioned and my eyes widened in alarm as a petite beauty appeared in view, wearing a traditional kimono with her hair pulled back neatly to expose her charcoal grey eyes which widened in shock when they noticed me standing a bedraggled mess beside Mori and Honey. "Oh my! What on earth happened?"

"Hi aunty Aika!" Honey beamed with a wave. "This is Kitty-chan, she bumped her head when she ran into a pole whilst out in the rain so we decided to bring her back here." He explained and Mori nodded his head in agreement as I casually slipped further behind him, my eyes fixated on the floor in humiliation. This was just too embarrassing. The first time I meet Mori's family and I look like this! Could this day get any worse? When my mother finds out she'll string me up in the nearest tree for sure.

"You poor thing, that looks like a nasty bump on your head." Mori's mother said to me with warmth and kindness shining in her expressive eyes and I blinked up at her from where I hid behind Mori, her smile deepening as she peered around him to find me. "Don't be shy, there's no need to be. I'm Morinozuka Aika, Takashi's mother. It's very nice to meet you." My blushed deepened and I stepped out from behind Mori to bow respectfully to her.

"My name is Araki Katsumi, it's nice to meet you too. Thank you for hospitality, I'm sorry to cause so much trouble." I spoke then slowly lifted my head to look into her eyes. I was relieved to see that they were shining with approval, her smile still situated on her lips as if it were her natural expression.

"Well we can't have you shivering like this any longer." She decided firmly and placed her arms around me to guide me forwards. "Come along with me and we'll get you warm and dry before we take a look at that bump." I was pulled away from Honey and Mori so looked over my shoulder for reassurance, set at ease by Honey's giddy smile so I relaxed and allowed myself to be taken away.

I was given a hot bath and Aika even gave me some of her own clothes to wear, a pretty kimono of pale violet and it instantly set off my teal blue eyes, drawing them to attention as Aika brushed through my hair, twisting my hair neatly into order and secured it into a traditional hairstyle whilst she hummed prettily under her breath. "Thank you so much for this, Aika-sama, I'm sorry for the trouble."

"It's no trouble at all my dear. Honey tells me that you go to school with them and that you started your first day as a member of the host club today." She stated and I looked up at her in the mirror's reflection to see a questioning look in her eyes so I sighed.

"It was my mother's plan." I explained and instantly her eyes flickered with understanding.

"Oh I see." She chuckled before resting her hands on my shoulders. "There, all finished. You're quite a beauty you know, your hair is so soft and silky."

"Really? I always find it frizzy and annoying." I admitted as I smiled at my reflection. "But thank you again, it feels nice to have someone play with my hair, it's very therapeutic."

"Doesn't your mother ever comb through your hair?" Aika questioned in surprise as she twirled one of my loose locks through her fingers. "My mother always played with my hair, teaching me all kinds of ways to style it. It was one of her favourite pass times."

"No, my mother isn't really into that sort of thing. I guess it's because I never liked it when I was younger. Every time she tried to brush my hair she would pull and tug until it hurt because my hair had always been so wild and unruly." I gave a small grin and a laugh. "She soon gave up as I would always resist her but she does my sister's hair all the time."

"You have a sister?"

"A twin sister, actually, but we're not identical. I also have a little brother who's five. We're quite close as siblings though I like to take care of them both seeing as our parents are always busy." I found it so easy to talk to Aika, easy enough that I soon found myself talking away as if I had known her for years. "But when the holidays come around and my parents are home we always have the best of times. I remember one summer my father took us to Italy and every day we would eat ice cream and take walks together as a family."

I smiled fondly at the memory before I turned around in my seat to look up at Aika as she continued to smile at me, reaching out to lift my fringe aside and check on the bruising and large lump on my head. "We had better see to that injury before it gets worse." She mused before going away to fetch the medical kit, bringing it back and smeared some cream to help minimise the bruising before she placed protective padding over the large lump, securing it down with tape before moving my fringe to cover it as much as possible. "There, good as new." She beamed at me before taking my hand and leading me back to where Honey and Mori waited in the lounge with another figure that I did not know.

From the back I could see a lean figure with black spiked hair, however when they turned around I could almost swear I was looking at a smaller version of Mori but after a few moments of study I realised that there was very little in common between them. I assumed he was Mori's younger brother and it was true they were very similar however their expressions made all the difference. This one appeared more sociable and outgoing, laughter dancing in his eyes and I noticed how the accents of his cheeks were not as sharp and angular as Mori's.

"Hi! I'm Satoshi, Mori's younger brother. It's nice to meet you Katsumi-chan, I've heard a lot about you because Mitsukuni can't stop talking about you." He introduced himself brightly and I couldn't help but smile at him despite his mother's look of disapproval at the informality of his greeting.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Satoshi-san." I answered as Honey bounded forwards and suddenly leaped onto me with a yell, attaching himself to me like some sort of monkey.

"Kitty-chan! Are you feeling better? You look so pretty!" He called with a giggling laugh as I instinctively curled my arms around him and held him on my hip the same way I held my little brother.

"Why thank you Honey-senpai and yes, I feel much better, thank you everyone." I said and bowed my head in gratitude though Aika rested her hand on my shoulder and gave me a smile.

"It was a pleasure." She assured me so I smiled up at her brightly, my eyes shining with warmth before I blushed and looked down once more. "Would you like to stay for dinner? You're more than welcome to stay if you like." Aika offered and I almost accepted it without thinking but then an image of Naoki slipped into my mind and I realised that I was already very late getting home. Oh crap, I'm in big trouble!

"I'm very sorry but I need to get home, my little brother and sister are expecting me and my mother will need me to help her make arrangements for a business trip she's going on in a few days." I said, bowing down again guiltily. "Though I really wish I could stay."

"But Kitty-chan!" Honey whined however a firm look form Mori ended any argument Honey might have intended to give. He pouted at his cousin and I couldn't help but smile warmly at the interaction.

"If Katsumi-chan needs to go home then we shouldn't keep her." Aika reasoned softly before turning to Honey and Mori. "Would you two mind escorting her? It would set my mind at ease if she has company on the way back and you can ensure she's safely passed over into the care of her family."

"Of course." Mori nodded his head as Honey leaped off of me and gave a salute with his bunny.

"You can count on us aunty!" Satoshi offered to arrange the car to be brought to the front and any insistence on my part about walking was brushed aside as a clap of thunder and lightning came from outside. My wet uniform was still being washed so Aika told me she would send someone to bring it around to me once it was dry another time and I thanked her again for her kindness as I was herded outside to the car under an umbrella, Aika and Satoshi waving to me as I stepped inside.

"Aunty Aika likes you Kitty-chan, isn't that great?" Honey questioned me as I settled into a seat and fiddled with the fabric of the kimono I wore.

"I'm glad, I'm just sorry I looked so horrible when I arrived. That was just so embarrassing." I shook my head with a sigh as Mori closed the door after him, he and Honey sitting opposite of me as I gave the driver my address then turned my head to look outside to watch the rain as it hammered down against the window.

"How is your head?" I blinked when Mori spoke to me, looking at him blankly for a moment before I snapped myself to my senses and answered him, fighting the blush on my cheeks to keep it from appearing too visibly.

"It feels much better thank you. Your mother is so gentle and kind, I can't help but feel better." I reasoned with a dreamy expression. "I can't remember the last time my mother even smiled at me. It must be nice having such a close family." The two boys glanced at one another and Honey turned back to me with a tilt of his head.

"Doesn't your mommy smile at you, Kitty-chan?"

"Not anymore." I gave a small grin and a laugh. "I'm too much of a handful for her to be proud of me." I gave a carefree shrug then turned to look back out of the window, admiring how slivery the rain looked against the pavement. Honey was chatting away happily to us both and we would occasionally answer with a comment or sound to show that we were still listening however all too soon the ride was over and we were parked outside of my home.

"Wow Kitty-chan, you're next door neighbours with Takashi!" Honey breathed as he stared at my rather large house. "You can come and visit any time! Right Takashi?"

"Ah." He nodded his head in answer which I took as an open invitation as he opened the door and slid outside, opening the umbrella before turning and offering a hand to me. I took it gratefully and stepped outside under the safety of the umbrella with Honey following after us, his bunny umbrella already open as he hopped at our side as I led the way to my front door however just as I reached out to open it, it was flung open by one of the maids to reveal a very angry mother standing before me.

"Katsumi, you had better have a…" Suddenly she stopped and stared at me as I bashfully looked down at my feet, bowing down slightly as to look respectful.

"Please forgive me for being late, mother, there was a slight accident on the way home from school." I explained to her before standing upright and gesturing to my two companions. "May I introduce Morinozuka Takashi and Haniozuka Mitsukuni? Honey-sempai, Mori-senpai, this is my mother, Araki Izumi." My mother continued to stare at me, briefly glancing to Mori and Honey who both gave their greetings collectively.

"Katsumi…what are…what are you wearing?"

"You see, Kitty-chan ran into a pole on her way home because we had driven past her and I called out. She was soaking wet because of the rain and of a puddle so we brought her back to Takashi's home to wash and change." Honey explained in his childish voice and my mother just stared down at him blankly so I decided to step in.

"Mother, may we come in please? I would like to change so that I can return the dress to Mori's mother." I requested and instantly she snapped back to her senses, nodding her head.

"Of course, yes, come inside all of you. It's dark and miserable outside, come and have some tea and biscuits." She put on a charming smile that made me want to vomit inside as she ushered Honey and Mori inside and took them to the dining room whilst I was escorted by two maids who helped me out of the kimono and I instantly went for some slacks and a hoodie, keeping my hair the same as it was neat and tidy before I went back downstairs to find my mother, brother and sister all laughing with Honey whilst Mori sat there quietly.

Mother was obviously besotted with Honey's cutesy charm and Naoki looked as if he had found a new best friend, cuddling Usa-chan to his chest whilst Kimiko's eyes rested firmly on Mori, gleaming darkly with a dreamy expression as she gazed at him. Instantly my chest tightened and I felt myself clench all over as I recognised that look and I was shocked by the sudden wave of fear that crashed over me. What did I have to fear? It was only Kimiko and Mori, it shouldn't bother me at all what she felt. But still…

"Kitty-chan!" Honey leaped into my arms for a hug and I caught him easily in my arms. "Your family is so cute!" He complimented me and I arched an eyebrow before nodding my head.

"Yes, they are." I agreed as Naoki lunged forwards and attached himself to my leg.

"My Katsumi! Not yours!" He yelled up to Honey who pouted childishly down at him.

"She's _my_ Kitty-chan, you can't keep her all to yourself." Honey argued with a wail and Naoki instantly clung onto me tighter, shimmying up my leg and I had to struggle for balance as Honey began to squirm, anchoring himself around me so tightly that I began to struggle to breathe as the two of them argued on me like I was some kind of climbing apparatus.

"No, mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!" Kimiko was giggling behind her hand and my eyes flashed over to her as she shifted a little closer to Mori-senpai, her eyes fluttering those pretty lashes and I felt a slight stab of jealousy as his beautiful charcoal eyes turned on her.

"I apologise for my brother, he can be quite the baby sometimes." She said in a voice that sounded far too grownup for her age, trying to act the adult when she was only sixteen. The same age as me. "But he is rather adorable, don't you think?"

"Ah." Mori answered and she blinked at his lack of interest in engaging in conversation with her. Instead Mori turned to my rather awkward position of trying to separate Honey and Naoki, my hands shoved against their faces with one leg hoisted in the air to try and keep Naoki as far away from Honey as possible. "Mitsukuni, that's enough." He said calmly and instantly Honey blinked, looking across to his cousin before pouting and slowly sliding down from my arm to the ground.

"You're no fun Taka-chan." He mumbled unhappily and Naoki blinked in surprise before looking at me with a guilty expression so I gave him a gentle nudge.

"Honey-kun, will you play with me?" Naoki asked, tugging on Honey's sleeve gently. "Would you like to see all of my cuddle toys? I have a giant panda and a bunny, you know." Instantly Honey's eyes brightened and all sadness was erased from his face, glittering at the prospect of cute, fluffy animals.

"Yay! Cuddle toys!" He cheered with laughter before running off hand in hand with Naoki and I sighed with relief, finally able to stand on my own two feet.

"Ah Katsumi, there you are." My mother said and I flinched inwardly, noticing the slight bite to her tone. "You know you missed dinner, we were starting to worry about you when you didn't come home on time."

"Sorry about that." I said, rubbing my head with a guilty smile before looking to Kimiko. "So sis, how was school?" She giggled at me, throwing a sidelong look to Mori before answering.

"Well, I have been invited to sing for Parents Day. It's where all the students bring in their parents to talk with their teachers and inspect the school with their children and after there's a massive showcase organised by the Zuka club where lots of the students show off their talents, so I've been asked to sing." She twirled a lock of her hair around her finger and blushed slightly. "I just hope daddy will be home in time to watch me sing, I'm so nervous but I would feel so much better knowing he was there."

"Of course he'll be there darling." Our mother assured her sweetly before her sharp eyes turned on me. "So, Katsumi dear, tell me more about your friends. The handsome one here seems very shy." She said with a sickening smile as she reached out and touched Mori's hand, making my skin crawl as I clenched my fists secretly at my side.

"Oh, well…Mori-senpai isn't exactly shy. Are you Mori-sempai?" I turned to him and he gave a slight indication of his head. "To be honest I don't know much about either of you as I only met you yesterday but I do know that they care about one another very much, you should see the way they interact at school. More like brothers than cousins." I said cheerfully and Kimiko gave a sigh.

"I'm almost jealous, Katsumi, you get to go to the host club and have all those boys to yourself." She whispered to me then giggled, causing our mother to lift an eyebrow suspiciously but I only gave her a small smirk before whispering back to my sister.

"I don't get them _all_ to myself, Kimiko, there are other girls there too you know." She giggled again just as Mori stood up and we all looked at him as his serious expression turned to me.

"We should be going." He announced and I blinked before nodding my head.

"Right, I'll show you to Naoki's room." I said and stood up from the chair I had sat down in, Kimiko jumping to her feet also.

"I'll come too! Then you and I can look through songs for me to sing at the showcase, maybe I can even persuade them to let Naoki play the piano for me, I'm sure everyone would love that." Kimiko babbled as mother said farewell to Mori and he graciously thanked her for the tea before following after my sister and I. "Don't you think that would be adorable Mori-sempai? If Naoki played the piano and I sang, we would steal the hearts of everyone in the audience!"

"Ah." He answered and she sighed in irritation before quickly brushing it off and continuing in her bubbly tone.

"And perhaps as a special occasion daddy will let me wear something from the new line he's trying to create, I think something with diamonds would look wonderful, or perhaps rubies? No, rubies are so last season. Emeralds are popular around now, I think, so maybe that would catch people's eyes better…" She babbled on and on about jewellery whilst my mind worked like spinning cogs, a plan formulating in my head and the expression must have revealed my planning intentions because it was only after a while that Mori was looking at me strangely.

"You are planning something." He informed me and I gulped slightly, startled by his perceptiveness before I quickly turned my head away proudly.

"No I'm not, whatever gave you such an idea?" I answered before stopping outside of Naoki's door. When I pushed it open I was attacked by a flying bear, smacking me in the face and I froze in place as it stuck to me before dropping to the floor. My eyebrow twitched in irritation as I growled under my breath, looking inside to where Naoki and Honey were in the middle of having a soft toy fight however upon seeing that I had been accidentally hit, they had become as still as statues.

"Uh…Kitty-chan?" Honey questioned slowly, seeing my annoyed expression.

"Katsumi?" All at once I lunged forwards with a cry, grabbing the nearest cuddly toy and launched it straight for Naoki and Honey, effectively hitting them both as they squealed with laughter.

"COUNTER ATTACK!" I yelled before diving for cover, army crawling through Naoki's indoor jungle before I grabbed a stuffed lion and flung it at Honey, hitting him on the side of the head as I joined in the fight, playing with the two of them until the mess multiplied, an explosion of cuddly toys on the floor with everyone red faced and breathless from the excitement.

Honey and Naoki were wrestling together, giggling and squirming however I saw them rolling dangerously close to Naoki's bookcase, one that looked like it had been attacked several times by an assortment of animals and toys. "Guys look out!" I yelled instinctively but too late. Naoki managed to kick Honey off of him, throwing him back into the bookcase and it wobbled, groaning in defeat as Honey turned and blinked up at it in surprise as it continued to wobble.

"Mitsukuni!" Mori suddenly called out and we were both springing forwards on an impulse reaction, reaching out for the two boys just as the shelves collapsed and the several hundred books of all shapes and sizes collapsed, causing Naoki to cry out in fear as Honey flung himself over my little brother to shield him. Mori and I had moved at the same time however I had moved faster and was closer, covering the distance in a single leap and without thinking flung myself over Honey and Naoki, my back becoming their barrier as the books hammered down against me but I grit my teeth and bore with it as the bookcase began to tilt forwards, pausing a second before going over the edge.

"Katsumi!" Kimiko cried out in alarm however before the case could crush the three of us, Mori's solid body appeared behind me, arms flung out to block the bookcase and pushed it back upright easily. As the last book gave a rebellious and pointedly hard thump against my back I relaxed and slowly sat back, giving a sigh of relief as Honey and Naoki opened their eyes to look at me as I smiled.

"Are you two okay? That was a close one." I said and after a moment's pause they both flung their arms around me, crying out my name and I blinked in bewilderment as they sobbed into my neck, my arms having instinctively curled around them. "Hey it's alright, there's no need to be upset." I hushed them gently, smiling as I pulled them closer before turning my head up to Mori. "Are you hurt? That bookcase is rather heavy, you didn't get injured did you?"

"No." He said to me, his features relaxing into a look of relief before he knelt down and rested a hand on my head, rubbing my hair gently as my eyes widened and I stared at him. What was he doing? I should be offended by this patronising but oddly I found it rather nice, I couldn't help but lean into his touch like I were a cat or something.

"Kitty-chan, you almost got hurt again, we're so sorry." Honey gurgled up at me with teary eyes as Naoki continued to howl into me so I rubbed his back and shifted him closer to me, moving to sit in a more comfortable position.

"It's alright, there's nothing to cry about now, it was just an accident." I assured them both, pulling Honey closer to me and held them both in my arms until they were calm once more, my hoodie now soaked with their tears but I didn't mind, I was just glad nothing worse happened.


	4. Chapter 4

"No! Kitty-chan is sitting with _us_ today!" Honey was yelling at the twins, tugging on one arm whilst the little devils were pulling on my other practically using me as a rope in a game of tug of war, threatening to pull my arms off as they tugged back and forth.

"No way, she's requesting us again, right Katsumi-chan?" They demanded in unison as my head spun dizzily, my arms beginning to ache as Honey gave another vicious pull.

"You had her yesterday, now it's my turn! Let her eat cake with Takashi and me!" Honey wailed and tried his pretty boy pleading face on the twins but they only looked at him blankly, unaffected by the cuteness whilst girls all around me were squealing.

"Uh, guys? We're not even in hosting hours." I reminded them finally, clenching my fingers into fists as my eyebrow twitched in irritation. "So could you please get off me? My arms are really, really starting to hurt!" I whimpered and managed to retrieve my arms, both in one piece however in my abrupt movement to escape the game of tug of war my sketchbook fell out of my bag and the twins instantly spotted it.

"What's this?" They questioned, picking it up and instantly opened to the first page. I only thanked god it wasn't my private sketchbook otherwise I would be mortified, seeing as the first picture they would have seen would be a drawing of Mori-senpai. "We didn't know you could draw, Katsumi-chan." They chorused together as I squeaked and tried to grab it back but they held it out of my reach as I frantically tried to get it back.

"Hey! That's my work portfolio, I need it in one piece so please be careful." I pleaded with them, trying to snatch it back but Kaoru hopped away with a devilish grin and raced away with it alongside his brother. "Get back here! Kaoru, let go of my book right now before I murder you for it!" I yelled after them as I gave chase, Honey laughing as he skipped along with me and Mori followed at the rear.

The twins ran down the corridor, flipping through the pages as they went and I grit my teeth and narrowed my eyes, ignoring all sense of propriety and bunched up my skirts so that I could run faster and sprung at them. "Ha!" My hands grabbed them by the back of their blazers and I wrenched them back, victory splattered across my face however at the force of being pulled back Kaoru's hand flew out and my book slipped through his fingers. Straight out an open window. "No!"

"Uh oh." The twins both gulped as my eyes widened, watching helplessly as my sketchbook with all my latest ideas and designs went flying out the window. I gave a panicked yelp and lunged after it, leaning out the window to watch it go flying towards the pond however someone, having heard me cry out, looked up as he was walking past to see the book flying straight for his face.

Tamaki snatched it from the air with one hand and frowned at it in confusion before spotting me at the window, a look of pure relief melting through me as he grinned and waved. "Katsumi Hime!" He cheered and I gave him a small wave back.

"Thank you Tamaki-san!" I called down to him before my face darkened and I turned on the twins who both gulped in fear.

"Kaoru?"

"Hikaru?"

" _Do you think we should run_?" As I turned around my fingers cracked as I clenched them into fists, stormy gaze fixated on them coldly as I took a single step towards them. Their faces were written with complete and utter fear, their knees knocking together as they suddenly gripped onto one another for comfort and squealed in terror. "Run away!" They both yelled and sped down the hall away from me as I dusted off my hands and shook my head.

"Honestly, those two." Giving a soft exhale I looked around to Honey with a wink as he giggled, cuddling Usa-chan to him as he stood beside Mori.

"So will you sit with us today Kitty-chan? Usa-chan would love it if you did." He requested, wiggling his bunny in front of me and I crouched down in front of him with a soft smile before reaching out to tickle the rabbit's belly.

"Well if that'll make Usa-chan happy then I promise the next time I'm there I'll sit with you all." I informed him and Honey's eyes widened slightly.

"Aren't you going to be there tonight?" He asked and I shook my head sadly.

"No, my mother has ordered me home straight after school today so I won't be coming tonight." I informed him as I stood upright, frowning at a lock of hair in front of my eye before I puffed it out of my face with a breath of air. "But I'll come tomorrow and eat cake with you." I assured him just as Tamaki appeared, running up behind me with my sketchbook held in his hand.

"Katsumi-chan! What on earth possessed you to throw your sketchbook out of a window?" He questioned me as he caught his breath back and handed my book back over.

"I didn't, the twins accidentally threw it out the window when I was trying to retrieve it back. It was my fault it fell but they had ran off with it so I gave chase." I explained to him as I hugged it to me then carefully slipped it back into my back, securing it inside before turning back to Tamaki. "But thank you for catching it for me, I would have been devastated had my work been ruined."

"As you should, there's some very good stuff in there. You design jewellery? Is it for your family's company?" He asked me and I blinked at him. He'd looked through my book? Just typical, though I should have expected something like that. Tamaki was rather nosy when something catches his interest.

"Hey Kitty-chan? Can I see?" Honey questioned, tugging at the skirt of my dress with pleading eyes and I sighed in defeat, unable to say no so I pulled the book back out and handed it to him, smiling as he laughed happily and danced away with my book a few feet to sit down and look through the pages.

"The designs aren't for my family's business no, they're just sketches and ideas I've had hanging around in my head. I'd like to submit them to our archives and perhaps have them made some day." I explained to Tamaki, protectively watching over my book as Honey and Mori looked through each and every page carefully.

"I see, well either way you have a talent with artistry. Your parents should be very proud of your work." I looked away at that, my eyes clouding over slightly and Tamaki noticed the change almost instantly. In all truth I never showed my parents my work because I'd doubt they would be pleased with it, they were never happy with anything I did.

Yesterday after Honey and Mori had left my mother had ranted at me for a full hour about being so careless to run home in the rain and then impose on such a distinct family such as the Morinozuka's, telling me that I was careless and must have left a terrible first impression in their minds. I was sent to bed with no dinner though later in the evening Kimiko had snuck into my room with some snacks and had stayed with me to keep me company.

"Katsumi? Why wouldn't your parents be proud? Your pieces are beautiful." I gave Tamaki a smile, hiding my inner disappointment with an outward smile.

"Oh you know, they're quite busy people and they have professionals to design their products so what will they need with my simple scribbling?" I waved away dismissively though I could tell by Tamaki's expression that I didn't fool him. "It's fine though, designing jewellery isn't really what I want to do in life, it's just something I do for fun and to pass the time."

"I see." Tamaki answered, smiling warmly as he leaned casually against the wall. "And what exactly do you want to do in the future, princess?" He asked me and I blushed slightly with embarrassment, biting on my lip and looking way.

"I'd…like to illustrate stories. You know, novels and children's books. I'd really like that and maybe start my own business so I'm not dependant on my parents." I revealed then blushed further. "It's stupid I know and it'll probably never happen but…"

"I think that's a great idea Kitty-chan." Honey said to me and I looked down at him in surprise as his large eyes gazed up at me. "I'd read any book that you illustrated!" He beamed and I felt my heart flutter slightly with warmth before it suddenly went into a panicked gallop as Mori stepped closer and held my book out to me, his eyes looking down directly into mine as I swallowed slowly.

"Thank you, that's very sweet of you Honey-kun." I said with a smile before I started in surprise and clapped a hand over my mouth. "I mean…" But Honey was already giggling, twisting from side to side cutely as he looked up at me through his lashes.

"That's okay, you can call me Honey-kun if you like Kitty-chan." He told me and I breathed with relief, nodding my head in thanks.

"You should do whatever it is that makes you happy, Katsumi, no matter what your parents say. You have a talent that should be shared with the world! We have our very own Leonardo da Vinci, a Michelangelo of Japan!" Tamaki began to declare so I panicked and clamped my hand over his mouth to silence him.

"Your mouth is really too big for your own good!" I whispered to him frantically before sighing and drawing back. "But thank you, your support means a lot to me." I told them all with a smile before stepping away. "I'll see you in class tomorrow Tamaki-senpai, goodbye Honey-kun, Mori-senpai." I waved to them in farewell before turning my head and striding down the hall, looking to my watch to check the time. I was a minute behind schedule, I'd better hurry things along.

Apparently my mother had something important she wanted to discuss with me and it could not wait another minute. The car was already waiting for me when I rushed outside, Yuri standing at the door and I waved to him in greeting. "Yuri! I'm sorry I'm late, were you waiting long?"

"Not at all Miss Katsumi and don't worry about a thing, I'll have you home in time." He promised, opening the door for me and quickly closing it shut as I dove headfirst inside, quickly settling myself on the seat and Yuri drove away swiftly, cutting through the traffic and driving slightly over the limit to get me home an entire two minutes early, allowing me to exhale in relief.

I spent some of that time sorting out my presentation, taming my hair and straightening my dress before calmly walking inside and head straight up to my mother's study. I knocked first then entered at her invitation, a rather terse and irritated one so I knew this was going to be a rather one sided conversation. No room for back chatting or argument.

She looked up at me over her half-moon spectacles before giving a grim look. "Ah, you're back. Good, sit down Katsumi, I need you to listen to me and no arguing." I nodded my head and took a seat opposite her desk where she placed her elbows on the worktop and laced her fingers together, peering at me over the top for a moment before continuing. "Your father is still kept away in Africa discussing a partnership with the diamond mines so won't be back for another two months or so."

"Another two _months_?!" I spluttered but instantly fell silent again upon seeing her look of irritation.

"Yes, another two months." She repeated before continuing. "I have decided that I am needed by his side to hurry things along and ensure a dealership. Our business cannot afford to lose another partner so new bonds are being forged. Do you understand?" I nodded my head, refraining from speaking. "Excellent. This means you will be in charge of looking after your brother and sister until the two of us return. I am leaving you in charge of the household as you are the eldest and frankly, though I loathe to admit it, you are the most responsible of the three." This surprised me and judging by my mother's reaction, it showed on my face. "Don't look at me like that. Your brother is five and your sister, though smarter and better behaved than you, is too much of an airhead to take charge. You at least have a head for business which is perfect for running a household. If you didn't have that temper and attitude about you, you'd make the perfect housewife."

"Oh please mother, don't get started on that again." I groaned with a shake of my head. "If you do then I'll end up burying myself alive in my own grave in despair."

"Your wit is not amusing." She informed me curtly so I snapped my mouth shut again. "I am leaving you with a list of orders that are to be followed. If I come back and find anything out of the ordinary or receive the news that you have been a menace then you shall be receiving a punishment of a lifetime." Message received and understood. If anything breaks, I get the blame.

"Understood, mother." I nodded my head and she sighed slowly, pinching the bridge of her nose before pushing her glasses further back.

"You should also know that these negotiations are a critical point for our business, Katsumi. We are on the brink of losing everything, our products simply aren't selling anymore. We pay more expenses than we reap profits and unless we can secure this deal then we will lose everything. Do _not_ disappoint me." She warned and I nodded for the last time.

"Understood." I told her again. "Was there anything else? When are you leaving?" She looked to her watch and frowned at it slightly.

"In five minutes."


	5. Chapter 5

My brain ached from the ocean of thoughts that continued to circulate. They just kept on going and going until I could hardly understand my own language. What did mother mean we were losing business? Our brands had always been so popular. It didn't make any sense at all. Still, with mother now gone and out of the way for an entire month, I set my own plans into action.

Since Kimiko was out with friends for the weekend I decided to send Naoki to a playgroup of children his own age that he should be going to school with. They were around the same social status as him also and he had a personal attendant with him just to make sure he was safe at all times but the very first day he came back he couldn't stop talking about all the fun things he'd got up to and couldn't wait to go back the next day. His tutor disagreed with me about sending him back, saying it took him away from his studies but I brushed it off, arguing that social interaction with other children his own age was important and that he was only five. The complete history of western countries from the dawn of time could wait.

So with Naoki happily settled in his play school at the weekend, I decided to head into town to one of our own jewellery shops. I was armed with my sleeveless hoodie, headphones and skateboard, taking the bus into the city and bought myself a soda for the journey, sipping on it casually as I strolled through the main city centre and stopped outside the window of my family's business.

What I saw made me want to vomit in disgust.

The jewellery was horrible, it was a crime against nature itself. It was all chunky bits of metal smothered in too many jewels, thick ropes of gold meant for strangulation and oversized gems sitting on top of slim bands that looked just about ready to crack. Apparently this was our latest designs. I was appalled.

Inside was no better. I remember coming to this place all the time when I was little to see all the beautiful jewellery and sparkling gems however now everything was sparse, empty and just plain old boring. Now I was starting to see why we were going under. No one wants to buy this hunk of junk! What the hell happened? I remember we used to have the best designers from around the world working for us, where had their inspiration gone? This looked like a six year old had scribbled on paper with crayons and it had been deemed good enough to be turned into expensive jewellery.

"Oh! Miss Araki Katsumi, it's been such a long time." I looked up to see Mizuki, my parents' shop manager and director. Her short bob cut hair hadn't changed since I had last seen it a few years ago and I almost smiled to her but I was still traumatised by the lack of class I was seeing around me.

"Mizuki, please tell me what's going on around here." I pleaded in despair with an angry gesture to an apparently Aztec inspired necklace which looked like a rope of cheap glass beads. Mizuki exhaled with a pained expression, sharing in my grief and horror.

"Unfortunately we have been having trouble finding suitable designers for our products ever since your father fired his last team." My eyes widened in surprise. I didn't know father had fired the old team, what the hell was he thinking?! "He got rid of them when he found out they had been smuggling jewels out of the shop and across to other countries and the scandal has since ruined the reputation of the brand." She explained to me. "The team we have now are…well. They are certainly talented and very good at what they do, it's just their inspirations are rather futuristic and too far ahead of their time." I slapped a hand to my face.

"This is awful. No wonder my parents have been so stressed recently. How come I never heard about anything? It must have been all over the news and papers."

"Yes but they hid it from you children, they didn't want you to be tarnished by the scandal." Mizuki informed me and I gave a snort. So that's why they'd banned us from watching the TV for a month, and I thought it was because I'd accidentally flooded the upstairs bathroom. I always thought that punishment had gone a little too far. "I'm sorry you had to see this but unfortunately, there's nothing we can do. With our reputation in the dirt, no one will deal with us anymore. We can't get the materials we need and our stores are beginning to run low."

"It's not your fault Mizuki, it's no one's fault." I assured her as her words had become frantic and panicked. I hummed in thought, looking around me carefully before I gave her a smile. "Give me a few hours and I'll call you later with a plan, okay? We're going to save my father's business, even if it's the last thing I do!" I cheered confidently and Mizuki smiled and me affectionately though I could see the hopeless and disbelieving look in her eyes.

"You should let your parents handle this, Kasumi dear, I'm afraid it's out of your hand."

"Nope, I'm not giving up." I declared as I turned around and flicked out a hand to wave goodbye. "I'll call you in a few hours. Take care Mizuki." I left there as quickly as I could, sliding my board across the ground before jumping on and gliding away. I couldn't believe how low our standards had sunk. The Araki brand used to pride itself on its classy and elegant designs, only presenting the most beautiful of jewellery. We had created for royalty for goodness sakes!

Shaking my head I made my way downtown, heading to my favourite skate park way out of my own neighbourhood. It was quieter here and far more pleasant, the people taking the time to smile at you if you happened to catch your eye instead of turning their noses up at you snottily.

My music was playing through my headphones and my eyes were cast downward, focusing on nothing in particular with my board under one arm however with my attention not facing upwards, I failed to see the person who was paying just as much attention as I was until I had run into them. They gave a grunt and rebounded off me so I quickly snapped to my senses and grasped their wrist, keeping them from falling as my head lifted. "I'm so sorry, that was my fault I…Haruhi?" I blinked in shock as the two of us stared at one another. I wasn't expecting to see Haruhi out here, but more than that, I wasn't expecting him to be wearing a _dress_. "What…what are you…?" I quickly let go of the wrist I had grabbed and yanked my headphones down off my ears, staring in shock before I gave a laugh. "Ha! I knew it! I knew you were too feminine to be a guy! HA!"

"Uh…" I coughed, recovering my senses then gave a guilty laugh as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Sorry, it's just I didn't want to ask you in case I was wrong but I can see I was totally right." Haruhi gave a shrug as I lowered my hand from my head.

"Yeah, my dad threw all my other clothes in the washer except this and I didn't want to wear my uniform out so I had to wear this." She explained to me, looking down the pale pink dress she wore with a white shirt underneath to cover her shoulders. "But what are you doing around here? Don't you live on the nice side of town?" She asked me and I nodded my head in answer with a guilty grin.

"Yeah but I like the skate park around here, it's the closest one around and it's awesome." I answered before giving a small nudge. "You want to come with me? You can explain to me why you dress like a guy and host with the others on the way if you like." I offered and Haruhi smiled before turning and walking with me, telling me all about the Renaissance vase and how she was deeply in debt to the host club so she had to work it off.

By the time we got to the park she had finished explaining so I climbed up one of the ramps to sit down with my legs hanging over the edge, leaning back to look up at the sky as Haruhi joined me. "Well that's too bad, I'm sorry about your debt but I'm glad you're a part of the club." I said to her with a chuckle. "You're about the only normal one around."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." She agreed, giving me a smile. "It's nice to have someone else I can talk to though. I mean, another girl. I can't really tell anyone what I am or they'll be no point in being a host and I'll forever remain in debt to them." Shaking her head Haruhi turned to look up at the sky with me, watching as the clouds rolled past. "But anyway, what's up with you? You look like there's something bothering you." I glanced her way before nodding my head.

"My family's jewellery business is going under and if we don't make some decent profits soon then we'll lose everything. We'll be completely broke." I said in a quiet voice, drawing my knees into my chest and hugging them to me. "I want to do something about it. If we lose the business then that means Kimiko won't be able to continue her education at one of the most prestigious schools in all of Japan and my little brother Naoki won't be able to afford his tutors, not to mention we'd have to sell the house and move away and I know my parents just won't be able to cope with it. They've always lived rich, they won't approve of anything less."

"Wow, I can see the problem." Haruhi mused and I nodded my head mutely. "So…what are you going to do about it?" I paused for a moment, trying to think before I lifted my head slightly.

"I don't know, but I know I have to do something or else everything else will go downhill. I will _not_ let my parents lose their business, it's been in the family for years. Generations. It can't end like this. I won't let it."

"Well if you have that kind of attitude then I'll know you'll pull through. It's obvious you care about your family a lot so there's no way you can fail." Haruhi encouraged and I gave her a grateful smile before I bounced to my feet.

"Right! Time for some skateboarding! Watch and learn Haruhi, this is how it's supposed to be done." I told her before dropping down onto my skateboard and rushed forwards with gravity, giving a whoop as I flew up into the air the other side and made a rotation, gliding back the other way and Haruhi laughed as I did some fancy tricks for her entertainment.

Just as I had made a leap with my skateboard flipping repeatedly underneath me I noticed several new figures standing to the side, watching and staring with a few open mouths. The host club? What were _they_ doing here? Were they here to visit Haruhi? Landing on my board I brought myself to a stop, arching an eyebrow at them as I folded my arms. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to see Haru-chan. What are you doing here Kitty-chan?" Honey questioned as I stomped on the end of my board and flipped it up into my grasp.

"Boarding. I come here a lot actually, I just wouldn't figure this to be your kind of scene." I said to them as Haruhi got down off the ramp and I joined them. "How did you know Haruhi was here anyway? You haven't put a tracking device on her have you?" I questioned suspiciously and her eyes narrowed at Tamaki who gulped.

"Please tell me you didn't."

"No of course not! I would never do such a thing to my sweet little angel…oh no! Katsumi-chan knows about Haruhi's real gender!" Tamaki suddenly exploded, pointing at me as I stood there blankly, blinking once.

"Yeah, great observation skills you got there." I complimented and Haruhi snorted with laughter which she tried and failed to hide behind her hand as Tamaki's jaw went slack.

"What do we do? Haruhi's secret is out! There's no way to cover this up now…I'm going to lose my precious little girl!" He wailed as I tilted my head to the side and looked at Haruhi.

"I've always thought he's been acting before but he really is insane, isn't he?" I asked and she nodded her head solemnly, making Tamaki's face stream with tears as he looked to her in horror struck pain.

"Haruhi…how could you say such a thing about daddy?" He whispered and I clapped a hand to my forehead.

"Somebody call a doctor, this one needs a straightjacket." The twins and Haruhi both sniggered at Tamaki's expense as he leaped up and pointed to them all.

"This is no time for laughter, we have a serious crisis on our hands! Haruhi's secret has been jeopardised, we need a fool proof plan to keep it from escaping to the rest of the school so that Haruhi can continue to spend time with us at the host club without being found out!" He ranted at the others as I blinked once more then lifted my hand.

"Uh, Tamaki-san? Haruhi's secret is only in danger if I choose to tell it to everyone else." I reminded him and he froze in place before slowly turning around to face me.

"Huh?" I rolled my eyes slightly and shook my head. It was like dealing with a five year old. Did I have to spell it out for him and draw little pictures too so that he could understand?

"It's true." Kyoya nodded his head in agreement as he pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Haruhi can continue to work with us so long as Miss Araki here doesn't whisper a word of Haruhi's true gender to anyone else. I don't foresee any problems concerning this matter, in fact we are quite fortunate that it was only Araki Katsumi that Haruhi ran into instead of anyone else." He reasoned diplomatically and I let my shoulders relax a little. At least someone in charge used sense and logic around here.

"Are you certain? You think we can trust her?" Tamaki questioned in a loud whisper before looming over me, peering deep into my eyes with a hum of thought before suddenly he beamed and dragged me into his embrace. "Oh what am I saying? Of course we can trust Katsumi-chan! We're of the same blood you know, that makes us family already!"

"We are most certainly _not_ of the same blood! That would be weird." I reminded him, struggling uncomfortably in his grasp as he nuzzled his cheek against mine. "Haruhi save me!" I whined, stretching out a hand for her and jerked back my elbow against Tamaki's gut, freeing myself from him and I leaped over to Haruhi's side where, coincidentally, I was close to Mori's protective bubble also and I felt infinitely safer as Tamaki recovered on the ground.

"Kitty-chan? Are you okay?" Honey asked cutely as he cuddled Usa-Chan, swinging himself from side to side adorably as I recovered from Tamaki's assault.

"I'm fine Honey-kun, thank you." I beamed down at him before shifting my board a little more comfortably under my arm. "So what are you guys planning on doing now that you're here? I hope you don't intend to bother Haruhi all day long, the girl needs some sort of sanity in her life, you know."

"A wonderful question! To which I have the perfect answer." Tamaki declared, bouncing right back onto his feet as he snapped his fingers then gave a twirl, pointing towards the play park. "We are going to experience the common way to entertain ourselves with this adventure park! It will be a fruitful and beneficial experience into the life of a commoner!" He called out and Honey gave a cheer before running towards the roundabout, the twins darting off towards the swings with Tamaki racing straight to the seesaw with poor Haruhi in tow, leaving me with Kyoya and Mori.

"Is this normal or should I be worried?" I asked no one in particular as I watched the chaos that began to unfurl as the Ouran attendants began to complain and make comments about the commoner's idea of fun.

"This is a fairly normal excursion so there is no need to be concerned, Araki-san." Kyoya informed me and I paused a moment before giving him a warm smile.

"Katsumi is just fine, if you like." I told him before glancing Mori's way only to find his intense eyes looking straight down at me with a curious expression that I wasn't able to read. I felt slightly intimidated by his look but I didn't let it show, remaining calm as I gave him a smile too and head towards where Honey was calling out for someone to push him on the roundabout.

I made the roundabout spin around until Honey was dizzy and giggling uncontrollably, making me smile and laugh with him as he struggled to walk until finally he was back to his old self and racing around like a little kid. When the ice cream van arrived, however, it was like a stampede. I had to grab Haruhi out of the way of the twins before they could barrel her over and everyone started calling out orders for several different types of ice creams all to themselves with Honey getting six just for him.

The seller looked a little startled but more than happy to sell so many all at once however as everyone walked away he blinked, still a little confused but before he could yell at them to come back I walked up and gave him a smile. "Sorry about them, they're just a bunch of kids." I said before ordering two more ice creams for myself and Haruhi then covered the bill, paying for all the ice creams before stepping aside and handing Haruhi her ice cream cone.

"Oh, thanks. You didn't have to do that." She said as she took it gratefully and gave it a lick as I held my own.

"It's no trouble, besides I feel bad those guys kind of pounced on you and interrupted your day. It's the least I could do to apologise from us stupid rich people." I gave a roll of my eyes at the term rich. It was so derogatory and it made me feel cheap, like the only reason I was rich was because of my parents so that made me worth nothing. It sucked.

Haruhi and I sat on a bench eating our ice cream however my mind wandered far and wide, trying to think of some way to save my family's business but then, out of the blue, the idea came to me. "I got it!" I suddenly yelled, leaping to my feet with wide eyes and I dropped my ice cream onto the ground by accident, making Haruhi stare at me as if I'd gone insane.

"Got what? Is something the matter Katsumi-san?" She asked but I turned a broad grin at her, beaming happily as I clenched my fists determinedly in front of me.

"I just got the best idea to save my father's business ever, I can't wait! Oh man, I have to make so many calls and when he finds out, he's going to kill me but who cares! I am totally going to make this work." I began to talk to myself as I paced, everyone staring at me as if I'd completely lost it. "Of course it's risky, if this doesn't pull through then we'll lose everything but I'm certain it will work, after all there's no reason why it shouldn't, I just have to trust in the company and take it from there…"

"Uh…what are you talking about?" Haruhi asked as Kyoya began to write in his little notebook.

"Katsumi's family own a large jewellery business that goes back generations, however recently sales have plummeted due to a scandal several years ago and most of their international shops have been forced to close down due to the lack of sales." I frowned at Kyoya, unsure of how he found out the information but I brushed it off.

"I'm sorry guys but I have to get going, I have a lot of work cut out for me." I said then gave Haruhi a wink. "You take care Haruhi, if they get too much then you can call me with an SOS. Here's my number." I pulled out a pen from my backpack and tore a scrap of paper from a notebook before scribbling down my number and address before handing it over. "And if you need anything, you can stop by any time. I'll notify the staff that you're welcome at my place." Shouldering my pack and lifting up my skateboard I tucked it under my arm and gave a quick wave. "See you at school! Today was fun, thanks you guys!" And then I was running.

I ran all the way to the bus before jumping on before flipping open my phone and began to make several calls. I called up Mizuki for a complete inventory of all our stocks and materials which I noted down in my book carefully, down to the last gem before asking about what stores we had left. I was shocked to find that we only had a few in the city and a couple dotted around the country as well as several out in other nations as we couldn't afford to keep all our shops open. In fact we only had one workshop left right here in town. No wonder things had become so bad.

As I got home I informed her to have all the materials prepped and ready to be used but to also keep things quiet so that no one else would hear of it. Basically, to my understanding, what we needed was to sell, right? So if I could create an entire new range and have them sold before the end of the year then we would be able to continue building up our business once again. In addition to that, if I could secure a business deal with some fashion companies then we could work together to make some more money. I'm a total genius! Now all I have to do was make this work.

I spent all evening sketching and designing new jewellery ideas, being careful not to go over my merchandise limit and had to carefully measure exactly how much each piece would use material wise and how much it would be worth. It was a long time before I looked up from my work to find Naoki was home so I let him play in my room whilst I worked for company and we ate dinner on my bed as a special treat before I read him a bedtime story then kissed him goodnight.

Once he was settled I went straight back to designing, making a few more calls to halt all other designs and scheduled a meeting with the designers and craftsmen the next day. I was determined to make this work and I won't allow anything to stop me. This business means everything to my family and I won't allow centuries of hard work to go to waste.


	6. Chapter 6

"These designs…they're amazing!" Mizuki said in a complete fluster as she gushed over my sketches which I had arranged on the table in front of everyone to inspect. For today I had gone for a look that told everyone that I meant business, meaning I was in a smart skirt and work jacket with my hair pulled back though it was loosely knotted at the base of my neck and my silk blouse was a pretty icy blue colour, showing that I wasn't stern and there was nothing to be afraid of. "You came up with all of these in one night?"

"Yes, my overall idea for the new collection was inspired by the seasons. These are for our winter collection so I've gone for diamonds, platinum, pearls, sapphires and silver for the main body however as a tribute to the Christmas season, I've added a few ideas with the colours that bring the Christmas spirit, meaning rubies, topaz, emeralds and such all in designs that look simple yet elegant with a few more festive ones that look like fun to wear." I explained before picking up a sketch of a necklace with another of matching earrings. "These, as you can probably tell, are from the spring collection. I've gone with the general idea of life and rebirth as well as the paler colours with some warmer tones like greens."

"I love them, they're all so beautiful." Mizuki nodded her head as the craftsmen all agreed in chorus, still searching through each of my designs with impressed looks on their faces. "But how are we going to make all of these and sell them in a year? We'd need mass production and we don't have the time, it might take us years!"

"I've already thought about that." I answered as I stepped over to the board and clicked the remote to move forwards with my slideshow presentation so that I could talk them through my plan. "I don't intend to mass produce these items and just put them on show as there's no guarantee that they would grab enough attention. What we need is publicity. We need to show the world that Araki Jewellers still have that magic touch when it comes to beautiful things. I intend to put on a show where our jewels steal the limelight, however I want your input." I said as I turned a smile to my team. "This is your project as much as it is mine."

"Well the best way to get attention is a showcase." One of the craftsmen said as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Though when it comes to fashion, people look at the outfits more than the jewels."

"Exactly, we'd be wasting our time if we try to put on a runway where we portray our new line, with our reputation hardly anyone would come to see our products, even if they are new." I hummed in agreement, looking over my sketches before brushing my finger against my signature, thinking deeply.

"The problem with our reputation is that we've sunk our standards to rock bottom." I announced, looking up with a stern eye. "Recently, I believe we've allowed tacky and glitzy trash to take over the old ideals of class and elegance. Personally I think it's the fault of the designers as they seem to be incompetent and lazy." I glared down at the far end of the table where the designers scowled back at me. In my first moment of meeting them I knew I was right.

They looked sloppy and they hadn't yet spoken a word yet they had looked over my designs with disapproval, hardly even looking at my work before turning their noses up at it. "You have no right to take control this way. We answer to your father, not a snotty nosed brat like you." One of them spoke and my eyes narrowed further dangerously.

"My nose hasn't been snotty since I was three years old. If you have a problem with me trying to salvage the company that you've thrown into chaos then by all means, get out. In fact, it would make me so happy if you would, we have no further use for any of you." They stared at me with gaping mouths, shocked and astounded as I stood there with my shoulders pulled back proudly. "No?" I questioned as none of them moved an inch. "Very well, then sit there and be quiet unless I speak to you."

Mizuki gave me a quiet look of approval before we all bowed our heads and began to formulate a solid plan. It would take a lot of hard work but I was already making a list of names and dealers that I could arrange meetings with to talk about a possible partnership or deal to display the new line. The craftsmen were already beginning to create samples of the new work and I had also arranged for our designers to have their talents relocated. So basically, I fired them.

Not officially as I didn't have the power to do that, however between Mizuki and I, we were able to bar them from the building and removed their access codes so that they had no further affiliation with our business. Needless to say they went quietly, though they cursed me to hell before they left. I didn't care, they needed to go. Instead I left it to Mizuki to find replacements, fresh designers from the market and no one was to be hired without my looking over their portfolio first.

With my parents away, I was a busy girl. Between the business, my siblings and school, I was soon feeling exhausted. My mother had called the other day and pointedly informed me that no matter what, I was still to attend the Host Club in the hopes that it would further improve my attitude but in all honesty, I didn't need much persuading. I enjoyed spending time with Haruhi and Honey-kun, even the twins were starting to grow on me.

However on a Friday, the last day of school before the weekend, I had slumped in my chair and fallen asleep against a comfortable pillow, much to everyone's surprise. I slept soundly and when I awoke, the club was over and someone had placed a warm blanket over me which I had curled up into. When I woke, though, I was terrified to find a pair of identical faces staring right in front of me. "You're adorable when you sleep. Did you know you suck your thumb?"

"Agh!" I gave a cry of shock and floundered helplessly, scrambling away from them to the opposite end of the sofa before catching my breath as they looked at me with mischievous expressions. "Oh it's just you two…hey I don't suck my thumb!" I protested but they answered in unison by holding up their phones with a photo of me fast asleep sucking slightly on my thumb. "Delete that right now! You shouldn't take photos of a lady whilst she's sleeping, that could be classed as harassment you know!" I tried to snatch the phones from them but they skipped out of reach, laughing together with smirks. "Get back here perverts!"

I tried to chase after them however my foot managed to catch on the leg of a chair and my other foot caught in the hem of my skirt, causing me to go flying straight for the ground however Tamaki caught me with one arm, supporting my weight and keeping me balanced. "Steady, you almost hurt yourself my dear." He said to me smoothly as I blinked then looked up at him as he smiled down at me. "You've been working yourself too hard, haven't you? You're exhausted."

"Well, there's nothing I can do about that." I said as I stepped back and brushed myself off. "Someone has to take care of Kimiko and Naoki, then there's the business and school, I can't just give up, can I?" I reasoned before giving a small smile. "But thanks for catching me Tamaki, maybe you're a real prince after all." I teased, making him laugh with a wave of his hand.

"Oh please, you flatter me Katsumi-chan." He said before looking at me with close concern. "But we must find a solution to your dilemma, you must get more sleep!" He declared as I yawned and almost fell back asleep where I was standing before Tamaki grabbed my shoulders and shook me violently. "Wake up! Wake up Katsumi, you can't go to sleep now!"

"Tamaki-senpai, I don't think shaking her is the solution to getting more rest." Haruhi stated bluntly as I wailed then thrust my hand outward, slamming it against Tamaki's chest and sent him flying away from me so that I could breathe.

"That was close, I felt like my head was going to roll off my shoulders." I exhaled before rubbing my eyes sleepily, giving a smile to Haruhi who looked at me in concern. "Don't look at me like that Haruhi, I'm just fine. It's not like I don't sleep at all, I just get to bed pretty late."

"Oh yeah? When did you go to sleep last night?" She questioned me with her arms folded across her chest, peering at me suspiciously as I touched a finger to my lip in thought, gazing upwards.

"Last night? Hmm…" Come to think of it, did I even go to sleep? I remember I was at my desk working on improving some of my designs and I watched the dawn rise with the light coming in through my window though I'm pretty sure I must have dropped off at some point because I had smudges all across my face from my work. Unable to answer for certain I gave a guilty laugh.

"This is unacceptable!" Tamaki declared, recovering from his attack and sprung back onto his feet as the twins gathered around also with Honey, Mori and Kyoya. "Katsumi, you need sleep! You look stressed and there are ugly dark rings under your eyes, you look pale and withdrawn, are you even eating?" My stomach growled. "Agh! THE HORROR!" He practically screamed and fainted against the twins who waved fans in front of his face as I felt the tension gather at my forehead, glaring at the melodramatic president.

"You make it sound as if being responsible is a bad thing. It's all stuff I'll have to deal with when I'm older anyway, minus the children." I reasoned simply as I folded my arms in front of me. "Anyway, Haruhi works just as hard as I do with her schoolwork. You should see how dedicated she is to her studies. You could learn a thing or two, Kaoru and Hikaru." They blinked at me innocently.

"Huh? Wait a second, do you two study together?"

"Of course, Katsumi-chan is a great tutor for literature and it's good to have a study companion to help with your revising." Haruhi explained and Tamaki looked like he was about to cry. In fact he was crying, the tears were streaming down his face.

"You invite Katsumi to your house but you won't invite daddy?" He whispered as he clutched his chest whilst Haruhi glared at him.

"At least Katsumi knows how to act normal." She had a point. Ranka seemed to love it when I came round, he always wanted to talk about how Haruhi was doing and he was so glad that she was making friends. I had been a little startled at first to learn that he was a transvestite but then I found him to be pretty cool and he wore heels pretty well so I didn't have any issue over it, though I knew my parents would heartily disapprove.

"Kitty-chan, would you like a ride home?" Honey asked me sweetly as he beamed up at me, cuddling Usa-chan. "You can take a nap in the car and then you won't have to walk!"

"An excellent idea Honey-senpai, from this day forwards, Katsumi will no longer have to walk home!" Tamaki declared with a snap of his fingers, making me groan and smack a hand to my face before I exhaled, turning a smile down to Honey.

"Are you sure that's okay Honey-kun? I don't want to be a bother."

"It's no trouble Kitty-chan, right Takashi?" We all looked up at Mori who nodded his head once.

"Yeah." So it was settled, I was going to ride home with Honey and Mori, it should be fun. At least now I don't have to worry about falling asleep whilst I was walking home and passing out in a gutter somewhere. As everyone made their way to their own cars I stood with Haruhi, waving to the others before turning to her.

"Say hello to your dad for me, okay?" I smiled before placing my hand on her shoulder in a farewell.

"Sure, he's already asking when you'll next be over. He's pretty persistent." I arched an eyebrow and gave a slight grin as I glanced over my shoulder to where Tamaki was standing, gazing rather adorably over at Haruhi who glared back at him until he jumped into his car and hurriedly drove away. It's scary how much Tamaki and Ranka remind me of each other. No wonder Haruhi is so good at dealing with our enthusiastic Host Club president.

"Well, how about tomorrow you bring your dad over for dinner?" I suggested to Haruhi who blinked in surprise. "My little brother Naoki is just dying to meet you and my sister Kimiko wants to say hello too. I've told them all about you." I explained and Haruhi gave a smile.

"Yeah, that'd be fun. You sure it's okay? Your parents won't mind?"

"Meh, what my parents don't know won't ever hurt them. They're out in Africa at the moment digging for gems." I waved a hand dismissively with a rebellious smirk. "They'll never know, I'm just sorry that they're not particularly nice people otherwise I'd introduce you. It's just they basically wear their asses as hats." Haruhi stared at me before spluttering with laughter, clutching her stomach before she wiped her eyes of her tears and grinned at me.

"It's fine, I understand. I'll bring my dad around for about five, is that okay?"

"Sure, I'll send the car for you." I promised before letting her go to catch her bus before heading over to where Mori and Honey were waiting. "Hey guys, thanks for waiting, I'm sorry I'm taking you out of your way."

"It's no trouble Kitty-chan, we like spending time with you. Takashi does too!" Honey cheered as he jumped up into the air whilst Mori stood there with a blank expression, hardly moving a muscle.

"Yeah." He agreed though by his disinterested and blank tone, I was partially convinced he was lying which had me feeling wholly disappointed. I got into the car first with Honey jumping in beside me and Mori took the seat opposite me where he relaxed and closed his eyes, resting his hands on his knees as Honey-kun kicked his feet happily and called for the driver to head over to my address and within moments we were moving. As expected, the smooth drive and comforting rumble of the engine soon had me yawning before I was resting my head against the window, eyes closed and before I knew it, I was asleep once more.

I didn't wake again until dark where I sat bolt upright then blinked, realising that I was in my bed and someone had taken off my shoes for me though I was still in my uniform. I quickly changed out of it into some comfortable pyjamas but instead of heading back to bed, I tiptoed down the hall to my sister's room to check on her before doing the same for my brother.

"Well, at least I don't feel so sleepy anymore." I said as I stretched my arms upwards. "I must have been more tired than I thought."

"Indeed ma'am, you were fast asleep when you arrived home this afternoon." Yuri said to me and I turned around to smile at him. "Good evening, Miss Katsumi"

"Yuri, good evening to you too." I said to him as he smiled warmly down to me. "What time is it? I must have been asleep for a while."

"It is eleven at night, ma'am. You have received several calls from the workshop however I have dealt with anything that needed to be answered immediately. The rest I have noted down and placed as a file on your desk ready for you to attend to when you have the time." He informed me dutifully. "Your brother and sister ate well at dinner time, both have done their homework and they have asked me to pass on a message to say goodnight and sleep well."

"Thank you Yuri, I appreciate this." I informed him before exhaling. "I really was pushing myself hard, I hadn't realised how tired I was until now." Looking up at him I frowned slightly with worry. "You haven't been awake all this time, have you Yuri."

"No ma'am, I was asleep until I heard you stir so I came to see if you were in need of anything." He explained and I nodded my head, glad that he hadn't kept himself awake needlessly.

"I only need to inform you that we're expecting dinner guests tomorrow for five, would you mind taking the car around to pick them up? I'll give you the address tomorrow if that's alright."

"Of course Miss Katsumi, is there anything else I can do for you?" I told him that everything was fine and that he should get some rest. Yuri had been living with our family for a long time now, ever since he first became our butler. He was there when I had been born along with my twin and also for Naoki when he arrived. We'd always had Yuri in our lives so in most ways, he was like a grandfather to us. What made me sad, however, was the fact that I knew he was thinking about retiring. I was determined that he would have a happy and carefree retirement so it made me all the more determined to make my plan work so that I could give him a place of his own just as he deserved.

Yuri returned back to bed and I did the same, deciding that work could wait a few hours more as tomorrow was Saturday, so there was no need for any rush. I went back to sleep and had a blissful night of rest before waking up early the next morning and hurried to get ready, waking myself up with a refreshing jog before I had a bath then sat down to breakfast before anyone else.

When Naoki walked in, rubbing his eyes sleepily with his silk blanket clutched in one hand he looked up at me then cheered. "Kat! Kat you're awake!" He leaped into my arms and I swung him up into the air as he laughed before I settled him in a seat next to me ready for breakfast. "You looked so sleepy yesterday Katsumi, Kimi thought you'd been hurt when the tall boy carried you inside."

"Huh? Tall boy?" I started with a squeak as I had begun to fix up his pancakes the way he liked them, with syrup and fruit. "Naoki, did someone carry me up to my bedroom yesterday?" I asked him and he nodded his head, swallowing an entire pancake whole with a happy expression on his face.

"Uh huh, it was that same boy from last time with the one who likes my teddy bears. They came in and made sure you were all comfy and snuggly in bed. Isn't that nice?" He questioned before eating another one. "I like it when mommy and daddy aren't home, breakfast is always nicer when you decide what we're eating!"

"I'm glad you like it, though this is only for a special treat okay? You can't have pancakes every day or you'll get bad teeth." I warned him and he nodded his head in understanding. Kimiko was sleeping in so I let her rest until about lunchtime where I woke her up and insisted she eat something so she came down in her pyjamas and dressing gown to join us where I told them about the guests we were expecting.

"Really? We get to meet Haruhi? Awesome!" She cheered before tugging at her hair with a pout. "I'd better start getting ready, oh my hair is such a mess! I'm going to need Narumi to help fix this mess if I'm to look even halfway presentable."

"I'm sure you'll look fine no matter what you do with your hair, Kimi, after all it's only my friend and her dad, she won't mind." I said to her with a smile before asking for ideas about what to do about dinner. Naoki wanted a massive cake for dessert and Kimiko wanted something healthy for dinner to compensate so I decided to arrange a seafood spread and a large collection of cakes that everyone can choose from so that all needs were catered for.

After lunch I went down into the kitchen to ask them to arrange everything but when I got there, the cook was doubled over with coughs, her face flushed deeply and she was caked in sweat. "Mai! Are you alright? What's the matter?" I asked and one of the helpers stepped towards me with worry.

"She's been like that for a while now but she insists that she's fine. We've been trying to get her to go home but she won't listen."

"I'm fine, it's just hay fever." Mai insisted, the plump woman standing upright but I watched as she became distant in her expression and she wavered, almost placing her hand on a hot stove but I quickly pulled her into a chair to sit her down.

"You're in no condition to work Mai, you're ill and you should be resting." I informed her strictly. "You might pass on whatever it is you have to the food and I'm not trying to be mean, but honestly, you can be so stubborn!" I teased her as she gave me a look.

"Less of that cheek now little miss." She said before giving a wry chuckle. "I suppose you're right."

"I know I'm right." I answered before ringing a bell, calling for Yuri. I instructed him to take Mai home in the family car along with one of our maids, telling her that she would still be paid for her work but she was to look after Mai instead as I knew the old woman lived alone and would no doubt need the help. "If she gets worse, call for a doctor or an ambulance and notify me." I instructed and the maid bowed her head in understanding.

"Yes miss, I'll be sure to look after her." She promised before jumping into the car with Yuri and Mai who mumbled on about all this fuss for an old woman but I insisted, waving as they drove away. I got back to the kitchen and hummed in thought. This was a bother, there was no way I'd be able to arrange a replacement cook in time. Mai was our professional, she never let anyone else handle the meals as she was stubborn like that.

"Right, all of you carry on as you were, there's nothing to worry about." I said with a bright expression. "I'm going to be running down to the shops for a few things, would you please ensure that my little brother and sister are kept out of trouble until I get back? Narumi, I believe my sister would like your help to fix her hair." I began to instruct, giving them all their duties for the evening. "I need a large pot of rice to be cooked ready for supper time, make sure there's plenty as I'm not sure how much we'll eat."

I left them instructions to ready the smaller dining hall with certain flowers, tea sets and cutlery before I grabbed my bag and ran out onto the street, signalling for a cab before I headed over to the market. Pushing around a large trolley I collected all the things I would need, having made a list from what we were missing in the cupboards and fridges that I'd checked before leaving. I intended to make a delicious feast so I bought all the necessary ingredients then paid for them out of my own allowance, carrying the bags out to the front before whistling for another cab.

On the way home I made a few necessary calls, reading from the notes Yuri had made for me and talked things over with Mizuki before deciding that we'd have another meeting tomorrow for some formal decisions over what to do and to also see how progress was coming along.

When I got home the maids helped me to carry the groceries inside and I immediately set to work, Naoki invading the kitchen and he helped me make the cakes whilst I also began preparation for the main meal and starters along with the kitchen staff. There was a warm atmosphere and as I finished seasoning I began to cook, glancing to the clock to see that it was creeping towards three. We'd run out of time soon.

"Kat! Look at this!" Naoki called me over and I looked at the batter he was mixing for me. "Is this right?"

"It's perfect Naoki, thanks!" I praised before I began to separate the giant mixture into different bowls where I then added flavourings such as cocoa powder, vanilla, lemon and such whilst also putting colourings into others for an extraordinary palette of colours and flavours which I then poured into small cake moulds to make a gourmet assortment of the sweet treats.

Eventually Naoki got bored so he informed me that he was going to go play up in his room and I told him to be ready for five though I made a mental note with one of the maids to go up and check on him half an hour beforehand just to make sure he was ready. He should probably have a bath, he got pretty sticky though I had made him wash his hands.

After the sponges were cooked I left them to cool, returning to the starters and main meals. Eventually I got around to icing and decorating the cakes, leaving the rest to the kitchen staff and together, we pulled together an amazing feast with twenty minutes to spare. Now that was a job well done. The cakes were put in the fridge to keep cool and left them to plate everything up.

Yuri had already gone to fetch Haruhi and Ranka so I raced upstairs, had a quick wash and changed into a fresh set of clothes, keeping things casual with leggings, a black and red chequered skirt with pleats and a black tank top with rhinestones. I finished off with a pair of black ankle boots then left my hair to roam wild, taking a deep breath before I then jumped down the stairs two at a time, calling out to my siblings to warm them that it was nearly five.

Sure enough the car pulled up just as I checked out of the window so I bounced happily over to the door and flung it open, ready to greet Haruhi and her father with a smile but it plummeted when a group of unexpected faces appeared before me. "Holy…what the heck are you doing here?" I demanded as I faced the host club, Tamaki flicking his fingers through his fringe dramatically.

"We heard you were hosting a dinner party for Haruhi so we decided that we'd all come along." He informed me before walking inside, leading the way as my jaw dropped as the twins then followed with Kyoya behind them and Mori bringing up the rear as Honey bounded inside.

"Plus we wanted to see where you live, we were curious." The twins spoke together and I face planted my hand, groaning in despair as the door swung shut behind me. This is not going to end well. With the host club here there's no way Haruhi and I will get a single moment of peace until the whole thing is over.

"Honey-chan!" Naoki squealed and came running down the staircase, laughing happily as Honey's face brightened.

"Nao-chan!" He echoed and the two ran at one another before they landed in a hug, rubbing cheeks before Naoki began to chase Honey around Mori, who stood there stock still with his arms folded whilst the two little ones played chase.

"You have a rather nice home Katsumi, who decorated?" Kyoya asked as I exhaled then pulled myself together.

"It was my mother's idea to redecorate the front of the house two years ago so she handled everything. Personally I hate it, it's all cream and pastel, it makes me feel sick." I said as Kimiko then appeared, looking absolutely perfect with her hair curled, her makeup expertly done and she wore a cute red and black chequered dress with a bow at her hip, a bright smile on her face.

"Kat! You didn't tell us we were expecting _more_ visitors, how exciting!" She gushed as she floated down the stairs, headed straight towards me however when Tamaki knelt down in front of her and grasped her hand, my eyes lit with a dark flame of fury as she stared wide eyed at him.

"So you must be Katsumi's sister, I can see that beauty runs in the family." He began however I appeared behind him with a murderous look in my eye, stamping my foot down on him to grind him into the floor as the flames began to rise around me.

"You say one more word like that to my sister and I'll make you regret ever being born." I warned him dangerously before I pulled Kimiko to my side, allowing Tamaki to recover. "I suppose I should introduce everyone. Kimiko, this is the Host Club. The idiot over there is Tamaki and the vice president is Kyoya. The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru, left to right respectively, then finally there's Mori-senpai and Honey-kun, who you've already met." I began before gesturing to my sister. "Everyone, this is Kimiko, my sister."

"We're twins, can you tell?" She joked, pulling her close to me with a laugh, slinging her arm around my neck as Hikaru and Kaoru stared in shock.

"You're twins?!" They spoke together before they both leaned close to us with narrowed eyes, inspecting us closely in disbelief as Kaoru spoke.

"But you look nothing alike."

"Duh, that's why we're called non-identical twins." I told them simply before I reached out a hand and managed to grasp the back of Naoki's smart jacket, pulling him around amidst his laughter to present him to the group. "And this is our little brother Naoki. Naoki, say hello."

"Hello! Welcome home everyone!" Instantly the eyes of the twins and Tamaki sparkled, cooing over Naoki as he continued to giggle.

"He's so adorable! He's just like Honey-senpai." They all gushed as I put Naoki down and he immediately started to play chase once again, scuttling around Mori with Honey as everyone else continued to nose around. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't really send them away, could I? I know Kimiko would never forgive me if she did, she was already laughing and giggling with the twins and Naoki was having so much fun with Honey. They rarely got to have guests they could talk to here at home so maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.


	7. Chapter 7

A car pulled up outside and my heart plummeted. Who was I kidding? This was a recipe for disaster! Before anyone else could get there I raced over to the door and opened it a crack to find Haruhi and Ranka standing outside just as Yuri was about to let them in. "Haruhi! Forgive me, I'm so sorry!" I wailed pitifully before reaching outside and taking her hand. "This is your chance to run, you should get away whilst you still can!" Too late.

"Haruhi! My darling little girl has arrived…AGH!" Tamaki yelled after he'd yanked me back out of the way and flung open the door to find Ranka looking down at him with a deathly look. "Uh…uh…h-hello there…Ranka…it's nice to see you!" He tried and I rolled my eyes before looking at Haruhi, bowing my head in apology.

"I'm so sorry, they just turned up." I explained and Haruhi gave a sigh.

"I should have expected it really." She mused as Ranka pushed his way inside and knocked Tamaki flying, throwing his arms around me and hugging me close to him as he gushed.

"Katsumi my dear! You look so wonderful, have you been sleeping better? It looks like you have, you even dressed up for us how nice!" He fussed, making me smile softly as I stepped back and introduced him to my sister and brother. Naoki was a little confused at seeing a woman that sounded like a man, staring up at him winsomely.

"Why do you sound like a daddy?" He asked Ranka who looked down at him. "Even though you're dressed like a mommy?"

"Well sweetie, that's a long and complicated story that I'll explain to you when you're older." Ranka said, ruffling Naoki's hair and my little brother giggled. "Someone told me that you liked cuddly toys, Naoki-chan, so I went ahead and got you a little something." Ranka pulled a gift bag from his large purse and held it out to Naoki who excitedly opened it to find a cuddly monkey inside, the fluffy toy instantly becoming his new favourite as he squealed and hugged onto it tightly. "And for you lovely lady, of course I didn't forget you." Ranka said to my sister and handed her a box of chocolates wrapped in a ribbon. "Your sister told me they were your favourite." He whispered secretly and Kimiko's eyes sparkled.

"Oh! I love these! Thank you so much sir." She gushed and I grinned over to Haruhi before suggesting we all sit down for some dinner, because I was starving. Ranka pointedly put Tamaki as far away from Haruhi as possible, however when he had tried to put him at the furthest end of the table on his own I had given him a stern look with my hands on my hips and invited Tamaki to sit next to me as Honey sat at the end next to Naoki, meaning that naturally Mori sat between me and Honey to be close to him.

I felt a little nervous being so close to Mori as he completely dwarfed me but I put on a brave face and asked Yuri to check on the starters as the maids served us a refreshing drink of pink lemonade. "I must say, your house is so wonderful Katsumi, I wasn't expecting this." Ranka said to me as he had a special glass of champagne, holding the glass delicately between his polished nails. "Your dining room is so huge!"

"Oh this isn't our main dining room, this is the one we use for family." Kimiko said before I could kick her under the table. "The one we use for parties and work meetings is about three times as big." She beamed innocently at Ranka who blinked in surprise.

"My, that is rather huge." He said before chuckling. "Though I shouldn't be surprised, you are a famous jewellery business, are you not?" I paused slightly, a small blush creeping on my cheeks.

"Well, yes we are, though lately our parents have been away from home more often than not." I shrugged as the starter course was brought through. "Are you a fan of Araki merchandise then Ranka? You should have said so if you were, I'd be happy to give you a special discount for a first time purchase." I said to him and he instantly began to gush, going through all his favourite catalogues and not to my surprise, they were all from about five years ago or earlier. Those were obviously the days when we were at our best.

"Hey, this is good! Did your cook make all of this?" Hikaru questioned as he slurped up his noodle soup, licking his lips before diving in for more.

"Nope! Kat-chan made it all by herself!" Naoki boasted on my behalf and I wished I could reach over to clamp my hand over his mouth to shut him up but he was too far out of reach so I sat there with a heavy blush as everyone stared at me. "Our cook became very poorly today so Katsumi did all the cooking. She even made the desserts and main meal!"

"You did?" Haruhi questioned and I blushed further.

"We were running out of time and I didn't want to disappoint you by cancelling so I just went ahead." I said with embarrassment. "It's no big deal really, they weren't hard dishes." However my blush refused to leave as everyone looked at me before continuing to compliment the dish as if they had to try extra hard now that they knew I was the one who made it.

"Katsumi, you're blushing." Mori noted to me and I yelped quietly, slapping a hand to my face to feel my cheeks were burning red. "Do you feel well?"

"I'm fine, it's just a little warm in here." I excused with a false laugh before gulping down my lemonade. The twins tried to start a food fight by throwing noodles at each other however when Tamaki tried to stop them, he received a face full instead however instead of being angry, I just laughed as he started to rant at them for poor behaviour.

The conversation flowed easily with Kimiko answering questions about what she did at her school, telling everyone about her special showcase at the end of the year and wanted to know if everyone would come however the host club were slightly hesitant before explaining that they and the Zuka club weren't on the best of terms.

Our starters were exchanged for our main which was a large spread of all kinds of different seafood, including sushi, salmon ribbons, cockles, mussels, oysters, prawns, crab and even lobster. As everything was brought out on large dishes, everyone's eyes widened until they were as wide as the saucers. "Wow…you made all of this Kitty-chan?" Honey questioned as he stood up on his seat and I nodded my head, feeling a little proud.

"Yup, I wanted to make sure that everyone could eat something and I made plenty because I didn't know how hungry Ranka and Haruhi would be, so it's lucky that I did because I didn't count on you guys showing up." I explained before helping myself to some food. "Please, dig in everyone, just be careful of the prawns, I spiced them up a little bit." Everyone munched through almost every last scrap, enjoying everything though I noticed that Haruhi was looking over the dishes. "What's wrong Haruhi, are you looking for something in particular?"

"Do you have any fancy tuna?" She asked and I blinked at her in surprise.

"No I'm sorry, I didn't think to get tuna." I admitted before smiling to her. "I'll be sure to cook some for you next time!" I decided and she smiled across to me.

"Don't worry, I've just always wanted to try some but haven't got round to it." She explained before eating some more of her crab. If they had been impressed with the main, I think the dessert blew the roof off their heads, especially for Honey-kun. His eyes sparkled with wonder as the endless stands of cakes were brought out, to be served with ice cream and Honey didn't even wait but dove straight in, going for a strawberry cream puff and devoured it all before reaching for another.

"These are so tasty Kitty-chan! You should become a chef, I'd buy all the cakes you make." He cheered at me with his face full of cream, making me laugh at his grin.

"Thanks Honey-kun, that's so sweet of you." I said as I selected a lemon cake for myself. "I'm glad you all liked the food, this was nice. It's been a long time since we last had company around that we could properly talk to, right Kimiko?"

"Right. It's always business meetings and important dealerships. Normally we don't get invited down for those sorts of things but sometimes mom would get me to dress up so that she could show me off. It gets boring pretty quickly." She said as she indulged into a chocolate cake topped with strawberries.

"Yeah, daddy's friends are mean. They don't want to play or have any fun, they're boring." Naoki said with a pout, crumbs scattered all across his face from where he had crammed the cake into his mouth. "But Katsumi makes everything better, she always plays with us! She reads me bedtime stories and helps us with our homework, she even helped build my adventure garden! I'll show you all after dessert!" He cheered and everyone smiled affectionately at him.

"You do a lot for your family, don't you Katsumi?" Tamaki questioned in a serious tone though he was smiling so I just gave a shrug.

"Someone has to pay attention to us." I answered and Kimiko gave a long sigh.

"Yeah, our parents are always too busy. They sometimes make the time for me but what's really sad is that they always ignore Katsumi, though I don't understand why. I mean, you work just as hard as I do, so why don't they approve of anything you do?"

"Good question sis, I'm not too sure myself. Maybe it's because I argue back." I said with a grin, tucking my hair behind my ear to reveal the two small hooped earrings I wore. "And because I'm a little more rebellious than you are." A thoughtful look came to Kimiko's eye and I dared not try to guess what she was thinking.

"So this is what I don't get, how come you two are twins but don't look anything alike? You're even completely different on the inside and that's just creepy!" Kaoru said as he and his twin peered at us closely. "In fact, I'd say that you two weren't even related!" Kimiko and I glanced at each other, smirked then turned our heads to look down to Hikaru and Kaoru.

" _What do you mean? We have plenty in common you know_." We spoke at the same time and the twins almost shrieked, jumping violently as we wore identical expressions, still speaking in unison. " _Does this freak you out? It's a little weird, am I right? It's like we're both thinking the same thing_!"

"Man, that's totally insane. Is this how everyone else feels when we do that?" Hikaru whispered to Kaoru who gulped.

"I hope not, because otherwise I'd feel bad." Kimiko and I burst into laughter, grinning at one another before we sat back in our seats, positively stuffed. Sure, we might not look the same but we did share some similarities. Our taste in music, our favourite foods, even the food we didn't like was the same. We couldn't stand tomatoes. Also sometimes we would step outside our rooms to find ourselves wearing very similar clothing, like now for instance. We were both dressed in black and red chequered clothes though our styles differed.

"I want a tour of the house! Can we look through all your rooms and see what we can find?" Hikaru questioned however I instantly rejected the idea of them going alone.

"No way, I am not going to let you two hooligans run around in my house without adult supervision." I told them firmly as I stood up. "I'd be happy to show you all around if you want but some rooms will be off limits for specific reasons, understood?" I glared pointedly at the twins who saluted.

"Yes ma'am!"

"I think a tour would be rather refreshing. You may count me in." Kyoya said, dabbing his mouth with a napkin before rising to his feet.

"Me too! I'd like to see more of this wonderful home that you live in, I shall join the tour bus!" Tamaki declared and everyone soon were on their feet, Haruhi being dragged along by the twins and Ranka coming along to keep an eye on the boys around his daughter. All that remained were Naoki, Honey and Mori as Honey was still eating cake.

"I'm going to stay here and eat more cake." He decided though he glanced over to the others a little hesitantly so I reached across and cleaned his face with one of the napkins.

"You could always take some on a plate with you if you promise not to spill any crumbs." I offered before turning to clean up my little brother too.

"Can I take some cake with me too Kat?" He asked but I deadpanned.

"No, you'd definitely spill it everywhere whilst getting cream and icing up the walls."

"Aw, no fair!" He wailed but tagged along anyway, skipping at my side as Honey giggled happily, sitting on Mori's shoulders with his plate resting on his cousin's head, eating through his large pile of cake carefully as Kimiko started the tour whilst I murmured to the maids to have tea served in the lounge along with the rest of the cakes along with some fruit jellies and appetisers.

I caught up with the others and helped Kimiko with the tour, giving a little more detail about where things came from and how old they were until we had cleared the first floor and headed upstairs to the second floor where Noaki's room was along with the games room, the summer lounge, one of the bathrooms and guest rooms before heading up to the third floor.

Kimiko allowed a brief look into her room, blushing with slight embarrassment as everyone saw how neat and organised everything was, from her sheet music to her bookcase before we moved along. I had no choice when it came to my room, the twins burst inside and instantly began to raid everything. "Hey! Get your butts back out here!" I yelled and dove in to try and salvage my belongings from their clutches however when they found my personal sketchbook, my face paled. "Don't open that! That's private! HIKARU!"

"Hey Kaoru, isn't this the sketchbook we failed to steal from Katsumi the other week?" Hikaru questioned and his twin looked over his shoulder closely.

"Oh yeah, well we got it now!" He grinned, the two of them looking at me devilishly and I gulped.

"No! Don't look in there!" I pleaded and lunged for them however they danced out of my way and I crashed into my wardrobe, grunting from the impact before turning to see they had already opened the first page. Oh crap, now I'm screwed.

"Hey! Look at this, she's drawn Mori-senpai!" Kaoru declared and I slapped a hand to my face as Haruhi placed a worried hand on my shoulder as I turned my face into the wall and tried to hide. "It's pretty life like as well, that's scary."

"Yeah, I can practically feel him glaring at us." Hikaru agreed before they both looked up to see the real Mori glaring down at them. "Oh."

"Let me see! I wanna see!" Honey called and snatched the book before sitting down on my floor pillows, looking at the first page before turning over. "Hey! Kitty-chan drew me too! Aren't I cute?" He cheered and turned the page around to show everyone the adorable grinning sketch that I'd made of him.

"You drew Honey and Mori? Let me see if I'm in there too!" Tamaki demanded and quickly flicked through the pages until he found his drawing. "I'm in the book! I'm in the book that makes me so happy!"

"Even we're in here, what is this?" Kaoru questioned as I continued to hide my face away.

"It's Katsumi's diary book." Kimiko explained with an innocent smile to everyone. "Whenever Katsumi meets someone that leaves an impression or a place that means something to her, she'll draw it. You guys obviously mean a lot to her so she drew you. It's also called Katsumi's memory sketchpad, it's very personal to her and she normally doesn't like people looking inside it." I shot her a dark scowl, making her gulp and laugh guiltily. "I mean…uh…"

"So how come you drew Mori-senpai first, hmm?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked me curiously with devilish smirks as I turned around to glare at him.

"Because it was the easiest to draw first. Duh." I excused quickly then ducked my head to hide my blush. "Now give it back! You shouldn't look through a girl's diary, it's rude!"

"What about this one?" Hikaru was saying and I practically screeched when I realised they'd found my secret stash of sketchbooks that I kept hidden underneath my bed and they were looking through them all with Honey, Kyoya, Tamaki and Honey. What is wrong with these people?! What part of _private_ did they not understand?

"Katsumi-chan, how come I'm not in your book?" Ranka asked me sadly and I blinked at him before giving a sigh.

"Because you're over here Ranka." I told him and walked over to a canvas that I had placed in the corner of my room where I kept most of my art supplies. I had built myself a small workshop in my room as my parents wouldn't allow me to work anywhere else so I had fitted it with shelves, worktops and drawers to accommodate all my artistic needs.

When I reached the canvas I pulled off the cover to reveal an acrylic painting of Ranka and Haruhi together and it instantly made Ranka gasp and burst into tears, flinging his arms around me and rubbing his cheek into mine. "Thank you Katsumi dear it's so beautiful you're so talented I love it so much!" He gushed, making me giggle before he stepped back to admire it some more.

"When did you paint this?" Haruhi asked as she came over to inspect it as well, blinking up at herself as I folded my arms.

"I was having a mental block with my work so I started onto a new project just to clear my head. Most of the time I don't even know what I've painted until I'm halfway through, I just get so into it that my hand does all the work and I don't even need to think." I explained to her. "Two nights ago, I woke up to find I'd started to paint this and I didn't want to leave it unfinished, so I continued with it. It's still not done but there isn't much left to do."

"You're pretty talented, I didn't realise before now." She said quietly, still gazing up at the canvas and I glanced between them before giving her a gentle nudge.

"I'll give it to you once I'm finished with it if you like." Before Haruhi could even finish Ranka had pulled us both into a tight embrace, beaming from ear to ear.

"Of course we would love to accept such a gift! I can't wait, it'll fit perfectly on our wall!" He squealed and Naoki giggled up at him before pointing, still clutching his new toy monkey.

"You're funny." I gave up trying to stop everyone from looking through my work though I made them all tidy up after themselves, making sure not a single page was creased until finally the heart attack was over and I could breathe once again.

"Your jewellery designs are awesome." Hikaru said as he slung his arm around me before Kaoru joined in.

"You know, our mother would be interested in having a talk with you. She's looking for some new designs to go with a fashion line she's opening in the summer. Would you be interested in designing for her?" He asked and my eyes widened.

"Really? You'd do that?" I asked them and they nodded their heads.

"You did feed us after all so we owe you one." They chorused and I beamed brightly, slinging my arms around their necks and pulled them closer into a hug.

"You guys." I laughed before we all were herded into the music room by a rather bossy Naoki who decided it was his turn to show everyone his talent. He toddled over to the piano and I lifted him up into his seat where he began to play, charming everyone with his talent before Tamaki sat down with him and together, they began to play a duet which filled the entire house with a beautiful sound that made me want to just spin away into a dance that flowed with the music.

Kyoya ended up picking out one of our violins and started to play along with them, Kimiko singing also and I sat back to bask in the harmonious sound, swaying gently from side to side as I basked in the sound of music that hadn't been heard in this house in a long time. When we were younger my father used to play the piano along with Naoki and my mother would play the violin with Kimiko singing whilst I would sit there as the important audience and cheer for them at the end.

Only now did I realise how lonely I had felt back then. I possessed no musical talent, therefore I wasn't useful to my parents when they would have musical sessions. Sure, I could play the piano a little but nowhere near the standard that Naoki could play and if I tried to sing, it only ended up sounding as if I was gargling nails. I guess I really was the odd one out in the family, but that was okay. So long as we were together, nothing else really mattered.

"Kitty-chan?" Honey said to me quietly and I looked down to him. "You're crying." I blinked in surprise then lifted my hand to find that there were in fact tears in my eyes so I quickly brushed them away and smiled.

"The music is just very emotional, Honey-kun. I'm fine." I assured him however he didn't look entirely convinced. Ranka cheered at the end, clapping loudly and praised Naoki for his excellent playing and my sister's beautiful voice.

When there was a knock at the door we all turned to see Yuri standing there with a bow towards us. "Tea is ready to be served, Miss Katsumi."

"Thank you Yuri, we'll be right down." I said to him and herded everyone out, making sure the twins hadn't done anything suspicious to the instruments before we all headed down to the summer lounge to enjoy the warm afternoon sun where the large windows displayed the garden prettily with all the trees and flowers as we sipped tea and Honey continued to eat cake and sweets, though when it was time to go I let him take the rest home with him as he said he wanted to share with his mother. "Say hello to your families for me." I said to Mori and Honey politely as I stood at the door, waiting for everyone to leave.

"We will, thanks for the cake Kitty-chan, it was very tasty!" Honey beamed, throwing his arms around me in a hug before he skipped out to the car, leaving Mori behind.

"Yeah, thanks." He said to me, looking away a little uncomfortably and I was surprised to see a slight blush on his cheeks.

"You're welcome Mori, you and Honey-kun are more than welcome to come back any time." I said to him then smiled to Ranka and Haruhi. "You too, don't be strangers."

"Oh you can count on it sweetie, how about next time you let me do the cooking? I feel awful that you went through all that trouble just for us." He said to me but I assured him it was nothing as he crushed me into a tight hug before Haruhi managed to pry him off me.

"Thanks for the food, it was all really delicious." Haruhi said and I nodded my head.

"It was a pleasure." Tamaki tried to throw his arms around me in a hug however I held out my hand and kept him back as he babbled about my sweet kindness and compassion, ignoring him as Kyoya stood in front of me, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"An interesting afternoon, I thank you Katsumi. It was a very informative time." He said to me and I paused slightly, arching an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or a statement but thank you all the same, Kyoya-kun." I said without thinking but he didn't make any reaction so I assumed it was alright to call him that.

"We'll talk with our mother."

"And arrange a meeting." The twins said to me, appearing at my shoulders and shoved Tamaki outside with a single push of their hands before they crowded around me, making me stiffen visibly at their closeness. "We can't wait for you two to meet."

"Get your filthy hands off her you devils!" Tamaki yelled before charging back inside, making Kimiko giggle as he began to struggle with the twins, wrestling against them as I stood there, eyebrow twitching in irritation before I yelled.

"Alright! That's enough you three lunatics!" I grabbed them by the scruff of their necks and gave them a firm shake. "Next time you think about crashing someone's dinner party, at least call first to give me fair warning!" I set them on their feet and folded my arms, pouting to keep myself from smiling as I couldn't help but feel highly affectionate over them all. "But thanks for coming all the same. You guys are really great." I admitted finally and it looked as if I had just made Tamaki's year as he sniffed with tears before he hugged me around my waist.

"Katsumi-chan!" He cheered and I groaned, trying to push him back off me.

"Okay, okay, I've been nice so please leave!" I begged, trying to force him off me still but his grip was pretty tight and even with me leaning as far away from him as possible there was no distance between us. My salvation came in the form of Ranka who grasped Tamaki by his shirt collar and hauled him back, flinging him over his shoulder with incredible strength as he beamed sweetly at me, herding everyone outside.

"It was lovely to see you Katsumi my dear, don't be a stranger and take care of yourself, thanks again for the food!" He chirped brightly before he slammed the door shut behind him, effectively separating the host club from me and the moment they were gone I collapsed to the floor with a tired groan.

"Katsumi! Katsumi! Sis, are you okay?" Naoki pestered, poking me in the face as Kimiko crouched down at my side with sweet concern. I was sprawled out on the floor with my face directly against it, meaning that my next words were muffled and my siblings had to lean down to hear them.

"I am never hosting anything ever again!"


	8. Chapter 8

Monday rolled around and I was in a very good mood. The designs were well underway and already they were shaping up to becoming beautiful pieces of jewellery. I couldn't wait to see the end results. So far we had selected one item from each seasonal collection to create as a trial run before we went ahead and made some more of the others.

By the time it was host club hours, I already had a large list of business calls and emails to sort through so when I walked in I looked around. Everyone was busy with their guests, however Kyoya was sitting alone at a table with his laptop. Perfect.

"So my lovely maiden, who will you be requesting today?" Tamaki questioned, taking my hand but didn't try to kiss it this time. He'd learned his lesson.

"I'll be requesting Kyoya-kun today, if that's alright." I said and the hosts looked around at me in surprise as I smiled then walked over to his table where he began to stand up.

"Katsumi, I'm afraid I'm a little…"

"I know you're busy Kyoya, I won't bother you." I promised him gently. "It's just the contract agrees that I have to request someone, right? Well I have some business to deal with and need some peace and quiet so I thought this would be the best option. I won't talk to you if you don't want me to, your company is more than enough."

"In that case, by all means take a seat." He invited before returning to his work where I also set up my laptop and began to type through my emails, made a few quiet phone calls and continued with a few research ideas on publicity. After about forty minutes I yawned, covering my hand with my mouth then glanced across to Kyoya's screen.

"You're planning a photo album?" I murmured to myself in surprise but Kyoya heard and glanced my way.

"Yes, it's a means of providing funds for the club. Our schemes cost quite a lot and expense is something we must keep up with in order to keep functioning." He explained to me and I couldn't help but have a quick peak at his list of ideas decorated with notes on costing and such. I noticed how for the photos he was planning on using shots taken of the host club individuals whilst around and about at school, however some of the pictures were blurry and some of them not very attractive.

"You plan on using those?"

"Yes of course, we can't afford a professional, the profits would hardly be worth the effort if we did so." He said to me and I hummed in thought.

"Have you ever thought of staging a proper photo shoot?" I questioned and Kyoya looked at me in confusion. "If you have the guys' permission, you could take proper photos of them in their daily lives, have them properly posing. If you have a decent enough camera, it won't matter that they're not done by a professional as they would look just as good." I said to him before pointing to his screen. "This is your budget, right? Well if you used that for a small stage with a few props for some posed photos then the girls would go crazy for them. If you cut the expenses of a professional photographer and get someone who knows how to use a camera to do it as a favour, then you'd probably triple your profits."

"Indeed, a curious thought." Kyoya mused as he made some quick calculations. "Providing we sell to all of our customers, we would be able to widen the budget for our next grand scheme, therefore increasing profit intake again." He turned to look at me curiously. "Who would you suggest to take such photos? Could you do it?"

"Me?" I blinked in surprise. "Well I suppose I could, I have a good camera at home and I took a photography class when I was in middle school so I could probably do any editing as well…" I mused to myself before I snapped my fingers. "And as a bonus, you could offer to have photos taken of the girls with their favourite hosts as a special offer in the future. That would definitely increase your budget yield and, if I offered to draw or paint them then maybe I'd be able to draw in some extra earnings as well."

"You have a good head for business." Kyoya said to me, mildly impressed so I smirked proudly towards him.

"I'm the head of my family when my parents are away, I have to have a good head for business otherwise we wouldn't get very far." I explained as he regarded me carefully, pushing his glasses further up his nose and the light reflected off them brightly before he tilted his head down with a slight smirk.

"Very well, I shall arrange all the necessary props and setting. We shall convene here tomorrow after hosting hours and you shall take charge of the photo album." He decided and my jaw dropped.

"Wait, _tomorrow_? Isn't that a bit soon? I mean, do you even know what you want as your backdrop? You'd have to arrange the entire staging and make sure that you have a list of all the kinds of shots you'd want with each host member along with costumes, props, lighting and besides, the others haven't even agreed yet."

"Leave it to me, all you have to do is show up with your camera." He said and I blushed slightly.

"If word gets out into the public that I spend my free time photographing men, my reputation will be ruined." I muttered before conceding, though I warned him that I wasn't doing this for free, that the club would owe me something in return so Kyoya agreed that they host club would owe me a favour in repayment for my time after club hours.

I went home feeling a little unsure that night, however I pushed aside the feeling and instead used my free time with Kimiko and Naoki, taking them out to watch a movie before getting dinner at their favourite restaurant before we head home. Naoki was so tired that I had to carry him up to bed and tuck him in. He was so cute.

Kimiko said that she was going to do some studying for a test on Friday so she tucked herself away in her room, leaving me to deal with more arrangements. The twins had informed me that their mother had agreed to meet me on Wednesday after school and after that I would be needed to head over to the workshop to check on the jewellery progress before signing off the finalised sketches to secure them in our vault, ensuring that they were copyrighted.

It was late but I still had a fair amount of work to do so I finished my homework for the night, continued with Haruhi and Ranka's painting before I sat down and lay back on my bed, exhaling softly. I found myself thinking about Mori and how he had blushed on Saturday. It had been a rather adorable look, I'd never imagined that Mori could blush. Maybe it was just a little too hot out for him.

Turning over into my pillow I smiled secretly to myself. Mori-senpai was really quite handsome. I could always feel my heart pounding whenever he was near me. Was this a crush I was developing? No, it can't be. I've never had a crush on anyone before, maybe this was just a problematic phase I was going through and it will soon pass.

But still, I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be held in his arms. I've always been the one to comfort my little brother and sister, holding them whenever they felt lonely, sad or afraid, but sometimes I wish someone would hold me like that, then maybe I wouldn't feel so alone.

I had fallen asleep like that, still fully clothed and on top of my covers however when I awoke in the early morning, I still felt a little groggy so I forced myself up out of bed and went for a jog, keeping myself in shape before heading for a shower then had breakfast with my siblings before ensuring they got to school safely with Yuri, who took Kimiko to Lobelia Academy whilst I dropped off Naoki.

My camera was safely tucked away in my bag and I carried it with me all day, slightly worried about this afternoon. They weren't going to ask me to take pictures of them nude, were they? God I hope not, though to be fair they aren't those sort of guys. They'd probably have an arrangement of ridiculous outfits and over the top props. That's right Katsumi, you're worrying over nothing.

"Kyoya tells us you're going to be taking our pictures tonight." Kaoru announced his arrival just as I had sat down at my table to eat lunch alone.

"You should feel honoured, you get to see the pictures before anyone else does." Hikaru teased as I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I will because I'm the one taking them, idiots." I said as I began to eat. "Can I eat my meal in peace or are you going to bug me for the whole hour?"

"Bug you." They answered simultaneously and I scowled, clenching my fist tightly as they grinned at one another before continuing. "So, we're still curious about that picture you drew of Mori." They said and instantly I stiffened in place, a deep blush rising to my cheeks. "What's the real reason for you drawing him first?"

"I told you, he was the easiest to draw!"

"Oh yeah? How come?" They pestered and I gulped before glaring at them, not wanting to answer. "You're blushing. We think you like Mori-senpai."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, feigning stupidity as their grins grew wickedly.

"You know what we mean." Hikaru prodded at me as I lowered my head, biting on my lip nervously as they leaned in closer and lowered their voices, speaking one after the other.

"You've developed a crush on Mori, haven't you?"

"Shut up!" I snapped at them, my temper snapping and I grasped them by their ties and dragged them down so I could hiss in their ears. "You two are being ridiculous, now stop talking nonsense! This is too embarrassing to even think about so stop talking about it and find something else to amuse yourselves with."

"Oh? So you do like him."

"AGH!" I almost rammed their heads together however I restrained myself, still blushing like an idiot as I stood up and abandoned my food, grabbing my back as I shot them a glare. "You two devils can eat that if you want, I've lost my appetite." They sniggered behind their hands as I walked away, still fuming however as I reached my next classroom, I realised that I was still hungry. Oh well, that's too bad. What I really need is to release this pent up frustration.

I know! I'll head over to the studio, I can let myself loose in there and no one will ever know. Brilliant! So I quickly turned around and raced back the other way, stopping in a girl's bathroom to change into sweatpants and a crop top, gathering my hair up into a messy bun before I slipped into the studio and pulled out my music player, placing it into the sound system before selecting a song.

As the system activated I did a few stretches, preparing myself for a workout until the first slow notes of the song sounded and I began to move, reaching upwards and gradually lowering my hands down to my side, never once bending my elbows before I rolled my neck from side to side, taking a deep breath as I began to move, letting the music flow through me and guide my movements as it lamented, calling for a balletic and calm opening before all at once, it exploded into a heavy dubstep which I instantly transferred my movements to match.

I leaped up into the air and kicked back my legs, pointing my toes with a grin before I began to roll my hips and torso, snapping my arms back into a whip like motion and continued with my street dancing style, adding the graceful movements of ballet like twirls and pirouettes into the mix, allowing my body to move expressively until the music ended and I froze in a final pose, arms held against my face as I breathed deeply, looking at my reflection before I smiled, giving a carefree laugh and made my way over to my music player to select the next song but froze in place when I noticed someone was at the door.

They had opened it and only partially stepped inside, staring at me in an expression that read blank however his eyes screamed surprise. "M-Mori-senpai!" I squeaked, clapping a hand over my mouth as I whirled to face him. "I uh…uh…what are you doing here?"

"Forgot my bag." He explained and I looked around before my eyes spotted the bag tucked away in the corner.

"Oh." I responded dumbly and mentally kicked myself. Great going Katsumi. Real smart. I was blushing deeply now, holding my arm close to me as Mori stepped inside and walked over his bag to collect it, picking it up off the ground then began to walk away. I forced myself to keep from watching him, feeling an uncomfortable tightness twist in my stomach which I tried to ignore as I waited for him to leave but he stopped at the door, hesitating to leave and I looked around to him.

"You dance well." He complimented in his spine tingling tone before he disappeared from sight. I couldn't help it. I grinned like a little kid in a candy store.


	9. Chapter 9

After club hours I was held back by the twins who instantly began to explain to me the importance of getting their best side and how they wanted me to capture it. "Enough you guys! You two look almost exactly the same, it's not going to matter whether I'm taking photos from the left or the right!" I told them in exasperation, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Lord give me strength to get through this day. Grant me that and I swear I'll donate to charity every year for the rest of my life." They grinned at me, sniggering slightly before leaving me alone in peace to set up.

Kyoya certainly exceeded my expectations. In no time at all these builders had set up a photo shoot set worthy of celebrities, complete with several different stages including a green screen, a plain backdrop, a red silk background and one set around the host club area with the tables, chairs and sofas. "Wow." I breathed, starting to feel a little inferior. "Okay, well um…let's start with the ones with the natural setting seeing as you're all in your uniforms anyway." I said, putting down my camera case and began to set it up facing the lounger with a small round table decorated with a vase of flowers next to it.

I pulled it slightly forwards so that it looked a little less structured then ordered the host club to all arrange themselves on and around the sofa. Honey sat in the middle with the twins either side and I put Haruhi at the headrest end, turned at a slight angle with Tamaki next to her behind the sofa with Mori and Kyoya. "That feel okay?" I asked and they all answered with an all clear so I took the first few photos, allowing them time to change their facial expressions, stances and then we mixed them up once again until we had a wide range of assortments.

After that I took photos of them individually, starting with Tamaki who lounged on the sofa with a rose in his hand, looking as charming as possible before I moved onto Kyoya, who sat on the opposite end with one foot on the sofa and the other on the ground, resting one arm against his leg and looking seriously cool, as was his type. The twins didn't need to be photographed separately since they were an item, but we could experiment more with their positioning so we tried back to back, embracing, one sitting down and one standing up and so on.

"Man, this is tiring." I said, rubbing my eyes as the twins simply kept on talking. I was glad when we moved onto Haruhi as she was the perfect model. She sat there properly with her back straight, knees turned to the side and gave a cute smile to the camera, though not too wide and she looked totally adorable. "Haruhi, how is it that you make such an attractive guy? It's no wonder the other girls simply adore you. You're a natural at this." I said to her and she blinked her eyes innocently at me, large and wide so I quickly took a photo with a close up on her cute face.

"Guess it just comes naturally to me." She answered before standing up to allow Honey his turn. We had decided that he and Mori would have both photos together and separate, however Honey was the most fun. He wouldn't stop laughing as he lay upside down on the sofa, jumped into the air, pranced around with Usa-chan whilst constantly chanting for me to take this photo and that photo. I was soon in a fit of giggles.

"Calm down Honey-kun, you need to sit still whilst you're holding cake or it'll go everywhere." I instructed him so he sat down neatly with a plate of chocolate cake, smiling adorably into the camera and I took another few photos. Mori joined him next and the two were complete opposites of one another but somehow it worked so well. My favourite so far was the one where Mori was carrying Honey on his shoulders.

Eventually I finished with them all on that set, Mori only wanting a few photos and in fact Kyoya was the one who took charge, insisting that more than one photo was needed. After that I was only able to grab a quick drink before we were moving onto the green screen where the group photos would be taken. There were jungle photos, beach photos, medieval photos, farm photos and all other kinds that had me practically hyperventilating with laughter. They were all dressed up in different outfits, posing together with an assortment of props from cocktails to pitchforks.

"You guys are having way too much fun with this, I can tell." I teased them as we moved onto the blank screen where the individual dress up photos were to be taken.

"But of course, to share the happiness around to our dear guests, we must enjoy every moment that we spend in the hope of bringing them great joy." Tamaki declared dramatically and I almost dropped to the floor in disbelief when I saw that he was wearing a prince's uniform. Oh jeez, he really takes this seriously, doesn't he? The moment his photos were over the twins appeared to replace him, wearing everyday clothing but looked stylish nonetheless.

All in all I enjoyed being their photographer. They made me laugh as much as they made me scowl with irritation, though that was mostly by fault of the twins. I had fun with the guys and they seemed to enjoy my company, making jests and prodding fun which I readily shot back at them until finally we were all done.

They crowded around me as I uploaded the photos to Kyoya's computer and flicked through them all so that they could inspect them and they turned out rather well, if I do say so myself. Especially considering we had had to do the lighting ourselves and it was mainly due to my judgment whether or not something would work. "These are pretty cool Katsumi, you're quite artistic." Kaoru complimented in all seriousness and I turned a smile over my shoulder to him.

"Thanks Kaoru." I trilled happily before finishing the transfer. "So Kyoya, they're all on your laptop now as well as mine just so that we have copies in case anything happens to mine. I'll finish editing the green screen photos by Friday and then you can do what you want with them."

"But Katsumi-chan, we haven't finished taking the photos yet." Tamaki said to me, placing his arms around my shoulders and I instinctively froze in place, an eyebrow twitching.

"Eh?"

"You need to photograph us all in our natural element! Which of course means, you'll be coming to all our houses to photograph us going about our daily business, doesn't that sound fun?" He said all too happily for my liking and my fingers clenched into fists.

"What do you mean Tamaki?! I have other stuff to do you know! I can't go running around after you all taking photos, I have a business to take care of and my brother and sister need me at home to take care of them. Do you have any idea how lonely they get?" I panicked slightly, standing up and turning to face them. "I can't stay out all hours all the time, I _refuse_ to let them down like that."

"It'll be fine Katsumi, it'll only be for a couple of hours after club hours each day, you can do two at a time until Friday and then we'll be done." The twins said to me and I exhaled, rubbing my face wearily. Looks like I'll be pulling some sleepless nights again this week.

"I can't do it. I'm far too busy." I insisted, folding my arms and drawing myself up tall however the twins then held out their phones, showing me the picture of when I had fallen asleep and started sucking my thumb.

"So you don't mind if we send this to everyone in school?" They questioned and my face fell in horror. "Because if you don't do what we want, then that's what'll happen." I stared at them in a moment of dead silence before I glared at them accusingly.

"You are horrible people." I informed them bluntly as they smirked, giving a careless shrug before I exhaled. "Okay fine, but don't make it a waste of my time, you got it? I will come to each of your houses for an hour, two houses at a time each night until Friday." I instructed, placing my hands on my hips and held out my hand with my forefinger held upwards to signal I meant business. "Tomorrow I'll go to Hikaru and Kaoru's house first because I'm meeting with their mom and then I'll go to…wait, Haruhi, is it even okay to photograph you at home?"

"Sure, it should be fine. Everyone knows I'm here on a scholarship anyway, they shouldn't be surprised to see where I lived." She said before suddenly growing angry. "Hey wait a minute, when did I even agree to this?! You can't photograph me at home!" She yelled but Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, catching the light off the lens.

"Do it and we'll deduct fifteen percent from your debt." He informed her and instantly Haruhi's shoulders slumped, groaning in defeat. That Kyoya sure knows how to deal, he's got Haruhi trapped and backed up in a corner. She basically has to do anything they tell her to do in order to clear her debt.

"Okay…so tomorrow is the twins and Haruhi. Thursday I'll do Kyoya-kun and Tamaki-senpai then Friday, I'll finish with Honey-kun and Mori-senpai." I informed them all, thinking quickly over my schedule. "That should leave me enough time to finish my homework assignment for Thursday and my art project for Friday, though I'm sure if I move that meeting with my team tomorrow half an hour later, I'll be able to grab some food…" I thought to myself out loud, tapping my chin before exhaling. "Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Remember, you owe me big for doing this." I warned them before turning around to leave.

"Hey Kitty-chan, do you want a lift home?" Honey called after me and I paused at the door, carrying all my things in hand. "You'll get home much faster that way." He reasoned cheerfully and I turned around with a grateful smile.

"Would you mind? Is that really okay? I hate taking you out of your way." I said as he and Mori came towards me, grabbing their stuff before Mori held the door open for me.

"Don't be silly Kitty-chan, you only live ten minutes away from Takashi's house." He bubbled brightly, skipping ahead of me as I stepped through the door however as I made to move forwards, Mori's hand gently touched my shoulder and I looked up at him quickly in surprise before realising he was gesturing for me to hand over my equipment to let him carry it.

"Oh, thank you Mori-senpai." I said, turning my head away to hide the slight flush on my cheeks as I let him carry my camera equipment then walked at his side after Honey as he sang a nursery song to himself. "I have to ask but is this really how Honey-kun acts all the time? It's just he reminds me so much of my little brother and it's hard to think that he's older than me."

"Yeah." Mori answered and I glanced his way before falling silent. Guess he isn't interested in talking too much at the moment. Though to be fair he never really talks unless he thinks it's necessary. Normally he just sits quietly among his admirers whilst Honey does all the talking for the both of them. They were quite a team, when I had sat with them, Honey had always been the one to make me comfortable, his fans always being sweet and nice enough to involve me in the conversation however when I had once made the grave mistake of sitting right beside Mori, his own fan squad had glared murder at me. "What's wrong?" He asked me suddenly and I almost missed the question.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong, I was just thinking." I answered, giving him an easy smile. "I was thinking how different your fans are. Honey-kun's are all kind and inviting but yours are a little possessive of you. Doesn't it get annoying the way they cling to you like that?" I asked him and he exhaled softly.

"Yeah. Sometimes." He agreed and I regarded him for a moment before snorting into a chuckle.

"You don't say much, do you?"

"No."

"Do you want me to shut up?"

"No." I smirked slightly behind my hand before I lowered it to my side and faced forwards once again.

"By the way, thanks for taking me home last week and for carrying me up to my room. My little brother told me that you carried me all the way inside and that Honey-kun had even taken off my shoes to make sure I was comfortable." I looked up at him with a grateful glance. "Thanks, that was really sweet of you two. It feels nice to be taken care of for once."

"You're welcome." He replied however this time, he looked down at me. His face was its usual mask of mystery however his eyes were warm and inviting, smiling down at me and I felt a warmth bubble up inside me like I'd just drank champagne, making my smile widen happily before I walked contently at his side until we reached the car where Honey was waiting for us.

"Come on Kitty-chan, Takashi! Let's go!" He gave a laugh before jumping into the car and sprawled across one of the seats, taking up the room so when I climbed onto the opposite seat, Mori put my stuff away safely in the back before sitting down beside me. "Wasn't today fun? We should do more things together Kitty-chan, we all love having you with us, you're not like other girls." Honey said to me as he began to kick his legs over the edge of the seat. "You and Haru-chan mean a lot to us because you really care, not like the others."

"I'm sure they care about you too Honey-kun, after all they are your fans." I reminded him but he just shook his head to me.

"No, they like us because we're hosts. You like us because we're us." He had a point and I couldn't really argue against it so I just smiled to him before leaning back against the seat, turning to look out the window as the streets flew by indistinguishably however I began to feel my lids slowly sliding shut, a yawn escaping me however I forced myself to stay awake. I can't go to sleep yet otherwise I won't wake until tomorrow and I can't afford that, especially seeing as poor Mori would be forced to carry my lazy butt inside if I did so. "So Kitty-chan, what kind of food do you like?"

"I'll eat anything Honey-kun, I'm not a fussy eater." I answered him, turning my eyes away from what was passing us outside to glance between my two companions. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just wondering if you have a favourite food." Honey shrugged, grinning as he hugged Usa-chan to him. "Like mine's cake!"

"Well I'm not really sure, I guess I like all kinds of food and I'm always willing to try something new but if I had to go for my idea of a perfect meal then I'd say…teriyaki burgers with a side of fried chicken skewers with fries. I'll admit, I do like western food." I said with a guilty smile. "And for dessert, I'd have all the dango I could eat." I liked my lips just thinking about it. "Or doughnuts, I quite like them too though it's been a long time since I've had them. My parents don't care for sweet things much so normally we kids have to sneak into the kitchen for a secret dessert after dinner."

"Your parents sound very strict. Is it true that they're hard on you Kitty-chan?" Honey questioned me however I put on a false smile and waved my hand.

"Of course not, they're strict yes but they just get irritated with me from time to time. Sometimes I just can't keep my mouth shut and they don't like back chatting so I occasionally get on their nerves." I explained though inwardly I flinched. It wasn't a far stretch from the truth however the long and short of it was that they thought me a failure.

I could feel Mori looking at me sceptically and I was fairly certain that he didn't believe a word I'd said but I didn't meet his eye, keeping my eyes turned either towards Honey or out the window, watching as familiar streets and shops passed me by almost like a hazy dream. The clouds were gathering outside and I sensed rain was coming and sure enough when we pulled up outside my house it was as if someone had tipped a giant bucket of water overhead.

"Kitty-chan! You'll get all wet!" Honey wailed before he fished out an umbrella from under the seat. "Here, Takashi will keep you nice and dry, won't you Takashi?"

"Yeah." He answered and before I could protest, he'd slipped out of the car and opened the umbrella, standing in the rain waiting for me so I exhaled.

"I'll see you tomorrow Honey-kun, thanks again for the ride."

"No problem Kitty-chan, say hello to Naoki-chan for me!" He cheered before I took a deep breath and braved the rain. It was pretty windy as well and almost instantly my skirts were snapped against my legs, almost toppling me off balance but Mori's strong hand grasped my arm and pulled me closer, sheltering me from the elements as I squeaked.

"Mori-senpai! You should just go back inside, I don't want you to get soaked." I yelled over the blustering wind but Mori only pulled me closer, making my cheeks go red with a flush of nervousness as his grip exchanged to wrapping around my waist.

"You'll blow away." He informed me simply but there was a small curve on his lips signalling a smile so I chuckled in agreement before together we hurried towards the front door, the umbrella hardly doing any good however Yuri was already there waiting with a warm towel for me which I wrapped myself up in as Mori stopped just outside. "I'll get the rest of your things."

"No Mori, wait! You can just leave it until…tomorrow." I trailed off as Mori braved the wind and rain once more, looking rather staggeringly epic with every movement he made and I couldn't help but smile slightly as he wrapped my camera equipment up inside his blazer to protect it before returning to the door. "Thank you Mori-senpai, you're very sweet." I told him before taking a large trench coat that belonged to my father from Yuri's hands, thanking him in a whisper before I flung it around Mori, rising up onto my toes so that I could reach before I pulled it together in front of him, noticing how he blinked down at me with slightly wider eyes. "To keep you warm until you can change." I explained, pushing a wet lock of hair back from my face as it had stuck to my cheek. "I don't want you to get ill."

"It's only a little rain." He said reasonably but I shrugged in answer, huddling and shivering under my towel.

"But still, it'll make me feel better." I answered, giving him a smile. "So take care of yourself, make sure you don't catch a cold otherwise Kyoya-kun might become upset with me." Before I knew what I was doing I was reaching up with my towel and using it to dry off the rain from Mori's face, making the both of us blush with embarrassment so I quickly pulled away. "Goodnight then."

"Goodnight Katsumi." He said to me, sliding his arms into the coat which was almost too small for him. "Sleep well." And with that he turned and leaped back into the car in just over two strides, closing the door and the limo pulled away, driving around the courtyard's centre fountain before disappearing out of the gates.

"Perhaps we had better get you warm and dry, Miss Katsumi." Yuri suggested and as I sneezed suddenly, I heartily agreed with him.


	10. Chapter 10

The twins' mother was nothing like what I had expected. Though in all honesty I hadn't really known what to expect to begin with. When she strode into the sitting room with her high heels and fashionable crocodile leather suit, lips spread wide in a smile I knew instantly that she and I would get along famously. I'd gone with the twins' suggestion to just be myself so I had turned up with black netting tights, my red and black chequered skirt and a loose fitting black top with my heavy duty boots to match.

"My, my, I like your style young lady. You obviously mean business." She noted to me and I gave a broad grin, stretching out my hand to shake with hers.

"It's nice to finally meet you Miss Hitachiin." I said as we gripped one another's hands tightly but not painfully.

"Oh please, call me Yuzuha." She brushed aside before sitting down and gesturing for me to do the same. "My boys tell me that you're a talented jewellery designer and that I should consider adding your ideas to my next fashion line. Shall we see what you've got?" Nodding my head I laid out my large portfolio and flipped it open, allowing her to see a few designs that had already been copyrighted. "Hmm…"

"I know there isn't much here but I realise that showing you designs that I created from different inspiration is hardly any use to you." I began to explain, gesturing over the few drawings I had brought with me. "However I was hoping to give you a demonstration. If you could show me an outfit or two then I'll put together a complete jewellery set to go with it. I'd feel that would be a better way to show you what I can do." Yuzuha arched a delicate eyebrow, her short cropped hair revealing her full features so that I could read her expression easily.

"I see. I was right in thinking you meant business, Katsumi-chan. Well then, I'll arrange something quickly. In the meantime, tell me why I should accept you as your company's representative and primary designer? You are aware of the kind of reputation your family's business holds, right?"

"Yes, apparently all our designers are thieves and our quality grades have dropped drastically. Frankly I agree with them, however there is no longer a problem with the reputation of Araki Jewellers as we have reverted back to the time when the designs were made by the family itself. With me being the primary designer, there is no doubt about my loyalty to making my family's business a success once again and I am determined to place us back on the top where we belong." I informed her without batting an eyelid. "My father may have lost his touch but I'm just getting warmed up."

"I see." Yuzuha murmured thoughtfully, a slight smile tugging on her lips before she snapped open her phone and called up her boys, telling them to bring some mannequin with different outfits into the sitting room for her. "You seem quite confident. I can see that you have talent as these drawings and designs are quite beautiful, however what I need is someone who can translate my passions further." She began to explain to me, leaning back in her chair. "I express myself through my designs and everything about them must be perfect, including the accessories. Normally I would have my own people arrange suitable adornments however my boys are rather insistent that we lend you a hand up, as they say."

"Really? I'm surprised." I said, blinking once before smiling. "I guess they really do care." I mused quietly to myself before giving a gentle laugh. "They keep you on your toes, that's for sure."

"You have no idea." She agreed just as they walked in, pushing two mannequins each into the room. Speak of the devils. "Ah, Hikaru, set those two over there, Kaoru over here. That's perfect." I frowned slightly and tilted my head to the side, glancing between the two of them before lifting my hand politely.

"Actually, that one is Hikaru and the other is Kaoru." I said to her and her mouth dropped open, startled before she quickly snapped shut, a warm amusement flickering in her eyes as she smirked towards me.

"You can tell them apart? How interesting." I blushed slightly as I picked up my sketchpad and pencil, my pastels ready at the side to add colour later as I began to inspect the four different outfits carefully, noting each pattern, texture and colour in my mind before they began to inspire different jewellery ideas in my mind.

"So what are these for anyway?" Kaoru questioned, jerking his thumb towards the outfit he'd selected, a casual white cotton top which laced up across the chest with a sky blue skirt that opened above the knees and flowed with a train at the back, an elasticated brown belt sitting it high on the waist with a denim jacket to finish. My pencil instantly began to sketch faint lines, my eyes and mind focusing.

"Are you putting her through a trial run?" Hikaru and Kaoru instantly leaned over the sofa to peer down at my drawing but I jabbed back with my pencil and stabbed Kaoru in the head with the end, making him yelp and they both quickly retreated.

"Stay out of my face you two or else." I warned them. "I'm busy."

"Come on Hikaru, you should know by now not to disturb an artist when she's working. You deserved that." Their mother chuckled, sipping at some coffee as I lifted my hand again whilst continuing to draw.

"That was Kaoru."

"Oh I know, I just like to pretend I don't know which one's which to keep things amusing." She laughed prettily and I cracked a smile towards her. "I am their mother after all, if anyone should be able to tell them apart it's me." That's true, I should have guessed that. Yuzuha sat down carefully next to me and watched as my drawing came to life, the picture of a girl wearing the outfit leaning back against the wall, wearing a bracelet of medium sized pearls with diamond beads the same size to add a little sparkle as well as a thin rope that went to the middle finger with a silver ring that attached the two pieces together.

One arm was reaching back to push aside her hair, revealing pearl lotus earrings and a necklace of a matching flower, the petals lined with silver that coiled prettily away from the ornament with dark green leaves made from jade resting against her collarbone. I'd even added an anklet for good measure, feeling that the look needed that something extra so a simple plaited cord anklet was added around her ankle with the flower motif repeated in a small charm, making me smile before I moved onto the evening gown.

Now this was a bright scarlet red, screaming with elegance and sophistication so I went with gold to match the warm tones of the fabric, colouring and smudging it into place as I redrew the dress onto paper with a scribble of design ideas on the opposite page before I had my next designs. This one received a simple design akin to fire, the swirling charm sitting lower down her chest with the chain wrapping around her throat also with a choker, however instead of matching earrings and bracelet I went for a leaf design which I placed around her wrist and an identical one on her opposite upper arm and for her earrings, simple yet effective swirls that incorporated the two ideas and complimented both.

My designs and ideas just continued to flow, from jewelled belts that slung low over the hips to circlets to compliment an angelic dress of white with a kind of hippie theme to it. There were rings, necklaces, bracelets, watches, armlets and even a few tiaras until I finally had a broad selection of items to choose from, each one more unique and intricately designed than the next.

"Goodness, my boys were right. You _are_ talented." Yuzuha blinked as she flicked through the several pages of my work before turning a smile to me. "I can't deny that I'm impressed, you've designed some of the best accessories I've seen in a long time."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me." I sighed with quiet relief as the boys crowded closer.

"So will you hire her?" Hikaru pressed, he and Kaoru slinging their arms around my shoulders.

"She'll be worth it, we can guarantee that." They grinned at their mother who hummed in thought before giving a final smirk.

"Alright, I'll give you control over four outfits for my new line, they'll be the very last ones to be shown so make sure you make them count." She instructed me and my eyes sparkled happily as I nodded my head enthusiastically. "I'll send round the design patterns just as soon as I've written up a contract and you've signed it, alright? You'll have until Christmas to complete them so there's no huge need to rush but don't leave it until the last minute either, okay?"

"Yes of course, you can count on me." I beamed but then before I knew it, the twins had grabbed me under the arms and pulled me backwards off the sofa, dragging me away with a wave to their mom.

"We're going to kidnap Katsumi now so that she can take our photos, see you later mom."

"Okay, don't be too rough with her!" Yuzuha trilled before returning to looking at my work once again as I blinked, my feet dragging along the ground before I began to struggle and kick out, trying to get my own balance back however I wasn't released until we were in their room and they had secured the door shut.

"Good, now you're all ours." They grinned wickedly at me and I shivered slightly.

"That sounded so creepy. Ugh, you two." I shook my head before reaching for my camera bag and set up my equipment. "So what kind of photos do you want? Please don't start dressing up because we did all that yesterday and I can't be bothered to go through all of that again."

"Don't worry, we made a list." They informed me and shoved it in my face together. "You just need to make sure we look good." I stared at the list, taking the page as it then unfolded into about another fifty right in front of me, hardly able to read the writing as it just went on and on and on. Screw that, I'm not spending an eternity here feeding their ego. I screwed up the paper and tossed it over my shoulder, landing it in the bin.

"No, I think we're going to do this my way, which means you guys act natural and I'll just photograph you when I feel like it." I instructed them before pointing to their desk where I noticed a large stack of unfinished homework. "Now get studying, do something useful with your time."

"Study? But the servants do our homework for us." Hikaru said as Kaoru blinked in equal confusion.

"Yeah, what's the point in hiring them otherwise?"

"The point, you little devils, is so that you learn something! Now come on, I'll even help you if you get stuck." I ordered and pushed them towards their shared desk. Of course the twins played on their special package of 'twincest', meaning that they were clinging and rather close to each other's faces and although it made my skin crawl it was also kind of funny. Girls found this attractive? I don't even want to know what goes on in their heads.

So I ended up taking quite a few perverted and weird photos, much to my dislike but the twins liked them so I wasn't going to worry. I even got a photo of them in the middle of a pillow war before I joined in, leaping onto the bed and claiming it as my castle before they tackled me off it and we ended up in a fit of laughter with pillows all around us. We went out into the garden, down into the kitchen where Hikaru fed Kaoru a strawberry and they made me take a photo of the deep, love struck look they both had on. They should go for acting, they'd make a fortune.

All in all, it was a pretty pleasant afternoon. When the hour was up I almost didn't want to leave I was having so much fun but I had to head over to Haruhi's place as soon as possible before heading back home to help Kimiko with her singing practice. She wanted my opinion on a few things and I promised that I'd be there. "You're welcome to come back anytime." Yuzuha said to me as they stood by my car, the window rolled down as she smiled to me. "I'll send you the contract once I'm finished with it then we'll be official business partners, doesn't that sound great?"

"It sounds wonderful, thank you so much Yuzuha. You two boys, I owe it to you." I said and they grinned at me with a wink before Yuri began to pull away. "Thanks for everything!" I waved before drawing back and rolling up the window once more. I slept in the car until we reached Haruhi's where I got out and told Yuri to have some fun whilst I was inside so he said he'd go and pick up some dinner for me before driving off.

"Katsumi sweetie! I've been waiting for you!" Ranka's voice filtered down from above and I waved up to him then climbed up to their apartment. "How have you been my darling? You're looking wonderful!" He praised and I gave a modest smile.

"Thank you, I just came from the Hitachiin place so I had to dress up a little. Is Haruhi there? We're supposed to be taking a few photos for the Host Club magazine album." I explained and just as I finished she appeared at the door, still wearing her school uniform. "Hey! Glad to see you."

"Come on in and I'll make some tea." She offered, tugging on her dad's arm to pull him away from me as he was snuggling against my hair and led me inside. "So about these photos…"

"Don't worry, I only plan on taking a couple. I'm tired out from running around after the twins. They run pretty fast and it's not easy keeping up when you're holding a camera." I answered, lifting it up to show her. "But I have an idea, could you just come back to the door? I'll take a shot of you welcoming me inside. That'll be cute."

"Sure. Do you want me to change into something else?" She asked and I looked down at her uniform thoughtfully. All the other guys will most likely be in their own clothes because they'll be at home, however because they're rich they'll be all stylish and fashion brands. Would the other girls judge Haruhi because of what she wore? I hope not.

"Let's see what you've got, shall we?" I decided then went raiding through her clothes before I selected jeans, a loose tank top and I made her put on my sleeveless hoodie which I had stuffed into my bag, stepping back to admire the look before nodding my head in approval. "Sweet, now let's get started then we can ditch the photos and get some studying done."

We went around the house, taking a total of maybe ten photos before we sat down at the table and studied together for a while, sipping on tea until Ranka insisted that he take a photo of the two of us together. "You need to take photos of your friends with you in the picture too, Katsumi, otherwise you'll only be left with memories and it's much nicer to have a proper visual on people you care about." He informed me brightly before lifting my camera and grinned. "Smile!"

"Dad…" Haruhi sighed but we posed nonetheless, smiling to the camera with my arm around her shoulders, holding up to fingers like bunny ears until Ranka had taken the photo but then he jumped into the photo frame with us, grinning with a wink as he turned the camera around and rather accurately captured a second photo of Haruhi's surprised expression, my laugh and his grin.

"There! Perfect, make sure you get some copies to us Katsumi my dear." He reminded me and I promised I would. When the hour was up I hugged Ranka and Haruhi goodbye, promising to see her tomorrow at school before I raced out of the apartment to Yuri where he waited with the car, jumping into the seat and only just managed to grab the takeaway meal he'd secured for me before I was settled in my seat.

"Home, Miss Katsumi?"

"Yes please Yuri." I called out before diving into my food. Man, junk food never tasted so good. When I finished the food I took another nap in the car, sleeping peacefully to catch up a little before we arrived home and from there I didn't stop moving until twelve at night. The staff rotas had needed organising, the grocery list needed approving, Kimiko needed my thoughts on her latest song that she had to perform for part of her music grade and Naoki wanted me to play swords with him in the garden. On top of that, I had three assignments, the rest of my art project for school, business studies and then the jewellery designs to sign off as copyrighted.

I tell you, I was glad that Mizuki brought them over to the house otherwise I would have been home another hour later. She was so sweet. So at twelve midnight I finally managed to sit down, continuing with some of my work and assignments before finally, I crashed into bed and snored my way until morning past my alarm so I missed my early rise to go for a jog but instead had to take breakfast with me in the car on the way to school with Naoki who I dropped off first. I should really think about getting a driver's license and my own car, it would make things so much easier. I am seventeen after all.

I somehow managed to fall asleep in class which was totally humiliating for me however when something began to poke me in the side, I stirred. "Katsumi, you need to wake up!" Tamaki was hissing at me in warning, prodding me with a ruler until I awoke with a rush, throwing my arms into the air with a yell.

"I surrender!" Still a little dazed and confused my teacher scowled at me.

"Araki-san, if you decide to fall asleep in my lessons then perhaps you should think about going to bed earlier!" She snapped at me and I blushed in humiliation, lowering my head so that my hair covered most of my face whilst the others in class sniggered behind their hands.

"Yes sensei, I'm sorry." I apologised humbly before the lesson continued. I gave myself a slap with both hands to try and wake myself up, blinking repeatedly as Tamaki looked at me with worry. The day didn't get much better from there. I was so tired that I began to get a little cranky, stomping along from lesson to lesson until lunchtime where I didn't even try eating my food because I fell asleep face down in it. Just perfect.

"Kitty-chan? Are you feeling okay?" Honey asked me tentatively as he shook my shoulder, having come over to my table when he noticed that I was trying to suffocate myself in my own food. "You're all messy, you have rice all over your face."

"Hmm…Honey-kun? Is that you?" I asked, feeling a little hot and I couldn't stop shivering as I blinked my eyes open then sat up, rice falling from my face so I moaned in despair. "Oh no, this is just great!" I whimpered before reaching out for a napkin, intending on wiping my face clean but someone else's hand beat me to it, taking it from the table and began to wipe away the rice as my eyes widened, staring at Mori.

His expression never changed and I was pretty grateful about that. I'd be mortified if he'd started laughing or even looked slightly amused. "You're flushed." He informed me but it only served to make me blush further. His hand reached up and pressed against my forehead, making several girls gasp as I just looked at him, frowning slightly as he checked my temperature. "You have a temperature. You're sick, Katsumi."

"It's just a little hot in here, that's all." I dismissed stubbornly, turning to start eating my food but the moment I looked at it, I felt a little ill at the stomach. There was no way I was going to eat that now, especially seeing as it has my face print on it.

"If you're feeling yucky Kitty-chan, then you should go to the nurse's office." Honey said to me diplomatically as he too checked my temperature. "You're burning up Kitty-chan! You need to rest. Tama-chan tells us that you've been falling asleep all day."

"I just had another late night, that's all. I didn't go to sleep until about three in the morning." I shrugged. "Besides I can't go to sleep, I have an assignment to hand in and then there's notes I need to take from class, I can't just skip out or I'll fall behind." Clenching my fists I looked up determinedly. "I will beat this tiredness! It's not going to stop me from doing my best!"

"Katsumi." I flinched slightly at Mori's tone, slowly looking up at him to see his eyes were narrowed in fair warning, making me gulp. Uh oh, I'm in trouble. Sure enough before I knew it Mori had stood up and somehow managed to pull me up onto his shoulder, an arm wrapped around my legs as I gave a shriek.

"Mori-senpai! Put me down right now! This is definitely not the way to treat a lady, I am not a sack of flour! MORI!" However no matter how much I struggled, Mori was just too strong for me and I resigned to pouting in irritation as he carried me out of the canteen with almost everyone staring at us, Honey skipping along behind with my bag in his hand. Everyone we passed stared as I was carried like some useless baggage all the way to the nurse's office where Mori set me down on one of the beds, took off my shoes then lay the blanket over me. "I won't forgive you for this. I won't sleep." I pouted stubbornly, turning my face away in anger.

"Yes you will." He answered as Honey-kun placed my bag beside the bed but then jumped up, climbing forwards before tucking Usa-chan next to me.

"There you go, you can cuddle Usa-chan while you rest, that way you won't get lonely." He said to me sweetly and I paused slightly, feeling my fury beginning to ebb away slightly. "Now get better soon Kitty-chan, we need you to be all better for tomorrow so that you can take our pictures!" He giggled before springing off the bed and skipping away back for more cake, leaving me alone with Mori. And Usa-chan, of course.

"Really I feel fine, you don't have to worry…"

"Katsumi." My eyes flickered up to meet his as he stood up then reached out with one hand to pat me on the head. "Sleep well." He told me before turning and leaving, slinging his bag over his shoulder as he left the nurse's office, leaving me on my own with a paralysed look of surprise before I rolled onto my side and curled up into a small ball, hugging Usa-chan to me before exhaling. Just a few minutes won't hurt, at least until lunch is over.

Sure enough with the extra nap I felt loads better, however when I woke up I had missed my first afternoon class and was going to be late for my next so I rushed straight there, apologising profusely to my teacher before hurrying to my seat and sitting down. Only then did I realise I was still holding Usa-chan. I almost yelled aloud but clamped my mouth shut, tucking the bunny away safely then made a point to pay extra attention and work hard in the class by answering as many questions as I could before finally, it was all over and I slumped in my seat.

"I didn't hand in my assignment…" I groaned, knowing that my other teacher won't be impressed that I skipped out on his lesson in favour of sleep.

"Actually I took the liberty of retrieving your assignment and handing it in for you." Kyoya informed me, suddenly appearing behind me and I almost leaped out of my skin before I relaxed.

"Kyoya-kun, did you really do that for me? How did you find my paper?" I questioned him suspiciously as I gathered my things together and began to put them away, checking my bag to find that my paper was indeed gone. That was kind of him, I didn't expect him to think about my own paper when it didn't really concern him.

"I dropped in whilst you were sleeping in the nurse's office." He explained, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "Host hours have been cancelled today due to pipework malfunction so the school is having to fix the floor that the club is held on, so that means you'll be coming straight home with me for the photo arrangements before I send you on to Tamaki's house. I have already taken the liberty of calling your butler and informing him of the situation." He informed me diplomatically as I blinked at him.

"Huh?" However before I could fully process everything in my mind Kyoya had stepped around and placed firm hands on my shoulders, pushing me forwards with a rush that I almost didn't have time to grab my bag as he marched me out of school to his awaiting limo. "Hey wait! Slow down a moment! I need to give Usa-chan back to Honey-kun!"

"Time is of the essence and I have little to waste, if you like you're more than welcome to sleep some more whilst we journey back to my home though I expect you to be fully awake when we get there." He said to me seriously, pushing my head down and bundling me into the car before signalling for the driver to head off.

Just as we pulled out of school I happened to look back over my shoulder to see Tamaki running after us, yelling for us to wait and he carried with him a massive clutch of papers which I could only imagine to be a list of things he wanted of me to photograph so I instantly slumped in the chair, hoping to hide out of sight before looking over to Kyoya who was cleaning his glasses.

"Why is it you pretend to be so selfish around other people when in truth you're actually trying to help them?" I asked him curiously, sitting up once again as soon as we were out onto the road. "You knew Tamaki-senpai was going to start bothering me the moment school was over, that's why you rushed me out here. Isn't it?"

"I have no idea what you mean." Kyoya answered, a slight smirk touching the corner of his mouth as he did so. "I told you I am in a hurry. I have a lot of work to do for the club and my studies so I would prefer to get this out of the way as quickly as possible." Arching an eyebrow in answer I pulled out my camera and snapped a photo of him as he sat opposite me, one leg crossed over the other with his eyes closed peacefully.

"In that case, I won't get in your way." I told him warmly. The journey wasn't too long and soon we were pulling up outside Kyoya's home mansion, one that was almost twice as big as my own and rivalled that of the Hitachiin twins. "Wow…and I thought I was rich."

"My family are well known for their work in medicine. We are key developers in the latest medicinal technology and drug developments so of course, we reap a huge profit through our investments." He explained to me as the door was opened by the chauffer, climbing out first before he politely reached in and offered me his hand to assist me out of the car.

"Is profit all you ever think about?" I teased him gently before allowing him to lead me inside where the door was opened for us and I instantly began to admire the modern style of the home, with a sweeping staircase and a massive crystal chandelier above my head. "Though right now I feel very inferior." I murmured as I turned a slow circle, my head craned upwards. "I even feel tacky."

"There's no need to feel that way, you're fine just the way you are." Kyoya said to me as he began to ascend the stairs. "I will be with you in a minute, allow me to change then we can begin. The maids will take care of you for the present." He informed me and I looked beside me to find two maids already at my shoulders, making me squeak in surprise before they took my arms and led me into the front room for refreshments.

"This way my lady, please make yourself at home." They invited, sitting me down in a luxurious sofa before pouring me tea and offering snacks of all kinds which I politely refused but took the tea gratefully, moving from the sofa to sit myself down on my knees at the low table, pressing my hands together in polite thanks before taking my first sip.

"I don't believe it, little Kyoya has finally brought home a girl!" Someone squealed and suddenly there was a rush of arms around me and I almost dropped my tea. "It's a wonderful miracle! I thought he'd be alone forever!"

"Uh…um…hello?" I stammered slightly before the woman pulled back and I came face to face with a stunningly beautiful woman with inky black hair and dark eyes which sparkled brightly at me. She wore a pale green dress and a smart cream jacket with short sleeves, a matching sash wrapped around her neck like a tight fitting scarf to go with her dress however my jewellers' eye instantly disagreed with her choice. Pearls would look better with an outfit like that rather than the tie, it looked too much like she was strangling herself.

"I'm Ootori Fuyumi, Kyoya's sister, I'm so happy to meet you!" She gushed and I blinked at her before I finally remembered to smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, my name is Araki Katsumi, however I'm afraid you've got this all wrong. I'm not dating Kyoya or anything, I'm just here as the Host Club's photographer. He's asked me to take some pictures to sell to the club members as a special offer and I agreed." I explained to her and instantly her face fell.

"Oh no! And I had my hopes up so high, I can't believe he would do such a thing to me!" She wailed before giving a sigh and recollecting herself, waiting a moment before she opened her eyes to look at me apologetically. "I'm so sorry, it's just that Kyoya has never shown any interest in other girls and when I saw you here I dared to hope that perhaps he'd finally found someone. Please, forgive me."

"It's alright, it's his fault for not telling you I was coming." I chuckled as I turned around on my mat to face her properly. "Kyoya-kun didn't tell me he had a sister, though he hasn't really told me anything much about himself." Fuyumi's eyes shone a little brighter with mischief and she shifted closer, dipping her head towards me.

"Well in that case, allow me to tell you some wonderful stories about my dear little brother." She giggled before lowering her voice into a whisper. Telling me about the times when Kyoya was younger and soon I was cracking up with laughter. My laughter, however, soon ended in a fit of coughing and I quickly turned my head away, struggling for breath before I gave a soft groan, feeling my head starting to ache. "Are you alright? You're not ill are you?" She questioned and reached out, touching my forehead with a frown. "You are rather hot, how long have you been like this?"

"It's just lethargy from some sleepless nights. I'm fine." I assured her with a smile, sitting up straight and drank some more of my tea. "School gets pretty tough this time of year and I've chosen art as one of my main subjects so I have to keep up with deadlines in order to make sure I don't fall behind." I explained to her just as Kyoya entered. "Kyoya-kun, you didn't tell me you had a sister."

"The information did not arise in a suitable conversation." He answered reasonably, making me roll my eyes in answer before I reached for my tea and drained it to be polite before I rose to my feet.

"It was nice meeting you Fuyumi-san, I hope we get another chance to get better acquainted." I said to her as she jumped to her feet and clasped my hands in hers excitedly, smiling broadly down at me.

"Oh please, you can call me Fu-chan if you like, I'd like that." She insisted before rubbing my head affectionately. "And please, don't be a stranger, even though I don't live here make sure you make yourself at home whenever you like! After all, I might be around and then we can talk some more."

"I can't wait." I agreed before allowing Kyoya to lead me away. "Your sister is really pretty and very nice. How come you don't talk about her more often?" I asked him as he led me to his own rooms which were larger than Haruhi's entire apartment.

"I'm not much of a conversationalist, I prefer to observe behaviours and gather data as it is more useful to me than participating in meaningless talk." He replied before taking a seat on a rather square and severe looking sofa that forced him to sit up straight, picking up a book which he began to read. "How's this?"

"Um…fine I guess." I answered, moving around to try and take a photo however the light wasn't quite catching him right, he had large shadows over his features however after a moment I realised that it kind of suited his appeal. The girls called him cool and mysterious, so this kind of lighting would be perfect for him. "Actually, could you tilt your head to the left a little and look over at me as if you've just noticed me come in?" I asked and he complied, tilting his head and looking towards my camera with a slight lift of one eyebrow. "Perfect." I took the photo and checked it to make sure, smiling slightly at the shadows that danced across the picture, just what I'd expect from the Shadow King.

"Is everything alright?" Kyoya questioned I nodded my head before instructing him into his next pose, having him fold one leg over the other and turn himself slightly towards me, book aside with his chin in his hand. This time I adjusted the lighting so that he was more visible before continuing on.

His room felt very hot and I wiped my brow to find that I was a little sweaty, surprising me a little but I dismissed the ill feeling I had swimming around in my head to make my way through the photo shoot until Kyoya was satisfied. As I uploaded the photos I already had to his laptop for safekeeping I decided to be nosy and asked to look at the financial reports of the host club.

"Why do you want to look at those?" He asked me curiously so I just shrugged.

"I was thinking that I might be able to help you out a little more. I've noticed that you guys don't hold back when spending money to provide the best tea, cakes, entertainment and then there was that planet themed day. It seems to me that you're spending all this money when I'm sure that there are ways you could save more."

"Oh really? Then by all means, take a look." He offered so I went through his files and flicked through the reports and banking plans, taking in all the information and mentally taking notes. "So what do you think?" He tested, sitting down beside me and leaning back in the chair, one arm resting along the top of the sofa as I leaned towards his laptop.

"You're really good at keeping a detailed track of all the financial expenditure." I complimented him before pointing to some statistics. "However you're spending way too much on the tea and cakes. I found this great place that sells high quality tea for a third of the price you spend already and I think if you were to buy your sweets and cakes more locally then you'd save a whole lot too." I began, typing in the company and made some searches into cake shops. "Also, with Honey-kun eating so much, I think you'd be better off buying larger quantities rather than the bite sized options you usually display. Sure the little cakes look cute on their stands, however if you exchange a third of the smaller cakes for double the weight in ordinary cake and offer it in slices, you'd cut your food expenses by a total of forty percent."

"I see, I have never heard of this tea company before. Are you certain they are good quality?"

"My family drinks their tea and believe me, my parents would spit it out if it wasn't fit for an emperor." I explained to him. "Part of the reason we're going bankrupt is because they can't stop spending ridiculous amounts of money on things they don't need. It's kind of annoying, when my mom left to join my dad out in Africa I had to redo the entire grocery list just to cut out all the posh junk we never eat then went through all the ledgers to minimise spending. It means we have a little more money in the bank than we would have had otherwise but still, it's like they refuse to acknowledge that we just can't afford stuff like we used to." Kyoya nodded his head, pushing his glasses further up his nose and was silent for a moment before speaking.

"So what else do you suggest?" Together we went through the entirety of the latest report with me making points on things they didn't need like special water flown in from the alps just to boil for tea, that ordinary water was just fine and instead of spending loads of money on handmade costumes made from professional designers around the world that home brands work just as well. I gave him several lists of all kinds of shops and cheap stores that I knew of where I got stuff for just as good quality for a whole lot less money.

He seemed pretty impressed that I knew so much but I just passed it off as being made to be responsible from a young age. We ended up talking for the rest of the hour that I'd agreed to spend there and almost didn't stop until Kyoya's phone rang with Tamaki reminding him that I was needed over at his place immediately.

"It appears our time is up." He mused thoughtfully, standing up as I reached out for my camera and put it away safely in its bag. "I'll have a car brought round for you and it'll take you to Tamaki's. Thank you for being so patient with us and for taking the time to help."

"It's alright Kyoya-kun." I said as I stood up, rubbing my head slightly as I made sure I had everything with me. "After all, I like to think of it more like I'm helping out some friends. I've never really had any before so it feels kind of nice."

"Oh?" He queried, giving his signature smirk as he placed his hands on his waist and leaned down to my height. "In that case you wouldn't call this a favour, right?" My face fell in a deadpan, looking him directly in the eye without flinching or hesitating.

"No you guys still totally owe me for this." We stared one another down for a few moments before Kyoya gave a soft sound of a chuckle and pulled back, fixing his glasses on his face and I blushed, his handsomeness casually slipping as a thought through my mind.

"Very well. In that case you had better go before Tamaki decides to call the police and send a search and rescue force out to find you." He said and I gave a small snort, shaking my head as I followed after him towards the door.

"Tamaki wouldn't go that far, right?" Kyoya just looked at me blankly over my shoulder. "Holy cow, you mean he would?" Guess he's not melodramatic for nothing. Fuyumi stopped us to say goodbye, giving me a crushing hug and invited me back around for tea sometime so I told her to leave the arrangements to Kyoya, smirking up at him before sticking out my tongue as I effectively trapped him in letting me come back to talk with his sister. I want to know all about the embarrassing stories that Kyoya has so that I can blackmail him out of pestering Haruhi so much to do all their dirty work.

I waved goodbye out of the window before sinking back into the seats. Now for possibly my hardest challenge yet, braving the house of Tamaki-senpai.

Lord give me strength, because boy will I need it.


	11. Chapter 11

"Katsumi-chan! I'm so glad you could make it, we have been expecting you." Tamaki announced as he flung open the door and gentlemanly held out his hand for me to take before helping me out of the car, making sure that I didn't stumble before he swept a hand towards his home. "Welcome, _mon ami_ , to my humble abode."

"Damn, these mansions just seem to keep on getting bigger." I whispered to myself before shaking my head to wake myself out of my daydream. "Sorry I'm a little late Tamaki-senpai, Kyoya and I started to talk and we lost track of time." I explained as he continued to hold up my hand as we walked up the stairs into his house.

"Nothing to worry about, my dear, I'm just glad you arrived in safety." He answered before he had the maids take my things for me. "Dinner is already prepared, would you care to join me? I thought you might be hungry seeing as you didn't eat anything at lunch." My stomach growled in answer and I gave a bashful grin.

"Food sounds like a wonderful idea." I agreed and let him lead the way to the dining hall. The table was long, just as long as our formal table back home however only two places were set up along the hundred odd chairs that were placed at the table. "Aren't we expecting anyone else? Your father? Mother?" I tried but Tamaki only smiled at me sadly.

"Unfortunately my father is often too busy to eat at the table so he takes his meals in his office and my mother lives in France, I haven't seen her since I came to Japan." I stopped and stared at him a moment in complete surprise.

"Wait, what do you mean you haven't seen her since you came to Japan? Did you fall out or something?"

"No, I've been forbidden to see her. You see, I'm not actually a legitimate son to my father. He fell in love with my mother when he was already married and I was born during the time they were together. Seeing as my father has no other heirs, my grandmother arranged for me to be raised to possibly inherit the family fortune on the condition that I never see my mother again." My jaw dropped further in horror as he looked down at his plate. "She didn't want to give me up but in the end she was left with no choice. Her company was in debt and my grandmother agreed to pay for everything if I came to Japan. In the end, I agreed."

"Tamaki…" I started but wasn't entirely sure what to say so I reached across to him and rested my hand on his, giving him a friendly smile. "You don't have to feel alone anymore." I tried, thinking that it was the most sensible thing to say. "You have the host club and me, so you have friends you can rely on. I'm sure that you'll see your mother again soon and if not, then I'll fly her here myself. Even if I have to fight off your grandmother to do it." Tamaki stared at me with shining eyes, dumbfounded and lost for words before he finally relaxed into a smile.

"Thank you Katsumi, that's very kind of you." I gave him a bright grin before digging into the delicious food, hardly saying another word I was so hungry but Tamaki filled the silence with his own voice, telling me all about the ideas he had for photos and I listened, nodding my head continuously and saying either yes or no upon occasion though for the most part I just ate until I felt like my belly was going to explode I was so full.

"Your cooks are so good! Everything was delicious." I praised as I sat back in my chair with a happy cat like grin, rubbing my belly with one hand as the maids began to clean away the plates.

"I'm glad you liked it. I couldn't have my French kinswoman starving herself whilst in my home, could I?" He reasoned before taking my hand and suddenly I was lurching forwards by force and I almost vomited as I felt my stomach being left behind me, almost throwing up everything I'd just eaten before finally Tamaki spun me around and I found myself in a large ballroom with a beautiful traditional theatre stage with velvet curtains and a grand piano already set up. "For the first picture, I thought I would show the ladies my musical side." He informed me, whipping off his sweater to reveal a smart powder blue shirt with the top buttons undone, a rose in hand which he placed between his teeth as he settled down at the piano and began to play.

"Tamaki-kun, you're so weird." I said with a laugh as I received my camera equipment from one of the maids then quickly began to take photos at different angles and light settings, casting several moods across as Tamaki played the beautiful ivory and black notes of the piano until I couldn't resist the urge anymore.

Gently I set down the camera and began to dance, gracefully twirling with my arms held outward before arching my back, smiling into the movement before I allowed the music to carry me with the balletic movements. Tamaki opened his eyes and looked across to me as I danced, smiling secretly to himself as I caught his look and smirked, giving a wink before I leaped into the air with a perfect split, reaching forwards with my fingers daintily before landing again, wishing I had my blocked shoes with me because this floor was perfect for dancing on.

"You never told me you could dance so well, _mon chérie_." He called across to me as I continued to dance with the music as it swirled around the room.

"I have my secrets." I answered back cryptically before spinning with my arms tucked in tightly to me in a pirouette before I lifted them above my head, twirling effortlessly before the final chord played and I swept an elegant curtsey towards Tamaki as he bowed his head. Suddenly his head jerked up and a bright gleam shone in his eye.

"I have just thought of a wonderful idea!"

"Oh boy, here we go." I sighed as I walked over to the stage and hoisted myself up, dusting off my dress as I collected my camera again. "Let's hear it then." Tamaki suddenly had one arm wrapped around me, pulling me in close as he waved his hand slowly in front of us towards the open space.

"Imagine, a professional ball!"

"Professional ball?" I repeated, frowning at him in confusion but then I gave a yelp as he gripped my hands and began to spin me around in a circle, his excitement causing his childlike behaviour as his words became faster and faster as he spoke.

"Just imagine, at the end of the year we celebrate with a professional ball where all the girls dress up in fine dresses and dance all night long with their handsome princes!" I arched an eyebrow at Tamaki before pulling up short, swinging him around to force him to stand still, anchoring him down with my hand squashing down his head.

"Tamaki-kun, you've already thrown several balls for your guests. I've heard all about them. How is this going to be any different?" I questioned to him and he made to answer before pausing, thinking a moment before his face shattered with a whimper of despair.

"But it was such a good idea…" He mumbled to himself, crouching in the corner dejectedly and I sighed, feeling a little guilty for crushing his mood. I rubbed my head and tugged on the collar of my dress, feeling a little too hot and my head was still spinning from where Tamaki had whirled me around a little too forcefully. I thought carefully, tapping my chin in thought.

"You know Tamaki, you could always host a Halloween dance and invite the entire school." I suggested and instantly Tamaki was back on his feet and grinning up at me as he knelt down at my feet. "But instead of fancy dresses and all that, you could have everyone dress up in cool costumes like characters and monsters. If there was live music and a proper ghoulish venue then that could be fun. You could arrange all kinds of things based on the Halloween theme like a freak show, a haunted garden walk, themed food and all those kind of things."

"Yes! I knew we were cut from the same cloth, Katsumi, your idea is ingenious! We'll throw a Halloween party unlike anything that's ever been seen before!" Tamaki declared, gripping an arm around me tightly before he started to race away, pulling me along with him. "To the next scene! When Haruhi sees these photos, there's no doubt that she will admire me the most, more so than those devil twins!"

"Ugh…what does Haruhi have to do with anything?" I questioned but I never got my answer. Tamaki was a rather demanding model but I could deal with that. What really bothered me though was how fast I was beginning to fall ill. I felt worse than I did this morning and I was struggling to stay upright, swaying on my feet and pretty soon my words were slurring together, my head pounding as heavily as my heart with sweat pouring down my face.

"Katsumi? Are you alright? You look hot, do you need some water?" Tamaki questioned with worry, stopping to look over his shoulder to check on me but had stopped walking when he realised that I had stopped climbing the stairs, leaning a hand dependently on the wooden rail for support.

"Yes, I think…that would be a good idea." I managed before trying to walk forwards however when I tried to reach for the rail once again my vision blurred and I missed the target, my hand groping at thin air before I felt my knees buckle beneath me.

"Katsumi!" Tamaki's loud and horrified yell thundered in my ears as I hit the stairs with a hard thud before I ended up tumbling down them, springing off the firm boards before collapsing at the bottom. "Kat! Katsumi answer me!" I whimpered in pain, shivering all over however I had somehow managed to protect my camera, clutching it close to me as maids came rushing forwards with gasps of shock, Tamaki sliding down the bannister before springing to my side. "Katsumi? Katsumi are you hurt?"

"I'm fine…nothing's broken…" I mumbled before curling into an even smaller ball. "But it's so cold…Tamaki-kun…"

"Here, I'll help keep you warm." He said to me kindly, lifting me close to him before he turned to his maids. "Quickly, call a doctor! She needs medical attention right now!"

"Yes master." They bowed before one ran off to call for a doctor as Tamaki lifted me up easily in his arms and began to carry my upstairs to a guest room.

"Don't worry about a thing Katsumi, you just rest." I heard his voice echo in my head as my vision blurred and slowly became black, throbbing painfully as my head screamed at me. "You've been pushing yourself too hard, I was stupid to let you do this for us. I should have seen that this was just too much for you. I'm sorry." He was saying, making me smile inwardly. Idiot, he can be so cute sometimes.


	12. Chapter 12

Light was brushing against my face, waking me up and I blinked slowly as my vision slowly returned and I sat up, looking around me in confusion. This wasn't my room. The sheets were white with pink flowers to begin with and the pillows were all frilled just like the curtains. It was all white and girly with pink paper on the walls and a cream fluffy rug on the floor at the end of the bed, making me frown further. Just where was I?

Looking down at myself I realised that someone had changed me into a nightgown, one that again wasn't my own and my hair had been plaited back from my face, tied off with a neat pink bow at the end. In addition to that, when I looked at my left wrist I found it had been securely bandaged up and when I tried to flex it there was a sharp twinge of pain so I quickly summarised that I'd injured it in my fall down the stairs and that if I'm not at home then that means I must still be in Tamaki's house in a guest room. Had I really been that ill?

When I noticed a note folded next to my bed on the table beside me I picked it up and opened it to read Tamaki's neat and rather artistic writing. _Katsumi, I hope that when you read this you are feeling better. The doctor said that your fall didn't cause any serious injuries except for spraining your left wrist, thank goodness it wasn't worse, however there were a few bruises so I had one of the maids apply a cream to help keep them from becoming too noticeable. You had a high fever last night but as you slept it quickly went away, I made sure to keep you hydrated and kept a cold cloth on your forehead to keep you cool, I hope that was alright._

Blinking I reached up to my head to find the cloth was still there, stuck to my head and I smiled affectionately at it before carrying on with the note. _I'll be at school by the time you wake up, you slept through the night and didn't wake up when I checked in on you so I decided to let you sleep. I notified the school of your absence and also informed your siblings at home that you were too ill to move, they were worried for your health and wish you to get better soon. Ring the bell if you need anything and my staff will attend you, you may stay for as long as you need, Katsumi, so don't worry about anything. Wishing you pleasant dreams and a speedy recovery, your prince, Tamaki._

"You're so weird Tamaki-kun." I chuckled to myself before exhaling and looking to the bell that the note had been placed next to so I rang it, waiting only two moments before the door opened and two maids appeared.

"Good afternoon Miss Katsumi, you had us all worried." They chorused together with a bow and I smiled to them.

"I'm sorry to cause you all concern but I feel much better now, thank you." And I did, I felt as if I had slept for a hundred years. My temperature was back down to normal and I was perfectly cheerful, gratefully accepting some food in bed which the maids were more than happy to bring for me, insisting that I rest a little longer before they ran me a hot bath, prepared my school uniform which they had already washed and dried for me before allowing me to bathe. The wonders of a bath, I felt even better now.

So once I was clean, dry and changed, the maid called Miki insisting that she and Wakumi do my hair so I sat down at the vanity table and watched as they combed my hair into order, somehow taming it into a neat plait which they settled over my shoulder and arranged my fringe so that it swept to the side neatly and I smiled. "It looks wonderful, thank you."

"It was our pleasure, Miss Katsumi." They answered in unison with a bow as I stood up and gathered my things, thanking them again and all the staff for their kindness before the car was brought around for me, Tamaki's head matron instructing me to take the car or risk her wrath, however she said so with the utmost affection and a warm twinkle in her eye so I just smiled and thanked her one last time before jumping into the car and rushing into school.

When I walked in for the last lesson, Kyoya and Tamaki looked up in surprise as I bowed to the teacher, handing her my late slip before taking my seat. "Katsumi-chan, you should be resting! You shouldn't have come into school the way you are." Tamaki whispered to me as Kyoya leaned back in his chair slightly so that he was also in view.

"I agree, even though I'm sure Tamaki was exaggerating your illness I was not surprised to learn you had taken a fever as from what I saw yesterday, you were not in the best of health."

"I'm fine you two, don't worry about me." I reassured them warmly with a smile. "I feel great! Better than I have done in a while. I guess I just needed an extra long rest." My whisper carried across to them before I drew back and focused on my work, not wanting to get into trouble with the teacher for disrupting the other pupils however I was touched how Tamaki would look across to me with concern, as if waiting for me to suddenly keel over again.

The moment classes were over for the day Tamaki bounded over to me and slammed his hands down onto my desk, peering down at me closely and I had to lean backwards in my chair just to try and have some of my personal space back. "Are you sure you're alright? You gave me quite a scare fainting the way you did. I thought you'd had a heart attack or something."

"Don't be ridiculous, it was just a little fever, nothing to worry about." I assured him as I shouldered my bag. "And besides, you and your staff took good care of me so there was no reason why I shouldn't feel as great as I do now." A thought came to mind and I looked at him closely, narrowing my eyes. "You didn't stay up all night, did you?"

"Of course not, just until I was sure you were safe as can be, my princess." He brushed off however I was pretty sure he was lying. Although the sentiment was greatly appreciated I didn't want him making himself ill on my account so I left him with strict instructions that he was to go to bed early tonight and sleep well unless he wanted to face my fury.

Kyoya dragged Tamaki away to prepare for host hours which left me with a few minutes to myself so I went for a slow walk out in the gardens, admiring the flowers and drew a few in my sketchbook before closing it and heading up to the music room. The usual greeting of petals were thrown artistically at me as I entered before the hosts all looked up to greet me. "Welcome, how may we entertain you?" They chorused together, making me roll my eyes with a smirk.

"Hey everyone, how are you all?"

"Better than you are, as we hear." Hikaru said to me as he appeared at my side, leaning his arm on top of my head as I blinked in surprise.

"The boss called all of us last night telling us you'd fallen sick." Kaoru carried on as he mirrored his brother's pose, also leaning against my head like I was some sort of post. "How come you're up and walking about so soon?"

"I was sick, not dead you idiots." I told them firmly, folding my arms as my eyebrow twitched in irritation. "And could you please get off? I'm not a pole you know."

"But you're the perfect height to lean on." They carolled together, turning to face me with innocent expressions but I just remained stoic, not swaying to their winsome blinks until finally they caved. "Okay you win."

"Thank you." I said smugly before looking around, noticing that there seemed to be more girls in here than before. "Did you get some new customers recently?"

"That's right, we've had several new admissions which greatly improves our budget flexibility." Kyoya said from where he sat at his table dealing with the books though several girls were giggling around him, whispering behind their hands. "Katsumi, please sit down and make yourself comfortable. We don't want you making yourself worse again."

"I'll get you some tea. Or would you prefer coffee?" Haruhi offered as she walked over, waving the twins away and they disappeared reluctantly as she showed me over to a seat close to the window, one of my favourite spots.

"Tea would be perfect, thanks Haruhi. Come and join me when you have a minute spare or when you need a sit down." I said and she nodded her head, the two of us sharing a private smile before she went to fetch the tea for me. However almost immediately something small and adorable jumped into my arms, hugging me close with a high pitched wail in my ear.

"Kitty-chan! We were so worried about you when Tama-chan called." He said, his eyes teary as he continued to hug me almost painfully tight until he let go and jumped down off my lap, giving a giggling laugh. "But you look much better now, you see? Sleep makes everything better, and so does cake!" He held up a plate towards me and I accepted it gratefully, placing it on the table as I reached into my bag.

"I have something for you Honey-kun." I told him before pulling Usa-chan out of my bag. Instantly his eyes sparkled and he hugged his bunny close, almost strangling the poor thing. "I'm sorry I didn't get Usa-chan back to you yesterday but Kyoya-kun insisted that there wasn't time and wouldn't let me stop to return her."

"That's okay, it made me feel better knowing Usa-chan was keeping you safe and warm." Honey beamed up at me before jumping into the seat opposite where Mori put down his own share of cake. "Now let's eat!"

"Sure." I chuckled, smiling easily as I pulled my cake towards me however I avoided using my left hand as it was still pretty sore and it hurt to lift anything with it so I resigned to using my right hand only. However, just as I was about to fork some cake into my mouth, Mori reached out and gently took my left hand, making me halt and watch in bewilderment as he began to ease back the sleeve of my dress.

My heart gave a loud thump in my chest and I swallowed nervously, feeling a shiver run down my spine at his touch and I held my breath as he unbuttoned the cuff and exposed the bandage that was wrapped around my wrist. "Did this happen when you fell?" He asked me and I momentarily forgot to answer before I hastily cleared my throat.

"Yeah…I mean yes. It was just a sprain so there's nothing to worry. I'm fine." I assured him but his eyes looked down at me disbelievingly and I blushed guiltily. "It doesn't hurt…"

"You're a bad liar." He told me bluntly before carefully returning the sleeve back to the way it was, even buttoning it back up for me before he rested his hand on my head, gently rubbing into my hair as I looked up at him with large eyes. "Take better care of yourself, Katsumi." He instructed before going off to see to his own customers and I almost flinched when I realised I had several hawk eyes glaring at me with pure hatred.

"I don't think Taka-chan's friends like you taking all his attention." Honey mused slowly to me as he chewed on his cake. "I think they're jealous."

"They don't need to be, it's not like Mori-senpai is ignoring them or anything, he was just a little worried that's all." I argued fairly before beginning to eat my own cake. Lemon, my favourite. "Besides, no one needs to worry because I'm fine."

"But you push yourself too hard Kitty-chan and that makes you ill." Honey told me studiously, shaking a finger at me. "You need a proper holiday! Somewhere you can relax and have some real fun without having to worry about work or school." That sounded like a brilliant idea. Too bad that I didn't have the time.

"I can't just abandon work and school Honey-kun, there are still things that need to be arranged with the jewellers and I need to keep up with my studies and homework otherwise I'll fall behind and my grades will drop which I just can't afford." I reasoned with him gently, pushing my cake around with my fork distantly. "I mean, a holiday would be great, I haven't been on a proper vacation in a while but it's just not practical."

"That's too bad. Usa-chan would like for Kitty-chan to come on holiday with us." Honey said sadly and I nodded my head.

"Kitty-chan agrees with Usa-chan, it would be nice." I sighed before moved the topic onwards. Eventually Honey had to go back to his other clients so I sat peacefully in the corner, slowly eating through my cake and drinking my tea until Haruhi joined me where we sat and talked quietly together about anything and everything, sharing laughs and whispers until it was time to go. Doesn't time just fly when you're having fun?

"So my dad wants you to come around on Monday for dinner with your brother and sister, would that be okay?" Haruhi asked as I walked with her and the rest of the gang towards the school exit where several cars were waiting.

"I think so, I have a meeting with my team after host hours and Kimiko has her singing lesson after school and then there's my dance class…how about we come around for six? Would that be alright for you and Ranka? I'll probably need some time to go home and change because I'll be all sweaty from my dance class."

"Sure, I'll tell my dad. I'll see you Monday, okay? Make sure you take care of yourself. If you need any help with the school work or even anything else then you can just give me a call." She said before waving to the others and saying goodbye then walked off to catch her bus home.

"Haruhi…I won't see you again for an entire weekend!" Tamaki grieved and I folded my arms, shooting him a look.

"It's just two days, surely you can survive that long without her, right?" I'm sorry I asked because it only set Tamaki off further, bursting into comical tears which he sobbed into my shoulder, making me grimace as I felt the wetness seep through my dress, crying out for Haruhi until the twins and I managed to bundle him into his car and sent him home. "He really is insane."

"Yeah, totally love struck." The twins said behind me and the three of us nodded our heads in unison. Suddenly something leaped onto my right arm and pulled me downwards, Honey's laughter filling my ears as he pulled me towards his car.

"Come on Kitty-chan, we have photos to take!" He cheered and pulled me into the car with him as Mori followed.

"Careful Honey-kun, I don't want to risk breaking my camera." I warned him gently as I carefully put my stuff down at my feet with Honey wriggling up onto the seat next to me, Mori taking the seat opposite us and almost the moment he sat down the car began to drive away. "We're going to my house first so we can have some cake for snacks and you can meet my little brother, Kitty-chan. He's called Yasuchika but I call him Chika-chan and he doesn't like cake as much as I do but I think he'll like you, Kitty-chan."

"I don't think anyone can like cake as much as you do, Honey-kun." I replied and Honey giggled at me in response, still hugging Usa-chan very close to his chest. I felt guilty for not returning his bunny to him sooner, he must have felt very strange without it.

"Anyway, Chika-chan might seem a little grumpy but he's very nice really, I hope you like him Kitty-chan, he doesn't make very many friends because he acts all mean on the outside." Honey babbled happily and I listened attentively, nodding my head and occasionally giving an answer as Mori sat there in silence.

When the conversation ended into a comfortable silence I looked out the window, leaning against my hand however when I sensed someone watching me I glanced around quickly and found Mori's eyes staring at me rather intently. He blinked and looked away, a small amount of colour gathering at his cheeks and I couldn't help but smile inwardly to myself before turning to look out the window once more.

"We're here!" Honey suddenly yelled and we turned into his driveway, going all the way down the gardens up to the main house before he jumped up and instantly started to run around the place, laughing happily as I gathered my things and stepped out the car however Mori placed his hand on my shoulder then took my bag and equipment from my arms to carry them for me.

"You don't have to do that Mori-senpai, they're not that heavy." I tried but he held onto them anyway.

"Your arm is injured." He reminded me and I hesitated before conceding defeat. I doubt no amount of arguing was going to change his mind anyway and I get the feeling that he liked being helpful to others so who was I to stomp on his parade?

"Kitty-chan, follow me! Let's go have cake and take pictures!" Honey called out excitedly as I pulled out my camera and efficiently set it up in moments, lifting it up to my face and took a photo of Honey as he raced around in circles like an aeroplane before he swung the doors open and hurried inside. "I'll show you my room then we can go to the dining room where they'll have cake ready for us. Do you want something to drink Kitty-chan?" Honey offered but I gratefully declined, not feeling particularly thirsty.

I was in the middle of admiring Honey's house when I suddenly sensed someone from above and I looked up to see a boy standing on the balcony above us, glaring downwards before he suddenly yelled to Honey-kun. "Prepare yourself!" When he flung himself over the side I gave a startled shout, clapping my hand over my mouth then tried to rush forwards but Mori held out his arm and quickly pushed me back, keeping me a safe distance away as the two brothers started to fight one another in an intense battle.

"Don't interfere. This is normal." He assured me as I started at him with wide eyes before looking back to the brothers. I would never have guessed it but Honey was a highly talented and efficient martial artist, he was practically dancing around his brother who seemed to be just as well trained, however Honey moved effortlessly to dodge and summersaulted in the air after springing up high, his brother growling before pulling out…are those _throwing_ knives?

Honey began to spring backwards to dodge and moved across the large open space, rolling and springing from his hands as the knives followed him however as he made a spectacular leap, the brother's knives missed their target and before I knew it, were flying straight towards me instead. "Kitty-chan!"

"Katsumi!" Mori's sudden yell filled my ears as I stood frozen to the spot, staring uselessly at the weapons until Mori slammed against me and knocked me off balance, tucking me into him as he rolled and I gave a quiet yelp before I curled up instinctively, pressing my eyes shut as his secure arms enveloped me and I hid myself away in the comfort of his embrace until slowly, I blinked myself awake. "Katsumi, are you alright?"

"I think so…good reflexes Mori-senpai, I was pretty useless." I gave him a shaky smile as he continued to hold me completely cradled in his arms as I fit perfectly, curled up with my hands tucked tightly against my chest as he sat on the floor, his back pressed up against the wall. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said, giving a gentle sigh before he stood up, still holding me and I blinked dumbly, unsure of what to do or say.

"Is Kitty-chan alright? Bad Chika-chan, you almost hurt our guest!" Honey-kun scolded his brother which he now stood on top of, proudly signalling that he was the victor in the brief moment that I hadn't been looking. That was amazing, I had no idea Honey was such a great fighter, especially considering how small he is!

"Will you get off me?! You won already!" Yasuchika growled in annoyance so Honey jumped off him and skipped over to us as Mori continued to hold me off the ground so I quietly cleared my throat, drawing his attention to me.

"Uh, Mori? You can put me down now. I think they've stopped throwing knives." I notified him and he blinked before looking away quickly, averting his eyes as he set me gently down on my feet.

"Yeah." Honey's brother stood and dusted himself off, sighing in irritation as he fixed his round glasses on his nose and flicked his brown hair out of his face before opening his eyes and fixating them on me. Suddenly he stopped, blinking at me several times and his jaw went slack before he thrust a finger at me whilst leaning his entire body away from me.

"Who the heck is that? What's a girl doing here?!" Nice to know I'm welcome here.

"This is Kitty-chan. Her real name is Katsumi but I prefer to call her by her nickname because it's cuter." Honey explained with an adorable grin. "She's here to take photos of me at home for the host club's new magazine album. Isn't that great? Maybe she'll take some photos of you too Chika-chan!"

"Don't call me that, my name is Yasuchika." He snapped, eyebrow twitching as he thrust his glasses further up his nose. "Hello, it's nice to meet you." Although the politeness seemed a little forced, I put it down to the sudden shyness that seemed to overtake him. I guess he's not used to talking to girls.

"Hello Yasuchika, it's nice to meet you. You fight really well for your age, you must be close to beating your big brother, right?" He blinked in surprise before going beetroot red, turning his face away and folding his arms.

"Maybe, but that's mainly because my brother has grown lazy. He's not focused on his training and instead wastes his time with stupid bunnies and too much cake. I mean, have you _seen_ how much cake he eats? He must be an alien!" His sudden outburst made me chuckle and I couldn't help but smile sweetly.

"I agree, Honey-kun does eat a lot of cake but as long as he gets enough exercise and brushes his teeth then I don't see how it should affect him too badly. After all, everyone has their own secret pleasure that isn't necessarily ordinary. For example I used to collect strange and pretty rocks wherever I found them. I kept them all in a collection box under my bed." Reaching out I rested my hand on Honey's head and gently combed through his hair, beaming down at him. "If Honey-kun wants to eat cake then let him eat cake. I'm sure you have a strange habit that you don't want to tell anyone else about, right Chika-kun?."

Again he went red, refusing to meet my eyes before he turned his back quickly and snorted. "Yeah sure, whatever. I'll be in my room so don't anyone interrupt me." He shot over his shoulder and I watched as he stomped up the stairs then disappeared from sight, making me blink.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, that's just Chika-chan but don't worry, he likes you! I can tell." Honey assured me before tugging on my hand and led me to his room. I shouldn't have been surprised but it was full of bunnies. On the walls, curtains, sheets, carpet, there was even a giant one standing in the corner. It was even taller than Mori and that was saying something. "Make yourself comfy Kitty-chan, I'm just going to go change okay?" Honey chirped before running into his walk in closet, closing the door behind him and suddenly I was left alone with Mori.

"Honey-kun really loves rabbits." I mused to myself as I walked over to the giant bunny and looked up at it contemplatively before I flung my arms around it, giggling quietly as I snuggled into the soft fur. "I used to have one of these as a kid, I shared it with my sister but now it's Naoki's. He had it in his room the day you and Honey came around."

"I remember." He nodded, still standing in the middle of the room. "The books fell on you." I looked around at him in slight surprise. I had totally forgotten about that. "You protected Mitsukuni."

"Well…of course. Naoki too, I wasn't about to let some heavy books hurt them, was I? Not when I was close enough to stop it." I said, pushing myself off the rabbit and swung myself around, holding my hands behind me and crossed one foot behind the other. "In a way you and I are the same. You protect and look after Honey-kun the way I look after my little brother and sister. I'd do anything for them." I gave a sad smile and looked out the window as a pair of birds fluttered past, hovering for a moment before flying away. "My parents never really gave them enough attention. Just enough that they noticed the important things but it was always business, business with them and they kind of suffered because of it. It's partly the reason my parents and I don't get along. Sometimes I get so sick of them just ignoring us kids, I feel like I'm screaming out loud but they don't hear me."

With a sigh I shook my head and smacked my face. "Sorry, that got super depressing. I shouldn't complain so much, it gets boring after a while."

"You shouldn't have to deal with so much pressure." Mori said to me and I looked around at him, listening as he slackened his posture, relaxing further with his hands in his pockets. "It's not your responsibility."

"Who else is going to handle things?" I reasoned but he only looked at me as if reiterating his point that it wasn't and shouldn't be my concern. "Please don't look at me like that." I muttered, turning away from him as my head lowered sadly. "I know I'm not exactly 'Miss Perfect' but I do my best for my little sister and brother and for the company so…" Without warning I felt an arm drop around me and pull me into Mori's solid chest, his chin resting on the top of my head.

A sharp inhale was my response, freezing in place as Mori slowly pulled me closer, securing his grip across me as his other hand wrapped around my waist. "You do great, Katsumi." His words murmured in my ear as his lips brushed against my hair, making a shiver shoot through my spine as if someone had poured fresh snow down my shirt. I was completely immobilised, tensed and stiff like a board until slowly, I took slow but deep breaths and began to relax.

His warmth was reassuring and his grip comforting, not too tight but secure enough to make me feel protected. Also his scent was so refreshing, causing my eyes to flutter closed as I sank back into all senses and placed my hands against his arm as if to pin him there forever, a pleased smile touching my lips until slowly Mori let go, looking down at me with a deep and thoughtful expression as I twisted around to look up at him until he dropped his hand gently onto my head, rubbing my hair until I was beaming up at him with pride.

"I'm back!" Honey trilled cheerfully and came flying out of his closet dressed in the most adorable sailor uniform of white and light blue, making him appear even cuter than before. "So Kitty-chan, wanna have some cake with me?" He asked, looking up at me hopefully with round orbs and I grinned as I took a photo of his adorableness.

"Of course Honey-kun. Cake sounds like a great idea." I agreed so we head down and Honey instantly began to delve in large quantities of cake whilst I stuck to just a small pastry, knowing that I would need to save room for dinner when I got home. Honey was easy to take photos of, seeing as he acted all cute and loveable all the time I just took snapshots of him whenever I needed, even when his mouth was full of cake and he had crumbs and frosting all over his face.

After tea and cake Honey showed me all over his house, telling me about his family and how they had been closely connected to Mori's family for generations before also showing me the dojo. There were already classes going on so as I took off my shoes and bowed before entering I knelt down quietly and watched as Honey bounded over to the students and greeted them all brightly, lifting their faces into smiles.

"Have you been to dojos before?" Mori asked me quietly as he sat at my side and I nodded my head in answer, taking another photo of Honey before checking it.

"Yeah, I used to do some martial arts when I was younger. I wasn't particularly great but I could hold my own so that was enough. My parents soon stopped me going when they found out about it but I kept on going to a few classes every now and then." I answered softly, not wanting to interrupt the lesson that Honey was now joining in with. "I did Judo and a little of Jujitsu but I only got to blue belt with the judo before I was stopped for good, my parents didn't want me participating in unladylike sports so I answered back by taking up dance classes and skateboarding." I grinned up at Mori who had a slight smile. "I enjoy being their little rebel."

"It's the only way they pay attention to you, right?" I stopped and stared at him, astounded that he'd figured that out and I blushed deeply, looking away down at my camera and pretended to look through the photos.

"Right. The only times they ever really looked at me was when I'd done something wrong so I was as bad as can be. You should have seen their faces when they saw I got the two piercings in one ear." I reached up and touched my earrings nostalgically, exhaling quietly before snapping myself back into a cheerful disposition. "But who cares about them anyway? It's not like I need their attention anymore. I have my siblings and some awesome friends now so it's all fine."

"Yeah." I tugged on my dress then suddenly realised that I was still wearing the ugly uniform, making me shudder so I quietly asked if there was somewhere I could change and Mori directed me to a changing room where I flung aside my dress and pulled on some three quarter length sweatpants and a loose shirt before heading back to the dojo where Honey waved me over.

"Come on Kitty-chan, join in with us!" He invited and I bounded over excitedly, grinning from ear to ear before I took a place in front of him as everyone else seemed to have partnered off and Honey instantly threw me to the ground, meaning I had to break fall quickly but I laughed as I did so, feeling a thrill shoot through me as Mori barked sharply at Honey, warning him to be gentle and remember that my wrist was injured.

"Are you kidding me? That was awesome!" I cheered as I leaped to my feet and widened my stance, ready to fight. "Let's do it again!" Both Mori and Honey blinked at me blankly before Honey grinned, celebrating happily and together we began to work through the throws, setting the example which the other then copied. It felt great to be doing martial arts again, however when my hour was up I knew that we had to press on. I had to stick to my schedule otherwise I'll be late home for Naoki and Kimiko.

Kimiko had rehearsals and a tea party to attend with her school friends and Naoki was also with his new friends from school. After he'd asked me to let him go to a proper school, I'd enrolled him without telling my parents and he was loving every second of it. His tutors agreed that there was a significant improvement in his grades because of his obvious enjoyment of learning in a social environment and even when he had his lessons at home he was far more attentive and studious than ever before. It made me proud to think I'd got something inexplicably right.

"Kitty-chan, you can come back any time you like." Honey said to me as we stood outside next to the car.

"You're not coming with us Honey-kun?" I asked him in surprise and he looked up at me with a slightly suspicious expression.

"No, I have to stay and help Chika-chan with the next class and then it'll be time to eat more cake." He explained, giving me a cheeky grin that had me arching an eyebrow suspiciously, sensing that there was some kind of ulterior motif here. "But you have fun with Taka-chan, make sure you take good photos of him then when you buy the magazine, you get to have all kinds of photos of your favourite hosts."

"Hey, who said I was going to buy the magazine when I'd have the photos anyway?" I reasoned but Honey just kept on smiling up at me hopefully, cuddling Usa-chan so I exhaled. "Okay, I'll think about it." I decided and Honey beamed up at me happily before letting go of the grip he had held around my waist to jump backwards and started to wave.

"Bye Kitty-chan! Come back soon!" He yelled as Mori let me get into the car first and I rolled down the window to wave back, smiling to Honey until we had disappeared around the corner out of the house grounds.

"I can't help but feel that Honey-kun doesn't really need to help out with his brother's karate class." I hummed thoughtfully, tapping a finger to my jaw. "I wonder what he's up to."

"Don't let his looks deceive you. He's very smart and cunning for a Lolita type." Mori said to me and I chuckled in agreement, nodding my head.

"Did you join the host club because Honey did? It's just you don't strike me as the type that would join up just for the company and refreshments." Mori opened his eyes and looked at me with his usual blank expression and the silence began to make me feel uncomfortable, shifting in my seat before a slight smile curved on his lips.

"Yeah." Feeling that he didn't really want to talk more I took to gazing out the window. It wasn't a long journey so soon enough I was able to climb out into the fresh air, taking a deep breath then pushed my fringe further out of my face as the wind picked up a little, making the looser strands of my hair flutter on the breeze as I looked warmly over Mori's house.

"I really do like your house Mori-senpai. It's so traditional and homely. I think it's great that even with all the modernisation going on around here, Japan still holds onto tradition and culture."

"Yeah." He agreed as he walked passed me, somehow having picked up all of my stuff and was carrying it for me towards the door.

"Huh? Hey wait up!" I jogged after him then slowed down, glancing up at him as he carried his bag, my own and my camera equipment to boot. "Isn't that stuff heavy? I don't mind carrying around my own stuff you know, don't feel obligated to carry it all just because you're a gentleman."

"It's fine." He answered before the door opened and suddenly I was engulfed into a hug.

"Katsumi-chan! I'm so glad I get to see you again, you look so well." Aika smiled at me beautifully before taking me by the elbow and drawing me inside. "Come in please! We'll have dinner ready for you very soon, you're more than welcome to stay for as long as you like. I heard that you had a little accident at Tamaki Suoh's home, how's your wrist? You poor thing." She fussed over me with warmth and kindness, tucking my hair behind my ear and giggling when she noticed my double piercing.

"Aika-chan, it's so good to see you again." I smiled up at her beautiful features as Mori put down our stuff. "And I'm fine, it wasn't a particularly bad fall, just long. After some rest I was back to normal and Tamaki-kun was kind enough to take care of me so there's no need for worry."

"That's good, I almost had a heart attack when Takashi told me that you were ill and had fallen down the stairs, I almost went running over there myself but he insisted you were fine and visitors would probably only hinder your recovery." She said as she led me into the family room to sit down and have a cup of refreshing tea whilst we waited for Mori to change. "Though I could tell my son was worried about you, when he and Mitsukuni received their call from Tamaki, my Takashi started to trip over himself wherever he went."

"Mori-senpai? Trip?" I echoed in disbelief as Aika poured me some herbal tea and I gratefully accepted the drink, taking a sip and smiling as it warmed me from the inside out.

"That's right, my son tends to get rather clumsy when he's concerned or worried about something. He can't focus properly, it's rather sweet don't you think?" She gave a pretty giggle before asking me about my projects and even the photo shoot that the guys had roped me into, asking to see some of the photos and when she saw some of the ones of Takashi and Honey she requested I print her some copies which I happily agreed to, though I might have to ask Kyoya if it was alright.

Actually no, I won't worry about Kyoya. They're my photos from my camera, what's to say I won't keep a few for myself? They're my friends after all and I'd like some of the photos too. They make me smile and I need some more photos to decorate my room with. I have an entire wall filled with myself and my siblings so it's about time I put up some pictures of my friends too.

"Ah, Mori must be in the dojo doing some training by now, would you like to come and see? He's a kendo champion you know, he won the nationals when he was just in middle school." Aika said to me and I nodded my head eagerly but before I left I drained my cup to be polite then followed Aika as she led me to the family dojo.

When I entered I took off my shoes and bowed respectfully before standing at Aika's side, watching in admiration as Mori trained against his little brother, Satoshi. I took a close up photo of him training, keeping my lips sealed however when Satoshi noticed I had entered he signalled for a stop and turned around to wave at me. "Katsumi-chan! It's great to see you!"

"Hi Satoshi, you look awesome!" I waved back, calling across to him as he bounded over, full of energy and pulled off his visor to grin down at me.

"Thanks, though I'm still not up to par with my big brother yet, there's a large gap to cover before I'm that good." He said, shaking out his hair and sliding a hand back through it to keep his fringe out of his eyes, making his hair even messier and spikier than before as he panted for breath. "You look great, I see that bruise on your head has gone."

"Yeah, it hung around for a few days but went pretty quickly after that." I said as I took a photo of Mori taking off his visor, the sunlight streaming in through the window catching him effectively and I knew the girls would swoon over such a photo. "But thanks for the concern, that's sweet of you."

"Not a problem, are you here to photograph Takashi like Kyoya warned us you would? Would you take pictures of me too? That would be awesome!" He winked and I arched an eyebrow with a slight smirk, wondering if he was trying to flirt with me however Mori placed a heavy hand on his brother's head and roughly ruffled his hair.

"Satoshi." He warned and his brother rolled his eyes before grinning.

"Okay I get it, I'll be good." He waved his hand as Aika gave a tiny giggle behind her hand before she grabbed onto her younger son.

"I just remembered, I need you to help me with something Satoshi so let's leave these two in peace." She said in a sweet tone however as she walked she dragged Satoshi away as he complained and protested, struggling against her however in a matter of moments they were gone, the doors swinging shut behind them as I blinked.

"Um…that was interesting." I noted before clearing my throat and looking up at Mori. "You have such a nice family, Mori-senpai."

"Yeah." He agreed, beginning to take off his gear. Underneath he wore a rather tight fitting black shirt so I quickly looked away to hide my blush, unable to help but notice how the shirt seemed to sculpt to every muscle line and seemingly enhance it. Pure thoughts Katsumi. Pure thoughts only.

"So uh…what do you want to do? I'm guessing posing for photos isn't really your thing so if you like I can just follow you around and take some every now and then but if that'll be annoying then I can always just take some now and get out of your hair because following you around would be annoying for you and a little creepy and…" His hand dropped onto my head, rubbing my hair gently before he carefully moved a lock of hair away from my face, effectively shutting me up.

"You talk too much." He said to me teasingly and I blinked dumbly before smirking mischievously.

"Well you don't talk enough, so between us I'd say we'd make one regular conversation." His smile deepened and his eyes softened further as his hand returned to resting on top of my head.

"Yeah." So I ended up following Mori around, taking photos every now and then when something inspired me to do so and as I walked, I admired his house, occasionally asking questions about the decoration or some ornaments that I spotted which he'd answer in simple terms, however the more I seemed to ask the more he would answer. When we got to his room, we were talking almost like normal people.

"So you're family have been serving the Haninozuka family for generations? Doesn't that feel like too much pressure sometimes?" I asked as I stepped into his room and looked around. It was simple, organised, neat, tidy and had very little decoration. Exactly what I'd expect to see in Mori's room. He moved passed me and left the door open for propriety but offered me a seat on a relaxing looking armchair that was tucked in the corner by the window with a small cabinet of books which I instantly began to look through curiously.

"Not really. Our families have been closely related for so long that it doesn't feel pressured at all. Our families married together two generations ago so it's not the same anymore." He answered, laying down on his futon bed with his arm draped over his eyes to block out the light. Glancing over his way I quietly pulled out my camera and snapped a photo of him lying there, reasoning that it looked rather casual yet the girls would love it. I knew they would.

"I think it's amazing, your family used to serve the Haninozuka's yet even now you make it your point to always accompany Honey-kun. You really care about him, don't you?" There was a slight pause before his mouth turned upwards slightly.

"Yeah." I smiled back at him in return then set my camera down, looking through his books and pulled one out to inspect more closely, interested in his taste of books. From what I understood, Mori was your typical guy of tradition, all his books were classics and ones I had read myself. He even had some of my favourites in there.

"Hey Mori, how come you don't have a lot of books? Are you very picky with what you read?" I asked however when he didn't answer I looked up to see that he'd fallen asleep. His arm was curled around his head and he'd turned on his side, his other hand resting on his stomach as he breathed deeply and rhythmically. I almost wanted to take a picture but decided against it, thinking that it would be a little too weird and besides, we had plenty anyway.

Getting up I put the book back and crept over to Mori's side, biting on my lip as I tried to figure out what to do. I didn't want him to catch a cold but I didn't want to wake him either so I slowly began to feed the blanket out from underneath him, going as slowly and gently as I could before finally I had it free from underneath him and began to place it over his sleeping frame however when my foot accidentally knocked against the low bedside table I froze, biting down on my lip as I waited.

Mori gave a soft sigh and turned a little onto his back, yawning slightly before his eyes cracked open slightly, blinking before they seemed to focus on me blearily. Oh crap, I woke him up. Great going Katsumi, of all the times to be clumsy you pick now. Mori frowned ever so slightly his eyes still looking a little hazy and unfocused as he slowly began to reach out for me.

"Katsumi…" His deep purr shocked me, making me jump slightly as without warning he grabbed a fistful of my shirt and gripped my hip with his other hand, making me squeak in surprise as Mori suddenly threw me onto the futon at his side and rolled on top of me, resting his weight on one arm as my entire face turned beetroot red. "You smell so good Katsumi…and your skin is so soft…"

"M…Mori-senpai…what are you doing?!" As my heart began to pound in my chest Mori sank his weight further against me, making me squirm and wriggle to try and escape however his knees gripped onto my thigh, trapping me down as his nose grazed over the skin of my face, trailing down to my neck and I whimpered instinctively, trying to push him off.

His lips brushed against my jaw and I froze in place, staring up at him and for a brief moment, my heart stopped in my chest. He was so _close_ , I could feel my entire body starting to heat with a flush as I shivered beneath him, slightly breathless as his tongue suddenly stroked the skin of my neck, making me whimper in protest and returned to trying to shove him back off me.

This was not Mori, it was like he was an entirely different person! Even as he whispered my name it sent shivers down my spine and light gasps escaped me, one hand gripping onto my waist as the other slid into my hair and lifted my head, turning it to the side even as I tried to break free. "Mori stop, stop it!" I didn't want to hurt him, however as his lips suddenly attacked my neck and his teeth bit down against my skin, he gave me no other choice.

As I chocked down my outcry I jammed my elbow down against Mori right beside his neck, managing to loosen his grip on me and with the small space he allowed I barred my arms diagonally and used all my strength to roll him off me, hearing him grunt indistinguishably before he landed heavily on his back and I scrambled to get away from him, clutching my neck as I breathed heavily from the shock.

What the _heck_ had just happened? Did Mori really just do that in his sleep? Still shivering from the feeling of Mori's hands touching me rather intimately I went over to his mirror to look at the mark on my neck, wincing slightly as I saw it was already starting to bruise. Damn it. How am I going to explain this to someone if they see it? Holy crap, if my mother sees it, she'll kill me on the spot.

Shaking my head I hurriedly pulled on my sleeveless hoodie to hide it a little better, pressing a wet cloth down on the mark as I sorted myself out in Mori's bathroom. I was still hyperventilating ten minutes later however once I was finally under control I left Mori in peace, fighting the furious blush then went in search of Aika.

"Ah, there you are! Where's Takashi?" Aika asked me as she finished setting up dinner at the low table in the family room, smiling over at me as I entered, still blinking a little in shock.

"Oh, he's um…he's asleep." I answered, forcing a smile to my face. "Can I help you with anything? It smells delicious." Taking a deeper inhale I suddenly opened my eyes. "Wait, are those teriyaki burgers?"

"Of course, Takashi told me that they were your favourite when I asked him what you would like for dinner." Aika explained to me. "When he told me you were coming, I got a little overexcited so I may have gone a tad overboard but please, eat what you like and as much as you want, there's plenty. I'll just call for my boys then we can eat."

"That sounds great." So I sat down where Aika placed me then waited for the others. Satoshi bounded in first, full of energy and instantly began to talk with me, asking about what kind of subjects I took and we compared between the two of us, finding a similar liking for literature but more importantly, a love for manga and instantly we were wrapped in a deep conversation about our favourite series and most awesome characters.

"There you are Takashi, I almost thought you weren't going to wake up and I'd have to eat your share. Shame." Satoshi called out to Mori as he finally appeared, looking sleepy yet more awake than he had done before.

"If you'd be so lucky." Mori quipped quietly before sitting down next to me, crossing his legs as I sat a little stiffly, my hands tightening a little before I smiled towards Aika.

"Everything looks wonderful, I feel guilty that I didn't help with anything."

"Oh don't be silly, busy young ladies such as yourself shouldn't worry about the ordinary things like cooking, I didn't want to interrupt your time with Takashi." She answered back sweetly before insisting that I tuck in so I did, diving into the food and ate about four burgers all by myself, hardly able to keep the happy smile off my face as I enjoyed the flavours that filled my mouth.

"So Kat-chan, can you cook? Girls are always greater if they can make a decent meal." Satoshi asked and I almost choked on my food, coughing slightly before I was able to swallow.

"Yes I can cook, I learned from the family chef when I was young and I still help out in the kitchens when I have the time. Initially I used to go down to cause trouble like setting flour traps and that sort of thing but then Mai told me that if I was going to run around her ankles I could at least make myself useful." I shuddered at the memory, pulling a pain struck face. "She made me peel so many vegetables that day I vowed to never eat them again."

"So you were a trouble maker? Awesome, what other pranks did you use to pull?" I grinned wickedly.

"You have no idea, I was a little terror. The devil to my sister's angel. There was this one time I put all of my father's work shirts into the washing machine with my mother's red selection and turned them all pink. He wasn't too happy about that. Another time I dropped mud pies from the balcony of the main dining hall onto some guests, I got into so much trouble for that I wasn't allowed out of my room for an entire month. Oh! My favourite prank though was the time I filled the entire ballroom with soap suds and bubbles like a bath. I'd rigged up a foam machine and by the time someone opened the door, the bubbles just poured out and ruined the carpets."

"That's awesome! Maybe I should try that one…"

"Don't you even think about it young man." Aika said but she was chuckling all the same. "My, I never would have thought you'd do all that Katsumi, you're such a sweet girl now."

"I grew up eventually, but still. The memories are great." I agreed as dinner was replaced with dessert. Dango and doughnuts. Heaven! With so much good food around me I quickly forgot about what happened earlier, happily indulging in the treats that I hadn't had in a very long time. Even in France desserts had been prohibited except for special occasions, it felt so good to gorge myself without worrying about my parents' glare from across the table. Aika and Satoshi were great dinner company, always keeping the conversation flowing with a warm atmosphere with Mori occasionally speaking though mostly he just listened.

When the time for me to go, I felt rather reluctant to leave. I liked it here, it was close and homely, even though the mansion was huge, it still felt like we were all nestled snugly up to one another whereas my home was just open hallways and spacious rooms that no amount of décor could fill. "Takashi will escort you home, Katsumi dear, so don't worry about calling for your car as you can take ours." Aika said to me as she walked with me to the door, a hand resting warmly on my shoulder.

"Oh no please, I'd hate to be a further nuisance. It's an easy fifteen minute walk home." I said however Aika insisted I take the car, saying that the weather could change at any moment and I'd be drenched through however when I looked up at the sky, it was as clear as glass. "But…"

"No, I insist. Takashi? You don't mind escorting our Katsumi home, do you?" Aika turned to her eldest son who easily stood three feet taller than her, reminding me again just how much of a giant he was. I only just about came up to his chest yet his mother was even smaller than I was. It was a little strange.

"Ah." He said with a slight yawn, rubbing his face in one hand as he stood waiting for us to go. He was already carrying my things for me again and I felt extremely bad as it made me feel a little useless. However as I made to protest further, his hand dropped on my head and gently rubbed my hair. "Let's go Katsumi." Just like that I was frozen solid, all argument doused like water against flame before I shook my head quickly to snap out of it.

"Sure, I'm coming." Aika beamed at me then fixed her arms around my shoulders in a hug, brushing her fingers through my hair gently before wishing me well and demanding that I come back soon with my little brother and sister as she was dying to meet them after I'd told her so much about them. "I will, I promise. See you around Satoshi-kun, it was fun seeing you again!" I waved and he grinned at me.

"You too, make sure you try out that manga I told you about, you won't regret it!" He called and I gave a grin.

"I will, then I'll come back and we can exchange notes!" As the car began to pull away I waved out the window before pulling back and slumping against the seat, exhaling deeply. "Man I'm tired. I can't wait for the weekend." I murmured softly, closing my eyes and relaxing against the leather seats as Mori watched me quietly.

"Yeah." He gave his standard response and I cracked open an eye to look at him, feeling a little heat gather in pools at my cheek as my hand instinctively rose up to curl around my neck where the bruise lay hidden. Flushing with embarrassment I closed my eyes and tried to relax however I couldn't shake the tenseness in me, sitting stiffly and my fingers were clenched tightly together in my lap all the way home. Thank heaven it was only a five minute journey as the tension in that car was beginning to grow suffocating.

"Thanks for the ride Mori-senpai, see you at school!" I chirped with a little too much enthusiasm as I jumped out the car and quickly grabbed my own things before he could even think to pick them up for me.

"Yeah." He said however as I stepped away from the car he followed after me, gradually climbing out before he towered over me, standing a little too close for comfort. My throat tightened and I felt a large lump lodge itself there so that it was almost impossible to swallow. Slowly his hand reached out towards me, his eyes dropping down to my neck and instantly my eyes widened in horror.

As he touched the hood and began to peel it down I flung out my hand to swipe his away, alarm paramount in my features as I took a large step away from him and turned myself to the side to hide that part of my neck. "I'm sorry, I just…I have a lot of things to do." I said quickly before turning and hurrying inside, shutting myself in so that I didn't have to face Mori.

Looking down at my hand I realised I was still shaking slightly so I clenched my fist and drew back my shoulders, steeling my expression before taking my things to my room where I continued work with the photos, editing and adjusting them as necessary however when my door was flung open I spun around in my chair and smiled to Naoki and Kimiko as they rushed inside, bursting with excitement and already gushing about their day.

Naoki clambered into my lap, still hugging his new toy monkey and babbled all about his new friends and how he had painted a picture of me today in art class and couldn't wait to show me whilst Kimiko told me all about her recital and how the Zuka club were considering her for a lead role in the end of year showcase. I listened and praised them both, showing my enthusiasm before Naoki pulled me away from my work to play and Kimiko asked if I would design her some special accessories to wear for the end of year so I gave answers, asked questions and devoted my entire afternoon to them.

My little brother wanted to play in the garden so I had to dress up in a dragon costume whilst Kimiko played the princess and he wore his knight armour, chasing me around and pretended to slay me so he could claim the wooden tree house as his castle with Kimiko. When I tried to return to my work whilst Naoki had his bath Kimiko pulled me into her room and had me listen to all kinds of songs she wanted to try out, wanting my opinion on whether or not the songs would suit her voice.

It was a long afternoon and by the time they were both in bed, I was exhausted. There were several calls and messages bleeping on my phone so I dealt with business, giving Mizuki my go ahead for the autumn collection which we were going to release in September and arranged to meet some new designers she had found for me tomorrow afternoon. There goes my weekend of peace, quiet and study.

Looking at the clock I saw the time was ten at night, which wasn't particularly late however I still had the photos to finish so I set to work on that, making sure that each one looked the best it could be and even printed off some of my favourites to keep for myself. I chose one of Honey and Mori together, the smaller cousin riding on Mori's shoulders with both of them smiling though Honey's smile was more of a wide grin. It was just so cute I didn't really want to share it with anyone else.

I picked out one with the twins, one of Tamaki, Kyoya and Haruhi before finishing with one of the group ones, choosing a photo of them all together in their school uniform arranged around the couch, one that looked casual and relaxed yet happy all the same. The printer spat the photos out for me and I found some frames for them all before arranging them on my desk, adding the one that Ranka had taken of the three of us as well as the one of just Haruhi and me.

Once everything was finished and I finally crawled into bed, turning out my light to go to sleep however not ten seconds later, my door opened and Naoki's timid voice whispered to me as he stood there in his pyjamas clutching his monkey in one arm and his blanket in his other hand as it trailed on the floor. "Katsumi? I had a nightmare. Will you stay with me until I fall back asleep?" Inwardly I groaned, feeling too tired to function properly but I put on a smile as I climbed back out of bed.

"Sure Naoki, do you want to talk about it?"


	13. Chapter 13

The photos were now safely sent over to Kyoya to deal with and the contract from Yuzuha was signed. She'd now sent over copies of her fashion designs which left me the next job of designing the perfect jewellery to go with them however she had attached some notes of some things she would prefer so I would have to take that into consideration.

My meeting with the candidates for the new designer jobs was over and I was impressed with their work, each one of them having their own certain style and they obviously had talent so I hired them on the spot, leaving them in Mizuki's hands to continue with the season collections. At least now that was a huge weight off my shoulders, I can hand over the responsibility of the next product line over and I don't have to worry about anything except approving of their ideas.

With that now out of the way, I could focus on my work for Yuzuha and my other responsibilities such as running the house and school work. All of a sudden I had some time on my hands so I went down to the park for some boarding, walked around town then spent the rest of my afternoon with Naoki as Kimiko was out with friends.

All in all it was a good day, at least until my mother called. I was surprised that she called my own phone as normally she would call through the landline and ask Yuri to bring me to her. That was my first indicator that she had to tell me something important. "Katsumi, at least I know you're still alive and haven't ended up in hospital seeing as you've answered the phone." She mused grumpily and I scowled down the phone at her.

"It's nice to know you have such faith in me, mother." I answered curtly though I knew she wouldn't appreciate the sarcasm.

"Enough of the lip, madam, I'm calling to inform you that I will be sending for Kimiko and Naoki to join us for a holiday out here in Africa for Kimiko's next break. I would bring you too but unfortunately I can't guarantee your behaviour, so you will not be joining them."

"What?! How is that fair? I've always wanted to go to Africa and see a real lion." I whined before pouting. "Okay fine, I guess I can't do anything about it. How long will they be gone?"

"Two weeks, so the entire holiday. I will leave Yuri instructions to keep you from destroying the place whilst we're gone. In fact I'm considering having you visit a relative, perhaps your cousins?" I balked at the thought. My cousins lived all the way out in England. It was cold and miserable there even in the summer. I hated it.

"I promise to behave, don't waste a plane ticket on me just to prove a point." I muttered with a roll of my eyes. "Was there anything else?"

"Yes, after Africa your father and I are going out to Colombia for another business deal and then we'll be travelling to Madagascar, Australia and then Myanmar. In addition, we have decided to look at the possibility of extending our business corporation to other international jewellery brands so you can expect we'll be staying in Italy, China and maybe even America for a while." My stomach dropped to the ground.

"So basically you're telling me that you and dad are buggering off for a year long world tour." I translated for her, feeling thoroughly pissed off. "Well that's just great, make sure you buy Kimiko and Naoki plenty of souvenirs because you're going to owe them huge for abandoning them like this!" My voice rose and my mother's snappy tone barked back at me.

"How dare you take that tone of voice with me? Have some respect, I am your mother!"

"Yeah? Well you sure as hell don't act like it!" I yelled before cancelling the call, seething with anger as I threw my phone onto my bed with a little too much force, kicking the bed post for good measure. "Agh! Why do they have to be so _irresponsible_?!" Still feeling angry I decided to go for a run, knowing that I wasn't going to cool down until I've let off some steam.

My feet took me out of the house and down the street, deeper and deeper into town until I found myself gasping for breath, shaking at the knees so I hobbled over to a bench and sat down for a rest, letting my head roll back as I bathed in the sunlight. The next holidays were next week, so I'd better inform Kimiko and Naoki about what was happening.

There was a deep rumble from above and I opened my eyes to find that the sun was being chased away by dark clouds, looming over the city until the slow patter of rain started. The droplets strolled down my cheeks until finally the shower started, quickly splattering my clothes so I sighed and got up, shoving my hands into my pockets before starting to head home. I should probably call Yuri to come and get me, he'll start to worry if I'm out in this rain for too long.

Just as I was about to pull out my phone a sleek, black limo pulled up beside me, stopping on the road and I turned back to look, frowning slightly as the door opened and someone got out, opening an umbrella before stepping towards me. "Katsumi? What are you doing out here? You'll catch a cold." Tamaki said to me kindly, walking up and held out the umbrella to tuck me underneath its protective dome also. "Is something wrong? You look upset."

"It's nothing." I said, giving my face a wipe with my hand to remove the rain as it trickled down my face like tears. "I'm fine, just a little annoyed with my parents. I sometimes wonder why they ever bothered having children."

"Ah I see." Tamaki nodded his head in understanding, for once remaining completely serious with a soft smile as he reached out and picked up my hand. "Well, I was on my way to visit a bookstore for some reading materials. Do you want to come with me?" Continuing to wipe my face I eventually turned a weak smile up at him.

"You at a commoner's bookstore? That just spells disaster, Tamaki-kun. I'd better come with you to make sure you don't destroy the place." I teased before letting him lead me back to the car where he made me exchange my wet jumper for his dry one, though it was a little too big for me it was comfortable and I snuggled into it happily.

Sure enough the moment we arrived at the bookstore Tamaki went running around from shelf to shelf, making crude remarks which would have insulted anyone were they bothering to listen to him though I smartly clapped my hand over his mouth and dragged him away to the manga section so that I could try to find the series Satoshi had suggested I try. "Look! Katsumi! They have popup pictures!" Tamaki practically shrieked, laughing as he poked at the pictures of animals he had found in a kid's book, making me slap a hand to my face before I laughed.

"You're ridiculous Tamaki-kun." I informed him lightly before helping him find the books he wanted. "So what are the books called?"

"I don't quite remember, but I'm pretty sure they'll be around here somewhere." He said assuredly, rubbing his chin as he carefully inspected the shelves. "Say, where are the original editions? All these have these strange covers on the books, they look so _new_." He said, holding a book by its corner and I yelped, quickly rescuing it from him before putting it back.

"That's because these books are new. Not all books are old and dusty like the ones you find in your library, Tamaki. These books are meant for entertainment, not learning." I explained to him before running my finger across a section before I pulled a book down. "Here, this is one of my favourite books by a great author, it's a romance but it's set in the Edo era and it's an amazing read. I never tire of it." I explained to him as he took it from me and studied it closely. "It's a little heart wrenching in places and it might make you cry but it'll be well worth it when you finish."

"Hmm…interesting…" Tamaki mused as I walked a little further away and picked out another book for him to try. "Why do commoners buy only one book at a time? Why not just buy a pre-stocked bookcase or get an original copy from the author themselves with a signature?" He questioned me as we moved through the shelves over to the science fiction section.

"Because not everyone can afford to buy that many books at once." I answered, stopping to toss another book onto his growing pile. "And you can't just call up the author and demand he print you a special edition of a book."

"Why not?" I almost face planted the floor but I took a deep breath and slowly explained it all to Tamaki, making sure to use small words until he understood that normal people just go to a bookstore like this one if they wanted a book. "Fascinating, it's a wonder commoners can afford anything at all." My face deadpanned.

"They're ordinary, not destitute." I said whilst gritting my teeth. This was going to be a lot more work than I thought. In the end Tamaki bought about twenty books, grabbing random ones off the shelf for whatever reason, one being that he liked the colour of the cover. He paid the full price without even batting an eyelid and the two of us struggled with them to the car that was waiting for us outside before we managed to put them all into the back.

"Now, to the clothes store!" Tamaki declared and my face paled.

"Eh?" However before I could escape Tamaki dragged me back into the car and we were driven over to a large shopping centre where he began to raid the shops, searching through the clothes with a constant look of curiosity.

"Where are the brands? These are all rather degradable materials, and why are they on sale? I don't understand, this is all rather confusing." He was muttered to himself as I spotted a cool looking jacket on the sales rack, forty percent off.

"Hey look, the price has been lowered." I said as I reached out for it but when Tamaki yelled at the top of his lungs I leaped back instinctively with a yelp.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT! IT MUST BE UNSANITARY OR SOMETHING!" Exhaling in irritation I shot a glare over at Tamaki.

"You idiot, just because it's on sale doesn't mean it's unhygienic, it just means they want someone to buy it before the new stock comes in." I told him as I picked up the jacket and held it out to him. "See? It's fine. It's also pretty cool too, I like it." Tamaki stormed over and snatched the jacket out of my hands, shoving it back on the rack as he then spun me around and began to slide me out of the shop with his hands against my shoulders. "Hey!"

"This is worse than I feared, Katsumi, you're turning into a commoner! Next thing you know, you'll be thinking about buying two for one offers on low quality shirts!"

"Hey look Tamaki, they're doing a deal on these shirts! If you buy one, the other comes half price, isn't that cool?" I had disappeared on him to look at a shop window where they were advertising the offer however Tamaki shrieked in horror and before I knew it, he was racing out of the mall with a dust trail behind us, stopping once we were safely outside where he stopped to catch his breath.

"That was close, far too close." He gasped, pressing a hand over his chest before he snapped his fingers, turning to point at me. "I've decided. You need a complete makeover, Araki Katsumi! You've spent too long acting like a commoner, so it's up to us to remind you of who you are!" He declared with a small smirk as I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"Makeover?" Tamaki was already on the phone, calling up Kyoya and everyone else and arranging for them to meet at the Hitachiin place, saying it was an emergency and that everyone was needed. Before I knew it, I had been kidnapped. Tamaki dragged me over to the Hitachiin's where the twins themselves then took over, dragging me from the car kicking and yelling until I found myself being thrown into a massive studio where rows upon rows of outfits awaited me.

"You ready for your makeover Katsumi?" The twins chorused to me as I deadpanned.

"No." But it wasn't like I had a choice. Their maids wrestled with me into a changing room where they forced clothes into my arms, insisting that I change otherwise the picture of me sleeping and sucking my thumb would be released. I so had to get rid of that photo, I can't let them keep on blackmailing me with that.

So I resigned to just get through it. The first wasn't so bad, it was a white pleated skirt with a tight fitting tank top which was worn with a blue striped collar and a large bow, the socks pulling up past my knees with cute little red shoes. I hated it, however the maids gushed over it as they straightened my hair until it lay as flat as silk and put my hair up in two ponytails either side of my head before they pushed me outside where the entire host club waited. "AGH! What the hell are you guys doing here?!" I wailed, instantly covering my face though Tamaki jumped to my side and spun me around.

"Look at you, you're just adorable Katsumi!" I looked up through my fringe to glare at him, my eyes flickering brightly and dangerously.

"Well I don't feel adorable, Tamaki. I'm feeling pretty murderous, actually." I informed him and he squealed in fear, recoiling from me smartly as I cracked my knuckles.

"Kitty-chan! We match!" Honey cheered as he jumped up onto my back and hung on, giggling as I turned my head to see he was wearing his sailor outfit with little boy shorts. Sure enough the designs were almost the same so I guessed Yuzuha had designed both outfits. "Doesn't Kitty-chan look cute Takashi?"

"Yeah." Mori agreed though he wasn't looking at me. That's good, at least I don't feel as embarrassed as before. The mark on my neck hadn't bruised as much as I thought it would, instead just staying angry red until I'd applied some creams, ice and a little makeup so now it was completely covered.

"I wanna pick the next outfit! Let me choose! Please?" Honey pleaded, waving a hand in the air before jumping off my back to skip into changing room to select the next costume I was going to have to wear. I get the feeling that this is going to be a long day.

"Hey Katsumi, did you get dragged here too?" Haruhi said and I looked around to see her standing in a pretty dress of rosebud pink, wearing a long wig which brought out the femininity of her features.

"I think I'm the reason _you_ were dragged here actually, so sorry about that." I answered her as I stepped closer and grinned. "Nice outfit, you look pretty Haruhi."

"Thanks. You look…" She arched her eyebrow and tried to find the right words but I just laughed.

"I look like a dork, don't worry. I know." I winked and she smiled at me with laughter in her eyes as I pulled my hair out and let it rustle down my back in silky sheets, for once behaving and looking rather orderly for a change. "That's better, those ponytails were way too tight." I sighed, rubbing my sore head just as Honey leaped back outside.

"All done! Haru-chan, Kitty-chan, you have to dress up in these!" Honey declared and held up two outfits towards us. My jaw dropped.

"A _cat_?!"

"A _rabbit_?!" We both chorused together before painfully looking up at the rest of the host club. The twins smirked at me and held out their phones, showing my picture so I groaned before snatching the costume.

"One day I'm going to make you seriously regret ever messing with me you two devils." I muttered as Haruhi blank refused to even look at the costume so the twins sent her back inside to change into something else. I felt totally ridiculous dressed up like a cat, with the ears, tail and even the whispers. I was less impressed when I realised later on that the twins had been taking secret photos of each and every outfit, meaning they had more material to blackmail with me. "That's it, I'm going to KILL YOU!"

They led me on a merry chase all through the house, Honey tagging along after us for fun until finally I collapsed onto their sofa with a groan. "You guys are so mean, what did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing, we just like playing with our toys." They answered together so I shot them a look as Haruhi sat down next to me.

"I wouldn't worry about it Katsumi, they call me their toy all the time and dress me up like a doll. You'll get used to it." She said then patted my back in a 'hang in there soldier' kind of way. I appreciated the sentiment however after running around after Tamaki all afternoon and then being at the mercy of the twins, I was worn out. Maybe tomorrow I can sleep in and have a day off. That would be nice. "Hey, Katsumi?" I didn't even hear her, I was already fast asleep, though I vaguely heard the twins as they crept up on me.

"Sweet, now we can take more pictures of her sleeping with her thumb in her mouth."

"Leave her alone you two, Katsumi was pretty upset about something earlier today. I found her walking in the rain as if the earth had stopped spinning around her." Tamaki said casually and my ears pricked slightly. "I was hoping that some time with friends would distract her and make her smile again." He'd done all that for me? Drove me crazy and acted stupid just so that I would smile?

"Why was Kitty-chan sad Tama-chan?"

"She mentioned her parents so I assume its family issues." Tamaki said briefly. "It's a shame, she has so much potential. It makes me sad to see her so cut off from her parents, they can't see how talented she really is."

"Yeah, it's a real bummer." The twins agreed.

"It seems to me that there is a root cause to her parents' ultimate disinterest in Katsumi. From my research and observation, they show no lack of interest in their other children. I believe it may be because Katsumi is by no means musical whilst the rest of the family have shown to be extremely gifted with musical arts from piano, singing, violin, harp and multiple other instruments." Kyoya theorised and I felt several pitying gazes fall on me.

"Poor Kitty-chan, she tries so hard." There was a moment of silence until Tamaki suddenly snapped his fingers.

"Men, I have had the greatest idea of them all." He announced and everyone turned their attention to him as he became diplomatically serious. "Halt all plans for the Halloween ball, we are instead going to host the greatest of entertainments this school, or even this world, has ever seen!" He declared, excitement ringing in his tone. "We are going to host…a theatre production!"

Oh great, this just spells trouble.


	14. Chapter 14

It was now the holidays and I had just waved Naoki and Kimiko off at the airport where the private family plane was waiting for them. I was sad to see them leave but they promised to bring me back lots of presents and that they'd call me as often as they could. I didn't expect them to call as I doubted mom would let them but I allowed myself to hope just a little.

Although Yuri had been instructed to watch me like a hawk I told him that he should have a holiday too so he was going to visit his sister for a week and most of the staff were on holiday too. When there was just one person in the house, what was the point of keeping everyone there when I can look after myself perfectly well? The maids were scheduled to come in in rotas every couple of days to clean but mostly, I was all alone.

Just as I walked in the door to a large, empty house, I couldn't help but feel just as empty and lonely inside. Well, this was my holiday. Or at least, so I thought. As I swung the door shut behind me, it burst open again and the host club all appeared at the door as I yelled and flung my arms up to shield myself, Tamaki's voice ringing loud and clear. "Katsumi _mon chérie_! The host club has decided to take you away for a family vacation to Hawaii, so let's go!"

"Huh? What? But…" The twins slipped their arms under mine, lifting me off the ground whilst whispering in my ear.

"We already packed your bags for you so there's no need to worry, it's all under control." They informed me as they began to walk back towards the door, everyone dressed in flower print Hawaiian shirts with shorts, shades and flip flops.

"But I can't just go to Hawaii! I need my passport and my sketchbooks, not to mention you two probably packed the most hideous things you could find…wait, HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY CLOSET?!"

"Don't worry, we packed stuff from our mom's collection so everything is brand new and we made sure it was all your style." They winked at me before without another word, I was thrown into a car and driven away.

"Hey! Hey! This is kidnapping! Will someone please tell me what's going on? HELP ME!" Had you been standing outside my house, you would have seen my agonised features pressed against the glass of the window as the car drove away, carrying me with it.

When we were all settled on the plane I gripped onto the seat tightly, having a mild panic attack as I stared straight ahead whilst trembling in my seat, unable to keep calm as everyone else seemed perfectly happy to lounge about in Kyoya's family plane. There were fresh drinks, snacks, plenty of cake for Honey and entertainment ready for us, however I couldn't even stop my hand from shaking as my nails dug into the leather seat.

"Kitty-chan? Are you feeling okay?" Honey asked me as he looked up from his third slice of cake. "You're shaking rather bad."

"Uh huh…" I stammered, breathing uncontrollably as I kept my eyes tightly glued shut. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You're sweating quite a lot." Haruhi said from beside me, looking closely at me before she blinked. "You're not afraid of flying, are you?" I bit down on my lip and almost made it bleed from biting too hard.

"Yeah…maybe…and heights in general." The engines fired up and I yelled in terror, leaping towards the exit. "I WANNA GO HOME! I WANNA GO HOME!" It took Tamaki, the twins and Mori to restrain me until finally Mori lifted me up off the ground and managed to sit me back down in the seat next to him, wordlessly buckling me in before he curled his hand around my head and pulled me close to him.

"It's okay." He told me simply as I stopped shrieking and went back to hyperventilating, my blood pumping through my veins as my hands continued to shake. I don't like this. I really don't like this. Every time I've travelled before my parents have had to give me something to sedate me I was so frightened of heights. I always figured that the most painful way to die was by being squashed to death after falling from a high vantage point or by plane crash. It'll be so easy for this plane to malfunction, just one faulty wire and we're all doomed! Pretty soon I was sobbing, tears streaming down my face.

"Please let me go home…I don't want to fly…I'm scared…"

"Wow, I never thought she'd be scared of heights of all things." Hikaru in surprise as the twins sat opposite us.

"Yeah, I figured she'd be afraid of something like clowns or rats." Kaoru agreed as I continued to wail, Mori securing his grip around me more firmly as the plane reached altitude and levelled out. By then one of the air hostesses had come around with drinks, stopping by us and held out something for me.

"Here you are miss, this will help calm you down for the flight, it'll make you feel all better." She told me so I quickly grabbed the drink and downed it all in one. It didn't make me feel better, I was still crying, however as time ticked on, I began to feel incredibly drowsy.

"Wait a minute…did you just drug me…?" I slurred, wavering in my seat as I took off my restraint and tried to stand up. "I'm hungry…I wanna eat something…" My words became a garbled mess before finally the drugs kicked in and I slumped back into my seat, falling straight asleep. Shouldn't they have told me they'd put something in my drink? For all they knew I could be allergic to whatever they gave me! At least it wasn't injection like my parents always made me take, it developed my fear of needles.

Anyway I slept for the entire flight and only woke up when someone was shaking me, so I blinked and sat up, recognising Haruhi however the room, not so much. It was a fancy room with an entire wall taken away to reveal the wide open sky and beach down below, a completely picturesque look that made me have to blink several more times just to check I wasn't dreaming.

"Hey, you were asleep all night. You must be hungry by now." Haruhi said as I rubbed my eyes.

"I really was kidnapped, they drugged me and everything. Well, could be worse I suppose. They could have taken me to England." I shuddered. Haruhi hovered slightly as I got up to make sure I wasn't still affected by the sedative but once I found I could stand on my own two feet perfectly fine, she stepped back a little.

"Breakfast is ready downstairs if you are hungry, the guys want to head down to the beach for the day, do you fancy coming along with us?" She asked as she slid back a closet door to reveal a large walk in wardrobe where a bunch of clothes hung. "Hikaru and Kaoru brought all this stuff for us to wear, yours is on the left and mine's on the right. They didn't give me a chance to pack much myself so I mainly just brought books with me."

"That sounds like them. I don't even have my music player with me." I whimpered unhappily but then realised it was sitting right next to my bed along with my headphones. "Okay, that's just creepy. How did they get this from my house anyway?"

"I don't even want to know. When I asked Kyoya, he just told me he had his ways." The both of us shivered before we started to pick out our clothes for the day. Seeing as we were going to the beach, I theorised that a swimsuit would be appropriate, however when Haruhi and I checked our sections, both of us stared in horror.

" _They're all bikinis_!" Our voices rung in unison as I clenched a fist tightly and lifted it threateningly. "I'm going to kill those two. I just hope they got the right size, because if not then they're not going to make it to lunch."

"They said they took our measurements the day we were made to try out all those clothes." Haruhi informed me and I blushed, remembering the maids as they'd tried to take mine and I had fought them off until eventually conceding defeat. "At least some of them look pretty decent, I remember the first time they made me wear something to swim in, those maids had picked out some pretty immodest selections." Haruhi reasoned with me and I dreaded to think what the bikini had looked like.

I decided to go for a plain white matching bikini with a halter, the fabric slightly shimmery with silver so I picked it out then chose a blue top and khaki shorts to wear over the top along with some sandals. Haruhi managed to find a purple and black tankini top with a frilled skirt around the bottoms, deciding that it looked the most modest and wore a violet sundress over the top.

Once we were ready, we head downstairs though I had stopped to gather some things with me in a beach bag such as sun cream, sunglasses, a book, my sketchbook and pencils which had miraculously been packed for me, some towels and my music player with headphones. With this all packed neatly away, I slung the bag over my shoulder then followed Haruhi downstairs where everyone was already eating breakfast.

"Haruhi! You look…you look…" Tamaki had leaped out of his seat and was now staring at Haruhi with his mouth wide open as she blinked at him obliviously.

"Tamaki-senpai?" She questioned as I appeared at her side and smirked.

"She looks pretty, doesn't she Tamaki?" I prompted and he quickly cleared his throat, blushing darkly as he tugged on his shirt.

"Yes, very pretty. Daddy is so proud of his little girl." He informed her as I rolled my eyes then sat down to have some fruit salad for breakfast. "And how are you feeling Katsumi? You had us worried when you freaked out on the plane like that. You didn't tell us you were afraid of flying."

"Yeah, well, I didn't expect to be kidnapped and flown to Hawaii so I forgot to mention it." I answered bluntly as I shovelled fruit into my mouth, my stomach rumbling loudly. "So next time you decide to take me somewhere without my consent, make sure you warn me first."

"But that would have ruined the surprise Kitty-chan!" Honey told me brightly as he sat opposite me with what looked like kiwi cake in front of him. "We wanted to surprise you with a holiday so that you could relax from all the hard work you've been doing."

"We've already arranged with your team at the jewellers that you are not to be disturbed for the week unless it is absolutely necessary." Kyoya told me in his casual tone as he sat on the sofa of the rather extravagant and luxurious Hawaiian villa. Just outside I could see a massive pool with diving boards, a hot tub and a sauna as well. "So as far as work is concerned, you can rest easy for this week."

"And since we were going to come here anyway, we decided to bring you along!" The twins chorused as they popped up next to me as I swallowed some mango.

"Wow, that makes me feel very special." I drawled before sighing. "But thanks you guys, this is very kind of you all."

"We owed you a favour, after all." Kyoya reminded me and I frowned slightly. I'm pretty sure the favour should be decided by the person who's owed one but never mind, I guess they were just trying to look out for me in their own way.

"And now, with all explanations over and done, we should all vacate to the beach. Gentleman! Let us go!" Tamaki declared before running on ahead with the twins close behind, Honey laughing happily as he skipped after them with Mori in tow.

"I can't decide whether I should be really excited or really worried about this holiday." I said to Haruhi blankly as she stood beside me.

"I agree. This is just going to end badly. I can tell." She said before we walked after the host club. Haruhi was quickly pulled into searching for shells and creatures by Honey so I set up our blanket and large umbrella to provide some shade before, having grabbed a few things with me before we left. I'd even managed to find a cool box and I'd filled it with drinks so that no one would get dehydrated under the sun.

"So how come there's no one else around here?" I asked as Kyoya lounged on a deckchair.

"This beach is privately owned by my family, so you won't be seeing anyone else around here. The villa is also private so we won't be disturbed." He informed me as he leaned back with a cocktail drink in his hand. "However there is a town not too far away from here, so feel free to visit whenever you like."

"Thanks, that sounds great." I said before looking over to where Tamaki and the twins were already engaging in a water fight and Haruhi was looking around some rock pools. The sun is pretty bright, if she's not careful she might burn her skin. "Haruhi! Come over here a minute, you need to put some sun cream on or you'll burn!" I yelled and waved over to her, making her look up before she strolled back over to me and I squirted the lotion into her hand so she could rub it onto her skin. "Here, I'll do your back for you."

"Thanks Katsumi." She said before sitting down and turning around so that I could get to her shoulders and back, making sure to cover all areas before I started on my own. "I think I'm going to read for a bit but I heard Kyoya mention something about a town nearby, do you want to go check it out later?"

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." I smiled at her. "We can go after lunch, that'll give us plenty of time to look around before dinner." Haruhi beamed at me before settling down to read a book as I lay down on the blanket resting, curling my toes into the sand after I'd taken off my shoes however a while later, I heard Honey calling out to me.

"Kitty-chan! Kitty-chan! Come play in the ocean with me!" He laughed and I sat up, looking out to him in the water with a pink rubber ring so I gave a sighing laugh before standing.

"Alright, I'm coming." I called back lazily before reaching for my top and pulled it off before sliding out of my shorts also. Though I felt a little exposed I remedied it by running into the water, splashing my way over to Honey before diving straight into the crystal clear waters, wrapping myself up in the silky folds before I reached Honey. "Hey Honey-kun, having fun?" I grinned at him before giving him a little splash which made him laugh.

"Do you want to go jumping off those rocks with me Kitty-chan? It looks like fun!" Honey pointed towards a jagged rise of rocks that overlapped the water not too far away from where we were now. "Come on, I'll race you!" I gave a competitive grin.

"Okay, but I'm a fast swimmer just to warn you." I said before diving forwards and began to streak through the water, swimming in an agile line straight towards the rocks before I began to wade out of the water, Honey calling after me to wait up so I paused at the bottom of the rocks until he'd caught up to me.

"Wow Kitty-chan, you swim really fast!" He grinned before he ran over to where Mori was lounging around. "Here Takashi, will you look after my rubber ring for me? Thank you!" He trilled before running back over to the rocks where together we started to climb up. I stood at the edge first, slowly looking over. "Is it too high Kitty-chan? You're not scared?" Honey asked as Tamaki and the twins came towards us as well.

"Yeah, you were freaking out over flying, doesn't this bother you?" Kaoru asked me but I shook my head.

"No, this isn't so high. It's extreme heights that really scare me and flying. I just can't handle that." I said before folding my arms and looking away with a stubborn expression. "If humans were meant to fly we would have been born with wings." It was true. Whichever insane idiot who thought it would be a good idea to build a machine to make a human fly deserves to be kicked in the head because I certainly don't appreciate being made to fly in a big metal case. Ever.

"So who's going to jump first?" Honey asked and the other three boys peered over the edge, suddenly losing their confidence.

"I don't know, I think the boss should jump first." Hikaru said and Tamaki gulped.

"Me?" He squeaked before putting on a brave face. "Yes of course, as president of the host club, it's my duty to lead my men forwards no matter what the danger or consequence." He said, banging his fist into his palm but I had already walked away to get a running jump.

"I'll go!" I offered with a grin before I ran straight for the edge and flung myself over. I gave a loud yell of exhilaration before I plunged into the water, sinking deep before I turned my face upwards and kicked with my legs, using my arms to help lift me up until I broke the surface with a rush, smiling as I flicked my hair back over my head with a spray of droplets before I looked up at the others. "Come on! It's so much fun, jump in already!" I cheered them on as I tread the water and all at once they jumped right in, making laugh uncontrollably as I was splashed with multiple fountains of water before one by one they popped up.

"Again! Again! Again!" Honey cheered as the others all laughed.

"That was fun, I'll race you guys back to the top!" Kaoru called and soon we were racing and jumping like crazy, never getting bored of the process until finally it was lunchtime and Haruhi called me over, asking if I still wanted to go to town.

"I'm coming Haruhi!" I waved back at her before I swam out of the ocean, wading through the water the moment my feet touched the bottom then head straight over to Haruhi who held out a towel for me so I dried off my hair and skin as the others began to drag themselves out of the water.

"Haru-chan!" Honey waved from where he rode on Mori's shoulders, making me glance over before my jaw dropped slightly. Oh god, Mori wasn't wearing a shirt. Why did I not realise this before now?! The water was dripping off his sculpted muscles and I felt my face flush as I stared at him before I quickly turned my back, gulping quietly before I hurriedly wrapped the towel around myself. "Haru-chan, are you going into town?"

"That's right, Katsumi and I were going to go together." She said and the twins popped up into view with their elbows resting on her head.

"That sounds like fun, can we come too?"

"No." I answered for her, giving them both a pointed glare. "This is a girls only date, so none of you guys will be coming with us." Walking over to Haruhi I pulled her safely into my arms, smirking with a proud wink towards the others as my around curled neatly over her shoulders in a hug. "So you guys behave until we get back, okay?"

"What?! That's not fair!" The twins complained however when I cracked my knuckles and towered over them, they gulped smartly in fear.

"Oh yeah? You sure you want to argue with me boys?" I questioned and they quickly shook their heads, lifting their hands up in surrender.

"No we're good, have fun!"

"Excellent, let's go Haruhi, I need a shower before we go." Taking her hand I quickly pulled her away, my head lowered in slight embarrassment. I can't believe I completely forgot that we'd be going to a beach where Mori wouldn't be wearing a shirt, I should have thought this through a little more carefully as otherwise I wouldn't have gone swimming in a stupid bikini!

When we got to the villa I had a quick shower to wash off the salt before I head into town with Haruhi, wearing my shirt and shorts once again with a small rucksack which carried things like my phone and purse inside. "So where do you want to go first? Are you hungry?"

"Not really, how about we try the bookstore? They might have something interesting on offer, or maybe the gift shops. I'd like to get my dad a souvenir." Haruhi said thoughtfully so I suggested we just walk down the streets and go into any shops that take our fancy which she agreed to. The first one turned out to be a gift shop though it was mainly for kids, full of plastic buckets and spades and body boards so we didn't purchase anything there.

We found it rather easy to make conversation with each other as we had similar interests in literature so there was never nothing more to say, however I was interested with Haruhi's choice of career when she told me she wanted to be a lawyer so she explained to me about her mom. As we entered a bookstore, we browsed through the books, making comments to each other. "I tried reading this book because it came recommended by one of my favourite authors, however I just couldn't get into it." I said as I pulled said book off the shelf. "I found it too platonic for my liking, the main characters just irritated me because they wouldn't follow the story line romance that the writer had created and seemed to contradict himself with their relationship."

"Oh yeah, I think I've read that one." Haruhi said as she looked over the cover. "I'm not too into romance myself so I don't think I ever finished it but my dad did. He cried over the ending when they ended up married to other people." I hate it when romances don't go the way they should, it's just too frustrating. "Have you tried this series? It's not a romance at all, in fact it's a murder mystery series about this detective and all his cases. It's really well written in my opinion and I sometimes struggle to guess the real killer so it keeps you on your toes."

"Really? I'll give it a try in that case, I've always wanted to try a different genre but haven't found anything to my tastes so far." I mused as I read the back and nodded my head, feeling intrigued and curious so I tucked the book under my arm. As Haruhi struggled to reach for a book on a high shelf I walked over to her and rose up onto my toes, standing a little taller and managed to reach it down for her so she smiled as I handed it to her.

"Thanks."

"No problem." I beamed before we carried on searching through the books, reading over a couple of them before making our decisions to get them. We managed to spend two and a half hours in that shop, the both of us becoming engrossed in a book each and almost read the entire thing in that time before we laughed guiltily and took our books over to the counter. Along with the books I had managed to find a few manga comics that I'd been looking for so I was very happy. "Here, let me get those for you." I said, lifting Haruhi's books from her arms and she blinked at me.

"No that's alright, I can get them." She said but I just gave her a look before flashing her my card.

"Haruhi, when a filthy rich girl offers to buy you presents, it's not normal to say no." I winked. "Don't worry, you deserve to be spoiled for all the hard work you do at school. Let's say this shopping trip is on me." Before Haruhi could argue further I paid for all the books then handed her the plastic bag with her bounty in them, a grateful blush touching her cheeks.

"Thanks Katsumi."

"You're welcome." I chirped with a grin. "Now what's next? I'm thinking we should get some decent swimsuits, because there's no way I'm going to wear bikinis all holiday. I need a new one anyway, the one I have at home is pretty old and I don't think I fit in it anymore." So that's where we head next, Haruhi ending up choosing a cute buttercup yellow one piece with three frills around the top, hiding the fact that she was flat chested rather well and I got her a matching cap with a flower just because I thought it was cute.

Myself I found a simple dark blue one and didn't bother with one of the expensive ones, getting one in the sale as I wasn't too concerned about looking fashionable. By this point Haruhi and I were grinning and laughing, talking with bubbles of excitement. After trying out the fourth shop we decided we were hungry so we stopped at a café and ordered some food and milkshakes, resting our feet as we picked a window seat.

Haruhi was in the middle of telling me some of the crazy things the host club had got up to before I came along when I noticed something outside. At first I thought I had imagined it but when I looked again, I noticed the glint of binoculars from an alley just across the street, staring right at us. Are we being _spied_ on?

However as I looked out of the corner of my eye, I managed to see Tamaki as he was pushed out by the twins before he hastily retreated. Oh great, we _are_ being spied on. By the host club! That's just perfect, and here I was hoping for a peaceful afternoon with Haruhi. Although…perhaps there's some room for a little fun if they insist on following us around. "Hey Haruhi, after this do you maybe want to go see if there are any tourist information guides somewhere? I'd like to see if there will be any festivals coming up and then we can go check out some more shops."

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea. I think there's going to be a fireworks display at the end of the week and they'll be a huge barbeque and dancing." She listed before taking a sip of her milkshake. "I have to admit, this was really nice of everyone to bring us on holiday with them." Her eyes turned to gaze out the window as a distant but peaceful smile touched her features. "I mean, I know I'll probably end up having to pay for this holiday through my debt to the host club, but it makes me feel happy to know they consider involving me with things like this."

"They may be goofballs and morons for the most part but their hearts are always in the right place." I agreed, leaning into my hand as I looked up at the sky. "Though Kyoya-kun and Mori-senpai seem to be the most level headed of them all, I love how unique each and every one of them are. Even the twins. I know people can't tell them apart but there's something about the two of them that complement one another in completely different ways."

"How is it you can tell them apart?" Haruhi asked me curiously. "I know you say it's because of your artists' eye but I think it's more than that." I have a level smile, lowering my head slightly as my hand curled around my chocolate milkshake.

"Yeah, I guess it is. I can't quite explain it. Sometimes they act so alike that it's like they're each other's shadows but it's seems like I just know by instinct. It's probably because I'm a twin myself, I just have a sense for who they are as a person. Does that make sense?"

"I get it, yeah, but I doubt anyone else would." She remarked. "Although I never tell anyone, I'm actually glad I met the host club." Haruhi revealed and I sat up a little straighter as she fiddled with her side salad. "I mean, if I hadn't then I doubt I'd have any friends at school. Without them I'd be lonely and I don't want that, it's a pretty dark feeling.

"I hear you, I never made friends back in France, you know." I revealed and Haruhi looked at me in surprise. "It just didn't come easy to me. There was my sister, all beautiful and friendly, she made friends so easily it was unreal whereas I struggled to relate to others because they were just too different from me. They were all about fashion and labels, it was France after all, whereas I enjoyed art, literature and history. I guess I just didn't fit in with them the way I do here." Turning to Haruhi I smiled at her warmly. "It's nice. I like having so many people I can call my friend."

"Yeah, me too." Haruhi agreed before a sudden blush crept onto her cheeks. "Hey, I was wondering…do you still have those photos from a few weeks back?"

"From the photo shoot?" I questioned and she nodded her head. "Sure I do, they're all saved on my computer. Though I still had to buy a magazine regardless at Tamaki's insistence, saying that I had to show my support to the club as a regular customer and then the twins threatened me with that dumb photo of me sucking my thumb." I smacked a hand to my face. "I have to get rid of it somehow."

"Well I was just hoping that…maybe you wouldn't mind…printing off a few more for me." Haruhi requested and she blushed further. "It's just, since you gave me copies of the photos you took of us with my dad and also that canvas you painted, it just feels a little weird not having photos of all my friends." A slow grin crept onto my features as inwardly I began to scheme.

"Sure thing Haruhi, I'll email you the whole lot then you can pick out the ones you want for me to print off, does that sound good?"

"Yeah, thanks." She blushed further and I received the tingling sense that something was going on here and I couldn't wait to find out if my suspicions were correct. We finished our meal which Haruhi insisted on paying for then moved on, carrying our books and things with us. I was half tempted to call the boys over and making them carry them all back to the villa as a means of getting them off our tail, as whenever I glanced over my shoulder I caught glimpses of them disappearing behind poles, stalls and ducking into alleys to remain out of sight. They're such adorable morons.

"Hey, let's check in here." Haruhi said to me, pointing into a large gift shop and I nodded my head, already seeing some things in the window that I liked.

"Yeah, it looks like it's got some good stuff. Can you see that shell wind chime? I'm going to get that for Kimiko because she loves the beach." I beamed, bounding inside and awed over all the merchandise, taking my time browsing as Haruhi did the same, sticking close together as it was quite busy however when a large tourist family finally left, taking their eight children with them, it became a lot easier to breathe.

"Look at this Katsumi, what do you think? Do you reckon my dad will like this?" Haruhi asked me, holding up a wooden carving of a dolphin leaping out of a wave, the wood made to look like driftwood however the effect was extremely effective as it finished it with a textured flawlessness that I couldn't help but admire.

"Your dad would love anything you bought him, even if it was just a key ring." I reasoned with her flatly but then grinned. "But I think he'll particularly love this, it's beautiful. I think I'll get one of those statues too, I really like the driftwood they use." I decided on a shark for Naoki because he liked all animals, the wind chime made with seashells for Kimiko then looked around for something for me.

My eyes fell on the jewellery and instantly I was hooked. I loved the surfer style and had always meant to get myself something however had never found anything to my liking or in a suitable place, however where better than Hawaii? "Do you like them?" Haruhi asked and I nodded my head enthusiastically.

"I can't decide between these three, so I'm going to get them all." I beamed, picking them up and inspected them all. The first one was a warm mahogany and white smooth wooden beaded necklace that sat close around my throat but wasn't quite as tight as a choker so it didn't feel like I was being strangled. The second was a little longer, coming to my collarbone in a brown cord with a couple of the white smooth wooden beads either side of the pendant, a cowrie shell on top of a flat, round shell that shimmered beautifully with different hues of blue. The third was the coolest, a long necklace that hung low on my chest and was a single shark tooth, making me grin as I looked at it, nestling neatly over the top of my shirt as I exited the shop with my gifts in two separate bags.

"These are starting to get heavy, do you think we should head back?" Haruhi said and I checked the time, finding that we'd spent five hours in town in total. Oops.

"Probably, we've been out for five hours now." I mused to myself. That's a shame, I didn't get a chance to play some pranks on the boys. Oh well, we did drag them all around town so they must be exhausted by now so it serves them right. "We'd better head back before it gets dark, it's not safe to be out that late in a place you don't know."

"You're right, we better get going. We don't want the guys to worry, though Tamaki-senpai is probably tearing his hair out by now." Haruhi muttered and I grinned slightly. We began to lug our shopping back home however we had to make a few stops to rest our arms, the books carrying most of the weight. We should have probably saved that shop for last, come to think of it. It would have been the smarter way to go about it but we'd just got over excited at the prospect of so many new books to read. Or manga, in my case. "Hey Katsumi, do you get the feeling that we're being followed?" Haruhi suddenly said to me and I opened my eyes from where I lounged on the bench.

"Yeah, and that we're being watched." I agreed however when I turned around, it wasn't the guys that were looking at us. It was three guys, looking rather suspicious as they watched us both from behind heavy sunglasses, wearing dark colours and their arms were heavily tattooed. Now I'm never one to judge, however I wasn't comfortable with the way they were looking at Haruhi and I, like we were their next meal. "Haruhi, let's go." I said to her quickly, grabbing our bags and stood up quickly, holding hers in my hand also as I began to stride forwards.

"Katsumi wait! Let me carry my things, it's the least I can do since you bought most of my stuff for me." Haruhi called as she jogged after me to catch up. "What's the matter? Why are you so tense all of a sudden?"

"No reason, I just want to make sure we're not in any trouble." I answered her ambiguously. "So don't worry about a thing, okay? Besides you're tired, let me carry your bags so you can rest your arms a little longer then we'll do a trade, okay?"

"Okay, if you're sure." Haruhi answered slowly then looked on ahead. When I was sure she was distracted I glanced over my shoulder and sure enough, the three of them were following us. Oh crap, not good. It's not even dark out! What do I do? I picked up Haruhi's things so that if she needed to run she wouldn't have anything weighing her down, however that left me with more weight then I can carry. My arms are already screaming at me. It'll be a shame but I might have to just drop them all and run for it.

My heart beat faster as the three men began to pick up the pace, closing in on us however before they even came within ten feet of us, we were suddenly surrounded by the host club and Tamaki called out with a little too much enthusiasm to be natural.

"Haruhi! Daddy was so worried about you, you've been gone for hours without even a call!" He fussed with loud wails, throwing his arms around Haruhi and nuzzling against her as she scowled blankly.

"We told you we were going into town so there was no need to be so worried, senpai." She informed him bluntly as Mori, Kyoya and the twins grabbed a couple of bags each and instantly I slumped, exhaling with relief as my arms suddenly felt as heavy as lead, drooping as the weight was taken away from me.

"So what did you buy? Can we have a look?" The twins questioned, opening up one of the bags to look in but I whacked them on the head with a fist, warning them off with a pointed glare.

"Don't even think about it, those belong to Haruhi and are not for you." I told them sternly as Honey jumped onto my back.

"Kitty-chan! Did you have fun?" He asked with a laugh however as I looked up at him I saw him suddenly narrow his eyes darkly and look back over his shoulder to the three men who had halted, hesitating slightly but when Mori turned a look on them, they backed off visibly before turning and leaving. I'm not surprised they left. The look Mori was giving them was enough to make me shudder in slight fear. "Did those guys scare you Kitty-chan?"

"No Honey-kun, I knew you guys have been following us all afternoon." I told him as his arms hugged me tightly, his legs wrapping around my waist as we began walking back to the villa together. "You're not the most inconspicuous of groups you know."

"You've been following us?!" Haruhi demanded, pinching Tamaki's skin to make him let go of her before she walked out of his grasp, leaving him wincing and whimpering in pain with tears streaming down his face so I tugged on his wrist to start him walking forwards with us.

"Daddy was worried about his little girl being out in a strange town with hardly anyone to protect her!" Tamaki whined in a high pitched voice and I shot him a dark look.

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly capable of protecting Haruhi and besides, she doesn't even need protecting. Haruhi is an independent woman just like me, we can do things by ourselves you know."

"Exactly." Haruhi agreed and that was our argument until we reached the villa once more, Tamaki still complaining that his daughter was rebelling against his protection. "For goodness sake, I can take care of myself Tamaki-senpai!" She huffed, taking her bags and stomping up the stairs. "I'm going for a shower." She announced before disappearing from sight. The moment she was gone I exhaled with relief.

"Thank you everyone, for appearing when you did." I said to them quietly and they all turned towards me, seeing that I had bowed my head low to them all. "If it weren't for you, I don't know what those three men would have tried, so thank you."

"It's okay Katsumi, we only followed because we were curious what a girls' date was like." Kaoru informed me, placing his elbow on my head as I stood up straight, Hikaru doing the same.

"Yeah, so it was just coincidence that we happened to be around when those guys showed up."

"To be honest, those guys had been watching you for a while." Tamaki informed me as he walked up to me and I blinked up at him in surprise. They had? "We noticed them when you left the café, they started to follow you and hung around outside when you went into the shops before following you again. We didn't want to confront them and cause a scene, so we decided it would be better to just keep an eye on you two." His eyes then turned serious, narrowing as he placed his hands on my shoulders. "But from now on neither of you are to go out alone without proper escort, we're responsible for your safety so we won't take any more risks like that." I levelled with his eyes for a moment before nodding my head.

"Agreed." He recoiled slightly in shock, staring down at me before pushing a hand through his hair.

"You're not going to argue?" He questioned, his tone full of surprise as I looked down then closed my eyes, trying not to picture what might have happened had those men managed to catch us and pull us down a dark alley or something.

"Safety is something that must always be taken seriously and I agree, we can't run the risk of being left alone and vulnerable in a place we don't know where anything could happen. I agree that as girls, Haruhi and I might be targeted again because we look easy prey, though should anyone dare try and hurt Haruhi…" My eyes opened with a dark fire burning in their depths. "They'll have _me_ to deal with." My fists were clenched tightly at my side so I relaxed, letting them hang loose before I picked up my bags. "Thanks for carrying our shopping for us, it was getting pretty heavy."

"It was no trouble, just be careful in future. We wouldn't want anything to happen to either of you two otherwise I would be left with the task of explaining to your family why it is you left the country without their permission and it will fall to Tamaki to explain to Ranka why his daughter met an unfortunate accident." Tamaki paled visibly and I allowed myself a weak smile before I climbed up the stairs however instead of entering my room I shared with Haruhi, I pressed my back against the wall and listened.

"That was too close men, Haruhi and Katsumi were almost kidnapped today. We can't allow that to happen again!" Tamaki declared determinedly.

"They should be safe so long as they stay in the villa and on the beach as it is private property, however I would like to see you try chaining either one of them to the premises for the entire holiday." Kyoya's calm voice wafted up as the twins spoke together in unison.

"So long as they stay with one of us or in a group, then no one would even think to go near them unless they're stupid."

"Yeah! I can protect Haru-chan and Takashi will protect Kitty-chan, that sounds like a great plan."

"Ah." I pressed my eyes shut and placed my head on my knees. This was supposed to be a relaxing holiday, not one where I worried about getting kidnapped along with my best friend. Shaking my head I stood up. No, I won't let this get me down. I _am_ going to enjoy myself here and whoever even tries to dampen my spirits will meet a cruel fate with a cliff and a long drop into the ocean. This was just one incident and it won't happen again, so there's nothing to worry about!

So with a new grin plastered on my face I went back into my room and began to neatly put my things away.


	15. Chapter 15

I was laying by the pool reading a comic I'd bought with a lemonade on the table beside me when I suddenly heard the sound of a camera snap so I looked up to see the twins with my camera. "Hey! When did you get that and why didn't you tell me about it?!" I demanded, leaping up and tried to snatch it off them but they held it out of my reach.

"Why? We've been having fun taking photos since yesterday. We even got a couple of you sleeping." They said in unison, making my blood boil.

"You devils! You can't take photos of a girl when she's asleep, that's indecent conduct!" I yelled before starting to chase them around the pool, yelling and waving my fist at them before suddenly my foot slipped on a banana peel, making me yelp as I found myself flying towards the pool at a terrifying angle, eyes widened in fear.

I felt the heavy thwack of my head hitting the side before I crashed into the deepest end of the pool, my vision going black as I began to sink with no air in my lungs, feeling the water seemingly drag me down. For a long while, everything was peaceful. It was quiet except for the sound of water throbbing around me in an underwater tone, light rippling overhead as it slowly came back into focus. Wait a minute, I'm drowning!

Instantly I tried to kick towards the surface, panicking however as I tried to suck in some air to scream, I realised that I wasn't in air and water began to fill my lungs, making me claw at my throat as my legs struggled, thrashing at the water in a blind frenzy, my thoughts screaming at me incoherently as my lungs began to burn in my chest.

Suddenly the sound of something heavy and large diving into the water rang in my ears, a solid shape swimming straight down towards me before a hand snatched my wrist and pulled me upwards, an arm curling around my waist before I was pulled to the surface still desperate for air and the lack of oxygen made me black out once again but only briefly.

The moment we broke free of the water I coughed and spluttered, throwing the water from my lungs before dragging huge gasps of air into me, shivering slightly however I was allowed to rest peacefully in the water as my body was supported by someone else's sturdy body, giving me time to recover as everyone called my name, however one stuck out in particular as it was right in my ear.

"Katsumi, are you alright? Answer me." Mori. Of course he'd jumped into the pool to save me from drowning like an idiot. Imagine my mother's face when she learned I killed myself by slipping on a banana peel. "Katsumi!"

"I'm fine, just a little shaken." I answered after a moment, my voice quiet and low but Mori heard me all the same. "Thank you, that would have been embarrassing if I'd died. Killed by a banana. Crazy, right?" Mori stared at me wide eyed for a moment before he relaxed, giving a soft and kind smile.

"Yeah." He swam with me over to the pool and I relished the feeling of his arms around me, my head against his chest before I climbed out, Tamaki helping me to stand upright as Haruhi wrapped a towel around my soaked clothes.

"You two had better be sorry for what you nearly did to Katsumi!" Tamaki yelled at them, spitting like a hissing demon until I waved a hand dismissively towards him.

"It's fine Tamaki, I shouldn't have been running around the pool." I said to him. "After all, it's one of the main rules. No running." I pointed to the sign before smiling. "But anyway, I just had a great idea. Let's go swimming with dolphins!" They all looked at me as if I was insane. "No, I'm serious. I've always wanted to try it, it'll be fun! Can we go? Please?" I begged and Tamaki blinked at me before laughing softly.

"Well, who can say no to a face like that? We'll go. Just as soon as you've had a rest. You hit your head pretty hard when you fell." He reasoned however I tried to brush it off, assuring him that I was perfectly fine but as I began to walk forwards, Mori's heavy hand dropped on top of my head and pulled me backwards, my face going blank as he then sat me down on a lounger before crouching down close to my face, looking at me closely.

"Uh…Mori-senpai?" I questioned slowly but he didn't say anything, merely gripped my chin and turned my face from side to side.

"Mild concussion. You should rest, Katsumi. We'll go swimming later." He informed me before standing up and grabbing himself a towel, rubbing his hair dry as I stared up at him for a moment longer before I hurriedly looked away with a blush.

"Okay fine, but just for a little while." I agreed before resting back as Haruhi insisted on taking a look at my head, searching for a cut or bruising before sitting down beside me.

"You sure you're okay? You don't feel dizzy or anything right?" She asked as the twins appeared beside me, looking mournfully apologetic as they squeezed onto my deck chair and placed an arm each around my neck and shoulders whilst pressing their heads against mine.

"We're really sorry Katsumi, we didn't mean for you to get hurt." They said together as I rolled my eyes.

"I already said I was fine so don't worry about it." I waved away before looking towards the camera that Hikaru was holding. "But since I'm stuck sitting down for a while, can I at least see the photos you've taken?" They smirked devilishly at me and a small part of sense told me that I wasn't going to like what I was going to see.

Sure enough I was right. There were a couple of nice photos of all of us either hanging out on the beach or at the pool, however what made me start with a yell was how they'd taken photos of Haruhi and me whilst we were out shopping yesterday, though some of them were fairly decent, capturing us both smiling and laughing, it was still creepy.

"You two are such stalkers!" I wailed and tried to snatch the camera back. "Give that here, I'm confiscating this from you for the rest of the holiday!"

"But you haven't seen the best ones yet." They blinked at me before revealing the ones where they captured me mid-yawn or as I was putting food in my mouth. They even took a photo of me asleep on the beach in a rather unattractive position whilst drooling slightly. Oh hell, they are so in for it this time.

"When I get my hands on you…YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET ALL OF THIS!" I thundered, attempting to sprung to my feet however Haruhi managed to grasp my hand and pull me back down to rest. "Seriously though, stop taking photos of me whilst I'm asleep, it's annoying and creepy." I told them with my arms folded, eyebrow twitching in irritation however they just continued to grin mischievously.

"But now we have more material to blackmail you with." Hikaru reasoned diplomatically. "Which makes everything more fun."

"Like we can turn you into our personal maid if we want and you'd have to do it otherwise you'll be humiliated in front of the entire school, or even the world." Kaoru agreed as they both shrugged their hands innocently as I looked up at them fearfully.

"You…wouldn't, right?" Their look said it all. "Oh man, I'm totally screwed."

"Don't worry Kitty-chan, Takashi and I will get the camera for you, wait and see!" Honey cheered and leaped at the twins in determination, making them both yell in fear before trying to scramble away however when they skidded to a halt in front of Mori, who had his arms crossed menacingly across his chest, they both gulped in perfect synchrony.

"Camera." He ordered, holding out a hand and Hikaru quickly placed it in his hand, quivering as he nodded his head pleasantly before returning it to me as I smiled.

"Thanks Honey, Mori, that was cool." I thanked then began to delete all the horrible photos I could find.

"It's okay, we made copies anyway." Instantly I winced, grinding my teeth as I almost dropped my camera at the twins' carefree declaration. I am so going to kill them one day if they're not careful. I deleted the other photos anyway then sat back to relax, sipping at my lemonade before eventually leaping up and pestering everyone to go swimming with dolphins with me.

Tamaki was up for it and just as excited as I was, even Haruhi was interested in giving it a try as was Honey, so we decided to all go. I put on my swimming costume underneath my clothes, hardly containing my excitement before we had the car drive us over to the cove where we could arrange a boat ride out into the ocean where we would hopefully meet some dolphins.

When they appeared I couldn't contain my glee, squealing as they popper up out of the water and snapped photos of them at every opportunity, even when they leaped out of the water playfully. I was the first to jump in with them, smiling and swimming downwards with them until one of them curiously began to nudge me before letting me hang onto its fin and we swam up to the surface where I rode on its back, giving a loud yell of uncontainable joy.

Tamaki and Honey were next to jump in and I forced Haruhi into the water by grabbing her arm and pulling her over the side. Even Kyoya joined in though he still managed to look seriously calm and collected yet cool at the same time, swimming for a while before he returned to the boat to study and observe the dolphins' behaviour. "Look Kitty-chan!" Honey waved, grinning as two dolphins nuzzled against him.

Laughing and waving to Honey I swam backwards a little however I felt my back bump against someone else's, making me stop and look around to find I was back to back with Mori. His head twisted and looked down, blinking at me as water dripped from his hair and trickled down his shoulders, making me stare at him before I hid my blush, turning my head quickly and I gripped onto my arm, unsure of how to approach him so I decided to do the safe thing and just swim away.

However as I began to move away, Mori's hand curled around my ankle and pulled my back, making me yelp as I was suddenly lifted up out of the water and settled onto his shoulders, a slight gasp escaping me before I gave a laugh, surprised at how he was able to remain above the water with me on his shoulders despite having nothing to ground himself against. "What are you up to Mori-senpai?" I asked with a giggle, placing my hands on his head for balance as he then surged forwards and began to swim with me.

"Just hold on." He answered before suddenly diving under, forcing me to snatch air into my lungs before I was engulfed by the water. I remained attached to Mori as he began to swim down, taking me with him underwater before I let myself slide off and swam beside him, stretching my hands forwards as the pod of dolphins continued to play with the others, however a pair of them joined us, serenely swimming beside us and I gripped onto one of them by the fin, smiling as they helped us to swim.

My necklaces floated upwards when I came to a stop, my cheeks puffed slightly from where I held my air however as I turned around to twirl in the water repeatedly with the dolphins copying my movement, I couldn't help but notice that Mori was watching me closely. What was he up to? Why did he bring me down here exactly?

Suddenly he dove further down and I stopped, watching as he swam with powerful movements further down to the reef below, hovering over the coral before he reached out for something and picked it up, turning to then return back to me. As he rose up to meet me, his eyes met mine before he took my hand and pressed something large and firm into my palm, making me look down to find a large conch shell, much bigger than my entire hand and it shimmered prettily under the reflected light of the sun from the water's surface.

I smiled broadly, looking up to Mori who took my wrist and began to swim upwards, signalling we should be returning for air and I kicked my legs to shoot upwards, finding that my lungs were actually starting to ache from the need for oxygen. We broke the surface gasping for air, waiting a few moments to recover before our eyes locked on each other. "It's beautiful." I said softly, still breathing a little deeply. "Thank you…Takashi-kun."

My words caused a small blush to touch his cheeks, causing me to chuckle slightly as he glanced away in slight embarrassment before returning his eyes to mine. His eyes were so deep I soon found myself lost in them, neither of us saying anything further though I could feel my heart begin to hammer like a drum in my chest. He's just staring at me. Although my face was bright red, I couldn't help but smile at the same time because maybe, just maybe, this means that there's a small chance that Mori likes me too.

"Hey! You guys! You'll get carried away if you're not careful!" Tamaki yelled over to us so we glanced his way before starting to swim back. With my gift from Mori tightly gripped into my hand I climbed back onto the boat then wrapped myself up in a towel, drying myself off as one by one we all returned also.

Everyone was gushing about the dolphins and how amazing the experience was however I couldn't help but sit in my own bubble of happiness, clinging onto my shell under my towel as the twins argued with Tamaki over what we should do tomorrow, however calmly ended the argument by suggesting a tour of the island which Haruhi agreed to so that effectively decided our day for tomorrow.

"Hey Kitty-chan, will you make dinner for us tonight?" Honey asked me cutely and I woke up from my little daydream.

"Huh? Dinner? Sure I can do that, are there any requests?" Dumb question as I immediately had Honey, Tamaki and the twins all crowding around me trying to demand their favourite foods, half of which I didn't know how to cook and the rest were too ridiculous to even consider.

"I have an idea, how about you cook us a French meal?" Haruhi suggested and I stopped, touching a finger to my jaw in thought. "I'd like to try some French cuisine and seeing as you can cook and lived in France for a long time you must know some really tasty dishes." She reasoned and I nodded my head in thoughtful agreement.

"That's true, I suppose I could make something special if that's what you all want, I'm pretty sure I can get ingredients I need from the market if I want to make _moules à la crème_ for a side dish, maybe I could see about a _ratatouille_ as well, that should be pretty easy." I mused. "Though a _bouillabaisse_ would be very practical because it's made from mixed Mediterranean fish…however if people are feeling adventurous I could cook you all a tasty meal of _rouille de seiche_ , which is basically squid." People weren't too keen on the squid idea however the rest, once I'd explained them all, where very happily accepted with Tamaki declaring he couldn't wait to try the mussels.

Honey wanted to know what kind of desserts I could do afterwards so I told him to wait and see as I'd have to go to the market to look for the right ingredients and check what we had in the kitchens. When we got back to the villa I put my conch shell next to my bed where I'd be able to see it later when I went to bed then had a quick shower before throwing on a white sundress, wearing my necklaces still and threw my hair up into a messy bun to keep it off my shoulders before taking a notepad and pen down into the kitchen and made a list of all the ingredients I would need. I just hope Kyoya's family won't mind if I borrow some of their white wine for the mussels.

Taking my phone and purse with me I began to head out to the market when the twins suddenly appeared at my side. "Where do you think you're going?" Kaoru questioned as he and Hikaru slipped their arms under mine, attaching themselves to me as we continued to walk.

"You're not supposed to go out alone remember?"

"Oh right, I totally forgot." I admitted as I blinked off my surprise at them suddenly appearing next to me. How do they do that? It's like they just materialise out of thin air. "But if I have to take someone with me I'd rather it was Kyoya or Honey-kun and Mori-senpai. You two will just wreck the place getting into mischief." I said to them pointedly and they feigned hurt, touching their hearts with wounded expressions.

"Katsumi, we're horrified that you don't trust us to accompany you." Kaoru whispered, giving a fake little sob which Hikaru responded to by pulling him close, a hand enclosing around his face as they looked deep into one another's eyes.

"It's alright Kaoru, I trust you with my life…and my body..." Hikaru declared seductively, the two of them playing off one another in perfect synchrony as I tried my best not to vomit, continuing to walk as I was freed from their grasp and began to leave them behind.

"Oh please, enough with your incestuous acting, it'll put me off my food later." I said over my shoulder so they quickly caught up with me, placing their hands in their pockets casually whilst leaning over me.

"So what are we buying? Are we really going to have French cuisine for dinner?" Hikaru asked and I nodded my head.

"Of course, Haruhi asked so I'll cook it. At least she didn't bicker over whether to have fried shrimps again or burgers." I answered diplomatically, lifting my head to look up at the clouds. It was almost perfectly clear save for a few wisps in the sky, making me smile softly as they drifted past. "I haven't felt this relaxed in a long time, it's nice."

"Everyone needs a holiday." The twins chorused to me as we entered the town and I went straight to their market stalls to check their fruit and vegetables. "So why don't you just order online? We could have everything you need sent straight here within an hour." They reasoned with me as I picked up a mango and pressed it to my nose to smell the sweetness, testing how ripe it was before placing it in the basket I had brought with me once I'd paid for three more.

"Because buying fresh and local provides the best flavour." I answered them as I moved on to the other fruits. "Every place has their unique flavour and that's why cooking is always interesting because you'll never know how different something will taste depending on where you cooked and what ingredients you used." I explained to them. "Besides, it's more fun taking a walk in town, I like it here." Tossing them a grin I paid for two pineapples then stocked up on more fruit before moving onto the vegetables.

The twins seemed quite curious by how I communed with the stall owners, speaking in slightly flawed English however we always managed to come to an agreement, sometimes getting a better deal with my obvious charm and bartering skills. It was no different from a business exchange really, so if I could get a better deal on something then why not give it a try?

"You realise we don't have a clue what you're saying." Hikaru said as I finished up buying a large quantity of fish and arranged for it to be sent straight up to the villa so that I didn't have to carry it around myself.

"Then you should have learned some English before you came out here." I answered curtly, grinning at them with a wink before I stopped to get some mussels. I didn't like the quality of the ones they sold so we moved on, stopping every now and then to look over the items on a stall table before moving on once more.

"You know, I seem to recall you and Mori-senpai disappearing for a while whilst we were out with the dolphins." Kaoru mentioned and I jolted suddenly, dropping the Hawaiian mask I had been frowning at before hastily stooping to pick it up, apologising profusely to the owner before whirling around to glare at the twins.

"Don't be stupid. Whatever it is you two are thinking you can stop it right now!"

"Oh? I think there's something you're trying to hide." They said together, standing with their arms around each other's shoulders whilst leaning over me menacingly, making me gulp nervously as I took a step back. "Is there something we should know about you and Mori?"

"No! Absolutely not, we're just friends." I defended hotly, feeling my cheeks go bright red as I turned my head away from them. "Stop trying to embarrass me, you guys are just mean."

"You did resurface with that shell, did you see it Kaoru?" Hikaru turned to his brother who smirked devilishly as they both nodded at the same time, almost like a mirror.

"I saw it Hikaru, it's rather curious don't you think?" They then turned back on me as I continued to back up, struggling to try and think of a way to explain and get them off my back however my mind was drawing up blank. "So come on Katsumi."

"We're just dying to know. How do you feel about Mori-senpai?"

"I don't…I don't know what you mean!" I choked out, stumbling backwards slightly until they had me trapped against a wall and they slammed their hands outward, effectively trapping me in their net as their dark grins deepened, sending a shiver down my spine and I dropped the basket at my side. "Cut it out you two, this isn't funny." I tried, sounding forceful and commanding but neither of them listened.

"We think you're trying to hide the truth from us, Katsumi." They said together. "After all, you drew Mori's picture first, and you always blush whenever you're near him."

"Shut up, no I don't!"

"And you always stare at him whenever we're on the beach, do you have impure thoughts about him?" Okay, this is just getting too creepy and uncomfortable for my liking. I do not _stare_ at Mori-senpai, I just…admire him. Especially when he's not wearing a shirt and has just stepped out of the ocean looking like some kind of god. There's nothing wrong with that, right? "We think you have a crush on Mori-senpai, Katsumi. You've fallen for him, which is why you're blushing."

"Please stop it, I don't want to talk about this…"

"We think we should go tell Mori-senpai everything, maybe we should tell the whole school too." The twins suggested thoughtfully and instantly I snapped, my emotions jumbling together in a wild panic topped with a burst of anger which poured out of me like a sudden avalanche.

"SHUT UP!" I seethed quietly as the twins recoiled slightly, blinking down at me as I slowly lifted my face, revealing my angered expression as a heavy blush dusted my cheeks and nose whilst tears of frustration gathered at my eyes but refused to fall. "You can't treat people this way, it's not fair and it's cruel! I'm not some toy you can just use and abuse as and when you feel like it! So stop it. Just cut it out!" I leaped over the basket, abandoning it with them as I ran from them both, wanting some time alone to collect myself together.

My legs carried me down the street and then tucked myself away in an alley, pressing my back against the wall as I clamped my hand heavily over my mouth, smothering myself so that no one would hear the fact that I was struggling not to cry. I felt stupid for nearly being brought to tears, they hadn't said anything hurtful it was just I couldn't face them torturing me like that. Technically I should be used to it by now seeing as they do it all the time but eventually there's only so much you can take.

It didn't take long to fix myself back together so after a few deep breaths I slapped my cheeks to wake myself up then left the alley, heading back the way I came in a calm walk. My eyes were fixated forwards, my thoughts wandering off into the distance as I tried to think about what I was going to say to the twins. Should I apologise? I probably should, I did yell and run off on them, though I expect an apology in return.

Just as I was about to step off the deserted street I felt a hand clamp down over my mouth, causing me to instantly scream upon instinct, struggling as a heavy arm restrained my torso and I was dragged back into the back alley of some restaurant which led through to another smaller side street, the sound of people speaking around me insistently in English.

Too panicked to translate, my eyes opened with a dark fire blazing deeply, eyes swimming with an ocean of anger before I managed to rip my mouth free and I bit down with my teeth into the soft flesh as hard as I could, hissing slightly as my captor yelled in agony and instinctively shoved me away and I stumbled slightly for balance before I tried to bolt for freedom.

Two shadows blocked my way and I gulped, drawing backwards as I glanced around me, finding a total of five men standing glaring at me rather greedily, making me tense and tremble slightly so I clenched my fists in an attempt to hide the fact that I was screaming inside. "What do you want?" I demanded of them, snapping my eyes from left to right. Three of them I recognised, they were from yesterday, the ones who had followed Haruhi and me around. "You'd better let me go otherwise you'll have a lawsuit on your backs that'll have you stripped of everything you own down to your underwear." I warned them however they only smirked, sending a terrified shiver down my spine.

They spoke to each other in English a little too quickly for me to translate however I understood the general gist of what they were saying. Let's get her. Holy crap, I'm in big trouble. I'm in _huge_ trouble! One of them lunged for me with a wicked snigger so I jumped to the side, avoiding his first attempt however my movement meant that I was directly in line with another meaning they grabbed me from behind. I let out a yell of fear and acted on impulse, grabbing the arm that gripped around me and bucked my hips to throw them forwards, not bothering to hold onto them to soften their landing as I backed up into a wall, taking deep breaths in my wild panic.

Now my hands were shaking uncontrollably, my eyes darting from face to face as they closed in on me. What were they planning to do? Was this a kidnap or a gang rape? Oh god, please don't let them rape me. I'll be good I swear, just don't let the hurt me like _that_. They can beat me to a pulp if they want!

A hand snatched for the front of my dress so I high kicked my leg, catching them under the nose and heard a soft crunch before a fountain of blood poured from his nostrils as he cursed darkly, giving a pained growl before glaring at me. "No, please no…don't!" I pleaded, holding my arms up as I tried to hold them off. "No! Let go of me! Get off…help me! Someone help! TAKASHI!" I don't know why I called his name of all people, however all I knew was that with Mori I felt safe and protected. He was warm and gentle, nothing like these men here.

As I tried to strike out with a fist against one of the men he caught my wrist and twisted it behind my back painfully, making me cry out in pain as he murmured something blood chilling in my ear, freezing me in place until I was filled with the numbing sense of dread. They were moving in closer. I can't fight off five of these guys! I'm totally defenceless, useless and hopeless. I really am a disappointment, aren't I? I can't even protect myself outside of my own city.

"Hey!" My eyes flew wide open in shock as the four men in front of me parted to reveal Kaoru and Hikaru standing there, side by side and angled towards us, a look of pure fury in their eyes with their lips tightly set. "Just because she's pretty doesn't mean you get to touch our toy. Hands off." They spoke in unison, lifting their hands and pointing to the gang who stared at them incredulously.

"Are you guys insane?!" I demanded fearfully, twisting slightly in my captor's grasp. "Get out of here you morons before you get hurt!" The idiots, they need to run and get away before things turn nasty. I take it back, they can rape me if they want so long as they don't hurt the twins, these guys could have knives or guns for all we know! Sure enough just as I warned them, one of the gang members next to me pulled out a knife and flicked it into view, the blade gleaming viciously and the twins' eyes widened simultaneously as the man took a step towards them. "Oh no you don't, you crazy bastard!" With all the force I could muster, I rammed my shoulder against him.

I managed to slam him against the wall, knife clattering out of his hand and onto the ground as I then twisted out of their grasp, desperately gasping for air as I turned and reached out for the twins. "Hikaru! Kaoru! Run now!" However a fist snagged onto my hair, ripping me back with a cry and for a moment, I saw my life flash before my eyes in a jolt of fear that this was the end.

"Katsumi!" My heart gave a painful throb and a tear filled sob escaped me as his voice filled my head, echoing distantly before I felt the pain pulling at my head disappear and his arm caught me around the middle, easily lifting me off the ground onto his shoulder as I twisted my fingers into his shirt and cried hopelessly with relief.

"Takashi…" I whispered his name just to reassure myself, still shaking from the effects of the attack whilst Mori spun around and kicked down all five men in one single sweep, glaring furiously as two of them hit a dumpster pretty hard. He was tense and trembling slightly from anger, making me blink in surprise as he continued to move, ducking under a swing and punched the guy in the gut, doubling him over and continued to fight with me slung over his shoulder before finally, everything was quiet.

He'd damn well finished them all off in a few seconds flat! This guy was insane but man, am I glad to see him. Maybe there is a god up there after all, because I'm pretty sure if there is then he has a terrible sense of humour making me think I was going to die like that before sending me a knight in shining armour. Even now as Mori stood stock still I could feel and hear him seething, taking deep breaths before slowly, he began to relax and let me slide down to the ground again. "Katsumi…"

"I'm fine." I croaked, fisting my fingers into his shirt and refused to let go. "I just need a moment."

"Katsumi we're so sorry…we didn't mean to upset you like that." Kaoru said to me however Mori must have given them a look because they were gone when I looked up. Surprised to find the alley empty of my favourite trouble makers I looked up at Mori, tears still staining my face as he looked down at me passively whilst his eyes burned with mixed emotions which took a little time to decipher.

His hand came up and rested on my head, softly rubbing my hair before he guided his thumb across my eyes to brush away my tears before working on those that still trickled down my cheeks. "It'll be alright." He murmured to me softly, everything about him tender and gentle as I looked up at him, finding a smile rising to my lips despite everything.

"I know." Without another word Mori placed his arm around me to pull me close to his side, walking with me back to the villa like we were joined at the hip. He didn't slacken his grip however he didn't seem to mind me leaning into him, in fact he only pulled me closer when I did so and I felt a peaceful tranquillity wash over me. This was the place to be, safe and sound in Mori's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

The twins left me alone for a few days after the incident, however there seemed to be a mutual agreement made in silence to not mention it to the others. As a result of me almost being assaulted, Mori made it his point to keep a close eye on me ever since, sticking rather close even when Honey wasn't with him. He was never as close as he usually was with Honey, for instance right next to him, he was always some distance away however it was rather nice to know that he was trying to take care of me, even though I was determined to prove that I was still a highly independent woman.

I carried all my own things no matter who offered to take them, I did my own cleaning, some of the cooking and I would make sure that everyone was drinking plenty of water and staying hydrated when out in the sun for large stretches of time. I made them things like fruit smoothies and refreshers just for fun and they were a popular hit with Honey and Tamaki.

Right now, though, I was taking a quiet walk along the beach, wearing a red cropped halter top and a white cotton skirt that came all the way down to my ankles, walking my bare feet through the surf with my hair hanging loose around my shoulders though it blew in the slight breeze that carried the salty air around me so I tucked it behind my ear to keep it from blowing all over my face. The gentle washing of the waves against the shore was relaxing and I couldn't help but sigh happily before I stopped, sensing someone watching me so I turned to find none other than my silent shadow was regarding me closely with his arms folded across his chest.

"Are you going to keep following me until we get home?" I asked and he nodded his head once. Straight to the point and assertive, just like Mori. "I'm not going to be in any trouble here Mori-senpai, it's perfectly safe." I tried but he just gave me a blank look which told me not to be so certain. "Honestly Mori-senpai, you shouldn't spend your vacation worrying about me." I informed him but he started to approach, arms still folded until he was towering over me and my heart kick started into hyper acceleration.

"You called me Takashi." He said to me in his usual monotone however a distinct hint of warmth and the resonating thrum sent warmth burning through my chest as I struggled to maintain eye contact without blushing like a lobster. "I heard you shout out for me."

"Oh…really? Guess that was lucky you were around then." I managed to stutter, rubbing the back of my head with an embarrassed smile. "I'm sorry if I offended you or anything, I know you prefer people to call you Mori-senpai except for family so…"

"Say it again." He cut me off gently and I stopped, mouth gaping open and closed a few times as I stared up at him. His arms had dropped to his waist and he was leaning down ever so slightly towards me. Did he really just ask me to say his name? I don't know why but when he asks me like that, I feel kind of too shy to even dare try however I rationalised that this was probably the stupid crush feelings talking. It's okay to have crushes and be attracted to people, so long as they don't turn you into a weak minded fan girl or anything. So get a grip already Katsumi, it's just Mori.

"T…Takashi." I stuttered only slightly and managed to say it without blushing but I had to look away to accomplish such a feat. I don't why but it felt kind of…intimate. Especially with how close he was to me, his eyes almost level with mine the closer he leaned until I felt his hand rest on top of my head, thumb stroking back my hair as the corner of his mouth turned upwards.

Without warning he suddenly lifted me off the ground, making me give a shrill squeak as I frantically gripped onto him for balance, eyes widening from the unexpected move before a large wave washed over Mori's legs, dampening the bottom of his swimming trunks as he held me up out of safety over his head as easily as if I weighed nothing more than a pillow. That's insane! "Takashi-senpai! That was terrifying!" I wailed, my legs kicking out slightly as he stepped out of the surf and lowered me down to chest level, still carrying me away from the sea as it began to sweep further in.

"The tide will cut us off from the villa. We should head back." He informed me nonchalantly however after a moment his eyes flickered over to mine. "I didn't want you to get wet."

"Oh…well that's alright, thank you, but please don't ever do that again." I pleaded with him, giving a shiver. "I know I said it's only extreme heights I can't deal with but when all that's holding me up from the ground are your hands, I'm not too comfortable with the idea of maybe falling on my face." A slight smirk touched his features as he continued to walk back along the beach back towards the villa. "Listen…about the other day? Thank you. I mean, really. If it weren't for you then the twins could have been seriously hurt and I…I don't even want to think what might have happened to me." I looked away from him in disgraced humiliation. "It seems I depend on you a lot and it's not totally fair, but I am grateful that we met, even if I'm a pain from time to time."

Mori just looked at me as I spoke so I turned my head to meet his gaze, giving him a tiny and slightly timid smile. "So I don't know what I can give you as a proper thank you, seeing as you probably have everything you could ever want, so I'll just go ahead and give you this." I reached forwards with a crazy moment of insane courage, closing my eyes before I touched my lips to his cheek in a light kiss, pausing a moment to make sure that he felt it before drawing back. "It's all I have really, but if you think of anything else then let me know." I gave him a grin before sliding out of his arms, dropping to the ground and walked on ahead, hiding my smug look as Mori stood there staring after me in stupefied shock.

Today was the last day of our holiday and I was not looking forward to the flight tomorrow however I made sure to enjoy today as much as possible, sitting out on the decking of the villa facing the ocean where the sun began to set, casting a beautiful golden aura across the sky in an image that I was already capturing on paper in my sketchpad.

There were so many new drawings in there, from copies of photos when we swam with dolphins to observational drawings of everyone going about their daily business. My favourite was of Haruhi reading on the beach under a parasol, wearing a cute pink sun dress and hat. There were drawings and paintings of flowers, scenery, the town and plenty of the ocean and sea creatures we'd found. I just couldn't stop myself from wanting to capture everything I could in my own unique style so I took the time each evening to let my artistic nature free.

As the sky darkened fireworks started to fly up into the sky and the smell of a barbeque filled the air, making my stomach growl so I left my sketchbook out to dry and looked around, making to suggest to everyone else that we go to the party to see what it was like when my phone rang. I stared at it blankly. It hadn't even buzzed all week, I'd almost totally forgotten about it.

Reaching out I saw Mizuki's name flashing across the screen so I flipped it open and answered, fully aware of how everyone was now watching me closely. "Hello, Araki Katsumi speaking." There was a pause.

"Miss Katsumi…I…I don't know how to tell you this but…there's been an incident." Mizuki whispered and instantly I was sitting bolt upright in my chair, my face snapping into a serious expression.

"Incident? What do you mean? What's happened Mizuki? It's not my family is it?" I questioned with a frantic feeling growing in my chest. Had my mother phoned her with news about an accident over in Africa?

"No, as far as I'm aware all of your family are fine. No it's the designs for the seasonal line. They've…they've all been stolen or destroyed." My heart went dead still and I felt my world began to spin around my head. Please tell me I heard her wrong. This cannot be the truth, this cannot be what's happening right now! "We don't know how but the designs that hadn't been copyrighted were stolen last night, including the copies and everything that identifies them as yours. Those that weren't destroyed have already been advertised by several rival companies, including our main competitor. They were sold to the highest bidder and now we have hardly anything left."

"But…but how…those are copyrighted! Surely our insurance company have copies themselves to prove authenticity, this is theft and plagiarism!" I had leaped to my feet, hand shaking as I tried to keep a grip on the phone, pacing back and forth.

"There was an issue with the copyright details, I'm so sorry Katsumi, I thought I could handle it on my own so I didn't want to tell you about it. You'd been struggling so hard with all the paperwork and overlooking our progress that I could see you deteriorating, I just didn't want to add to your pressure." I could hear the tears through her voice as it trembled violently. "Please, I'm so sorry…"

"This can't be happening. Not now…that's our entire new line gone! Our profits and reputation were riding on our new releases!" My own tears began to gather and I gripped a hand over my mouth, shivering as I struggled to keep myself together. The guys were looking at me with worry as I faced the ocean, shoulders shaking as I watched the last of the sunlight disappear below the horizon, plunging us into a murky twilight that covered the ocean in a dullness that lacked any glittering sheen.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me. It's my fault, I should have told you earlier that the insurance were refusing to accept your designs under the Araki name as they weren't validated by your parents. This is all my fault. I'll hand in my resignation the moment you return." Instantly I stood up straight, my mind running faster than a herd of galloping horses.

"No don't, that won't be necessary Mizuki. You are not to blame for this. What I want you to do is find out exactly who took our designs and sold them off. When I come back tomorrow I expect to hear some new information." I put all my strength into my voice, making it sound as clear and collected as possible though visibly I was still shaking.

This couldn't have happened at a worse time. We had been so close to completion for our latest production, it was set to be displayed for the end of August. If I don't think of something fast then the company will sell itself out for sure. My parents will have no choice but to sell it the moment they return or even just watch as it crumbles around us. They'll never be able to forgive me for this, I'd be tossed aside for sure if they even hear about this. I can't give up, the honour of the Araki name is at stake!

My eyes drifted across to my sketchbook and suddenly inspiration struck as I looked at the sunset. Bright flares of light exploded in the sky once more, the real firework display starting with the setting of the sun and the vibrant colours shone over the water, illuminating the darkness with momentary bursts of crackling lights. I flicked over the pages, finding myself on every line and print, in every brush stroke and smudge. This was me. This was all my work. Inspired from what I saw around me, from what nature had given me to work with. That's it!

"I can still fix this!" I suddenly declared, clenching a fist and held it up close to me in determination, a light beginning to burn in my eyes. "Don't worry Mizuki, I have a new idea and this time, there isn't anyone who can steal from us. What I've got in store for Araki Jewellers is going to shake the company all the way down to the roots, you wait and see. We _will_ come out on top, I'm not giving up yet!" There was a long delay of silence, making me blink before I leaned further against my phone in concern. "You still there Mizuki?" Then the waterworks came.

"Miss Katsumi! You're so grown up!" She wailed, blowing her nose noisily on the other end so I had to hold the phone away from my ear until she had finished. "I will ensure that the little thief who took your beautiful designs will be caught, you can count on me!" She declared and I nodded my head in satisfaction.

"Expect me tomorrow, I'll call when I've landed and head straight over to the office. Have a cup of coffee ready for me, we've got a long road ahead of us." And that was when I cut the call. Everything was silent except for the large booms of the fireworks and the light blushed against my skin before dimming once more.

"Kitty-chan? Are you okay?" Honey asked me softly. No, I'm not okay. All my hard work from these last few months has gone to waste and I've been forced back to square one. I feel like screaming, tearing out my hair and crying until I've made a new spring in the earth from my tears. However, as much as I wanted to admit it, I faked a smile and twirled around to face him.

"I'm great! Don't worry Honey-kun, this isn't checkmate, there's still a long game to play before the winner can be called and I'm not calling quits." I informed him as his round orbs blinked up at me. "They'd have to tie me up and throw me into the deepest part of the ocean to keep me from saving my family from bankruptcy. I can fix this. I _will_ fix this." There was another long silence, the guys glancing between one another before Tamaki smiled at me warmly.

"Of course you will, we have complete faith in you." He assured me, making me smile with a bubble of warmth rising in my chest before I opened my eyes and looked to them all.

"If it's alright with you, I think I'll go to bed early. I have a lot of planning to do and arranging when I get back so I need to get as much sleep as I possibly can now. You guys go on and enjoy the fireworks without me, I'll be okay here." I said, quickly grabbing my art stuff and hurrying back indoors, leaving them blinking in bewilderment as I hurried upstairs and shut myself in my room.

I didn't even bother unchanging, I just tossed my stuff aside and flung myself on my bed to bury my head in my pillow and started to cry.


	17. Chapter 17

Facing the plane I could already feel my blood beginning to rise, my breathing becoming hard and fast as everyone else climbed on board. This is crazy, I should have made them arrange a boat ticket for me to get home. I can't do this, can I? I mean, we flew here safely enough and although I had been knocked out, it proved that I didn't really have anything to be scared of, right?

"Katsumi." Mori said to me gently, walking to my side as I continued to stare at the plane. I couldn't answer, all I managed was a pathetic squeak. He smiled all the same, relaxing his blank expression then reached for my hand, gently weaving his fingers into mine before giving a comforting squeeze, snapping me out of my panic attack as I looked up at him. "It's going to be alright." He sounded so certain that I couldn't help but relax slightly and smile.

"I know." He stepped forwards and gently pulled me with him, holding my hand to comfort me all the way to the steps before he allowed me to board first, following behind before taking a seat by the window, Honey pulling me down to take the seat between himself and Mori.

"Don't worry about a thing Kitty-chan, Takashi and I will take good care of you. Wanna have some cake with me? Maybe you'll feel better." I'm sorry Honey-kun, but just one look at that cake made me want to hurl. When the engines started I began to hyperventilate, gripping onto the armrests tightly until my nails left claw like marks in the leather. I doubt Kyoya's family will be impressed. Maybe I should offer to have it replaced. "Take deep breaths Kitty-chan, we'll be home very soon."

"Do you want something to help?" Kyoya offered but I shook my head minutely.

"It's okay, I totally got this." I whispered tightly before whimpering as we began to move. This time I managed to keep from completely overreacting, keeping my frantic screams to myself however I was shaking all over and sweating heavily, pressing my eyes tightly shut and just couldn't breathe normally until Mori placed a hand over mine and gently rubbed his thumb in soothing circles on the back of my hand.

"Take deep breaths, Katsumi, it'll help calm you down." His low voice was like a meditational hum, forcing me to focus on my breathing as I slowly deepened my breath intake, rocking back and forth until finally I was a little calmer. I slumped in my seat slightly, still shaking at my hands and I refused to open my eyes, too fully aware that we were now flying high above the ground. "You're okay." Mori whispered privately into my ear before he pulled me into him, his hand resting on the side of my head so that I was leaning against him.

Eventually I was calm enough that I was able to stomach some food and read some more of my manga though my hands continued to tremble throughout the journey until touchdown where the moment the doors were open I threw myself outside, running out onto the tarmac and instantly dropped to my knees. "Land! Sweet, solid, stable land! I swear I'll never fly again…" I vowed to myself before standing and brushing myself off, turning around to face the host club. "Thank you everyone, I truly appreciate everything you've done."

"That's what we're here for, _mon chérie._ The Host Club is always at your service." Tamaki declared with a large sweep of his hand as the cars were brought around and our luggage swiftly carried out towards them. "If there is anything you need, be sure to call upon us, dear Katsumi."

"The host club will always be there to help Kitty-chan!" Honey cheered, jumping upwards in celebration as I felt an emotional tear come to my eyes, making me sniff slightly as they all looked down at me with warm affection.

"Thank you. You guys really are the greatest. Although most of you are complete insane morons, I wouldn't have it any other way." I told them all before waving to them. "I'll see you soon, wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" They all chorused together as Yuri drove up and I quickly slid into the back seat.

"To the office please Yuri and punch it."

"Yes ma'am." He nodded his head before hitting the gas, carrying me away however as the airport rapidly disappeared I looked out the back window, watching as the host club began to disappear from sight but still, all the time that I looked back to them, they were smiling and waving. I guess that's what it means to be true friends. You don't have to be with them there all the time to feel that they're there right beside you.

As I had expected, it was a long night at the office. I was stuck behind my father's desk making calls and deals and all kinds of arrangements until I was blue in the face. I wasn't anywhere near ready yet however I had drawn up a list and had a cluster of photos in front of me which I began to draw inspired designs for, focusing until the late hours of the night where Mizuki insisted that I should go home to get some rest ready for my first meeting tomorrow.

Although I agreed she was right, I just couldn't put my pencil down. There was still so much to do that even as I made a long list on the way home, it became more and more evident that I had so much work to do. I might even have to drop a subject at school in order to open up more time for me to focus on rebuilding this company from scratch.

My plan was even riskier than the last, however I was certain it would work just as well, maybe even better. After my list of things to do was complete, I then went on to make a list of famous and influential women across the world that I knew my family were in direct contact with or it would be appropriate to make contact with. Pretty soon I was drowning in lists so I sorted them all out at home on a board, pinning them and marking them with pens so that my priorities were set and I had a direct path ahead of me. I knew exactly what I needed to do, now I just needed the guts to just go ahead and do it.

If this goes wrong, there is definitely no way I'll be able to save the company and no amount of explanation was going to even begin to cover my actions should my parents find out. A part of me was hesitant to even attempt my plan, frightened of the consequences of facing my family should I fail, however seeing as the business dealerships have seemingly fallen through without any results, so this is pretty much our last hope.

"Tighten your belt, Araki Katsumi, this is going to be a rough ride." I muttered to myself before finally settling down for some sleep, though I hardly got any proper rest as I was plagued with nightmares all night long until finally the sun rose up. Instead of trying and failing to sleep some more I went out for a jog before having a relaxing bath, soaking in my favourite bath oils before preparing for my day.

Seeing as I looked so drained from a night lacking sleep, makeup was necessary. I covered the bags under my eyes and added a little colour to my cheeks before having breakfast. Today I was wearing a proper suit, dressed to impress as they say. Although it was going to be a long and frankly boring day with meeting after meeting, it was necessary and hopefully I'll have secured some foundations to start over again with the shops across Japan.

At my very last meeting of the day, I faced my team including my newest designers with a firm eye, placing one hand on my waist as the other rested on the table. "Listen everyone, I know the break in was a huge shock, however we will get to the bottom of whoever was behind it and they'll get a firm foot up their ass from me." I informed them all bluntly, narrowing my eyes. "If anyone has any kind of information, you may bring it directly to me in confidence. If later you are found to have been affiliated with this theft in any kind of way and did not come forward, then you shall face severe consequences." There was a tense silence as I glowered at each of them turn, assuring myself that they got the message before standing up straight. "Now, to the point."

They all lifted their pens ready to take notes as I strolled serenely across the room towards the large windows, looking out over the city. "I have decided that instead of a seasonal collection, we will need to restock our shops with new designs ready for the fall. I shall leave their designs completely in the hand of our newest recruits." There was a gasp from behind me so I turned to face them, giving them an encouraging smile. "I like your styles and tastes, so I have complete faith in you. Work will begin immediately and we will reuse the materials used from our previous collection if necessary."

"But Miss Araki, there is no way we could produce so many different designs in such a short amount of time." One of the younger yet most brilliant of the designers said to me and I nodded my head in agreement.

"True, ordinarily it would be more or less impossible, however I do not think we are bound by laws of practicality. When it comes to the imagination, nothing is impossible. Let your art speak for itself, this is your chance to really shine." I spoke diplomatically before continuing my stroll. "Mizuki has received the list of arrangements I prepared, you will be put into separate teams to take care of a different region that contain an Araki Jewellers. You have free reign over what you create, however I would like for you all to look at the research papers I created into your own district, all that I ask is that you take some inspiration from what you find out about your specified area and let it further your imagination."

As Mizuki handed out the papers and team lists to everyone, they all stared in awe. "You did this all in just one day?" They asked and I gave a shrug.

"I had plenty of time spare on the way home from vacation, I borrowed a friend's laptop and did most of the work then." I explained before moving on. "I have managed to secure some extra materials through a temporary contract with another jewellery company who are also facing trouble. I have arranged a meet and greet dinner party for you all to get acquainted with our new co-workers with the arrangement being that we will design and they will create for us to help produce our work more swiftly. In return, we are to share a total of thirty percent of our gross profits."

"What?! How on earth did you get such an agreement? You'd have to be mad to accept something with so little in return." My team whispered and I gave a wicked grin in return.

"When I was done with that meeting, the poor man didn't even know which way was left and which was right. Don't worry, I am absolutely certain that we shall be earning so much profit through our sales that even thirty percent will be a huge blessing." And I did intend to send them over one or two of my own designers once this was all over as a goodwill gesture so that they can make even more profit for themselves. I wasn't cruel. "Anyway, that's all you need to know so far, I'll update you when if I make any more progress. I expect status reports daily to be sent to me through Mizuki, even if it's the tiniest little thing. We will not leave room for mistakes this time." I said and they all stood and bowed to me.

"Yes ma'am." Good, now that's over, I'm going to find some junk food and gorge myself because I need something to cheer me up from my long day. Maybe some ice cream will do the trick. Anyway, with my newest design managers simply glowing with pride and determination, I left the office with a small gleam of pride myself. They can do this, I know they can.


	18. Chapter 18

Part A of my plan was well underway and now with school back in session, things had got a little more hectic. I decided to drop business as a subject, informing Chairman Suoh that I just couldn't afford any setbacks with my other work and although I didn't mention anything about the business, I think he understood what was going on and even said that if there was anything he could do to help that he was only a phone call away. I think I must remind him of his lover, Ann-Sophie, Tamaki's mother, because otherwise I'm fairly certain he wouldn't have been so kind and understanding about it.

Naoki and Kimiko were home, bringing with them lots of presents and we exchanged gifts with ringing laughter, unable to stop hugging one another though I was annoyed to find that mother had used Kimiko as an accessory all through the trip, getting her to warm up to all the right people so that they were more considerate towards our family. I swear, they have no shame. It's kind of disgusting and I had to promise them that they didn't have to leave again if they didn't want to. Naoki couldn't stop talking about all the animals he saw and although Kimiko complained that it had been far too hot and dry for her liking, I couldn't help but bask in the sound of their voices. It had been a little lonely at home without them so I was glad they were back.

Kimiko instantly had to begin rehearsals for her next showcase which she had invited me to so she was late home every evening and Naoki even had friends from school over for play time and fun so I was also running around after them, arranging suitable meals until they were taken home, however the one time I let a friend stay over the night, I was run ragged with his endless energy until finally the boy keeled over at about three in the morning, fast asleep with Naoki and I somehow managed to get them both into bed without stirring them, though with my time now free I had to finish up my tasks for the day.

I swore to never have another sleepover like that for as long as I lived, though Naoki had loved it so I guess it was sort of okay. The weeks seemed to just roll by until all of a sudden it was Christmas. I'd finished the designs for Yuzuha's new fashion line months ago however now, I was getting to see them in real life. Of course I was invited to the show and I decided to bring Kimiko and Naoki with me as Yuri was off and there wasn't really anyone else to look after them except the maids but they never really engaged with Naoki so he was always bored whenever he was left alone.

"Are we really going to a fashion show? A real fashion show?" Kimiko asked me again as I sighed, trying to hide a yawn.

"Yes Kimi, we're going." I assured her. "And before you ask yes, you look fine. There's nothing wrong with your dress and your hair is perfect, so there's nothing to worry about." I cut in before she could even open her mouth. She was wearing a white maxi dress with her hair arranged in beach waves either side of her head with little ivory shoes, also wearing a necklace from an old Araki design. She looked very pretty though she kept on fussing with herself, touching up her makeup and constantly fidgeting with the hem of her dress.

I looked smart but I hadn't tried particularly hard. I was wearing a white silk top and jeans, all of them designer label so they were acceptable to wear however I just didn't want to wear a dress when Yuzuha had previously assured me there was no need to be so formal. If I was going to sit and watch a load of models walk by whilst being bored out of my mind, I was sure as hell going be comfortable.

"Kat? Can I have some candy?" Naoki asked me and I glanced his way, smirking slightly at how cute he looked. We'd combed back his hair and he was wearing little boy shorts with a smart shirt and bowtie, totally adorable. Kimiko and I love dressing him up. It's one of our favourite pass times.

"Well okay, but you have to promise not to drop any okay? I bought you gummy sweets so that they wouldn't make any loud sounds but when we meet people, you have to put them in your pocket and be polite until we're sitting down again, okay?" I struck the deal and Naoki nodded his head quickly, assuring me that it was a deal so I handed him the sweets I'd bought earlier in the day and he instantly dove into them.

We arrived a little early however the moment we stepped through the doors, the twins pounced on me. "Target captured."

"Oh heck no, don't you even…"

"Let's go!" I gave a sharp yell as I was dragged away, my sister blinking in alarm before she grabbed Naoki's hand and ran after us, calling out my name as I was kidnapped back stage to the dressing rooms where the twins tossed me into an empty one then shut the door after Kimiko and Naoki had slipped through.

"You guys had better have a good reason for this or I'm going to make you…"

"Don't say anything, just put this on and do what we tell you." Hikaru smirked at me as he tossed something large and made of fabric at my face.

"Or we'll tell our mother that you're refusing to wear one of her outfits and she'll be very upset." As I struggled to remove the skirts from my face I finally found an opening, pulling the gown off before staring at them with a wide gape of my mouth.

"WHAT?! What do you mean one of her designs? You're not going to try and get me to model one, are you?" The twins didn't answer me, instead pushed me into a seat in front of a large, extravagant vanity table which was filled with various makeup things with a mountain of different brands as well as hair lotions, clips, sprays and whatnot.

"No time to argue, the show stars soon and we have so much to do." They said, making me glare at them both from the mirror's reflections as they began to pick up various items such as makeup and hair stuff before setting to work, forcing me to sit still as I squirmed and tried to think of a way out of this however eventually I resigned to defeat, letting them do their thing until they declared me finished.

When I looked into the mirror I hardly recognised myself. My skin was paler than usual, bringing out the unearthly platinum of my hair and the bright cornflower blue of my eyes which were lined with a smoky grey and silver eyes shadow and black eyeliner, my lips painted a rose red like a geisha. I couldn't help but blink and pinch myself. I looked damn amazing! Even my hair was perfect, coiled back into a bun with a large lotus comb pinning it down with larger leaves spreading out from under the flower, four strings of glittering beads dangling from the comb as I frowned and looked a little more closely at it.

"Wait a moment, this is an Araki design." I realised, blinking as I reached up and touched it but Kaoru slapped my hand away.

"We're not done with you yet, so be patient." He quipped before adding some more traditional hairpieces to my hair before I sat like a perfect little Japanese girl, except for the wrong hair colour and eyes. I looked smart and traditional. I didn't even believe it was me I was staring at in the mirror. They made me take out my two earrings in my left lobe, changing them for the small golden dragons I had designed for a very specific outfit, my eyes widening as I saw them, their long bodies arcing around on my lobe before stretching downward with snarling expressions.

My nails were covered with false ones and then my arms sprayed with a shimmery mist before the next part of the accessories were added. I had designed it with the fact that it was the last outfit that would be seen, so I wanted it to make a special impact, so I had decided to place an Araki tribute in the design after receiving Yuzuha's permission. Again it was golden in colour with the pattern resembling that of a snake's body as it coiled around my neck, like a dragon, before the head and tail wound its way around a bronze tree, the Araki insignia and company symbol. It was a proud statement and I was very pleased with how it had turned out, especially with the glittering diamond slits the dragon had for eyes, the gems sparkling perfectly.

Once I was ready in the gown, I felt a wholly new person. The outfit was wordlessly beautiful, making me stand there in stunned silence. It was made from silk, a pale blue that matched my eyes and it was the traditional kimono style however the outer layer wasn't done up in the traditional style, acting more like a coat as I wore a very simple yet elegant dress of a similar blue to the outer robe which wrapped around my body and then was secured with another wrap of white, secured with ties hidden underneath and there was a final layer of a skirt which hugged my hips then shaped the slight flare of the dress in a rich royal blue, adding to the tones nicely.

On the white part of the gown the hems were rimmed with the same darker blue to link the colours perfectly, making me smile as I then pulled on the outer robe and admired the flared bamboo and leafy patterns on the blue fabric, beautifully arranged in the lightest of blues so that they didn't stand out too boldly. To finish, a white obi was wrapped around my waist, the robe being crossed over low on my torso so that it sat neatly on my shoulders but gaped open to reveal the necklace, the sleeves billowing as I swept them out then turned to face everyone, blushing ever so slightly as my sister and brother stared at me.

"Katsumi…I never thought you could look so…beautiful." Kimiko said in a soft whisper before sniffing, desperately trying not to cry.

"Oh stop it Kimi, don't get so over emotional about me wearing a pretty dress." I said however the twins were crying as well, wailing dramatically as they sobbed onto one another's shoulder.

"We finally found the cute little girl inside! It's a miracle, we thought we'd never find her underneath all that horrible, tasteless fashion sense and lack of humour!"

"Hey, I'm still here you know!" I yelled to them before collecting myself once more, looking down at Naoki as he grinned at me.

"You look like a princess Katsumi, a real princess! Can we play knights and dragons with the dress? Kimi can be the dragon and I'll rescue you!" He cheered however I knelt down carefully and rubbed his head.

"I don't think so Naoki, I'm only borrowing this dress, after all." I told him and his face plummeted but I gave him a smile and he perked up a little at that. I was given little dark blue ballet flats to wear on my feet and strangely, the twins also gave me a fan which when I flicked it open, was pure white. With silvery patterns painted onto it.

"That's for when you walk down the catwalk, just make sure you don't fall over!" They trilled, grabbing Kimiko and Naoki before ushering them out the room. "Someone will come and get you when it's time but if you want, you can hang out with us backstage!" And then they were gone.

"Hey…wait! You can't kidnap my brother and sister!" I yelled and chased after them, immensely glad that the dress was cut a little shorter at the front so that than it was at the back so I didn't trip over it, though I bundled up the skirts anyway to keep them from being ruined by dust. I'm so scared I'm going to tear it or something, why the hell did they put me in this dress? Kimiko's complexion would suit this style far better, right?

I managed to track down the twins but my siblings had already been shown to their seats, but that didn't stop me from throttling them for making me worry. "You little devils, I'm so going to kill you one day!" I yelled as I shook them violently until a familiar voice spoke in utter shock from behind.

"Kitty-chan? Is that you?" I froze in place, the twins slumping in my grasp, dizzy from my violent shaking before I dropped them, looking straight back at Honey and the rest of the host club as they all stared at me.

"Oh great, now even more people are here to recognise me. This is so embarrassing." I whimpered, blushing underneath all my makeup. "Not a word of this gets out to the school, you understand? Not a word!" I tried but Kyoya pushed his glasses further up his nose, giving a slight smirk.

"Unfortunately, we have invited the entirety of our guests to this event. They are outside now, so that means everyone will recognise you regardless." My face dropped and I almost had a heart attack, tilting backwards faintly however an arm was quickly placed around me as a support, keeping me from falling.

"This is the worst day of my life…" I groaned before I opened my eyes and looked up at Mori, squeaking slightly as he held me. "Mori-senpai! Uh…thanks, it's pretty hot in this thing. Guess I must be a little dehydrated." I brushed off, standing up on my own two feet before I grasped the twins again by their collars, hoisting them back up as they had tried to crawl away to safety. " _You_ two, you are so going to pay for this! Why did you make me model this dress? I can't even walk like a lady, how the hell am I supposed to make it look as stunning as it is when _I'm_ the one wearing it?!"

"The model who was supposed to wear it fell ill and you're her exact size. It was a no brainer." They answered so I dropped them to the ground, folding my arms with a pout.

"Still not good enough." I informed them as Tamaki suddenly though himself at me with a loud yell.

"Katsumi _mon chérie_! You look so beautiful, it's making your big brother cry!" He wailed, sobbing into the gown so I quickly pushed him off before he could ruin it.

"Don't sob your tears onto the silk, this dress must cost a fortune! If I get even a single rip in it, I'll be dead!" I fretted before taking a deep breath to calm myself. "But thank you for the compliment, I suppose I don't look half bad."

"Are you kidding? You look amazing Katsumi, if anything the dress compliments you, not the other way around." Haruhi informed me and I smiled gratefully at her before her face plummeted. "Though I still have no idea what I'm doing here. I'd rather be at home studying." Oh, that reminds me…

"How are you doing with your maths equations? Are you finding them easier to solve now?" I asked and instantly she brightened.

"Oh yeah, that little trick you taught me means it takes half the time to figure them out which gives me more time to work on other questions." She answered and we were soon engrossed in our own nerdy little conversation, oblivious to all else even though the guys were just looking at us with a mixture of expressions.

"It's like we don't even exist anymore." The twins mused together as Haruhi and I continued to talk however upon hearing them speak I looked around in surprise.

"You're still here?" I directed towards them and they both stuck out their tongues in a childish reply. As I rolled my eyes I spotted Mori still staring at me, a rather distant expression on his mask and I blushed deeply, the redness showing through even my makeup as I bashfully looked away though I quickly felt the now familiar reactions to his nearness kick start within me.

"Katsumi dear, is that really you?" Yuzuha questioned as she approached, squinting at me closely before her eyes widened. "Oh my…you look marvellous! This is great, the best statement is ready for the grand finale!" She said confidently, grinning broadly as she placed her hands on her hips, nodding her head down at me approvingly. "The media will go nuts for this, I can feel it. You did a good job with the jewellery designs my dear, I've already had a crazy tonne of demands to know who designed and made them. Looks like your company is starting to get attention once again." She winked and I positively glowed with pride.

"Thank you Yuzuha, you have no idea what this means to me." I said to her softly and she just nodded her head in understanding, giving my shoulder a squeeze before she turned and began to usher the boys and Haruhi away to their seats, barking at them to get going because the show was about to start.

I was directed to stand with the other three models for the final four finish, as Yuzuha had labelled it. I glanced over the jewellery pieces with a slight motherly pride, making me draw myself up taller. For the designs I'd gone for things that would complement the outfits to their full extent, putting simplicity where simplicity was needed and the dazzling factor where that was required also, however all of them made loud statements, demanding to be noticed. One was inspired by the feathers of a peacock, another designed with a rosary growing up the girl's forearm and curling around her hand prettily.

However mine I loved the most, because it was the one that announced the Araki touch the most prominently. Even though I was deeply impressed with each and every design, I couldn't help but feel a little flustered as I knew that with every outfit that walked out, my turn was coming up sooner. My fan was soon frantically being waved in my face, trying to cool myself down as nerves gnawed at my belly. Everyone was out there, people that I knew. What if I fall flat on my face? Everything will be ruined and I'd be letting Yuzuha down.

Snap out of it Katsumi, you're made of sterner stuff than this. Pull yourself together already!

But so many people will be watching me, I hate it when people stare!

Just think of it as a business meeting. The moment you walk into the room, you act like you own it and totally take control. That's all you have to do here, just take control and don't be afraid.

Hey, isn't talking to yourself the first sign of madness? I think Tamaki might be rubbing off on me, which is a very bad sign. Oh well, it's too late to turn back now. I suppose I might as well try to enjoy myself, it might turn out to be fun, after all I just need to walk down the walkway without falling over then walk back with a twirl somewhere. Yeah, what's so hard about this? It'll be like a walk in the park.

Time wore on and finally, it was our turn. The first three went out, doing their thing by walking up and down and I noted how the press were far more enthusiastic about these outfits compared to the others, daring me to hope that there would be some good media coverage which will gain Araki Jewellers some publicity.

As the three girls walked down for the final time I was ushered forwards by two stylists who then made me stand on a white table turner like thing, the podium hidden behind a screen facing the runway however after my outer robe had been artistically arranged, they motioned for me to open my fan so I flicked it open and they turned my head, angled my shoulders and such until they were satisfied.

With a sigh I lifted my fan to cover the lower half of my face, my face turned modestly downward and I closed my eyes, waiting patiently until finally, the lights all dimmed down and the music hushed as the screen was raised, revealing me on the turning table as it slowly rotated with me on it. Lights slowly blossomed into life, pale pink in colour before they turned a deep red, the lights dancing off my robe and dress before all at once the music started again, this time a beautiful melody backed with some undertone beats which had me smiling slightly before I snapped the serene expression back onto my face.

There was a loud gasp and people watched as the walkway was then lit up with bright beams all along the edge, the table stopping with me facing the path I was supposed to walk down so I slowly opened my eyes and flicked my silk skirts out of the way, gracefully stepping down. The music began to speak to me, guiding my pace and I couldn't help but smile softly as I closed my eyes and swept my fan in a pattern, flipping it over in my fingers before I tossed it up into the air, earning an ooh from the audience as I caught it in my other hand then held it behind my back, stopping a brief moment before the music exploded into a perfect workout song.

I moved to the music, flinging out my arms and gave a series of twirls, allowing the fabrics to flare out so that they could be admired before I slid to the side, twisting and arching my back so that my head almost touched the floor, beaming as one knee came up and I swept the fan across my face, snapping it back open before I moved, the crowds now cheering.

With the beat accenting each step I took, I strode up the runway with a sway in my hips, smiling ahead of me before I lifted my closed fan and pointed outwards with it, sweeping it across the audience before I locked on Yuzuha who was grinning brightly, laughing as she clapped and as I gave her a sincere bow, she inclined her head to me.

From watching the other girls I knew that I should be posing for the photos right now so I slid my fan open and held my arm directly to the side in an artistic style, allowing the large sleeves to be seen and how they were sweepingly shaped before I turned and made a different pose, blushing bright red by now as I held the pose before I relaxed, giving a slightly embarrassed laugh as I rubbed the back of my head before I turned around and went back the way I had come, reaching out to the cheering and crying girls who lined the side before finally, I was back in the safety of my dressing room.

It was over! Thank heaven for that, I am never getting up on a runway again, that was too nerve wracking for my own good, I'm just glad the music helped me to relax otherwise I would have been done for. Sitting at the vanity now, scrubbing my face clean, I could see that I was still bright red. I just hope none of the girls from the host club recognised me otherwise I swear I'm leaving the country.

The dress hung tidily up on the screen, safe and undamaged much to my relief. After I had unclipped the last of my hair I sat back in my chair and relaxed, my head hanging back as I took deep breaths and allowed the tiredness to wash over me. Hopefully this meant I was going to sleep well tonight, though I doubted it. I was back to my old habit of staying up most of the night and barely getting any sleep. People now knew in class that if I fell asleep then they should just leave me alone. Tamaki learned the hard way when he poked me awake one time and I punched him in the face whilst still being half asleep. He had to go to the nurse's office to sort out his nosebleed afterwards.

Suddenly my door was flung open and I leaped to my feet, retreating back a step but relaxed when Kimiko and Naoki came streaking inside, followed closely by the host club. "You were amazing! You were the best model by far, you looked so beautiful and elegant but when you started to dance people went crazy for it!" Kimiko squealed in over excitement as Naoki jumped up into my arms and I carried him on my hip as my sister attached herself to my other arm. "I can't believe you really did it, you were perfect Katsumi, really!"

"Kat was pretty and funny! Kat was the best!" Naoki chimed in agreement and I smiled emotionally, pulling them close to me for a family hug as I struggled to keep my emotions in check.

"Thanks you two, it was a lot of fun once I got over the nerves." I admitted before I lifted my head to look at the host club. "And thank you all for being here, if it weren't for you guys…I doubt I'd have got this far."

"What are you talking about _mon chérie_? Of course you would have. We're just here as support." Tamaki said dismissively, running his hand through his hair before giving me a cheeky smile, making me chuckle as I pulled my brother and sister closer. The moment was broken, however, when the door burst open to reveal Yuzuha desperately trying to hold back a mass crowd of press.

"I told you, no interviews yet, now get out of here!" She yelled at them before slamming the door shut in their faces, growling in irritation before she whirled around and spread her arms. "Katsumi darling, you're a star! They loved you, everyone loved you! The things I could do for you if you'd only consider a modelling career, that pretty face will be the face every girl would dream to have!"

"Um…thank you but no, I'm happy where I am." I said bashfully, shrinking back slightly however Yuzuha dragged myself and my siblings into a crushing hug, expressing her excitement.

"I've already had several offers for the outfit you wore. They don't just want the dress, though, they want the jewellery accessories too! Everyone has been asking me about the necklaces and adornments I used for the last set, wanting to know which of my designers made them so I told them. I told them straight. I got every piece from the last four outfits from Araki Jewellers, specifically designed for me by Araki Katsumi, the prodigy jewellery designer!" She trilled, spinning around again as she then dragged her twins into a crushing one armed hug, her arms slung tightly around their necks. "And now they're going crazy for information, they want to know all about you and your designs, you're an overnight success!"

"I…I am? People really like my work?" I spluttered, staring in shock as Kimiko giggled.

"Of course they do Katsumi, your designs are the prettiest ever, they're all so unique and they all have your own style to them. They're gorgeous! Will you still design me a necklace to wear for my end of year showcase? I'd really like it if you did." She pleaded with me however before she could answer Yuzuha had gripped onto my free hand as the other was still holding Naoki who had fallen asleep against my shoulder, snoring softly and drooling into my shirt.

"Darling, I purposefully invited a load of old friends of mine intending for them to see your work. They want to meet you, they have requests and want to even fund you! Isn't it wonderful? You could start your own business right now if you wanted to!" The thought struck me. My own business? That would be a wonderful thing. I wouldn't have to live under my parents' shadow all the time, I could move out and buy my own place, live my life the way I wanted. Yet…

Kimiko was looking at me with alarm, her fingers gripping into my arm tightly as she stepped closer. "You wouldn't, would you? You wouldn't turn your back on our family's business, right? You wouldn't leave Naoki and me all alone." Her eyes were full of panic and fear, stabbing me right through the heart that I made the decision on the spot, though I knew I was probably going to regret it later.

"Of course not Kimi, I've got your back in this so don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." I promised her with a smile before turning back to Yuzuha. "Though I would love to talk to anyone who wants to have a private meeting with me. I've started a new dealership at Araki Jewellers, we now take customer requests for designs and they'll be personalised to the customer however they like." I revealed, making Yuzuha arch an eyebrow curiously.

"A daring move, I like your spunk, darling. You'll do great, I just know it." She beamed before placing her arm around me. "Now come on, it's time to face the lions. Are you ready?" I sucked in a deep gulp of air, still holding onto Naoki. "Too late, let's go!" I gave a yell of protest, trying to call out for Kimiko or Haruhi however before I could stop her, Yuzuha had pulled me outside to face the masses of media and press, cameras flashing in my face before I managed a shaky smile whilst questions were shouted in my face, making Naoki stir. Uh oh, the bear awakens from hibernation.

"SHUT IT!" I yelled, covering Naoki's ears and everyone blinked at me, falling silent. "One at a time please, I can't answer you all if all you're doing is yelling to make my ears bleed." I quipped at them, shifting my brother in my arms and joggled him slightly, sending him back to sleep as I rubbed his back. "Now, who's first?"

"Is it true that you're Araki Katsumi, the new top designer for Araki Jewellers?" Someone asked and although I couldn't see them, several Dictaphones were thrust at me so I knew that this moment was paramount.

"Yes, it's true. Although I wouldn't say I'm the top, recently my family have hired several new designers to create new masterpieces for our company and I've seen their work myself. They are all extremely gifted and talented and we are lucky to have them." I answered and the next question was rapidly fired off at me.

"Considering Araki's reputation, how does it feel to finally have a break of success?"

"The reputation of the Araki name has never been questionable. We are honest and hardworking as a company and dedicated as a family to our passion." I replied, keeping my face serious and confident as I spoke slowly and clearly. "The scandal of which you are not so subtly referring to was years in the past and relates to corrupt designers seeking to make their own gain. My family had nothing to do with that incident and have since suffered for it, however now that I have joined the team I am fully prepared to stretch to new heights in order to restore the Araki name to its former glory. So in short, yes. I am deeply honoured by Hitachiin Yuzuha for granting me this opportunity to showcase the beautiful products Araki Jewellers have to offer."

It was a seemingly endless reel of questions, asking about the latest designs, my plans for the company and what my parents were doing however I glazed over these questions, masterfully answering them whilst not revealing anything at all. It wasn't until Naoki yawned and mumbled my name sleepily did the press coo over him and I found my chance to escape. "I'm very sorry but my little brother is tired, it's been an exciting night for him so I should get him to bed. Thank you for your time and if you have any further questions then please speak to my father's secretary to arrange a meeting where I can answer more of your interviews." Or interrogations, if you like.

Anyway, I quickly grabbed Kimiko's hand and pulled her free, the host club acting as our escort and I was deeply comforted as Mori settled himself beside me, pushing people aside as they tried to leap at me for one reason or the other and I looked up at him gratefully. "Thank you." I whispered as we neared the exit where Yuri was waiting with the car.

"You're welcome." He murmured back, rubbing my hair briefly as he held open the door to the car and I felt my smile deepen before I had to climb inside. Immediately I called up Mizuki to arrange a thank you basket to be sent to Yuzuha and scheduled a meeting for tomorrow before I settled back against the seat, Naoki curled up into me and still drooling over my shoulder with Kimiko curled up with her head in my lap, already fast asleep as we drove away.

I stroked her hair, smiling softly before I too found peace and quiet in sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Christmas day was looking to be a sad affair with mom and dad deciding to bring Naoki and Kimiko out for the season to Italy, once again leaving me behind with the excuse this time that my grades were appalling and I didn't deserve a holiday. My grades, in truth, were perfectly fine. They just weren't the straight A's that they used to be. I was still passing, just not as highly as I used to before the big mess with the business happened.

So, I was to spend Christmas alone. How pitiful. I didn't even bother arranging for a tree to be put up. Instead I had bought two little ones to go in each Naoki's and Kimiko's rooms which we decorated together and I put their presents under them for when they came back. Mine, however, looked sad and lonely. It was even wilting a little. Just typical. Never mind, I can do plenty of Christmas baking and I've already made so many gingerbread cookies. Yummy.

There was also the presents I'd bought for all my friends so I spent the first few days of my holidays wrapping them up and addressing them. I was just about to head down to the kitchen for more baking time when the doorbell rang, the booming sound echoing through the house and I stopped before heading to the door, opening it up to find a butler standing there. This one wasn't mine, where's Yuri?

"Greetings Mistress Araki, I bring an invitation to attend a Christmas dinner gathering, hosted by Chairman Suoh." He informed me and I stared at him in surprise before reaching out and accepting the invitation to read it.

 _You are cordially invited to attend the Suoh Christmas celebration meal and formal gathering on the 24_ _th_ _of December at 7.00._

It was printed professionally with a gold finish, the Suoh insignia at the top with my name written with proper ink. "May I return with your answer or do you require time to decide?" The butler inquired and I looked up at him quickly.

"No, that's alright. Please send my gratitude to the chairman and inform him that I'd be delighted to attend." I accepted graciously, suspecting that this was of Tamaki's doing. Since I'm not doing anything else some company wouldn't be wholly unwelcome and I expect Tamaki would need some morale support at this sort of function, due to public pressure and all that.

"I shall return with your message, thank you my lady." He bowed respectfully and waited for me to shut the door before leaving. I held the invitation in my hand before looking at the grand clock. There was still time to run to the shops if I wanted to get a new dress, but I'm pretty sure Kimiko will have something suitable. She always does and we're the same size so it shouldn't be a problem. It's only December twenty third, I have plenty of time to think about that later.

Returning to my mission to head to the kitchen, my phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"It's me, Haruhi. Listen, my dad has been pestering me to ask you around for Christmas ever since he heard that you'd be on your own and to be honest, I don't want you to feel lonely so would you like to come over tomorrow morning or something?" She questioned and I thought for a moment.

"I'd love to, thanks Haruhi, you too Ranka." I said with a giggle as I heard his cheer of celebration before I looked down at my invitation to the 'plus one', a smile slowly creeping on my face. "That would be wonderful." Oh Haruhi is going to totally hate me for this but I can't wait to see her face! If I'm going to face a formal gathering with a load of people I don't know, Haruhi can come with me. I bet Tamaki would love that, I can't wait to see his face as well.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then. Come as early as you want, we can have breakfast together then go to town to see the lights or something." Haruhi said chirpily. "Merry Christmas Katsumi."

"Merry Christmas to you too Haruhi, Ranka." I answered brightly before snapping my phone shut and skipping to the kitchen. My phone rang again. This time it was Honey.

"Kitty-chan! We're going to have Christmas cake over at Takashi's house so come over! We don't want to you be lonely in your big house all by yourself, we want you to be happy over Christmas so come on!" He laughed boyishly and I could just picture him snuggling against Usa-chan. "We have lemon cake for you, hurry!"

"Okay then Honey-kun, I'll be over soon!" I gushed back, suddenly feeling all excited. Lemon cake! Changing direction I raced upstairs and pulled on my boots, gloves, a warm coat with a deep furry hood which I pulled up over my head then filled my bag with the presents I'd got for Honey and Mori, Satoshi, Aika and even Yasuchika. Once this was done I remembered to put on a scarf because it was cold and snowy outside before rushing out the door, going careful once I was in the snow and made my way towards Takashi's house.

As I was leaving my own rather gloomy looking home, my phone rang for a third time, this time the twins. "Katsumi! We heard you're going to the boss's dinner party so you'd better come round our place to get ready and make sure you bring Haruhi with you!" They practically yelled down the phone so I held it far away from my ear, still able to hear them perfectly well.

"How come you know I was invited to the Suoh dinner party?" I questioned them suspiciously.

"Duh, the boss told us. He's already dreaming about you persuading Haruhi to come with you. You will, won't you?"

"I'll try but I won't promise you anything. Okay I'll come over to get ready, just don't expect me to wear anything you give me because I'll be bringing my own dress." I told them firmly. "I can give you and your mother your presents too so that makes things easier."

"You bought us presents?" I frowned at my phone.

"Of course I did, it's Christmas and you guys, though highly irritating and are always blackmailing me, are still my friends." I replied simply and there was a long pause before Hikaru spoke to Kaoru.

"Now I feel bad we didn't get her anything."

"Yeah, do you think she'll like it if we just give her a present we don't want?" Kaoru wondered as my jaw clenched and my eyebrow twitched in irritation. Jerks.

"It's fine guys, you didn't have to get me anything, I just like giving presents." I informed them. "Oh, and if Haruhi does come with me, I'm choosing a dress for her as well, so don't even think about dressing her up like some ridiculous doll."

"Would we do such a thing?"

"Yes!" I snapped before cancelling the call. However after a few moments I felt bad so I called them back. "Merry Christmas." I told them stiffly before then ending the call. Good, now I feel better. I was reaching to place my phone back in my pocket when it rung again. How come I'm so popular today? Actually, I don't recognise this number, I wonder who it is? "Hello?"

"Katsumi-chan! It's me, Fuyumi, remember me?" Kyoya's sister chimed brightly and instantly I smiled.

"Of course I do, it's nice to hear from you again. How have you been? It's been a while, I'm sorry I haven't been back to see you but Kyoya isn't the most approachable types." I began to chat, instantly falling into easy conversation.

"Oh it's fine, don't worry! I was just calling to invite you over to dinner tomorrow, I'd like to see you again and Kyoya is being a big scrooge, he won't get into the festive spirit and I need your help!" She told me frantically. "He doesn't even have a stocking! Honestly, my brother can be a little too level headed for his own good. Will you help me Katsumi? I thought a friend over might help him be a little more Christmassy, what do you say?"

"Well of course I'd be glad to help but wouldn't Tamaki-kun be a better choice?" I suggested before remembering about the dinner. "Oh wait, he'll probably be busy with his family, right?"

"Exactly, so you were my next choice. We'll be going to the dinner later but I think a little festive cheer will do my dear brother some good." Fuyumi said with a chuckle. "Alright then, we'll see you at noon, bye now Katsumi-chan and merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too." I answered with a smile before the call ended. Wow, three Christmas meals in one day and four different families. Not bad going, eh? As I finished the call I found myself approaching Mori's house so I hurried my pace, being careful not to slide over the ice before I turned up the driveway to where fairy lights twinkled in the trees and around the house, sparkling warmly like candle flames among the falling snow as it settled on my lashes and in my hair around my hood, a slight shiver touching me as my feet started to go numb.

Almost immediately as I rung the doorbell, it was flung open and I was dragged inside. "Katsumi! Come on in out of the cold you poor dear, you should have said you intended to walk and I would have had the car sent for you! You silly girl." Aika gushed affectionately, pulling me into an embrace before she started to dust the snow off my coat, smiling warmly at me and I instantly settled into the warm feeling that flickered within me.

"I didn't want to inconvenience anyone." I answered, rubbing my mittens together as I warmed my fingers.

"Kitty-chan!" Honey suddenly leaped onto me, making me spin around with the force as he landed on me before his feet touched the ground and my arm was firmly locked in his cuddling grip. "You look so cute Kitty-chan, I like your coat!" He beamed up at me as I smiled.

"Why thank you Honey-kun." I answered before proceeding to take off my coat, sliding the hood off my head before shaking out my hair to dispel the snowflakes that had settled before I gave a peaceful exhale, opening my eyes to then notice Mori leaning against the wall down the hallway, his face turned away however his eyes were focused on Honey and I as his mother helped me out of my coat. Our eyes met and he quickly looked away, his shoulders stiffening slightly before he moved away, heading into the family room where I could hear Satoshi's laughter.

"Let's go eat cake, will you sit next to me please Kitty-chan? We'll be close to the heaters so you can warm up quickly." He chirped, taking my hand and pulling me into the living room where a delicious spread was already set up on the table with tall candles flickering at the centre, making me smile as I took the place Honey showed me to before sitting down next to me with Aika on my left at the head of the table.

"Katsumi! It's good to see you, how do you like the manga series I told you about?" Satoshi asked and instantly I was enthusiastically babbling about how great it was with him grinning and agreeing, comparing notes on how we thought things were going to end. I just couldn't wait for the next edition!

"Oh, before I forgot, I have your Christmas gifts here." I remembered suddenly, turning and pulled my bag towards me. "I hope you like them, I've been worrying about what to get you all since October." Giving a bashful smile I started to hand them out, checking the label to make sure I gave the right gift to the right person though I knew which was which by the shape anyway.

"Yay! Can I open it now? Can I please Kitty-chan?" Honey begged and I thought for a moment, uncertain so I looked to Aika who looked just as over excited as Honey did.

"Let's open these ones now, I simply cannot wait!" She squealed and promptly tore the wrapping off her paper, making me laugh as she hurriedly ripped away the silver wrapping and ribbon before she was left with a slim gift box with the Araki name and tree insignia branded on the top. Arai blinked, stopping slightly before holding her breath and lifting the lid.

The amber pendant had been fashioned into a young rose shape so that it was partially closed, gleaming prettily like warm honey. Around it I had designed a silver leaf arrangement that grew around the rose with additional gold rose bush patterns worked at the bottom, growing around the amber with the flowers blooming effectively at the base, hanging on a fine chain which glinted as Aika slowly lifted the necklace from the gift box. "Is this…did you design this?" She asked in a whisper so I nodded my head.

"Yeah, when I thought of you this is what came to me, so I designed it with you in mind. It's unique to you and that's what makes it special." I explained and she gave an emotional smile, touching her hand to her mouth as she continued to admire the necklace before waving a hand in front of her face to keep from crying.

"It's beautiful Katsumi, this has to be the most gorgeous jewellery piece I own." She said before securing it around her neck, smiling as the pendant rested neatly next to her heart, not at all bulky as I had been sure to have it made with a flat back surface so that it wouldn't be irritating to wear. Next was Honey so I watched as he quickly tore into the paper and several woollen items fell into his lap, making him giggle happily as he picked up the woollen hat with bunny ears, putting on and gave me the cutest of smiles.

"Thanks Kitty-chan, it's the cutest present ever!" He declared before putting on the scarf and matching gloves as well, the little bunnies smiling up at him as he giggled continuously, flopping his head from side to side to make his ears wiggle.

"Glad you like them Honey, I thought they would be a smart choice." I beamed, feeling a warm glow of happiness begin to bubble up inside me as Satoshi was already grinning and celebrating with his new limited edition character figure I'd managed to get for him. It was his favourite character from the manga that we both like and I was just glad it was the right thing to get him, because other than that I was completely stumped.

"Come on Takashi, open your present!" Honey encouraged the quiet sentinel as Honey held it out to him. "We've all opened ours so it's okay if you want to, you don't have to wait until Christmas day because it's a special present from Kitty-chan." He lifted the present higher so Takashi put down his tea and took it.

"Yeah." He answered and we all watched as he systematically opened his gift slowly and carefully. Please just open it, the suspense is killing me! Under the table I crossed my fingers, praying that he would like the gift, holding my breath until finally the wrapping was gone and Mori looked down at the gift he held in his hands.

The glass had been carefully wrapped in bubble wrap and as Mori lifted the lid of the box off and parted the wrappings, he revealed a glass figure of a kendo practitioner, the figure holding a sword directly in front of them. It had taken me ages to find anything like it, in fact I had to specially request it from a shop who had looked upon my request as a challenge and I had been very pleased with the results.

Mori lifted the figure out of its silk inlaid box and inspected it closely, his eyes flickering slightly before he turned to look towards me. "Thank you Katsumi." He said and I gave him a nod of my head.

"You're welcome, I hope you like it. I was going to get you some books I thought you might enjoy but I guessed you were very particular with what you read so I thought I'd go for something more up your street." I babbled slightly, rubbing the back of my head before Mori reached out over Honey's head and dropped a gentle hand onto my hair, rubbing the top of my head gently in quiet thanks so I smiled happily. "Great! Shall we eat? I'm starving and this all smells so good!" I inhaled the mouth-watering scents that were surrounding me and Honey was the first to cheer in agreement, diving straight for the Christmas cake and eating a whole one to himself. I still don't get how he can eat so much cake and not get sick of it.

The evening was spent playing games and Aika even sang songs for us whilst playing the piano, the Christmas spirit surrounding us all until it was late and dark outside, the snow having stopped falling but had settled thickly on the ground. "I had better get home now, I need plenty of sleep to be ready for the next couple of days." I said after a while of comfortable silence, looking down at Honey as he slept against me with crumbs and frosting surrounding his mouth. "You're a mess Honey-kun." I chuckled before cleaning his mouth for him.

"Are you sure you have to go? You could always stay over!" Satoshi suggested but I just gave him a look.

"An unmarried woman sleeping under the same roof as three other men with only their mother to chaperone her? I doubt my parents would be too pleased if they ever found out and my reputation would be questionable. People might think I was a rebel." I said with a wink, making Satoshi grin at me as I slowly stood up and shifted Honey from my lap back onto the sofa and rearranged the blanket around him.

"Well then will you at least take the car?" Satoshi asked, peering down at me suspiciously. "It's dark out and we can't let you walk home alone."

"If that'll make you feel better then sure." I nodded my head, reaching up onto my toes and patted his head affectionately. "Before I go though, could you give this to Honey-kun to give to his brother? It's Yasuchika's Christmas gift." I explained, pulling another present out of my bag and handed it to Satoshi who nodded as he accepted it.

"Sure, I'll make sure he gets it." He promised as Aika suddenly lifted her head.

"Actually Katsumi dear, I've just been talking with our chauffeur and apparently the car is having some problems, the engine won't start so it looks like we won't be able to take you home in the car." Aika said to me with an apologetic expression to me.

"Oh that's alright, I could always call a cab." I reasoned and reached for my phone however Aika suddenly gripped my hands and lifted them towards her, her smile widening.

"Don't worry, Takashi will walk home with you! It'll take forever for a taxi to even arrive and they might not even come because the roads are so icy so you'd probably be safer walking home after all but don't worry, Takashi will make sure nothing happens. Right Takashi?" She babbled then looked pointedly at her son who nodded his head once.

"Yeah." He agreed and the thought of walking home alone with Mori had me swiftly falling into a bundle of nerves.

"I don't want to be a bother, it's cold outside and you've all done so much for me already…"

"Katsumi." His stern tone made me gulp as I slowly looked around to him, finding that he had stood up and unnoticeably stepped closer to me until he was right by my side, looking down passively however there was a slight upturn at the corner of his mouth. "I'll walk you home." He stated simply before dropping his hand on my head, affectionately rubbing my hair before he went to get his coat.

"O…okay." I answered automatically before I snapped myself awake. Aika and Satoshi saw me to the door and then Aika helped me into my coat, making sure my scarf was properly secured around my neck before I slipped on my gloves and deemed myself ready to brave the cold once more.

"You take care of yourself now, make sure you wrap up warm at home and if you decide you don't want to be on your own then just call and we'll bring you straight back." Aika fussed over me, arranging my hair affectionately so that it covered my ears before pulling up my hood. "And remember to eat too, in fact I'll send a food parcel around tomorrow just to be sure that you are eating, I do worry about you being all on your own. Are you sure you don' want to stay?" Aika worried, biting on her lip as I pulled my hood a little further down with a smile.

"Thank you but I have work I need to be getting on with. It was very kind of you to invite me over, thank you for the cake and everything." I said but before I could say anything else, Aika had leaned forwards and placed a motherly kiss on my forehead. It was such a strange sensation that I stopped completely, my eyes wide and distant as Aika lingered a moment before pulling back, cupping my cheek softly and brushing her thumb against my face.

"Stay warm, okay?" She whispered before patting my shoulder. I was still slightly in shock, dumbfounded by the gesture and wholly emotional as the warm bubble swelled in my chest. For a long while I wasn't able to move, replaying the moment over and over in my head until Mori eventually placed his hand on my shoulder and steered me away. When was the last time my mother had kissed me like that? Or even looked at me with motherly love. I can't even remember.

"Katsumi, are you alright?" Mori asked and I took a deep breath, gathering my thoughts together before nodding.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He watched me carefully for another few moments before inclining his head, satisfied with my answer. "I'm sorry you got stuck walking me home. You don't have to come all the way if you don't want to."

"It's no trouble." He replied. "It'll be safer if I walk with you." A very diplomatic answer. I'm almost convinced Mori must be a cyborg or something because he very rarely displayed emotion except through his eyes. He never let anything show in his expression so you had to read the look his eyes were displaying very carefully in order to understand him though even then he kept himself very well guarded. It made me curious.

"Mori-senpai?" I started. "Why are you so reserved?" He looked at me with surprise. "It's just you never really show what you're thinking or feeling as obviously as the others do. They all have their own way of expressing themselves but you seem to just bottle it up inside. Doesn't that ever frustrate you?" His eyes focused squarely on mine before he looked away, a slight redness touching his cheeks. Must be from the cold.

"I speak when it is necessary. Otherwise I keep things that are insignificant to myself." He informed me but I only frowned further.

"No opinion of yours could be insignificant. If you never tell people what you're thinking then that means people might start to forget that you even have an opinion." I spoke from experience but I didn't tell him that. I was little more than invisible to my parents and it was all because I couldn't express myself properly to them when I was younger. "After all, I value your opinion Mori-senpai, as a close friend." There was a long silence where the only sound was the crunching of snow under our feet until finally, Mori started to speak.

"I only speak when there is something that needs to be said. If there is nothing to be said then it is easier to simply observe. I am not unhappy, Katsumi, so don't worry about me." He said, rubbing the top of my hood and I hid my smile under its cover.

"Alright then, if you're sure. I just think that you don't need to be so introverted when with friends. We might be a crazy bunch but that's half the fun." As I spoke I gave a slight spring, bouncing on the balls of my feet however the slippery ice meant that I lost my balance and I was flung backwards, my feet flying up into the air as I gave a sharp yell.

Mori acted quickly, throwing out a hand to catch my arm and pulled me towards him, trying to help me regain my balance however his own foot slid on the ice, causing us both to topple to the ground with a dull thud, the snow cushioning our fall though Mori had wrapped his arms around me and landed flat on his back to protect me from any harm, my eyes pressed tightly shut before slowly I opened them.

Instantly I stared down at Mori, my cheeks flushing bright red as his did the same upon seeing that our faces were dangerously close to one another. My hands were planted against his chest and I was sprawled over his torso rather awkwardly, making my entire face go red until steam was practically wafting from my hot skin in contrast to the cold. "Mori! I'm so...uh…um…" I stuttered, trying to find my senses however he just continued to stare right at me.

His eyes were so hypnotic, I could practically feel myself being drawn into them like a magnetic tug was forcing me to draw nearer. Oh wait, I _am_ moving closer. It's not just me though, Mori was slowly moving towards me, his warm breath fanning against my face as his eyes began to slowly slide shut, becoming heavy and distant as I found myself doing the same thing.

He was so warm and secure, it was like wrapping myself in a cosy blanket whilst sitting next to a fire. Everything about him just made me feel safe and protected, even when I was surrounded by freezing cold snow. As our lips came closer and closer together, I felt all thoughts melt away as if a summer sun had just appeared from the clouds.

Without warning Mori suddenly gripped my arms and pushed me back, making me jerk slightly as I stared at him in confusion. "We should get you home before you catch a cold." He stated simply, refusing to meet my eyes as the slight blush on his cheeks darkened. I was struck dumb. Did I just fantasise all that? Because it seems like Mori was completely oblivious to the fact that we had _almost_ kissed. We were so close! What happened? Did I do something wrong?

Stupid, of course I couldn't have because we hadn't actually kissed, though maybe it was the prospect of us kissing that Mori was suddenly opposed to. Was he just caught up in the moment and didn't want to hurt my feelings later? That would be like Mori, he was so considerate. We were silent all the way back to my house, the only words passing between us was a quiet thank you from me before I ran into my home and locked myself inside, firmly setting a wall between us however as I listened to the crunch of snow as he left, I slid down the back of the door and hung my head in my hands.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why'd you go and lose your head like that Katsumi? You're supposed to be clever! Of course Mori doesn't feel the same way yet you had to go and push the boundaries. "That's it." I decided firmly, narrowing my eyes and leaping to my feet. "I need a hot bath and then some freshly baked cookies."


	20. Chapter 20

I woke up the next morning feeling a little groggy however I quickly brightened when I remembered I was going to spend some of the day with Haruhi and Ranka. Throwing back the covers I bounded over to my wardrobe and dove inside, searching through my clothes before I threw on a turtleneck woollen jumper with dark skinny jeans and my boots before pulling my hair up into a messy topknot, shrugging into my coat before I hurriedly packed a few things such as Haruhi and Ranka's presents as well as the ones I had got for Kyoya, Fuyumi, the twins and Yuzuha. Next I put in the two dresses I had picked out from my sister's wardrobe and some accessories to match including shoes.

Once this was all sorted I raced downstairs for a bite to eat before I then left the house and walked to the bus, heading downtown before arriving at Haruhi's place just after half nine. "Katsumi! You're looking totally fabulous, come on inside out of the cold, we have hot muffins and pancakes with plenty of toppings."

"That sounds great Ranka." I beamed up at him before stepping inside, taking off my shoes and slapping them together out of the door to shake off the snow. "It must have snowed again last night, the snow is even deeper than before." I mused before stepping further inside. "Hey Haruhi! I brought presents! But you can't open them until tomorrow, okay?"

"Thanks Katsumi, you didn't have to go through so much trouble." Haruhi said as I bounced over and threw my arms around her in a quick hug before I drew back and dug through my bag, pulling out the several gifts and started to place them under the tree.

"I have your presents too Ranka, same rules apply. No peeking until tomorrow or it'll be bad luck." I warned, giving a smile before I settled myself at the table as Ranka poured me some hot chocolate with marshmallows and Haruhi began to help herself to pancakes so I followed her example. The place was looking beautiful, especially the tree. It was filled with tinsel and lights, all sparkling festively with little snowflakes hanging from the ceiling. "The place looks so Christmassy, I love it."

"Why thank you, Haruhi and I put everything up at the beginning of the holidays, it's a tradition to always put up the decorations the first day of the Christmas break in this house." Ranka explained to me as I took a sip of my hot chocolate and beamed, feeling myself begin to warm up from the inside. "So tell me dear, how is your project going? Are you having any success with the business?" He questioned so I paused in my eating to answer, instead decorating my pancakes with syrup and powdered sugar.

"We've almost completed the first stage of my plan so I've sent off a few gift samples of our work to famous figures in high society around the world in the hope of grabbing some media attention." I began to report as I sprinkled the sugar on top of my pancakes. "Our sales have shot up as well, though the ratings still aren't quite what they used to be we are now making a decent profit and the business is beginning to self-sustain itself. I've already ordered in some new materials and my designers are enjoying themselves with the new stocks, getting ready for the next season."

"That's wonderful! Isn't that great news Haruhi?" Ranka prompted and Haruhi nodded her head, smiling softly at me.

"Of course it is, you've worked so hard to change things around that there was no way you'd fail. I saw some of the new jewellery and watches in the shop in town and everything looked really pretty, much better than they used to look like. Your team really know what they're doing." She complimented and I felt myself blush from their praise.

"Thanks, that's so sweet of you guys." I said before we carried on with our chatter, eating through every last crumb before we started on board games, the laughter seemingly never ending until I looked at my watch and realised with a jolt that I needed to go in order to get to Kyoya's place on time. I told Ranka about my plans before smirking slightly, making Haruhi look at me with suspicion.

"What are you planning?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that there's a little party going on later tonight and I was hoping to bring you as my companion." I told her cryptically, giving her a wink before I showed her the invitation and she studied it closely before looking over the top at me blankly.

"No way."

"But Haruhi! You'd have so much fun!" Ranka persisted, taking the invitation and having a look over it. "Although I'm not too sure about you going to this Tamaki's place for such an event, you'll be with Katsumi and I'm sure she'll take good care of you." He smiled down at her, rubbing her head as he pulled her close to him. "Besides I'll be out with friends tonight, you know I was worrying about leaving you all on your own!"

"I'll be just fine. There's no need for me to go to some rich people convention where I'd have nothing to do all evening except sit there and eat whatever they give me." She said diplomatically so I leaned towards her with a wicked grin.

"They might be serving fancy tuna." I tempted and instantly her eyes opened with a blink of thought. "And I'm pretty sure that the others from the Host Club will be there, so you'll have plenty of people to talk to and we can do our own thing for a couple of hours before I bring you home." I continued before taking Haruhi's hands and holding them up between us, looking at her imploringly. "Please come with me Haruhi, I don't want to go all on my own, I'd like for you to be there with me." Blinking my eyes with all the sweet innocence I could muster I watched as Haruhi struggled with herself before slowly conceding.

"Okay fine I'll go, but only because you're my friend and you asked me to." She explained and I leaped into the air in celebration before giving her a quick hug.

"Thanks Haruhi, I promise you won't regret it." I assured her with a wink. "The twins have told us that we're getting ready at their place but don't worry, I've already selected our outfits and I promise you'll like it. I'll get them to send a car for you and then we'll go together with them, okay?" I listed off for her before turning to Ranka. "Are you sure you don't want to come? I can call up Tamaki-kun and ask him to add your name to the list if you like, I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem." I offered to him but he just waved a hand.

"Oh no, you don't want me there stifling you girls, you two go and have fun together and I'll hear all about it tomorrow. I always go out with friends for a few drinks anyway, it's kind of tradition. I'm just glad Haruhi won't be all on her own now." He said before ushering me to the door. "Now you'd better hurry or you'll be late." He said, holding my coat for me as I slid my arms into it, pulling on my hat over my head before sliding on my gloves.

"Thank you for everything, it was wonderful. Especially those chocolate pancakes, I'll have to get the recipe." I said to them with a smile before Ranka pulled me into a crushing hug. I had to rush over to Kyoya's place in order to get there on time however when I rang the bell I was met with a similar greeting to what I had received back at Haruhi's place, Fuyumi pulling me into a crushing hug and dragging me out of the cold as she began to babble.

"It's so good to see you again! You look so well, much better than the last time we'd met, though you are rather pale. I guess that must just be your complexion though, you're rather pale." She said to me as she hung up my coat however she missed the peg and it fell to the floor however she was already pulling me through, hardly giving me time to take off my shoes. "Kyoya! Kyoya look who's come to visit! Isn't this a nice surprise?" Fuyumi trilled as she ran with me into Kyoya's apartment and he looked up from where he was lazing with his laptop on his knees, working through something.

"Yes, how unexpected." He drawled, his tone telling me that he knew full well that I was coming. "Hello Katsumi, how nice to see you."

"You too Kyoya-kun. I heard you were being a complete Grinch so I came over at your sister's request." Looking around the room I could tell Fuyumi hadn't been joking. It was as bare and boring as the last time I'd been around, however Fuyumi was now trying to reorganise her brother's drawers.

"Honestly, we need to put up some decorations! It's Christmas Kyoya, I tell you every year but you never listen." She tittered her tongue as Kyoya rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose in despair.

"For the last time please stop going through my things, you're just making a mess." He informed her which she was indeed. Already half his clothes were scattered over the floor though I rather liked the chaos. Kyoya's room was far too organised to begin with. As he and his sister argued over his clothes I pulled out the several presents I had brought with me to give to them, placing them on the table and instantly Fuyumi was distracted.

"Oh! Are these for us? How sweet of you Katsumi, you're such a sweetheart!" Fuyumi beamed, reaching out and already started to feel around her presents, trying to figure out what they were however Kyoya had gone right ahead and picked up a box and pulled off the ribbon to open it. "Kyoya you can't open it now, you have to wait until tomorrow!"

"It's a gift to me, I can open it whenever I like." He answered back diplomatically before lifting the lid with the Araki name and crest upon the lid, flashing with gold as he then slid out the inner box to reveal a specially made watch. He stared at it for a moment before lifting it out, inspecting it closely. At first his eyes were wide, obviously not expecting such a gift before they soften, trying to regain his composure. "Interesting, I have not seen this design before in your branches, Katsumi. Is it custom?" He asked and I nodded my head with a blush.

"Yes. I designed it specifically for you, Kyoya-kun. You won't find another watch like that in the entire world." I began to explain as he brushed his thumb around the rim of the clock face. It was a metallic gold face with a waning gibbous moon shaped opening where the spinning cogs and clockwork could be seen. The numbers were written in roman numerals with black handles, the hands being supported on a golden surface wrought into weaving patterns like a Celtic weave. The leather was excellent quality and it was printed with a slim golden pattern of three twisting vines with leaves, very faint but just about noticeable to not crowd the design which also finished the entire look. "Do…do you like it?" I asked him nervously and Kyoya studied it a moment longer before his mouth tilted upwards.

"Yes, it is rather impressive." He answered finally and I gave a sigh of relief as he wrapped it around his left wrist and secured it as Fuyumi went scrambling through her own gifts, finding her own Araki design with a squeal.

"Katsumi! You shouldn't have!" She squeaked before hurriedly ripping off the ribbon and opened the box to find a brooch and matching earrings. The brooch was centred with an oval peridot, surrounded by tiny studs of diamonds with a laurel rising up either side with small leaves, also of diamonds and a finishing adornment of emeralds thrown into the fray at the top for an elegant design, the earrings smaller versions of the brooch to match. "They're so pretty, thank you Katsumi, did you really design these too? That makes them even more special!" She celebrated, throwing her arms around me in a tight hug before she gasped. "But you must be hungry, I'll see what's happening with dinner, you stay right here." She beamed, happily hurrying away as she clutched her gifts to her.

Sighing softly I got up and went over to the mess she had created on the floor and began to pick things up and fold them away, wanting something to do as Kyoya seemed rather focused on his laptop. In fact he only looked up when I was just about done with putting things away and he blinked at me in surprise. "There was no need for you to do that, the maids would have got round to it."

"It's fine. No trouble." I answered, standing up and dusting off my hands. "What are you doing? I would have thought you'd finished all your homework by now. You're usually on top of that kind of thing."

"I have, I'm just looking over some costs for a trip to a ski resort that Tamaki wants to go to. He's rather insistent that we have a proper winter holiday." Kyoya informed me as I sat down on the sofa beside him and looked at the screen, looking over the calculations he'd already done. I sensed Kyoya stiffen slightly, tensing at my closeness but I ignored it as my attention became focused on the screen.

"You know, if you fly second class you'll save so much money." I told him pointedly, giving him a look. "I know you guys are used to private jets and all that but if you go second class or even first class on an ordinary plane, you'll have a larger budget to spend whilst you're out there. Also, instead of going to a private resort in another country, you could get a great deal online for a cabin up the mountains somewhere right here in Japan. The snow is great right now so you'd be guaranteed a great time wherever you go."

"Although I'm sure Tamaki would be up for travelling the 'commoner style', as he would call it, I'm not too sure about the others." Kyoya mused. "However, I'm fairly certain we could convince them if I insist that our budget would not allow us to have everything…an interesting thought. I shall think on this for a while before broaching the subject to Tamaki." He sighed before closing his laptop lid, stretching upwards with a slight yawn.

"You're are going to the dinner tonight, right?" I asked him worriedly. "There will be so many people I won't know and I don't want to look awkward with Haruhi all night long just standing there. Not to mention if my parents found out I went to a high ranking dinner party without their consent they'll kill me then bring me back to life to kill me again for not mingling properly." I babbled before cutting myself off and shaking my head. "Sorry, I get a little nervous for these things."

"That's understandable, I'm not particularly fond of them myself. My father would also be less than impressed with me if I failed to attend." Kyoya mused and I smiled in understanding before I suddenly gave a shiver, feeling a chill run down my spine as my feet turned into blocks of ice. "Are you cold?"

"Only a little, I think the temperature is dropping outside." I noted then blinked as Kyoya got up and walked over to his bed, pulling off the blanket before he returned and draped it around me, making me blink in surprise as he held it close around me, covering my head also with his face rather close to my own and I caught a faint hint of his clean scent. "There, just say if you still feel cold later and we'll turn the heating up. You need to take care of yourself, especially in winter." He informed me studiously before he took my hand and guided me over towards the radiator where I instantly snuggled against it, feeling myself warm up gradually. "Better?"

"Much, thank you Kyoya-kun." I smiled up at him gratefully though secretly I clutched my hand into a tight fist underneath the blanket. Kyoya had just held my hand, to me that felt like a strange thing, especially considering I knew he was very reserved with people. He was acting a little differently. He was even smiling at me, a proper smile with warmth and not that half smile that never reached his eyes.

We made easy and light conversation from then on, Kyoya asking me how the business was running and I gave him some figures before asking about how the latest changes to the Host Club's orders were affecting their gross profits and Kyoya was rather delighted to inform me that they had vastly increased.

A little while later Fuyumi returned declaring that lunch was ready and I shed my blanket to join the two of them. When I asked where the rest of the family was, Kyoya told me that they were out on business calls and would return later for the Suoh Christmas meal. I became slightly nervous at that, knowing that I would have to meet Kyoya's father. I'd heard from Haruhi that he was a stern and strict man who had even slapped Kyoya in public before. I wasn't too sure I wanted to meet him but it would be expected so there was no escaping it.

Fuyumi talked about her husband and how he was away on a trip but was coming back tomorrow morning in time to open presents with her and she gushed endlessly about how happy she was in marriage. It had been arranged but she had fallen for her husband anyway and they were both very happy together. I was glad for her but I couldn't help but dread the thought of what would happen if my parents declared they'd arranged a marriage for me. I'd probably throw the ring back in their face and move to Switzerland.

A couple of hours later we were finished decorated Kyoya's room much to his displeasure however I guessed secretly that he didn't mind the festive décor as I had kept it to his tastes. Simple yet refreshing. All the way through he had glanced my way as if concerned that I might fall from the step ladder or something. He really was acting oddly, I'll have to keep an eye on him At about five in the afternoon, however, the doorbell rang with the twins at the door, declaring that it was time I left to get ready with them so I hugged Fuyumi farewell and waved goodbye to Kyoya before subjecting myself to their torture.

"We can't wait to see the dresses you've chosen." Hikaru informed me as he slung his arm around my shoulder and led me towards the car.

"Though we don't trust your taste in style so we've got some backups on the line just in case." Kaoru informed me before pushing me into the car, making me yell before I landed in a seat where Haruhi looked down at me.

"They kidnapped you too huh? Guess we should have known they'd come far too early to get us." Haruhi mused monotonously as the twins jumped in and yelled to the driver to take us all home. "You could have at least told us you were planning to get us two hours early. I was in the middle of a bath you know!"

"We waited for you to get out." They answered innocently but Haruhi turned her head away with an unimpressed pout.

"When I was still in my bathrobe." She muttered and I had a little giggle about that. The twins argued over who was going to style who and it lasted the entire journey until I couldn't take any more and I told them to flip a coin. They seemed pretty satisfied with the suggestion so I ended up with Kaoru and Hikaru was left with Haruhi, much to his pleasure.

"Come on! We've got a lot of work to do and so little time." They chorused, dragging us into the house with the both of us yelling as our feet barely touched the ground as they excitedly dragged us all the way inside until we were sat in their mother's private salon. "Now, the dresses please." They held out their hands and I sighed before digging around in my bag and pulled them both out. Haruhi was made to close her eyes so she wouldn't see and I handed hers to Hikaru.

"Be careful, they're actually my sister's." I warned them as I then gave mine to Kaoru. "She's letting me borrow them but she'll totally flip out if I even get a drop of gravy on them."

"We should have guessed they were your sister's, these are way too nice to belong to you." They mused at the same time, making my eyebrow twitch in irritation. What's that supposed to mean? I _do_ have fashion sense, I just prefer to go for my own style and besides, why pay thousands worth of money for a pair of jeans when you can get them cheaper in an ordinary shop? It just makes sense to me.

"Alright, you're all mine. Come right this way." Kaoru gave a wicked grin as he pulled back a curtain to reveal a small hair dressers.

"Why do I have this feeling I'm about to walk into my own version of a horror movie like Sweeney Todd?" I groaned to myself before walking inside and shedding my coat, my jumper and sat down in the chair, allowing Kaoru to start washing my hair rather professionally. "So how come you two are so good at this? Did your mother teach you?"

"When she had the time, mostly we just picked it up from watching her." He answered as he washed the shampoo out of my hair with warm water. "Will you let me cut it? Your hair is way too long and it needs to be properly styled. You've neglected proper care for your poor hair for a long time, it's beginning to show."

"Hey, I don't have time to go and get it treated every three months. I have other things to do you know." I quipped back at him. "And no, you're not cutting my hair!" His answer was to hold up his phone and show me that damned photo. "That's it, hand it over! Get back here Kaoru!" I thundered and began to chase him through the house with soaking wet hair, yelling at the top of my lungs in Japanese, French, English and all the other languages I knew even the smallest of threats in until finally, gasping for breath, I fell to my knees.

"Give in yet?" Kaoru questioned, waving his phone over my head.

"Okay _fine_. You can cut my hair." I decided finally, giving him a glare. "But in return, you have to delete that photo and so does Hikaru, as well as every other copies you might have made. Deal?" I offered, getting to my feet and holding out my hand towards him where he paused and thought for a moment.

"A full cut and style, agreed?" I hesitated as he held out his hands, weighing my options before giving in and taking his hand with a shake.

"Agreed, but you have to be serious about it. If you leave me with a crazy hairdo that looks like something out of a crappy sci-fi movie, I'll kill you." I warned him before he pushed me back towards my seat and wet my hair with the showerhead once again before the cutting commenced. I whimpered with every snip, pressing my eyes tightly shut and refused to look as he finished a long time later then dried my hair before making a few adjustments and arranging it into some kind of look. I'm pretty sure he used curling tongs.

Next came the makeup and he based the colours off the dress so that it would match. I didn't know exactly what he used as I refused to look at the mirror, still a little worried about what he'd done to my hair. All I could tell was that it was much lighter now. Holy cow, he hadn't cut it _all_ off had he? "Nearly finished, did you bring any accessories with you or do you need me to find you some?"

"They should be in my bag. I got some for Haruhi as well so you might need to give those to Hikaru." I answered, pointing to where I had dropped my bag and Kaoru instantly went fishing for the stuff, finding the shoes as well so he quickly dropped the ones meant for Haruhi to Hikaru before he returned to me, doing some last minute touch ups before he put in my earrings, exchanged my necklaces from my three surfer necklaces to the one I'd brought with me then told me to get changed.

"Just don't look in the mirror yet, not until we tell you to." He warned me, sticking his head through the curtain. "Promise?"

"I promise now get out! I am not getting undressed with you still peeking inside like a tomcat!" I snapped at him with a pointed look so he grinned before disappearing. I sighed softly then went over to the dress, looking over it with a slight tilt of my head. I'd gone with a teal coloured gown with a square neckline and thin straps, the material made of a light chiffon which was cut at the knees but then flowed with a train behind it elegantly, making for a simple yet graceful gown. Along with my diamond studs and the slim matching chocker I wore, it looked rather fashionable with a pair of silk gloves to boot and small heeled shoes.

Sliding into the dress I zipped it up then fiddled with the straps, making sure they weren't falling over my shoulders before I pulled on the ivory furred shrug I'd brought with me to keep warm whilst outside as I knew it would be freezing. "Okay, I'm ready. I'm coming out now." I announced, pulling back the curtain and walked forwards. "Do I look ridiculous? Because I feel way too fancy. Are the gloves too much?" I questioned fussily, blushing slightly as I refused to look the twins in the eye.

"Wow, you clean up even better than I thought." Hikaru said in astonishment. "And your hair. I can't believe you actually let Kaoru give you a haircut. That was a bold move." Instantly I panicked, gripping my face as I looked around me wildly, trying to see my hair.

"Why is it bad? Does it look horrible? Kaoru, I'm going to kill you!" I wailed as Haruhi stepped out from behind the curtain.

"Relax, you look fine. Better than that, you look pretty." She complimented as she exhaled and tugged on her own silk gloves. "But I feel stupid. I agree, the gloves really are a little too excessive. We won't have to wear them all the time, will we?"

"Only until we get inside, then we can take them off and hand them over with our coats." I explained to her, giving a broad smile. "I knew I picked the right dress, you look amazing Haruhi!" I told her brightly as she looked at me winsomely. I'd picked out a dark green dress for her, an earthy tone for her complexion and it suited her perfectly. The dress was ankle length silk, fitting her frame however at the centre of the hemline was a single pale coloured rose with three ropes of pearls hanging either side and they reached all the way around her off the shoulder sleeves and connected to the back in a beautiful look that was completed with the rose that was clipped into her hair the opposite side to her fringe, a pair of single pearl earrings in her ears.

"Okay, you ready to take a look?" The twins asked as they stood beside a large mirror which they'd covered with a sheet. "Ready? One…two…three!" They whipped the cover off and as it rippled down my reflection slowly came into focus, staring back at me as I gasped instinctively then stepped closer, staring at myself.

Kaoru really hadn't held back when he'd cut my hair. It was now cut just an inch or two below my ears, slightly curly so it gave me this cutely adorable look as if I were the most innocent little girl in the entire world, my fringe expertly swept to the side and was now shortened so that both my eyes were exposed with only a few strands just catching the corner of my eye. Kaoru had done my eyes with a blue, purple and silver look all subtly blended together into a smoky cat eye with a flick, my lashes lengthened and darkened with mascara.

In all honesty…I thought I looked really pretty. Beautiful even. What was better was the fact that I felt so on the inside as well. "Kaoru…I don't know how you did it…but thanks. I feel…like I'm not a rebel anymore." I said before reaching up to my ear where he'd taken out my two earrings. "If only my parents could see me now."

"I'm sure they'd be very proud." Haruhi beamed at me. "I have to say, I think I prefer your tastes to theirs. Who knows what we'd have ended up in had they been in charge of choosing our dresses?" She noted and I nodded my head in agreement as the twins pretended to be offended.

"Hey, we have the best tastes in clothes all around! This was just a one off lucky guess from Katsumi." Hikaru protested before he snapped his fingers. "We'd better go get ready ourselves, it's almost time to go." I looked to the clock to see that we had an hour left. Surely they won't take that long to get ready, right?

Forty minutes later, I was eating my own words. "Come on! What's taking so long you two? You don't even have to wear makeup or straighten your hair or anything like that, all you have to do is change your clothes, right?" I pestered them as I walked up and down in front of their room. "I just don't get it. I don't see the problem with just wearing a nice dress and a smile. That's all you need to look your best really." I muttered as Haruhi gave a laugh.

"You really are different from all the other rich kids, you know." She said to me and I looked her way. "When I first came to Ouran, I expected everyone to be snobby and rude. Some of them were, but mostly people were fairly polite and somewhat nice, they only really accepted me when I became a part of the host club." She reminisced before looking at me with a smile. "But you completely threw all my expectations of a rich kid out of proportion. You're nothing like the others, talking about deals at the market and getting cheap flights for holidays, it's almost as if you're not rich at all. Like you're an ordinary girl like me." I looked at her for a moment before I sat down on the floor beside her, resting against the wall.

"I guess that's because you could say I never wanted to be rich in the first place." I revealed thoughtfully, looking upwards as I thought deeply. "I mean, it's great at times. You can get anything you want, from the latest games to the best of cuisine, but it's also pretty lonely. There's so much pressure with what your parents expect from you, it's like the moment you're born they assume you're going to be great at everything and the most perfect child ever possible to conceive. I just wasn't like that. I liked to scream and run around naked in the back garden as a kid. I climbed trees and stuck my tongue out at people I didn't like. In some ways I guess I dug my own grave as my parents never knew what to do with me, so they just took to ignoring me so then my behaviour got worse. I wanted their attention and the only way to do that was by being bad."

"That sounds harsh, they just didn't understand you." Haruhi reasoned and I gave a shrug.

"Maybe, but still. I guess I just wasn't meant for the rich life. I love skateboarding and hanging out with my cool friends, I want to get another piercing and maybe even a tattoo but I know I'd be overstepping the boundaries if I did that. I'm in enough trouble as it is since I took over the company from under my dad's nose without his consent. I'll have a hard time trying to get Mizuki out of trouble so she can keep her job." I mused before slapping a hand to my face. "I really dig myself a deep grave sometimes."

"But you did amazingly to save your family's business." Haruhi reminded me. "Your plans were as crazy as Tamaki-senpai's yet they worked. You said so yourself that profits are rising and you're gaining more publicity, isn't that something your parents can't ignore?" I tapped my chin in thought.

"They have a selective attention span. They only pay attention to what they want to so I doubt it'll matter much to them that we're no longer threatened with bankruptcy." Just then the door opened and the twins appeared, wearing identical suits in different colours. They looked very dapper and rather handsome too, making me smile as they presented themselves.

"Ta dah! What do you think?" They asked, winking at us so Haruhi and I smiled.

"Very nice." We chorused together before I jumped to my feet. "Now come on before we're late! I hate being late for things like this, it makes everything feel so awkward."

"Relax, no one is ever on time." Hikaru said as I forcibly tried to drag the twins to the car that was waiting outside for us faster.

"Yeah, we can afford to take it slow." Kaoru agreed so I gave in and settled for fidgeting nervously. Haruhi wore my coat over her dress as it was much better suited to arrive in than the one she'd arrived in though she still felt wholly overdressed so I assured her that when we arrive she'll see that we are the ones that'll be underdressed.

Sure enough when we arrived at the venue, the mass array of silk and chiffon was almost enough to make my eyes hurt. When our car door was opened by a footman a blast of cold air entered and we made our way inside as quickly as possible, shivering slightly until we were in the warm and dry. I slipped out of my shrug and motioned for Haruhi to do the same, tugging at the fingertips of my gloves to elegantly slide them off before handing them to a smartly dressed attendant who took my things as well as Haruhi's before taking them away. "So now what?" Haruhi whispered to me as the twins made a show of helping each other out of their coats and the older ladies swooned at their adorable display of brotherly love.

"Just follow me, it'll all be fine." I assured her. "Just be yourself and don't be nervous, I doubt anyone will come over and talk to us anyway because we're just teenagers. We'll find Tamaki and the others then hide behind them until this is all over." Haruhi nodded her head affirmatively.

"Sounds like a great plan. I'm up for it." She whispered back so I took her hand, gave it a gentle squeeze before I handed my invitation to the butler who verified it before allowing us both to pass. The doors opened and instantly we were met with the sound of bubbly conversations, a warm atmosphere and a rather thick throng of people that filled the entire grand hall which we now stood over, staring down and around to take in everything in sight from the glittering chandelier to the massive Christmas tree in the corner of the room. "Wow."

"My sentiments exactly." I agreed as the twins suddenly bobbed up either side of us.

"Pretty awesome isn't it? You know Tamaki's family is probably the richest of us all. He lives in a house all to himself and has around four others in various locations. This place is actually his dad's, Chairman Suoh's." They informed us as I slowly closed my mouth then lifted a hand to close Haruhi's as well.

"That's it. I'm going home." Haruhi declared and turned to leave but Hikaru smartly placed her hand in the crook of his arm and began to lead her down the stairs.

"Allow me to escort you, beautiful lady." He said rather pompously, making my eyes roll with a sigh before I looked at Kaoru who smirked at me so I peered at him suspiciously.

"You did delete those photos, right?" I questioned him as he held out his hand for me in a gentlemanly fashion.

"Every last one of them." I had a sneaking suspicion that he was lying however I took his hand anyway and let him lead me down onto the main floor where we stuck close together, searching for the others. "Where do you think they'd be?" Kaoru asked as he and Hikaru craned their necks trying to see.

"I'd head to the buffet table where all the sweets are. I'm betting that's where Honey will be and therefore Mori as well." I reasoned. "Kyoya may or may not be with them though it'll be more likely he'll be with Tamaki who is stuck greeting guests for the moment. I think I saw him towards the glass doors over there." I listed and they all looked at me, impressed before snapping into action.

"Right, we'll find the food first. I'm starving." Hikaru decided before pulling Haruhi and I through the crowds.

"But aren't we going to be eating a meal later? What's the point of a buffet table?" Haruhi questioned out loud but her voice was soon lost among the gentle chatter that floated around us along with the music of the orchestra. I made sure to keep a tight grip on Hikaru and Haruhi, not wanting to lose them as Kaoru led the way and sure enough, we found Honey, Mori and even Kyoya at the table, Honey already indulging himself on the sweets.

"Haru-chan! Kitty-chan!" Honey cheered when we managed to break through and find a breathing space. "You made it! Isn't this place great? And the food tastes so yummy." Honey said between mouthfuls as he tasted all of the chocolates, quickly clearing an entire plate as my eyes widened.

"Honey-kun! You're about to eat Christmas dinner!" I reminded him as I placed my hands on my hips. "You need to save enough room for your main meal and then dessert afterwards, right? If you're still hungry afterwards I'm sure the tables will still be here." I reasoned with him and he paused for a moment before nodding his head.

"You're right Kitty-chan, I just got all excited when I saw all the tasty sweets." He grinned at me and I couldn't help but laugh as the twins began to pester Kyoya about the boss, as they called him. "You look really pretty Kitty-chan, like a fairy tale princess. Right Takashi?" Honey turned to his tall cousin who looked me over up and down carefully before a slight blush touched his cheeks.

"Yeah." He agreed and I blushed as well, turning my head slightly. This was awkward. He was obviously thinking about what had almost happened between us when we'd fallen in the snow. Now what was I supposed to do? Go on and pretend like it never happened? That's probably the best thing, but not exactly easy considering I can't stop blushing! My stomach was tightening by the second and I was starting to feel sick. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I really did not plan this one properly.

"Katsumi dear! You're looking radiant tonight." Aika complimented me as she appeared and took my hands. "And you cut your hair! It suits you, you look so much fresher with it cut short like that." She told me as she gently curled a lock of my hair around her finger.

"You're wearing your necklace." I blinked in surprise, noticing the pendant and her smile brightened.

"Of course! I've already received so many compliments on it, people have been asking where I got it from so I told them that it was designed especially for me by the head designer at Araki Jewellers. Although people were stunned at first, they've been asking me all about who the designer was and whether or not things are changing, I think you may be receiving some requests very soon." Deep down I knew that Aika had purposefully worn that necklace so that she could show it off to everyone with the purpose of bringing in more business for my family's trade. It was such a sweet gesture that I felt a few tears rise to my eyes as I sniffed, smiling at her.

"Thanks Aika-chan, you're the best." I said honestly, making her beam at me before she turned to Haruhi and greeted her warmly. Fuyumi was the next to pounce on me, also wearing her gifts and agreed that people were noticing them rather well and even Kyoya had been asked about his watch, including by his own father.

"He wants to meet you immediately, come with me! I think he's rather intrigued by you. Kyoya must have mentioned you at some point and I know I've talked about you a lot because he seems to know who you are but now he wants to meet you in person." She babbled, taking my hand and pulling me away from the group and I turned back, desperately trying to catch hold of someone to come with me but I was already too far gone, my alarmed eyes disappearing into the crowds as Fuyumi led me over to where the people of much higher status were gathered and only stopped when we were standing before a rather stern looking man.

He was rather taller than me and I was momentarily stunned before I took a cleansing breath and calmed myself, relaxing my features and shoulders as Fuyumi stepped up to her father. "Father, this is Araki Katsumi, she moved here from France a few months ago with her family. Katsumi-chan, this is my father, Ootori Yoshio." She introduced as brightly as possible though I could tell she was nervous, glancing between us constantly.

I didn't' smile as I guessed that he wasn't the smiling kind, however I kept my hands at my sides and bowed respectfully to the head of the Ootori family. "It's an honour to meet you, Ootori-sama." I began, keeping my head bowed for a moment longer before I lifted my head and met his eyes squarely. "You have wonderful children, I am lucky to have made their acquaintance." Keeping myself resolute I continued to look him directly in the eye, holding his gaze passively yet with a firmness as well that he seemed to register.

"I've heard a few things about you, young lady. Apparently you are in the habit of going behind your parents' back and taking control of a business that does not yet have anything to do with you." I noticed Fuyumi flinch slightly at the harsh tone however I didn't let his words affect me, never once breaking eye contact, not even to blink.

"That may be what you've heard and I can confirm it to be true. I took control without my father's permission however I wasn't about to let my family's trade be run to the ground because my parents were not doing anything about the issue fast enough. As the eldest child I saw it as my duty to ensure the futures of my younger sister and brother. I regret nothing." My words made him start slightly and he arched an eyebrow down at me, pushing his glasses back in a similar fashion to how Kyoya does.

"Interesting…" He mused as Kyoya then appeared, nodding to his father respectfully as he angled himself towards me, reaching up and placing a comforting hand on my shoulder which instantly helped me to forget any tension that was left in my body. "You have a strong willed friend here, Kyoya. She is a true business woman." He announced before turning around and beginning to walk away. "I suggest you value her well." Value her well? What the heck does that mean? The moment he was gone, however, Fuyumi had her arms around my neck in such a tight grip she began to strangle me.

"He approves! He likes you Katsumi! You were amazing! I've never seen him warm up to someone so fast. You earned his respect in a heartbeat, isn't that great?" She cheered until Kyoya managed to pull her from me and I sucked in a deep gasp of air.

"That's great." I rasped. "But I think I'll wait a while before I meet him again. No offence, but he's scary."

"You did rather well, I'm impressed." Kyoya informed me as his hand returned to my shoulder. "Tamaki is released from his hosting duties for now and we're waiting for you to join us. I'll take you to the others."

"Thanks Kyoya." I smiled, giving a wave as Fuyumi started talking to someone I didn't know or recognise but she gave me a grin in reply before carrying on with her conversation and I was soon surrounded by hundreds of people I didn't know, however amidst the chaos Kyoya retained his grip on my hand and gently led me through, making me stare at his back then blush slightly without my knowing.


	21. Chapter 21

Once all the guests had assembled we were shown into a massive dining room where we were to take our seats, however Tamaki bounced over to where we were standing and threw his arms around me in a tight embrace. "I'm so glad you could make it Katsumi-chan, I was so worried you weren't going to show up!" He babbled before he noticed Haruhi and all words failed him. He gaped, mouth flapping open and closed as he stared at Haruhi who looked at him with an oblivious confusion.

"What's the matter Tamaki-senpai? Is there something on my face?" She asked however he quickly recovered himself, putting on his princely charm as he spread a hand out towards her.

"Not at all, my dear Haruhi. In fact you look a vision of gentility tonight, like a princess that has stepped out of one of my own dreams." He said and she just looked at him strangely before she gave a laugh.

"You're so weird." She informed him before taking his hand and letting him lead her to a seat where he invited everyone to come and join him towards the head of the table where his father sat at the very head with some close business partners and friends. We were sat around one another and opposite so that we could all talk and I was happy to sit between Tamaki and Kyoya, with Honey, Mori and the twins all opposite.

On my fancy silver plate I noticed a small gift box, making me frown slightly before my eyes widened, reading the Araki crest and name. No, it couldn't be, could it? Looking up and down the places I saw similar sized boxes in front of everyone as they found their appointed seat and they all began to open the little gifts. I couldn't believe it, was this really happening?

Looking across to Tamaki and Haruhi I watched as they opened their gifts to reveal a pair of gold turtledove cufflinks whilst Haruhi received a small angel pendent of swirling patterned wings with a diamond teardrop as the dress. Everywhere I looked I saw hundreds more of similar gifts, from necklaces to bracelets and cufflinks to watches, all of them with a Christmas theme. "These…I designed these…" I murmured as Kyoya found a tiepin in his little box. "Mizuki told me there had been a mass order for Christmas themed gifts but I never imagined it was for _this_." Looking down at the box I was almost reluctant to open it. I was receiving one of my own designs, it felt a little weird.

"My father thought it would be a nice touch." Tamaki explained dismissively. "He asked for you to design them specifically, he's become a fan of your new styles." I looked at Tamaki, suspecting that it had been his idea in the first place but I didn't dare say anything as it wouldn't be polite. "Aren't you going to open yours? They're all very wonderful, simplistic yet excellently made." He complimented as he pushed the box a little closer to me.

"Open it Kitty-chan! Look, I got a pocket watch!" Honey celebrated as he held it in front of him, the gold pocket watch shining effortlessly in the candlelight with a sprig of holly printed into the metal. "Isn't it cute? Takashi got a signet ring and I think he likes it." Honey said and I looked across to where Mori was still refusing to make eye contact with me however I could see the ring with deep set patterns on the sloping sides with a star imprint at its centre.

"I never expected I'd ever own anything from an Araki store." Haruhi said as she put on her necklace, fiddling with the clasp at the back of her neck. "My dad will be jealous. How much would this thing cost anyway? The diamond isn't real, right?" She asked however the twins grinned at her mischievously.

"Of course it's real, if it isn't real then it isn't Araki." They told her together simply as she froze in place, staring at them before all the colour drained from her face.

"So…how much did this cost?" She asked though I could tell by her tone that a part of her didn't want to know. I did a few quick calculations in my head, tapping my chin in thought however Kyoya beat me to it.

"Let me think…judging by the work and who designed the necklace, I would say that it would probably be worth around four hundred and fifty thousand yen." Haruhi stared at us for a moment before her features dropped into pure horror.

"WHA…?!" I gave her a guilty grin.

"Well, seeing as it was such a massive order and only a few designs were requested I did arrange for a special deal to be cut, though I never knew that it was the Suoh family who were buying. They wished to remain anonymous." I said, giving Tamaki a look as he smiled at me.

"I had no part in this, I swear." He said to me, wearing his new cufflinks rather proudly. "Now come on! I want to see what kind of gift you've received." He urged, sounding like a little kid that's just woken up on Christmas day.

"I don't know. I feel a little guilty for getting one of my own creations without paying for it. I feel like I cheated." I said however the twins just rolled their eyes.

"Open it already or we'll open it for you!" They ordered so I sighed before opening the box, slowly lifting the lid to reveal something sparkling and bright. The single snowflake was seemingly crystallised, perfect and small with only a few tiny pale sapphires dotted at the centre of each prong to give it some colour. I remember the night I'd designed this one and it made me smile. By far it was one of my favourite creations.

"Here, allow me." Kyoya said kindly, lifting the bracelet out of its box and placed it around my left wrist, securing it before twisting it around so that the snowflake dangled neatly from my wrist and it glinted serenely as it captured even the tiniest of light. "It suits you." He complimented and I blushed slightly and I touched the snowflake as I lifted it up to see the flawless crystalline design.

"Thank you." I returned before looking down the table to Chairman Suoh. He was talking with his friends however when he glanced over our eyes met and a brief moment of understanding passed between us where I poured out my gratitude and he gave just the tiniest of smiles in return before he looked away, breaking the connection. I was warm and bubbly on the inside, proud of how successful the business was becoming now and I knew that I couldn't have done it without the Host Club.

Thanks to the twins and their mother I got the chance to show off my designer skills. Because of Tamaki and his father, over a hundred high ranking society members were now gossiping about the Araki name and how it was beginning to raise its standards again. Because of them I'd felt confident to go with my instincts and they'd supported me from behind all the way. I was a very lucky girl.

The starters were brought inside and I instantly tucked in, feeling rather ravenous and I enjoyed listening to the conversations between Tamaki, Haruhi and the twins, Haruhi being the main subject as the twins teased the boss for continuously blushing whilst being so close to her. Not many people interacted with us save for a random comment here and there either to Kyoya or Tamaki, however when a rather young and handsome man turned to Haruhi from two seats next to Kaoru, I paid close attention.

"I don't think you and I have ever met, what family are you from?" He questioned her and I tensed slightly. He must think she's from one of the rich, upstanding families to be here. I hope he's not a total jerk about Haruhi being from the middle class. I hate social hierarchies.

"I doubt you would have heard of my family, we're rather small and not very well known yet." Haruhi answered without even batting an eyelid. "I was invited to attend as a companion to Araki Katsumi as we are close friends at school, Ouran Academy." Yes! Perfect answer Haruhi!

"Araki? You don't mean the same Araki who produced all of these gift boxes?" He then turned his attention on me and I curled my foot uncomfortably as I lifted my head and forced myself to make eye contact. Instantly I stopped and stared. I don't know what it was but something told me that this guy already knew who I was. There was just something dark in his maroon eyes that wouldn't stop gleaming. It was as if he'd known from the beginning that Haruhi was not wealthy and that he knew that to get to me the best way was to go through her.

I don't like him. He's a suspicious character. The way he was just silently smirking at me had a chill running down my spine and my fingers tightened into a fist on the table, something that wasn't unnoticed by Kyoya and Tamaki. "How…delightful." The stranger spoke, his thick accent hardening the word into a less than pleasant sound. I wasn't sure what to say or how to respond, so I just sat there, narrowing my eyes slightly at him in warning.

He turned away then, instead joining the conversation on his other side and didn't speak to either Haruhi or myself again though I could tell he would occasionally glance over. After that point I was uneasy. Some people were just plain creepy. "Harlow Kanye. Primary heir of the Harlow family." Kyoya suddenly said to me in a low voice as not to be heard by the people around us. "His ancestors moved from England to Africa about four generations ago where they became distinguished miners, most prominently in jewel mines." He informed me and my eyes widened slightly.

"I bet he's the family that my parents have been trying to make a business contract with. What the heck is he doing here?" I wondered out loud with a tap to my chin in thought. He couldn't be here to spy, could he? If he was then he was definitely creepy. Much more than that, I'd be calling the police on him as a stalker.

"I wouldn't worry too much. It's most likely he's been sent over here by his family to make better acquaintances with high society as a formality." Kyoya said as he began on his main course and I copied his example, only just remembering my manners and refrained from tearing into the meat with my fingers. "Just relax and enjoy yourself, it is the Christmas season after all."

"I find it rich getting festive advice from a scrooge." I answered him flatly before I grinned and brushed off my concerns, settling instead for accepting Honey's challenge as to who could eat the most dessert however I soon regretted it later, groaning in my seat whilst Honey just continued to eat and eat like he had some kind of black hole in place of a stomach. Dancing is totally out of the question.

At some point I noticed Yuzuha laughing with a glass of champagne, wearing a rather familiar set of earrings and matching necklace and it took me a moment to recognise them as one of the Araki new releases. Was Araki really becoming that popular again? I hope so. Though I think I'll leave all these formal meeting and greeting stuff to my parents when they get back because too many strangers keep on coming up to me and asking all about the jewellery business and how wonderful my designs were. It was nerve wracking though I kept on smiling and breezily talked my way through it before I had to pretend that someone was calling me over and walked away to Haruhi where I would hide behind her.

"Are you really using me as a shield again?" She asked me as I ducked behind her and covered my head. "This whole thing was your idea."

"Yeah and now I'm starting to regret it. Next time I try to drag you along to one of these things, please talk me out of going altogether." I pleaded with her as the twins suddenly appeared, catching us by surprise as their hands dropped onto our shoulders.

"What are you standing around here for? The music is playing!" Hikaru said loudly as he grasped Haruhi's hand.

"Yeah, you two need to be dancing, not just standing to the sides like lemons." Kaoru agreed as he grasped my hand and together they whirled us onto the dance floor, elegantly making us spin around with the music until we settled into the steps, our protests and quiet hisses lost on their ears until we had to give in.

"You could have just asked nicely you know." I pointed out to Kaoru as I rested one hand on his shoulder and the other in his own hand. "I feel sick enough from all the dessert I ate and spinning around like a top isn't exactly helping."

"Sorry, guess I should have thought about that. You did eat quite a bit." Kaoru said rather nicely and I was a little surprised by his apology. "You look really cute though, I knew that hair style would suit you." He smirked a little smugly so I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I certainly didn't have a clue so I'm glad one of us knew what they were doing." I reasoned. "But hey, about Hikaru and Haruhi…I'm I right in thinking that Tamaki isn't the only one who's got a major crush on her? It's just I keep on getting the vibe that you two are quite taken with her as well. I'd even go so far as to say that you've developed feelings for her." I asked him and he blinked at me in surprise before giving a small laugh, turning his face away with a smile.

"You don't miss anything, do you? You've always been able to tell Hikaru and me apart and now you know exactly what we're feeling. I'll never quite understand that." He said to me so I gave a tiny grin.

"Call it a gift." I told him before giving a small nudge. "Well? What's going to happen about the four of you? I don't want to pry exactly but I don't want to see any of you getting hurt either. You guys are all such great friends to one another, I'd hate for you to break apart."

"Well, we've kind of already resolved everything." Kaoru admitted as we continued to dance among the other couples, glancing over to Hikaru and Haruhi as they were followed around by a raging Tamaki who was trying to cut in. "At first I decided to step back and let Hikaru try to win Haruhi over, because my relationship with my brother was more important to me than a romantic relationship with Haruhi. However now we're beginning to see that Haruhi has been slowly falling for Tamaki all this time, so we're coming to the conclusion where we'll both step back, though Hikaru isn't quite there yet."

Stepping back slightly I regarded Kaoru carefully. Although he was the younger twin, he seemed far more mature than his older brother and I couldn't help but feel a deeper wave of respect wash over me for him as he remained calm and rather dignified as he spoke. "That takes a lot of courage, you know." I said to him softly, my voice a low hum under the sounds of the party around us. "That's what makes you different from Hikaru and I guess that's how I've always been able to tell you apart. You may look the same but you're different on the inside. Unique." Kaoru blinked at me, stopping short in the middle of the dance floor as I gave him a smile.

"Excuse me." A faintly familiar yet all too unwelcome voice spoke. "May I cut in here?" It was that guy from before, Harlow. Kanye, his name was. I studied him closely, noticing the silk tie, the diamond pin, the single earring in his left ear, his dark longish hair swept back from his face which only brought out his slanted eyes further. I was about to think of an excuse to decline when a hand rested on my shoulder.

"Unfortunately I have already requested this next dance with the lady, you'll have to try again another turn." Kyoya informed him politely before he took my hand, gave a nod to Kaoru then proceeded to dance with me away from Harlow, much to my relief.

"That was close. I'm not sure about that guy, he gives me the creeps." I said as Kyoya serenely waltzed with me across the dance floor.

"Yes I am not all too certain about him either, perhaps it would be wise for you to stay away from him." He agreed, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue though, I never took you for the prince charming type." I smirked slightly and Kyoya's mouth turned upwards slightly as we continued to move between the other couples, the glittering lights and flickering candles casting a surreal atmosphere around us. It was almost romantic.

"Not at all, I stepped in for my own purposes as I wished for this chance to have you all to myself." He said cryptically and I stared at him for a moment before giving a laugh, looking up at him with a shake of my head.

"You're such a terrible liar Kyoya-kun." I informed him, his smirking smile deepening as he opened his eyes and tugged me a little closer so that our noses were almost touching, all play quickly vanishing from my face.

"Interesting." Was all he said before he twirled me around and the dance continued. The next time it was Honey who jumped up and kept me occupied so that Harlow didn't have the chance to catch me alone as he was seemingly following me about everywhere I went. It was a little unnerving however as Honey spun with me around and around until I was green in the face I quickly forgot about him and thought a little more of the food that was threatening to come back up.

When he eventually slowed down I felt my head start to spin, groaning slightly as Honey continued to laugh. "Tama-chan, catch!" He called before pushing me straight into someone's arms and Tamaki caught me effortlessly, tittering his tongue as he lifted my hand and placed his other on the small of my back.

"My, my, you look like you had a little too much of the Christmas cake." He noted to me as he helped to support me as I recovered from my dizziness.

"Remind me not to accept a cake eating challenge from Honey-kun ever again." I whimpered softly as I still felt green in the face. "It was a bad idea. A bad, bad idea." Suddenly I blinked, snapping to my senses as I looked around us. "Where's Haruhi? You didn't leave her alone did you?" I questioned, unable to see her however Tamaki turned so that we were facing the direction where Haruhi was dancing with Kyoya.

"Of course not, I take very good care of my little girl." I rolled my eyes at that. If he keeps on thinking that his feelings for Haruhi were strictly paternal then he's going to remain oblivious for the rest of his life. "I want to thank you for agreeing to come tonight, Katsumi. It means a lot that you came just to support me." He said, drawing my attention back towards him. "You're certainly not like other girls, _mon chéri_."

"I'll take that as a compliment, one that I'm very proud of." I glowed happily as I twirled under the chandelier at Tamaki's guidance. "And you know I'm more than happy to be there to help you whenever you need me, Tamaki. You're an insane moron but I've become rather fond of you." I patted him on the head affectionately, making him beam down at me before he spun me into an elaborate dance and I couldn't hold back the laughter. Time seemed to just slip away where I danced with all of my friends several times over, getting a chance to breathe every now and then and talk with Haruhi who was rather enjoying herself, smiling effortlessly and I noticed how she seemed to be getting a lot of attention from some of the surrounding men however a dark glare from me warded any of them from getting too close to her.

When Tamaki dragged her into another dance I took this opportunity to get a drink of water or something, because I was so thirsty it was like I had a miniature dessert in my throat. I was rather warm as well, perhaps I should take it easy from now on as it was getting rather late and I'd need to get Haruhi home soon, otherwise we might witness a rather drunk and over protective Ranka come storming in through the doors.

Just as I was about to reach for a drink a strong hand snatched my wrist and pulled me around, dragging me back through the crowd and into the dancing fray where I was then trapped against someone despite my growls of protest and shoving against them to try and get away. "Hush now my pet, we don't want to cause a scene now, do we?" He purred in my ear like a wild cat, making me go perfectly still as he began to dance with me, stepping from side to side. "Good girl." His fingers stroked down my jaw so I quickly jerked my chin to throw him off me, glaring darkly.

"Harlow, am I right?" I questioned sourly and he smirked.

"You know who I am, that's good. Where did you get your information from? It must be a rather swift researcher to find out who I am." Thank god for Kyoya and his laptop.

"I fail to see how it's any business of yours. Now let go of me, I don't want to dance with you, you're creepy." I told him bluntly and tried to pull away but his grip tightened on me, making me flinch in pain. The jerk!

"You have captured my interest, Miss Araki. Your mother and father have told me all about you. Your beauty, your talents, your hobbies, they even told me how obstinate and rebellious you can be but that only invites me further. I like a challenge." He whispered into my ear so I stepped on his foot. _Hard_. "You little bitch!" He hissed quietly at me as he wriggled uncomfortably, trying to ease the pain out of his toes as I lifted my chin.

"What? I thought you liked challenges." I said before stomping down on his other foot, making him squeak rather satisfyingly as he quickly let me go and gripped his foot, tears of pain gathering at his eyes. "Trust me when I say this. Challenge doesn't even begin to describe me." Standing proudly above him his dark gaze flickered with a deep set irritation however before anything else could be said, a warm and gentle hand lifted mine and I looked to find Chairman Suoh standing there.

"May I take this turn with the lady?" He questioned but did not wait for an answer, pointedly turning his back and began to waltz me away as I stared up at him in astonishment. "I think you handled that young boy rather well. Excellent job, my dear." His warm tone comforted me and I couldn't hide my smile.

"I'm not one to back down from an opponent, sir. In fact the greater the challenge, the more determined I am." I answered with a slight shrug as he nodded his head in approval.

"Yes, I have noticed that about you. I must congratulate the newfound success of your family business. I remember the day you first came into my office. You were determined then and you have proven yourself time and time again. You should be proud." He said before turning me around and guiding me gently towards someone. "Please, take care of the young lady. She has a rather bothersome shadow who is less than courteous." Suoh instructed before turning and walking away as if he'd never even stopped to say hello. I blinked off my surprise then looked up into the eyes of the person whose arms I'd been pushed into.

"M-Mori…senpai…" I said weakly before we both blushed heavily and looked away. "I'm sorry about that, it's nothing. I'll just…" However as I stepped away to leave his hand quickly grasped my wrist and I instantly made a comparison to how his grip felt compared to Harlow's. His grip was strong but not painful, warm against my skin as he gently pulled me back and away from the main body of the party, drawing me out onto a balcony that overlooked a shining garden.

There were so many lights that it filled my eyes with wonder, all the trees, bushes and fountains glittering brightly and beautifully with the fresh snow blanketing them all against the pitch black of the sky. "Katsumi." Mori's velvety voice drew me back to him and I turned, looking as he quickly shut the glass door behind him. "We…we need to talk." He began a little uncertainly so I looked away quickly with embarrassment, hugging my arms to me as my heart began to pound.

"If it's about what happened yesterday then don't worry about it. That was just…just something that almost happened when we were caught up in the moment." I began, trying desperately to save him the awkwardness of trying to say something when I knew it just wasn't his way. "It's fine, I understand."

"Yeah. Great." He said, looking away and rubbing the back of his head before leaning against the balcony however his hand slipped and he almost fell, making his cheeks redden further. The tension was so tangible that it was making me want to shatter it with a hammer. This was just too awkward. I've been having feelings for Mori for a long time now and at this point they were just screaming inside me, begging to be released. I don't know exactly when my crush had turned into proper feelings but they were real and now, I just couldn't ignore them.

"I'd just like to say one thing." I announced, turning around to face Mori with a brave face. "I know you probably hear things like this all the time, but I want you to know I mean it." Taking a deep breath I clenched my fists and forced myself to look Mori in the eye. "Morinozuka Takashi. I have feelings for you." Instantly I felt like screaming in horror at what I had done but I zipped my mouth shut, tensing all over as I waited for his response.

For a while he said nothing, simply stared at me as if I'd gone insane. Who knows? Maybe I have. I've been around Tamaki and the twins long enough for it to have rubbed off on me. What I couldn't stand, however, was this silence. I could feel the tension in my body increasing by the second, any minute now I was going to explode. His eyes remained locked on mine before eventually, he exhaled and looked away, closing his eyes so that he wouldn't be able to meet my gaze.

"I'm sorry Katsumi but…I cannot return your feelings." A dull thud sounded in my chest before the piercing stab followed, rooting me to the spot in silence as for a while I forgot how to breathe. Well, at least now I knew how those guys must have felt whenever I rejected them. In all honesty I had it coming, karma never lets you get away with anything though it still hurt.

But then again, I felt so much lighter for having told Mori. It was like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders and when I did finally breathe again, it was light and easy as I became unshackled and I shook my head to get rid of any feelings of hurt and disappointment. Its part of life, move on Katsumi. You should have expected this. "That's okay, I just wanted to tell you because it makes me feel better to say it out loud." I answered, giving him a smile. "Things don't have to change though, we can still be friends right?"

"Ah." He nodded, reaching out and resting his hand on the very top of my head and rubbed my hair gently before he ran the shorter lengths through his fingers. "It looks good." He told me quietly and my smile grew. A white speck settled on my eyelash and I looked up at the sky to find the quiet snowflakes filling the sky, drifting down serenely and began to settle on our hair and shoulders.

"It's snowing." I whispered dreamily, watching as a snowflake settled into my outstretched hand but then the doors opened and Haruhi appeared, yawning tiredly and she looked practically asleep on her feet.

"Hey Katsumi? Is it time to go yet? I'm tired." She said so I pulled away from Mori and wrapped an arm around her to keep her balanced.

"Sure thing, I'll take you home as soon as I've called for a taxi, okay? You just need to wake up enough so that we can say goodbye to Tamaki and his father. Can you do that?" I asked and she nodded her head, blinking herself awake as I turned back to Mori. "Goodnight Mori-senpai." I said with a slight blush before hurrying away, pulling Haruhi with me.

Tamaki was reluctant to let us go and clung to us both, pleading with us to stay longer but I pointed out to him that it was almost half eleven and Ranka would throw a fit if Haruhi wasn't home soon and that quickly pacified Tamaki who then offered to bring round a car for us. Suoh graciously bade us farewell, thanking us for attending before we hurried away, stopping only to say goodbye to our friends and I had to hold off the twins in order to get Haruhi into the car as well as myself before they could think to join us.

I think Haruhi has just about had as much as she could take of rich people for one evening. Sure enough, she fell asleep against me and I practically had to carry her to bed, wiping the makeup off her face and she just about managed to change on her own before falling asleep with me tucking her in. "Thanks for coming tonight Haruhi, you're an angel." I whispered to her before pressing a sisterly kiss to her hair. "Merry Christmas."


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning I woke up in a very good mood. I bounced out of bed and practically yelled my head off as I went racing down the hall. "IT'S CHRISTMAS!" However seeing as I didn't have Naoki and Kimiko to celebrate with, I decided to do things my own way. I went sliding down the long, winding banister backwards, whooping like a little kid as I sprung off then went sliding down the halls, singing Christmas songs and skipped about the place as I made my way to the kitchen to make a fresh cake and some pancakes for breakfast.

I made sure to make the Christmas cake extra large, knowing that Naoki would want plenty of it when he came home and once I had finished decorating it with cream, strawberries, chocolate and powdered sugar, I stepped back to admire my handiwork as I wiped my face, knowing full well that it was now no doubt covered in cake mix and goodness knows what else. "Merry Christmas Naoki, Kimiko. I'll be waiting for you when you come home." I promised them to myself as I reached out to start putting things away but then the doorbell rang, the booming sound echoing through the house and I turned around in surprise. "Now who could that be? Who would be insane enough to come here on Christmas morning when the snow is six inches deep out there?"

Heading up to the front door in my fluffy pyjamas and slippers I opened the door and peaked outside before I flung it open and stared at everyone as they grouped together with wide grins, smiling to me as they yelled. "Merry Christmas Katsumi!" My mouth gaped at them, seeing the enormous stacks of presents they had brought with them as servants began to pile in through the door, carrying massive streams of tinsel and decorations which they then began to decorate the place with as I continued to stand there. The entire host club was here with the addition of Ranka, all of them smiling to me as I continued to blink.

"Wh…what are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be at home with your family? It's Christmas day." I stammered slightly as Honey bounced forwards and flung his arms around me in a hug.

"That's the point Kitty-chan, you're our family too!" He informed as the others came strolling inside.

"Precisely, which is why we have all agreed that in order to make this the best Christmas you shall ever have, we should all be here to celebrate with you." Tamaki explained, taking my hand as he bowed over it rather excessively but I chuckled all the same, feeling a bubble of emotion swell up within me as Ranka slammed his hand against Tamaki's face to send him flying away from me before he drew me into a crushing hug.

"Katsumi my dear! We didn't want you to spend Christmas all alone, so we've brought all our presents along with us and we'll open them together, doesn't that sound fun?" He queried as I struggled to breathe in his crushing hug, my fingers twitching as I felt my spine begin to crack.

"Ranka! You look like a guy." I stated uneasily, noticing how Ranka wasn't wearing any makeup and there was a slight stubble around his chin, his long and rather luscious hair pulled back into a thick ponytail and he was wearing casual guy clothes. However as Ranka continued to nuzzle his face against my cheek Haruhi stepped forwards and forced him to separate from me.

"You're holding her too tight dad, let go already." Haruhi said, gently pulling me free and I instantly sucked in a deep gulp of air.

"You guys, you're all the greatest." I managed as I rubbed my eyes, feeling a slight dampness there so I quickly wiped the evidence away as the servants continued to pile into my house like an endless stream. "Why are they here though? It's Christmas, they should be at home with their families too." I reasoned and it was Kyoya who answered, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"They are being paid triple wages for the hour and then they will be returning to their own homes. Of course when met with such an offer, very few can refuse." He explained to me and I rolled my eyes. I should have guessed as much. Suddenly I had to arms slung across my neck and the twins stood right next to me and Haruhi, drawing us all closer together.

"So what's for breakfast? Have you been cooking something? Because we're starving." They asked me and I gave a slight smirk.

"Maybe, you're not going to make me cook you lunch and dinner as well, are you?" I questioned them suspiciously and their smirks said it all. Of course I would be.

"Don't worry, we brought loads of food with us, all you have to do is make a feast for us all." They informed me, patting my back before they looped their arms under Haruhi's. "Come on Haruhi, let's check out the Christmas tree and put our presents underneath!" Before I could tell them that I didn't actually have a large Christmas tree like they would be expecting they were gone so I closed my mouth and shook my head.

"They'll find out soon enough." I decided before I looked around me. Instantly my eyes widened and I stared around me, my mouth dropping wide open as the wonderland that I stood in made my eyes sparkle. There were lights winding down the banister and tinsel decorated every ornament available, with snowflakes hanging dreamily with unique patterns. It all looked so beautiful that for a moment I didn't even recognise my own house.

As everyone busied themselves bringing in the presents and food I just stood there, watching as my home transformed from a boring and empty house into a festive wonderland of wintery spirit. "This is amazing." I breathed as the dining hall was competed with the candles being lit, casting a golden glow about the place. "You did all this for me?"

"But of course." Kyoya stated matter of factly. "I took the liberty of finding all of your family's Christmas decorations and bringing them out of storage and the food was added to your hosting bill. The idea was Tamaki's however the arrangements were all left to me." I should have guessed this wouldn't be free, that was just Kyoya. Never mind, it's the thought that counts after all. Just then Honey came bounding over with Mori not far behind.

When I saw him I felt my chest tighten and my heart gave a loud thud before I quickly thrust them aside, choosing to ignore them as I smiled. "Kitty-chan! Can we decorate the tree first? Can we please? And are there any sweets to eat? I'm hungry!" He cheered brightly as he skipped along, carrying Usa-chan under one arm as he caught my hand and spun around with me in a tight circle before I was let go and my head continued to rattle.

"Sure Honey-kun…we can decorate the-wait what do you mean tree? I don't have a Christmas tree except for the small ones in our rooms." I frowned at him so Honey grinned before gripping my hand and dragged me through to the family room where a massive pine tree stood, fresh and ready to be decorated with a pile of countless presents already set underneath its branches.

"You see? Isn't this going to be great? All we need now is cake and sweets to munch on whilst we work!" Honey said brightly as I stared at the massive tree.

"Okay…I'll look in the kitchen…" I answered, still staring at the massive tree before I snapped awake and set about arranging some snacks to have whilst we decorated the tree. I paired up with Haruhi and together we put all the ornaments on the branches, starting with the bottom and working our way to the top with one of the massive ladders that had been brought in. "Haruhi look at this! This was given to me by my grandmother for my first Christmas, I'd totally forgot about it." I squealed, holding up the crystal figurine of a pegasus.

"It's really pretty, you have so many nice decorations. They must have cost a small fortune." She reasoned as she secured a Santa face to a branch before reaching for some candy canes. "I don't get rich people. Why have such a massive tree when a little one works just as well? It's easier to decorate as well." Her cynicism made me laugh as I stretched up to place another bauble on the tree.

"Because Haru-chan, the bigger the tree, the more presents will fit underneath!" Honey exclaimed as he raced around the place with a plate full of sweets and a large slab of cake, giggling as he casually stuffed his face whilst the twins struggled with the tinsel, getting themselves tangled up in the long streams whilst Tamaki struggled in a similar situation with the lights. Haruhi and I just stared before we looked at one another.

"They can't do anything by themselves, can they?" She asked and I shook my head despairingly before beginning to descend to the ground once again, Kyoya standing at the bottom supporting whilst Ranka held Haruhi's. I sprung off and set to work getting the twins untangled from the tinsel before I sent them up to do their job properly, making them help Haruhi rather than make a nuisance of themselves.

The tree was pretty huge and I only managed to get halfway before the height began to bother me so I didn't go any higher and left it to the others to complete the decorations whilst Christmas music played in the background and the usual antics of the host club set me into laughter. Especially when Tamaki dropped a box of decorations from on the ladder and it landed on Kyoya's head, decorating him in glitter, shiny tinsel and plenty of other stuff. "I think Kyoya is finally getting over his scrooge ways." I grinned towards his as his eyebrow twitched in irritation. "Very festive, Kyoya-kun, I'm impressed." He shot me a dark glare which I only grinned at in reply.

Ranka went around snapping up photos on my camera which the twins had already brought down from my room and had gone crazy with the photo taking until Ranka had smartly confiscated it from them. It took us a while but we got it all finished eventually with Tamaki doing the honours of placing the star on top. The tree was…rather messy. In all honesty it looked like it had been decorated by a bunch of five year olds as none of the ornaments matched, the tinsel was gathered mostly to one side and there were far too many fairy lights to begin with.

Yet it still looked beautiful and I couldn't help but smile at it with a festive warmth as we all admired our handiwork. "You guys have never decorated a tree before, have you?" Haruhi asked us flatly and we all shook our heads in unison, chorusing together.

"Nope." She smacked a hand to her head in despair as she exhaled.

"Figures."

"It was a fruitful experience, decorating our own Christmas tree in the commoner way." Tamaki declared, spreading his hand in a hearty shrug as the lights flickered at us cheerily. "And now, to the next task at hand, opening our presents!" He yelled and instantly the twins charged forwards with cheers along with Tamaki however I grasped their collars and hauled the three of them back, calmly ensuring that they didn't go barrelling into the tree and knocked it over.

"There is a rule in this house." I began to explain to them, giving them each a stern look. "You don't take your presents, you get given them and the only people who can give out presents are the ones wearing the Santa hats." I picked up two Santa hats, the little bells tingling charmingly as I faced the host club and Ranka. "So all of you take a seat, I'll be Santa number one and I'll need someone else to help me."

"I'll do it." Haruhi instantly offered, walking forwards and I grinned as I placed the red velvet hat on her head as everyone else rushed to find the comfiest spots on the sofas, the twins fighting against Tamaki before they were finally all settled. "Okay, so who's first?" Bad choice of question as instantly everyone was demanding they had a present first.

Eventually I got them to calm down and we settled for giving everyone a present each and then we'd open them together. "Alright, Tamaki this one is yours, Honey-kun this one is from me, Ranka catch!" I began, going for the presents closest to me as Haruhi did the same, choosing the presents to give to everyone before Haruhi passed me one from her and Ranka whilst I handed one that had her name on it. "Ready, set, unwrap!" I called before instantly tearing into the silver paper, ripping it as everyone else tore into theirs.

"Wow Kitty-chan, it's a cookbook on yummy cakes!" Honey beamed, lifting his book high into the air triumphantly before he instantly started to look at all the pictures, drooling slightly.

"What is this strange contraption?" Tamaki wondered, turning his gift over in his hands to try and figure out what it was. "It says it's a bubble blower, but how is that possible?" I rolled my eyes, abandoning my half opened present to show him how it works.

"Look Tamaki, you pour in this bubble liquid in and when it is turned on, it'll blow bubbles for you." I explained to him as I helped him to set it up. "Or you can blow them yourself with this, it's just a kid's toy but they're a lot of fun."

"Oh yeah, I used to have those when I was a kid." Haruhi said, looking up from where she sat. "I used to go to the park and blow bubbles with all the other kids from my school. It was fun." The twins appeared at my side, looking down at the small bottle curiously.

"So how does that work?" They asked together and I sighed despairingly, shaking my head before I twisted off the lid and lifted the bubble stick out, wiping off the excess liquid on the side of the bottle before I took a deep breath. The host club gathered in front of me, Tamaki, the twins and Honey all looking highly inquisitive as I gave a puff of air and blew a single bubble towards them. "Oooh…" They all awed, staring at the bubble in fascination before it popped before their eyes. Sometimes I couldn't believe these guys.

After that Tamaki wanted to see his machine work so pretty soon we were sitting in a room full of bubbles, the Host Club President giggling consistently as he popped them, jumping to catch them as Honey joined in with laughter. Haruhi smiled affectionately at Tamaki and I noticed the warmth in her expression as she gazed at them before she turned back to her gift.

Mine turned out to be a beautiful glass snow globe with the Eiffel tower which became surrounded by snow when I shook it and when I turned the small key in the back, a pretty melody of _La Vie en Rose_ played and I listened to it with a distant smile, watching as the snow settled around the Eiffel tower before I hugged Ranka and Haruhi in thanks, beaming from ear to ear for my beautiful gift.

Gifts were handed out left right and centre, most of us getting all over excited as we tore into our presents, Ranka included, whilst the others were calm and collected, easing off the wrapping paper to reveal their gifts. By this time it was late afternoon and I was surrounded by paper like a sea, practically drowning in it with my stack of presents steadily growing taller.

The twins had in fact got me a gift despite them having said that they'd forgotten. They'd ended up giving me a complete collection of hair care products and makeup with a book of instructions on how to use everything. Kyoya gave me a voucher for the host club which he pulled out of his pocket and the general lack of enthusiasm made me laugh before I realised that the voucher was very specific in its number, making me realise that if I cashed it in now then it would cover all the expenses the club paid for the food, hired help and transportation over here. In a way I knew that was just Kyoya, acting like he only ever does things for his own benefit when really he does think about other people.

When no one was looking, I did notice Kyoya slipping a pack of chocolate coated pocky sticks into my pile, one of my favourite snacks. I looked at Kyoya questioningly but he pretended not to notice me, pushing his glasses further up his nose as he basked in all his gifts. I noticed that he was still wearing the watch I had given him so I gave a small smile and indulged on some of my new pocky sticks, sucking off the chocolate. I'm not sure I want to ask him how he knew I liked these particular treats over all the rest. Maybe he's seen me eating them around somewhere.

"Kitty-chan! Open my present next!" Honey called, bounding over with a present in his hands, his floppy eared bunny hat looking adorable on his blonde head. "This is from Chika-chan and me, we hope you like it." He said with a winsome smile, present me with the rather strangely wrapped gift which I accepted happily.

"Thank you Honey-kun, did you wrap it yourself?" He nodded his head proudly and I gave a grin. That explains why there's so much sticky tape. I worked my way through it all, peeling it off before I got to the paper which I then tore off to find Usa-chan's twin in my lap. The cute face looked up at me except it had white fur and a sweet blue ribbon tied around its neck.

"Ta dah! Now we match Kitty-chan!" Honey cheered, throwing his arms around me. "So what are you going to call him? I think you should call it Kei. What do you think?"

"It's adorable Honey-kun, I love it!" I grinned, hugging the bunny to me and rubbed its soft ears. "It's been a long time since I've had a cuddly toy, my parents gave mine all away when I grew old for them or gave them to Naoki." I lifted the bunny up and looked at it thoughtful. "I think you are going to be called Chi-kun. I like the name." I decided before hugging Honey, our bunnies clutched close to one another as we laughed. It was such a sweet gesture and thought that I didn't move Chi-kun from my lap for the rest of the present giving.

I opened several complimentary gifts I had received from business interactions, including one from Chairman Suoh. He'd been kind enough to send a fruit basket with expensive bath oils, a thank you card and some beautiful flowers which I put in a vase so that they had water. There was also a gift from the Ootori family, namely Kyoya's father and Fuyumi. From Fuyumi I had received a rather expensive handbag from a brand that I knew my mother liked and there was an addition of champagne meant for my parents, chocolates and more flowers.

In fact by the time I had gotten through all of the gift baskets that had been sent to me as a result of the Suoh Christmas party we were beginning to struggle to find places for the flowers, putting them in rooms, the hall, the dining room, even in the study though I made a mental note to remove them before my parents came home. "Wow Katsumi, you seem to have a lot of gift baskets." Haruhi noted as I sat completely surrounded by chocolate and all kinds of gifts from admirers and high society.

"Have there been any marriage offers come with them? How exciting! All the flowers are so beautiful, they fill the room with such a sweet scent." Ranka gushed as I flipped through the business cards and token notes that had come with each of the baskets.

"Well, there are a few cringe worthy comments here and there. It's like they're trying to suck up to me because they know my family is filthy rich again." I pouted slightly, shaking my head before I put them all away in a drawer and quickly forgot about them.

"Aren't your family rich anyway?" The twins reasoned and I gave a small shrug.

"You guys should know there's a difference between rich and _rich_. My family are now the latter." I answered before beginning to clean up the rubbish, putting all the wrapping paper in a black bag ready to toss outside later. The others had all finished opening their presents and Ranka was ecstatic to have a personalised Araki watch which I had created so that he could wear either dressed as a man or a woman with the same effect.

I had left a few of my presents alone, wanting to keep them for when Kimiko and Naoki returned and we could have our second Christmas together with Yuri and some of our closer staff. Ranka and Haruhi helped me clean stuff away whilst the others all played around with their new gifts, however when I noticed a peculiar basket nestled under the tree I pulled it out and saw it was addressed to me from Tamaki. Curious and eager I pulled it further out, noting how carefully it had been wrapped though there seemed to be holes cut out at the sides. "Uh Tamaki? What is this?" I asked, looking up only to find everyone had crowded around close.

"You're not very good with presents are you Katsumi?" Kaoru said to me with a shake of his head as his brother gave a nod.

"You're supposed to open them when they're addressed to you." Hikaru prompted so I rolled my eyes then proceeded to take off the ribbon, placing it at my side to keep it before I lifted the lid of the rather large box, Tamaki's hands suddenly gripping onto my shoulders as I slowly revealed the contents of the box.

Instantly my eyes sparkled, staring down as several ahs sounded from around me, everyone leaning closer as I dropped the lid and stared down into a pair of yellow green orbs. The small ball of fluff blinked up at me, lifting its head from its nap as it curled up in a soft pink blanket, surrounded by several toys, treats, food and it was even sat in a basket that it could grow into. The ginger kitten blinked up at me before giving a little squeak, making me squeal adoringly as I reached in and lifted the small kitten up, a pink ribbon neatly tied into a bow around its neck. "So cute! You're just the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…and you're so fluffy!" I gushed before resting the kitten against my shoulder, stroking its fur carefully as it curiously looked around.

"It's a kitty for Kitty-chan!" Honey celebrated, his eyes as wide and sparkly as mine. "It's so cute, can I touch her?"

"Wow boss, why'd you decide to get her a cat?" The twins asked him as he stood up with a rather proudly smug expression as I fussed over my adorable new companion. My parents are going to freak when they find out about this and not in a good way, but I don't care. I can't wait for Naoki and Kimiko to see her, they're going to love her to pieces. Hopefully though, my parents won't make me get rid of her seeing as she was a Christmas gift from one of the most prestigious families of Japan and also, I'd like to see them try.

"Well you know, big brother worries about his little sister being alone so often in such a big house so he thought a companion would do her some good." He answered as I blinked away tears, wiping them away as I sat with my kitten and tickled her chin, grinning as I listened to her purring.

"Thank you Tamaki-kun, she's the most beautiful little kitten ever." I informed him and he gave me a deft bow as I then looked back down at her. "I'm going to call you Eri. You're going to love this place, I'll spoil you rotten and you can even sleep on my bed if you like. You're just too darn cute to resist." Nuzzling Eri's fluffy fur I fussed over her adorable features, noting how she would paw against my cheek and seemed to like burying herself in my hair against my neck so she settled herself on my shoulder as Haruhi and Honey stroked her.

"This was a good idea Tamaki-senpai, I'm surprised you were the one to come up with this." Tamaki wasn't sure how to react to that, dramatically proclaiming hurt whilst being all starry eyed at Haruhi's praise whilst I waved some tinsel at Eri who playfully bounced after it, mewing adorably and Honey soon took over, becoming completely besotted with the little kitten as the twins began to complain that they were hungry.

"Is it dinner time yet? We're starving." They asked as they leaned over me, resting their hands on my head like I were some kind of post.

"Can't you feed yourselves for once? I want to play with my kitten." I pouted up at them but instantly they wore mischievous smirks on their faces. "Actually no, that's a bad idea. If I let you loose in the kitchen then you'll destroy the place." I decided with a sigh, standing up with Eri in my hand and carefully handed over to Honey. "Keep an eye on her for me okay? I'll get started on some food. The rest of you try to keep things in order and don't wreck anything whilst I'm gone. You break it, you pay for it. Got it?" I glared at the twins pointedly before dusting off my hands. Now that that's sorted, time to get going.

"I'll help you Katsumi, we'll get things done faster if you've got some help." Haruhi offered, standing up and carefully set her newest book aside to join me as Ranka bounced up onto his feet and lifted a hand.

"Me too! Some quality time with my girls sounds wonderful." He said as he walked towards us with a bright smile however as Tamaki jumped forwards to try and join us, he slammed his palm straight into the poor guy's face, flattening him into the wall with a crack whilst his smile never left his face. Poor Tamaki, he tries so hard.

So with my two helpers we got started on our Christmas dinner, cooking the food that had been brought with us and with my high tech kitchen and large ovens, we got quite a lot done in such a short space of time whilst Ranka sang Christmas songs, prompting me to join in and eventually Haruhi though she only sang one verse of jingle bells before she gave up, her voice sounding more like a gargling cat.

Speaking of, I hope Eri is doing okay upstairs with those nutters, she's so tiny I worry she might get squashed or something. "I'm just going to go check on everyone." I called out to Ranka and Haruhi, untying my apron before hurrying up the stairs, heading towards the family room however when I opened the door I was met with the calamity of the age.

My mouth dropped wide open as I stared at the mess of tinsel, wrapping paper and shouting boys as they ran around like headless chickens, diving into the wrapping and seemingly searched for something, Tamaki freaking out and practically ready to call emergency services. " _What_ is going on here?!" I demanded to know, placing my hands sternly on my hips and the host club instantly looked at me, Tamaki and the twins quaking in their shoes as Honey sniffed with a teary expression.

"Kitty-chan…" He wailed, flinging himself forwards and attaching himself to me. "We lost Eri-chan!"

"WHAT?!" I thundered, fear and panic striking me as Tamaki and the twins appeared before me kneeling, clasping their hands together before me.

"Forgive us Katsumi! We looked away for only a moment and the cat was gone!" They snivelled as my face went red with anger. They'd _lost_ my kitten? After only leave them alone with her for less than half an hour?! I'm going to kill them! "We'll find Eri, don't worry, we'll tear the house down and won't rest until she's found safe and sound!" Tamaki declared, leaping to his feet however I quickly whacked the back of his head with a rolled up magazine, glaring at him with an electrifying glare.

"You will not! When you say tear the house down I know you mean it!" I snapped, eyes narrowing further as the twins looked up at me hopefully.

"Is there any chance that you're not mad at us?" My glower said it all and they quickly returned to grovelling at my feet.

"Mew." Suddenly everyone went silent and we looked towards the small ginger kitten as she trotted out from under the sofa and came straight to me, head lifted high and instantly my heart melted as she began to purr and rub herself against my leg.

"Eri! There you are you little rascal, you almost gave mommy a heart attack." I fussed, picking her up in one hand and scratched her chin gently, looking at her adorable face as she closed her eyes before I nestled her against my shoulder. "You're coming with me where I can keep an eye on you. Can't have you running off like that again, can we?" As I turned my back the boys all gave a yell so I turned back to them with a look of confusion. "What now?"

"Did you see the look that cat just gave us? It's a devil cat, I swear!" Tamaki accused, pointing at Eri who gave an innocent blink before meowing sweetly, instantly melting me all over again.

"Don't be stupid Tamaki, Eri is a kitten. She can't give you a _look_." I rolled my eyes at his exaggeration before opening the door, turning my back once more and left the room but not before the twins whispered to Tamaki under their breath.

"That's definitely a devilish look, boss. We should know. That cat is a lot smarter than we think." I almost laughed at the stupidity of it all. Eri? A devil? Don't be absurd, she's too cute to even be considered such a thing plus she's just a kitten. A cute, innocent little kitten. They're just overreacting or just imagining things.

I carried Eri back down to the kitchen where I tucked her in my apron pocket, letting her snuggle in the pouch for a nap as I carefully continued with helping ready the food, washing my hands and telling Haruhi about how they'd lost Eri after just a few minutes of being alone with her. Eri was perfectly happy snoozing in my pouch pocket, stretching out occasionally however when we took the meat and roasted vegetables out of the oven her nose twitched and she popped her head up to sniff the air, making me chuckle as I lifted her out then set her in an empty saucepan on the side to keep her out of the way. "Does that smell yummy Eri?" I asked her and she mewed in answer so I let her lick some of the juices off my fingers, smiling as her rough tongue scratched my skin before I set about readying some food for her.

Within the contents of the box she'd arrived in there was cat milk and kitten food so I prepared both for her, letting her eat in the dining hall with us as the food was set out on the table and Honey lit the candles on the table before we all sat down together. "Takashi! Sit with me!" Honey pulled out the seat that was directly next to me before jumping into the seat that vacated the one on its left.

Takashi slowly ambled forwards, glancing towards me but I kept my head turned, focusing downward as he awkwardly sank into the seat next to me. Just great, now I'm going to have to hide the fact that I feel totally humiliated and it's going to come across all wrong. Deep breaths Katsumi, just act natural like nothing happened and hopefully, no one will notice.

"Katsumi, why is your face all red like that?" Haruhi asked and I instantly slapped a hand against my cheek.

"Who me? I'm not red, not at all! It's probably from just being down in the kitchen with all the hot ovens and I'm pretty thirsty so maybe I'm just a little flushed or something." I assured her with a wave of my other hand before I quickly sought to change the subject. "So who's hungry? My stomach is growling so loud I can barely hear myself think so let's eat!" There were hardly any arguments against that notion and quickly everyone was filling their plates, happy expression being shared as we each divulged into our food.

I glanced across at Mori as he ate but quickly averted my gaze when he too looked my way, awkwardly avoiding eye contact. This is okay, it won't last forever. I mean it's not like it's the end of the world or anything, it was just a rejection. The awkwardness will pass and then it'll be just like old times. Although it was slightly tense on my part, I did enjoy the food, especially the dessert.

When everything had been eaten we all went into the living room for hot cocoa with marshmallows to watch movies which we did so until late in the evening, Eri curled up on my lap fast asleep and I was quickly beginning to drift off myself. "I'm beat. I say we crash here for the night." Hikaru suggested as he kicked out at Kaoru who was snoring whilst being sprawled all over the sofa.

"An excellent idea. We shall all stay here and have a Christmas slumber party!" Tamaki declared however by this point I was wide awake.

"Oh no, I don't think so. You guys are more than welcome to stay here but Haruhi and I will not be taking part in any slumber party on the grounds of propriety." I insisted, shaking my head as Ranka nodded his head ardently.

"Yes Katsumi dear, I agree. Young ladies should not be sleeping in the same room as so many men. It is undignified." He said and Tamaki wilted away just a little. "So what do you suggest?"

"Well, we have six guest rooms. Haruhi can share with me and I'm guessing Hikaru and Kaoru won't mind sharing together so that means the rest of you will have a room each." I counted off on my fingers before I scooped Eri up in one hand and settled her against my shoulder where she continued to sleep peacefully, not even stirring. "Come on guys, I'll show you the way. You'll all have en suits so you can have showers if you like, there'll be toiletries all ready for you and I can try finding you all some change of clothes…"

"No need. We brought ours already." The twins chorused and lifted up an overnight bag each with the rest of the host club doing the same. I smacked a hand to my face. Of course they'd planned this far ahead. I bet it was their aim to crash at my place from the very beginning. Leading the way I showed the boys to each of their rooms, putting Ranka in the one closest to mine just to pacify his mind before I let Haruhi crash in my room.

We showered in turns and changed before crashing into bed where Eri made herself comfortable next to my head, Chi-kun tucked comfortably under my arm with Haruhi sleeping next to me. I bathed in the serene silence around me, the spirit of Christmas still glowing warmly within me as Haruhi's soft breaths fanned against my face. She must have been tired to have crashed out just like that.

I lay awake for a while however as time slipped by and I began to fall asleep, my door opened with a slight creek and I froze in place slightly, hesitating to move as someone crept inside, heading towards my own Christmas tree where another stack of presents lay. I heard someone place something down on top before they slipped away once more and I couldn't get a glimpse of them before they were gone seeing as they had chosen to move in complete darkness. Suspicious.

Getting out of bed I decided not to take any more chances. I locked my door then returned to bed, blinking once before my eyes slid closed and I felt into a deep sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

The first day back at school went smoothly. I was glad to have my siblings back and they adored the decorations that were around the house and we had agreed to keep them up for as long as possible. We'd opened our presents together and neither of them could get over how cute Eri was, playing with her practically all the time and Naoki began to ask for his own cute pet with Kimiko dreaming of owning a horse. Maybe I'll talk to our parents about that one. Anyway, among the presents I found two that were rather odd.

One was a brand new acrylic paint set from a very expensive and good quality brand with a beautiful wooden box to hold them all in. The gift wasn't signed however I had a sneaking suspicion that it may have come from Mori as I hadn't received any other gift from him and it seemed like something he would do. I was touched by the gift and I had hugged it to me like a fantasising school girl before Kimiko had given me a strange look and I was forced to move on.

The other was far more worrying. I had found a slim, unmarked black box and had opened it to find a massive necklace consisting of twelve diamonds all glistening flawlessly with a star cut design. It was so huge and in your face that I had snapped the lid shut with wide eyes, staring at the box before I searched for the note that came with it. All it had said was something vague and cryptic though I believed I could understand full well what it meant. _To my challenge._ I bet it was that creep. Kanye Harlow or whatever his name was.

I had quickly pushed aside the gift and made a mental note to return it somehow as it was ugly and far too excessive. There was no way I was ever going to accept such a gift. Maybe I should enlist Kyoya's help to find out his address, or perhaps I should gift the box to my mother to pacify her when she finds out about everything I'd been up too…that might work.

Anyway, school was over which meant it was club activity time and so I made my way up to music room three, wrapped up warmly in my coat and scarf however when I entered I was met with warmth and instantly I relaxed, smiling to myself as the smell of gingerbread wafted around me. "Welcome, we're so glad you could join us." The host all chorused so I lifted my hand and waved to them with a smile before taking off my scarf and coat.

"Katsumi-chan, have you cut your hair?" One of the girls, Rei, questioned me in surprise and I looked her way before nodding my head.

"Yes, it was time for a change." I answered and her friends all smiled along with her.

"It looks so nice! It suits you very well Katsumi-chan!"

"Thank you very much." I returned the smile then walked forwards, looking to see who was busy and who was not. Haruhi gave me a wave but she was balancing out tea duty and talking with her customers so I decided that she had enough to do without having me to distract her. Kyoya was working, Tamaki was full and so were the twins which left Mori and Honey.

Although I didn't particularly want to be so close to Mori after so little time after the Christmas party there were no other seats available. They were particularly busy today for some reason so I took the last available seat directly opposite Mori and refused to make eye contact, keeping my eyes closed as I lowered myself into the seat before I reached for a cup of tea and poured myself some. "Kitty-chan! How was your day? Are your family back home safe and sound?" Honey asked as he sprung up towards me and I smiled to him after taking a sip of my tea.

"Yes thank you Honey, Naoki and Kimiko arrived a few days ago actually and we had a second Christmas together. They really love Eri and have been asking if we can get any other kinds of animals for pets." I began, trying to keep talking so that I was distracted from Mori's rather conspicuous presence. "So overall it's been a wonderful Christmas."

"Good, that makes me happy Kitty-chan. Wanna have some cake with me?" How could I refuse? As I indulged in some cake the girls next to me began to talk.

"Have you heard? The host club are putting on a massive theatrical production at the end of the year. Auditions are beginning next week!" Their whispering caught my ear and I listened carefully whilst remaining seemingly disinterested. Theatrical production? Wait a minute, I seem to recall vaguely Tamaki deciding he was going to cancel the Halloween ball in favour of a play of some kind. I'd almost forgotten about it to be fair.

"Honey-kun! Is it true you're going to host a show for the entire school at the end of the year?" The girls asked and Honey instantly beamed up at them.

"Of course! Tama-chan is going to make a very special play and we want everyone to join in! Doesn't that sound like fun?" He queried cutely, snuggling against Usa-chan. "Would you ladies want to take part with us? I'd like you too, it'll be fun!"

"Oh Honey-kun! Yes we'll be part of the play!" They chorused with giggles and I shook my head slightly as they continued to act like silly rich girls. It's just a play, it'll probably be something from Shakespeare, I just hope it won't be Romeo and Juliette because that'll be far too cliché of him.

"What do you think Mori? Should we audition too?" Mori's particular fan squad pestered him, leaning in closer and blinked their pretty little eyes however the effect was completely lost on Mori and I was secretly glad.

"Yeah. If you want." They all squealed, wriggling in their seats and began to gush and gossip about what they thought the play might be about whilst I sat in silence, sipping on my tea until Honey bounced up and sat on my lap, leaning backwards against the arm rest of the sofa.

"So Kitty-chan, will you be auditioning too?"

"Probably not Honey-kun, I have too much work to do at home." I answered wisely, knowing that if I got myself into this fiasco then I'd later regret it. Honey's winsome orbs blinked up at me, growling larger by the second.

"But Kitty-chan, we want you to be part of our play!" I hate it when he looks at me like that. It becomes increasingly difficult to say no. "Tell her Takashi! Kitty-chan has to join in with the play otherwise I'll be sad!" Mori slowly lifted his eyes up and met my gaze where I masterfully kept all expression from my face however I noticed Mori shifting uncomfortably.

"You should take part, Katsumi." He stated blankly before quickly looking away, a slight redness touching his cheeks. His fan squad narrowed their eyes at me but I ignored them, taking another dainty sip of my tea.

"So what do you say Kitty-chan? You should go for the main part, I think you'd be great!" Honey tried to encourage but I shook my head.

"Not a chance. I can't sing or act, I can only dance a little. You'd be better off with someone more qualified. I'll paint a set for you or something, that'll be my way of helping out okay?" Honey didn't look too happy with my answer but he let it slide for now, going back to his cake and conversation with the girls as they fawned over Honey's cuteness and Mori's customers all swooned about him whilst occasionally shooting a glare at me.

Okay, I can tell when I'm not wanted. Shooting them a glare back I rose from my seat and set down my cup. "Excuse me but I have to go. Thank you for the tea Honey-kun, Mori-senpai, I'll see you again tomorrow." I said, bowing my head slightly before I turned and walked away.

"Kitty-chan where are you going?!" Honey called after me but I didn't stop, grabbing my coat, scarf and bag from the door and hurriedly escaping. I stepped out of the school grounds and began to walk home, the snow having been mostly melted away so that it now lay in a greyish slush on the ground, my winter boots keeping my feet warm and dry.

I listened to music through my headphones, hands stuffed into my pockets as cars drove past, occasionally honking at one another for some reason. It was a peaceful afternoon, the grey sky a pearly colour and the Christmas lights still glittered beautifully in the streets. When I got home Naoki was already waiting for me, bounding into my arms with his monkey toy clutched in one hand and I swept him off his feet as he cheered happily.

"Katsumi! There's a man here and he brought us all presents!" Naoki declared and instantly I frowned, looking at him curiously in confusion. A man? Why would someone bring us presents? "Come and see, come see!"

"Good afternoon Miss Katsumi." Yuri greeted as he bowed respectfully. "The young master is indeed correct, there is a young gentleman here to see you. I have placed him in the front room to await your arrival." He informed me as I carried Naoki on my hip.

"Did he give a name?" I asked but Yuri told me that he had not given any information except the demand to see me. Strange, I get the feeling I'm going to dislike this visitor but there's nothing I can do about it now. "Very well. I shall see him. Naoki? How about you go upstairs for a while?"

"No, I'm staying right here." He insisted stubbornly so I sighed and slid him off my hip, taking his hand and followed Yuri to the room where our strange guest was waiting. The door opened and I stepped inside. Naoki instantly tried to bound forwards to our guest but I quickly restrained him, pulling him back to my side and maintained a firm grip on his hand. He looked up at me quizzically but wisely did not question, going silent at my side as Kanye turned around and smiled sickeningly to us.

"Katsumi, my beauty. How I have missed you these past few days." Cad. Egotistical jerk. "What? No embrace or kind word for your friend?"

"I would hardly call you a friend, sir. We only met a few days ago and I think I made it distinctly clear that I did not care much for your company." I stated blankly then looked to the pile of gifts he had brought with him. "I must request that you leave and take all these gifts with you."

"Ouch, now that's cold." He smirked before turning his attention to Naoki. "Hey there little fella, you want these presents don't you? What do you say?" He offered however when Kanye stepped closer, Naoki instantly shrank back behind me, sucking on his monkey's paw. "I see, now that your big sister is here you're all shy. There's no need to be afraid of me, I'm a friend of your parents."

"What do you want, Harlow?" I demanded, stepping further to the side to shield Naoki who had now lost all enthusiasm. "You'd better have a good explanation for being here or I'll call for security. Yuri?" I glanced over my shoulder to check that he was still there and he nodded his head to me, reaching into his pocket ready to call for our security guards.

"Easy now, I'm not here to cause a scene." Harlow insisted, raising his hands in mock surrender before he lazily sprawled out on a couch, making himself comfortable and offered a seat to myself and Naoki but we remained standing. "Your butler can go, we need to speak privately." He cast a dark look at Yuri who didn't flinch but my biting tone was enough to make Kanye recoil slightly.

"Yuri will stay. If you haven't noticed, I'm underage and you are a guy so Yuri will stay as chaperone. Is that alright Yuri?"

"Of course ma'am." He said with a deft bow, shooting a disapproving look at Kanye who swallowed slowly and straightened himself.

"Very well…as you wish." He began, narrowing his eyes slightly. "As I said before, I am well acquainted with your parents. They have been entering business arrangements with my own family for some time now. You can expect our families to meet at some point so I wanted to just get to know you a little better, is that so wrong?"

"You're a creep and an arrogant jackass, of course it's wrong." I answered bluntly and his eyes widened in shock horror at my words. "You come to my house uninvited and try to buy us off with presents that will mean absolutely nothing to us, not to mention you were less than courteous at the Christmas dinner and I simply do not like you. Call me prejudice but that's too bad. Now get out of my house." Turning around I marched towards the door which Yuri held open for me, Naoki trotting along at my side. "Donate them to a charity or something, maybe they'll be more appreciated then." I suggested as a last stab before leaving the room and a gobsmacked Kanye behind.

"Nicely done, if I may say so ma'am." Yuri whispered to me as I passed.

"Thank you. Come on Naoki, you can tell me all about your day whilst we build a fort in your room. I'll be there in a moment." I promised and instantly he cheered, racing away ahead of me whilst I went to my room and picked up the box containing the twelve diamonded necklace. I should have guessed it was from him, his family are jewel dealers after all.

As Kanye was escorted to the door I rushed down the stairs and gave a whistle, drawing his attention to me as I then threw the box to him and he caught it in one hand. "You can take that as well. It's not my style." I informed with a wink before turning around and calmly ascending back down the stairs, heading to Naoki's room where we build a massive tent fort as he babbled on about his day, Kimiko coming to join us when she got home from rehearsals.

Everything was normal after that however I worried about Harlow. What was his problem? Why the sudden interest in my family? I mean sure, he may know my parents and all but to come to our house and act all creepy like that was plain weird. Maybe I need to do a little more digging on him and keep an eye out, I can't shake the feeling that he's up to something.

Tucking Naoki into bed I switched on his nightlight, Eri meowing quietly and rubbing her head against my leg so I picked her up and put her on my shoulder, smiling as she purred into my ear. "What to do, Eri. I'm a little stuck." I sighed after I'd closed Naoki's door. "Things are starting to get a little hectic now. Kimiko wants me to go to see her next show, Naoki needs someone to go in to visit his teacher for discussions and there's still so much work to do. I've had two hundred and seven new requests from different people for personalised designs and in addition, I have exams coming up soon. I'm beginning to think I'm getting in over my head."

"Mew." She squeaked back at me and instantly, everything felt better. I cuddled her to me as I entered my room, leaving it slightly ajar and I set her down, letting her bound over to her litter box and basket where she then began to play with her scratch tower whilst I settled at my desk and started on some homework, working my way through before all that needed to be done was finished. I'll admit, I might have got a little distracted when Eri started to play with her bell around my feet and I took to just watching her bundles of cuteness instead of focusing.

I got myself ready for bed, popped my head in Kimiko's door to wish her goodnight before heading back to my own room. Eri clawed at my cover, trying to pull herself up onto my bed so I picked her up and settled her on her own pillow before climbing in next to her where she then settled in the grove of my shoulder, giving a final mew and purred as she went to sleep. So cute.

As the darkness washed over me I stroked a finger on Eri's head, staring upwards as I tried to stop thinking but too many worries were surfacing. I missed my parents, as much as they irritated me and I irritated them, it did feel weird when they were gone away for such a long time. "Things will be better from now on, Eri." I whispered to her as I shifted slightly to get more comfortable. "I can just feel it."


	24. Chapter 24

"Greetings _mon chérie_!" Tamaki called loudly and I turned around to see him coming bounding towards me. "What a coincidence I should run into you, I was just thinking about coming to find you." He said not too cryptically, instantly arousing my suspicion as I peered at him carefully.

"What are you up to Tamaki?" I questioned him however before I knew what was happening he had grabbed my hand and ran through the halls with me like I was nothing more than a bag, my yell echoing behind me until I was dragged into a grand theatre where the lights suddenly shone down on my had I had to lift a hand to shield my eyes. "Tamaki! What's going on?" I demanded to know, peering into the darkness until finally I could see, the other lights being put on as well so that the audience could be seen.

The host club sat in the seats with most of the guests as well, Honey and the twins cheering for me with banners as I just stood there with a look of confusion. "Welcome, Katsumi, to your audition!" Tamaki proclaimed and I almost hit the floor in disbelief.

"Tamaki! I said I didn't want to be in the stupid play!" I fumed angrily, shaking my fist at him. "I have too much studying and work to do, I won't have time for this!"

"Nonsense, all our guests are taking part and you are no exception." He answered, wagging a finger at me. "Now, proceed with the auditions!" I am so going to murder him one day. What part of no doesn't this guy understand? I don't even know what I'm supposed to be doing! "Just do your best Katsumi and don't worry about a thing." Rolling my eyes I heard music begin to play and so I listened for a moment, gathering a feel for the beat before I started moving.

It was kind of awkward to dance in my school dress but the classical musical allowed me to just go with some ballet, however I quickly found myself being bored with the repetitive sounds so I stopped altogether and strode over to the technician area whilst pulling out my MP3. "Okay, if you're going to make me dance to something, at least make it decent." I grumbled, plugging my player into the system then flipped through until I had found a song to suit me.

The others didn't say anything as I stomped moodily back to the centre of the stage then snapped my fingers, ordering the music to be played and quickly the theatre filled with the sound of my own music, making me smirk to myself as I then began to move. Of course I didn't have a set routine but it was easy enough to improvise, pulsing with the rhythm and translating the music through movement until I was gasping for breath, everyone staring at me with wide eyes as finally it was over and I took a moment to catch my breath back.

"Can I go now? I'll be happy to just paint a set or something so don't worry about giving me a role or anything." I said to Tamaki in particular with a tone that warned him if he dared make me do anything larger than be a chorus dancer then I'd kill him.

"Yes, I think we've seen plenty. Please check the notice board tomorrow morning to see if you have made it into the final cast." Tamaki informed me so I inclined my head then grabbed my bag and music player before getting out of there as quickly as possible, not wanting to be subject to the gossiping of the other girls as they whispered behind their hands whilst looking at me.

I spent the rest of my day either in lessons or studying peacefully in the library, preferring the quiet though I was happy when Haruhi found me and joined in with the study, sitting next to me and we had a whispered conversation together, occasionally giggling at one another and our interaction meant that several spying girls would whisper quickly behind their hands, staring at us both with heart pounding jealousy, tears streaming down their faces in comic distress. I really don't understand how they don't see that Haruhi isn't a boy, to me it's just far too obvious.

"I think we may have accidentally started a few rumours." Haruhi noted as I gathered my things together, stacking my books as the clock warned us that next lessons would be starting soon. "They were taking pictures of us."

"Yeah I noticed that. I was half tempted to start holding your hand just for a laugh." I admitted, making Haruhi grin at me. "I wouldn't worry about it though, we know that it's all innocent and that we're just friends, they can talk all they want. It doesn't bother me."

"It doesn't bother me either but aren't you worried they might start picking on you or something?" She asked but I just shook my head, slinging my bag over my shoulder before turning to face her.

"Of course not, the girls here are generally very nice so I doubt anyone would actually have the meanness to bully someone else." Except maybe Mori's group of fans, they seemed to be very possessive of him and I couldn't help but shake the feeling that whenever I was near to him they wouldn't mind watching me drown in a pond or something. "Anyway, I'm a tough girl. I can hold my own." I grinned, holding up my fists in a boxing stance and playfully tapped Haruhi's shoulder, making her smile at me.

"Okay then, that's good." She said before checking the time. "I'd better hurry to class, see you at the club?"

"Not tonight, I'm going to see a performance that my sister is in at the Lobelia school." I revealed and instantly the twins appeared before us, looks of horror on their faces.

"Don't do it Katsumi! You can't go to that school!" They both yelled together, earning a sharp hiss from the librarian so they hushed themselves to a panicked whisper. "That place is a death trap, if you go there they won't ever let you out again!"

"Don't be silly you two, you're being dramatic." I rolled my eyes with a shake of my head. "It's just a stage show where my sister is singing, I'm going to lend her my support, not transfer schools." Giving a quick goodbye to Haruhi I hurried for my next class, wanting to escape the twins before things got too out of hand. How long had they been there? They weren't spying on us I hope otherwise I'm going to give them an earful. They shouldn't be listening in on other people's conversations.

I left the library in a hurry and practically ran through the corridors, cursing inwardly as I noticed how deserted everything was. People must have gone to class early which means I'll look late. If there was one principle my mother and I agreed on it was time keeping. Rounding the corner I looked down at my watch, noting with relief that I still had a few minutes and could probably make it before the teacher however when my head collided with something rock solid and I instantly was thrown back from it, falling onto my butt with a thud and a grunt, wincing as I rubbed my head. "Dammit!" I cussed before opening my eyes and looking up only to freeze in place.

Mori stared down at me, eyes wide in surprise and his mouth agape as I failed to even blink, eyes locked on his before I blushed deeply and looked away hurriedly. "Sorry, wasn't looking where I was going." I excused stiffly, wringing my wrists before me.

Recovering from his surprise Mori's face softened, mouth curving into a small smile as he crouched down before me and reached out slowly, his fingers stretching out before they rested on my head, the warm and heavy weight of his hand making me blink before I lifted my eyes to meet his again. Gently he rubbed the top of my head as if to ease away the pain of where I'd rammed him, his expression kind and soft.

My eyes seemed to fill with stars as I continued to stare at him, the breathless moment stretching out forever and I silently relished the feeling of his hand before he drew it back, settling for just watching me with a contemplative look. My cheeks burned further and I quickly jumped to my feet, grabbing my bag close to my chest as I bowed hurriedly. "Sorry!" I squeaked before hightailing it out of there, leaving a dust trail behind as I escaped from Mori and rounded the next corner.

I pressed my back against the wall, gasping for air and clutching my chest as my heart hammered against my ribcage. I felt as if I'd just run a marathon. My pulse was sky high, I was sweaty, my heart raced and I could barely breathe. Did Mori still have such an effect on me? This was ridiculous! It was like I was having an allergic reaction to him. Snap out of it Katsumi, you're being an airhead!

Gradually gaining back my breath I wiped my brow on my sleeve then head to class, calmly entering however the moment I did so all of the girls in the classroom sprung on me, chattering like parakeet. "Katsumi-chan! You have to tell us who they're from. They're so beautiful!"

"Tell us who sent them to you, do you even know? Is it a secret admirer?" They all chirped and tweeted around me, ushering me with their hands towards my desk as I blinked in confusion.

"What? What's going on? What are you guys talking about?" I questioned before I saw the flower bouquet on my desk. I started in shock and stared at the wholly unexpected surprise, the beautiful arrangement filling the room with a sweet aroma of lilies. They were massive, standing tall and proud with sprigs of elderflower, tulips and various other flowers of a mixture of colours. They completely swallowed my desk and I looked around them curiously, inspecting them in search of a card.

"So? Who is it?" They girls pestered breathlessly, hugging themselves as they cooed. "It's so romantic! I wish someone would buy me flowers just like that." Just then Tamaki and Kyoya entered the room and instantly Tamaki's face dropped.

"Who sent you flowers?!" He demanded to know but I just gave him an innocent shrug, still looking for a card of some sort. "This is unacceptable, BIG BROTHER DOES NOT APPROVE!" He thundered as he came storming over however Kyoya smartly snagged his collar and held him back between his fingers.

"It appears Katsumi has an admirer. Things are beginning to grow interesting." He noted and I shot him a look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned as my hand brushed a metal rod and I quickly seized it. "Ha! Found you!" I triumphed, pulling it out and found the card on the top. Honestly, these things were so huge it was like entering a jungle. "Let's see…"

"What does it say? Read it to us Katsumi-chan!" The girls pleaded so I looked down at the note.

"To my divine princess. With all my heart, K." I read aloud and instantly they all squealed at the top of their lungs, leaping up into the air as my expression grew dark. That stuffed peacock, he just doesn't know when to quit does he? Well screw his stupid flowers. I don't like pink lilies anyway, the scent is too sweet for me, it gives me a headache.

"How sweet! He must be in love with you Katsumi-chan!" One of the girls said to me as my eyebrow twitched.

"Oh yeah?" I grumbled, putting the card back into the massive vase before I reached for the window and slid it open. All at once I launched the flowers outside into the garden, yelling like a banshee as they all tumbled into the flowerbeds below. "WELL LOVE CAN SUCK IT!" Slamming the window shut once again I sat down in my seat with a stormy expression, everyone staring at me as if I'd gone insane, backing away as I cracked my knuckles.

They all backed away slowly, uncertain of how to react whilst I continued to glare forwards. That idiot had better keep his favours to himself otherwise he's going to have a family dispute on his hands that'll leave him wanting to jump into Mt Fuji. What's his interest anyway? I'd better try and get my parents to explain things to me though I'll have to ask discreetly, or maybe I could go through my dad's secretary, he might be able to tell me what's going on.

When the teacher entered the room things went back to normal and my note taking effectively distracted me until the bell rang for end of school, allowing me to jump up and gather my things though Tamaki cornered me before I could make a run for it. "Katsumi, who were those flowers from? I demand to know this instant! This is a very serious matter, you can't be affected by such a meaningless show of favour!"

"Calm down Tamaki." I told him coolly, slipping my papers together and bumped them gently against the desk to neaten them before clipping them into my folder. "You did see me throw them out the window, right? Doesn't that seem like a strong indication that the sentiments were rejected?" Tamaki made to answer back but then stopped, thinking it over before he relaxed.

"You're right, I'm sorry. It's just a rival for you affections is the last thing that…"

"We should probably go." Kyoya announced, his hand having clamped down Tamaki's mouth to silence him, making him squirm and mumble in protest as I just stood there blinkingly, watching as the Vice Present dragged his blond haired friend towards the door. "Good luck for your sister's show tonight, the Host Club sends their well wishes." He added before they disappeared and I stood there, staring before I frowned and turned my head to the side.

"Eh?" I have no idea as to what that was all about. Pushing aside the events of today I focused on later. Kimiko's show. Yuri was already waiting outside for me so we drove over to Naoki's school to pick him up before we went home, had an early dinner then got changed. I helped my little brother get dressed into his smart clothes, wearing a smart shirt, shorts, a blue bowtie and combed his hair until it lay flat and smooth. "There, you're all ready." I declared, stepping back to admire my handwork as Naoki tugged on his bowtie.

"Do I have to wear this Katsumi? I hate bowties. They're annoying." He complained but I managed to persuade him to keep it on in exchange for sweets during the show. With him now a happy bunny I hurried to get changed myself, choosing a plain dress of violet with a matching jacket and combed through my hair, letting it hang loose just below my ears.

Around my wrist I wore my snowflake bracelet and my simple diamond choker, not wanting to look too flashy or outstanding seeing as I knew that everyone else there would be dressed in silk and fur. It was just that kind of crowd. Kimiko had given us three tickets, one for myself and Naoki and the other for Yuri to join us so once I had my shoes on we went into town to buy some flowers and a box of Kimiko's favourite chocolates before finally we were ready to head over to Lobelia's Academy for girls.

"Katsumi…! I'm huuuuungry!" Naoki complained so I exhaled and handed him a banana. "You said you had sweets!"

"I do, but if you're really that hungry you can eat fruit. I've brought plenty with me so you shouldn't starve." I answered, giving a wicked grin. "Besides, I said you could have your sweets once we were in the theatre. You've just eaten dinner so you can't be _that_ hungry." Pouting childishly Naoki bit into the banana resignedly, grumpily looking out the window as he failed to come up with an argument. Score one to big sis.

"Miss Katsumi, Master Naoki, we have arrived." Yuri announced gently as he rolled the window down to the front, drawing my attention to him before I looked out the window. I stared at Lobelia school with a fascinated awe. It looked like something that had jumped out of a fairy tale, the tall spires gleaming in the light of the setting sun with the blue highlights of the walls adding to its surreal appearance.

Naoki jumped across me and plastered his fingers to the window, gazing out with an awed expression before he beamed broadly. "We can play knights and dragons and this can be the castle!" He cheered, making me laugh as I sat him down on my lap and held onto him until Yuri had parked and had opened the door for us.

Immediately my little brother sprung from my lap and went running forwards, laughing as he pretended to be an aeroplane whilst I climbed out of the car. "Naoki, now's not the time." I called out to him gently and he stopped, looking back around to me so I smiled. "We're here for Kimiko, remember? We have to be on our best behaviour." Nodding his head Naoki hopped back to my side and took my hand, letting me keep him close to me as I then led everyone inside.

Already a large assembly had gathered, soft chatter bubbling softly as we entered. A young girl offered us a glass of champagne at the door but I politely declined, moving to our seats where I sat Naoki between Yuri and I, handing him the sweets which he instantly began to devour until I told him to slow down, warning him that if he finishes them all now then he wouldn't be getting any more so he slowed up, chewing carefully before he swallowed.

We were a little early however when the show started Naoki quickly became focused on what was happening on stage. I wasn't all impressed with the stage makeup as it was far too heavy, they looked more like puppets than people and the story was far too dramatic for my liking. Something about a prince going on seven quests in order to win the heart of the girl he loves before ultimately being mortally wounded towards the end.

Kimiko was playing the part of a kitsune, a fox spirit who was also in love with the prince and because of her love for him, endeavoured to help him on his quest so that he might find true happiness. My sister was amazing, if I do say so myself. Her solo made a tear come to my eyes and I noticed how other women in the audience were crying into handkerchiefs and even some of the men were snivelling.

She lamented over the dead body of the prince, played by none other than the head of the Zuka club, Benibara, causing my heart to jerk at her powerful performance until her character sacrificed her own life in order to bring the prince back, allowing him to claim his princess and live happily ever after. The jerk. What about the fox spirit that died for him?! Did he just suddenly forget all about that? If that had been me I would have sobbed for days and tried to give the life back for being so unworthy. Men.

At the end the entire theatre erupted into applause, the curtain falling before it rose again and the cast stood in a line, bowing and curtseying graciously as roses were tossed to them. I was standing from my seat and clapping however when I saw Kimiko searching through the seats I gave her a wave, Naoki leaping up and down in his chair as he cheered for his big sister who spotted us and beamed.

After the final bow Yuri went to fetch the roses and chocolates as I brought Naoki backstage, slipping through the gushing girls as they all praised their hard work. It was easy enough to find Kimiko's dressing room and when we both knocked on the door she flung it open, giving a squeal before throwing her arms around me. "How was it? Did you like it?"

"It was great and you were perfect." I informed her as Naoki threw his hands up in the air.

"You were the best Kimi! Though I wish you hadn't died, that was very sad. I wanted you to live happily ever after." He said, jumping up into her arms and hugged her tightly as she continued to smile breathlessly.

"Thank you Naoki, maybe next time I'll have a happier ending with my character." She said, her face still covered in makeup that made her look like a fox. Ushering her inside I helped to wipe the muck off her face until she was once again my rosy cheeked sister, still smiling as she went behind the screen to change. "You should really transfer to my school Katsumi, you'd love it here. The Zuka club are amazing and we could really use with more talented dancers like you. We'd be the unstoppable performing sisters!" She trilled happily before starting to sing her solo song again however with more brightness to it than how she had sung on stage.

"Thanks but I'll pass. I'm settled where I am." I answered with a chuckle, swinging around on her chair lazily as Naoki looked through all the costumes that were hung up on a rail. "Besides the dancers you have are very good, I saw them myself. This school sure knows how to produce talent."

"Ah, so this must be the illustrious sister and brother that I hear so much about." A voice said from the door and instantly I was up on my feet, looking at a tall girl who wore the Lobelia uniform. I instantly recognised Benibara even without all that makeup and I relaxed slightly though glanced to Kimiko as she sprung out from the screen with large, glittering eyes.

"Benibara! Wasn't the show just perfect? You were especially magnificent tonight, it took everything I had not to burst into tears at your death scene." She babbled excitedly as she then gripped onto my arm tightly, almost painfully. "This is my twin sister Katsumi and my younger brother Naoki, you remember I told you about them?" Benibara gave a sloping smile, inclining her head backwards as she regarded us all carefully, Naoki having returned to our side to grin up at her.

She had short mousey brown hair and rather pale grey eyes. In a single movement she had grasped my sister's wrist and pulled her close, cupping her chin between her fingers and tilted her head back so that they gazed deeply into one another's eyes. "It was you who was the magnificent one tonight, maiden, all eyes were turned to you and could not look away from your pure beauty." My eyebrows shot up and my brother frowned in deep confusion as Benibara let go of my sister, spinning her around as she gave a deep sigh and moan, cupping her hands to her cheeks as the girl then faced me.

Without warning I found myself in a dip, Benibara holding me by my waist in a dramatic pose as she held her face just bare inches from my own. "And you, sweet maiden, I have heard legendary tales of your own beauty and I can see that none of them spoke false, it is indeed the greatest honour to finally meet you."

"Uh…sure…" I laughed uneasily, letting my head drop back so that I could give my sister an incredulous look but she was still blushing like a lobster and had stars in her eyes. Wait, is that what I look like whenever I look at Mori? Oh hell no! That's just humiliating, I sure hope not. Suddenly with a jerk I was back on my feet, Benibara still keeping a close grip on my waist so that I was pressed against her however her fingers were now stroking back my hair and tracing down my jaw in what I could only describe as a seductive manner. Or at least, attempting to be.

"The stars seem to gleam in your eyes, I can see greatness in you as evident as the moon in the night sky. It is clear, you must cease going to that odious school of Ouran and begin attending Lobelia immediately! Do not fear, I shall save you from those beastly invertebrates society call men. You do not have to suffer in silence any longer, maiden." As her lips puckered her head moved closer to mine, attempting to reach out and kiss my face but I abruptly pushed out my hands and put a large amount of distance between us, taking a large step back and turned my body sideways onto her so that I was defensive.

"Thanks but I'm happy where I am." I informed her with a firm resolve gleaming in my eyes. "I have no interest in a career in performing arts so this school would not suit my needs. I am an artists and a business manager. Not an actress." Benibara drew back slightly in surprise, her eyes wide with shock.

"Are you certain? I can only imagine the foul things you are made to endure at the expense of those boys, especially those beasts from the Host Club!" Her eyes flashed with anger before they softened dramatically, her arm thrown over her forehead as she spoke with despair. "Except for the poor maiden Haruhi of course, she is an innocent in all of this conflict."

"You know about Haruhi?" I questioned in surprise, relaxing my stance however Naoki interrupted the conversation by tugging on my skirt.

"Katsumi, I'm bored. I wanna go home." Yes Naoki! Thank you for giving me a ticket to get out of here. Nodding my head I took his hand then turned to Benibara, making to say goodbye with all the politeness and patience I could muster.

"Goodnight Benibara-san, it was wonderful to meet you and congratulations on such a…moving performance." I selected the word carefully before I bowed my head. "I hope to see more in the future." Her hands grasped my face, pulling me towards her and my eyes widened in alarm as she gazed down at me lustily.

"Do you really think you could escape so easily? Stay a little while, let me give you a private tour of the school. Who knows? Perhaps you may find something to your liking." I do _not_ like the tone she used with that last suggestion, it's giving me the creeps. Was this sort of thing allowed? I'm pretty sure I could call this harassment of a sexual nature. I was about to shove her off when the door burst open and everyone jerked around to see none other than Tamaki, the twins and the rest of the host club standing there, the former looking positively enraged.

"BIG BROTHER DOES NOT APPROVE!" Tamaki yelled at the top of his lungs, pointing to Benibara who leaped backwards, smirking as she wrapped her arms tightly around my middle and lifted me off the ground, snatching my sister to me as well.

"Hey! What's the deal? Let us go!" I snapped but her attention was focused on Tamaki. As her other arm snaked around Kimiko's waist I heard her elicit a tiny gasp and my eyes snapped to her, staring in disbelief as slowly, a seed began to plant in my head, a small sprig blooming from it as she gazed adoringly up at Benibara.

"You're too late, these maidens belong to me now." She spoke in her low velvety voice before a curtain dropped around us, cutting off my view of Tamaki as he yelled and leaped for us but the ground opened beneath us and I gave a yelp as Kimiko cried out at the sudden drop. We were sucked into darkness where my stomach leaped into my throat at the falling sensation before we landed on an ocean of pillows safely.

"Benibara! What's going on? I don't understand." Kimiko sniffed as light suddenly filled the room and I realised we were under the stage with a load of old props and sets.

"Hush now, dear maiden, you need not be afraid." The crazy actress said, drawing my sister closer to her and tilted her head upwards with a finger to her chin. "I will protect you at all costs, those idiot men shall not lay a single finger on your innocent complexion, I shall not allow your beauty to be tainted by them."

"Whoa, hold up there, that's my sister you're seducing you insane lady!" I yelled, springing forwards and drew Kimiko to me, draping my arm around her shoulders and pulled her into my protective embrace, glaring at Benibara who stared at me before clutching her chest dramatically.

"Oh the power of your look! It is enough to render my heart motionless. You have no need for concern, maiden, I mean no harm to either of you. I have rescued from the clutches of evil and now, you can experience true freedom." She explained before gesturing invitingly towards an exit. "Come." I was hesitant. In fact, I didn't want to go at all but Kimiko softly tugged on my hand and gave me a smile.

"It's okay, Benibara isn't a bad character, she's the hero." Kimiko explained to me. "She just wants to rescue you from male influence and I think her ideals are amazing. She's so inspiring, I can't help but admire her with all my heart." She gave me a starry eyed smile. "So come on, I trust her and you should trust me. Don't you trust me Katsumi?" Well when she puts it like that…

"If you're sure then okay." I resigned, nodding my head once and allowed her to lead me forwards by the hand. "But we can't be away long, Naoki will get upset and we need to get him home to be. It's past his bed time and we all have school tomorrow." I reminded her practically as we walked through a tunnel with Benibara holding a flame torch in one hand to light the way. Since when did she get a torch?!

"Of course, Benibara is leading us to the exit, right Benibara?" Kimiko asked in complete faith and she turned her pink lipped smile back on us.

"Where else? I am simply taking you a route that will ensure you do not come across those horrible creatures of the host club again." She replied smoothly and I relaxed slightly, resigning to just go with the flow. How did I end up with so many insane people in my life? "It is a shame you will not reconsider my offer, maiden. Under the Zuka club's wings you could blossom into an elegant young woman with strong ideals of equality and understand the truth of female love." Benibara continued as her footsteps echoed.

"I think my ideals are fine and I'm not really into the lovey dovey kind of stuff." I answered, lifting my hands in a shrug as Kimiko walked merrily at my side. "Don't get me wrong, it's amazing what your school can do and I know that your inspection results are always outstanding but Ouran offer the courses that I'm after for my choice of career. I've planned it all already so there's no need for me to change schools all of a sudden."

"Katsumi doesn't like change." Kimiko agreed with me chirpily, holding onto my hand and swung it at her side as she skipped. "My sister can be very stubborn but she works very hard, I don't know what I'd be like if I didn't have her to take care of me. She makes sure that all the meals are prepared and the staff rotas are done for three months in advance to avoid complications and she even helped bring our family business out of bankruptcy." She listed, making me blush slightly at the praise. "Katsumi really is amazing, she reminds me a lot of you Benibara-san." Okay, not quite the compliment I would have gone for but I still appreciated it nonetheless.

"I see, you are obviously a very strong and commanding woman, Katsumi my darling." Benibara noted, stopping to turn back and look at us both. "Your strength is commendable and I admire your independent spirit, you are an inspiration to all young girls everywhere!"

"Thanks." I muttered, hiding my face by looking away so that no one would see I was blushing. "Can we go now please? Naoki must be worried." Benibara nodded her head, still smiling rather secretively then continued to lead the way out. We emerged from a secret door in a classroom where Benibara disposed of the medieval torch and proceeded to guide us.

"This way." Her melodic voice was rather enchanting, I could see why so many girls were practically in love with her. She was empowering and strong willed in a way that made her seem nothing less than a leader. I expected to hear her name sometime in the future, perhaps as a top CEO or something. We had been cruising along quite happily when suddenly the sound of a stampede began to hum in our ears, making us stop and Benibara immediately flung out an arm to shield us from the source.

"FOUND YOU!" Tamaki yowled loudly, skidding past the turn for the corridor due to his speed but was quickly returned, glaring as he pointed accusingly at Benibara. "I will not allow you to kidnap a guest of the host club, especially not Katsumi! Unhand her and her sister at once!"

"You are pitiful, what makes you think you can make me?" She questioned as the others came running after Tamaki, stopping when they found him seething with deep breaths, eyes ablaze with fire as they then looked to find us standing there.

"Kitty-chan!" Honey cheered happily. "We're so happy we found you, we were worried!"

"Katsumi! Are you okay? Did anything happen?" Haruhi questioned and I brightened a little when I saw my best friend pushing the twins aside to get to the front forcibly. "She didn't try to kiss you did she?" Kiss me?

"No, why should I be worried that she might try?" I asked, scratching my head before I yelped. "Where's Naoki?"

"Don't worry." Kaoru assured me.

"We left him with your butler." Hikaru continued and I sighed with relief. At least he wasn't alone, I'd have throttled them all had they just abandoned him on his own in a strange place. Kimiko glanced nervously between Benibara and the host club, unsure of what to do or say so I just drew her closer to me and gave her an encouraging smile as Benibara threw out a hand.

"You shall not touch these maidens whilst I am still breathing. If you had any sense or wisdom you would hand over that other maiden to me this moment! They must all be freed from your outrageous influences that only serve to feed your own fickle egos!" Ouch, that's harsh.

"Just calm down all of you." I said, stepping in and patted the air in a soothing motion. "Honestly, now is not the time to be getting into arguments over who should go to which school and women's rights. I'm tired and want to go home and so does Naoki and Kimiko, it's been a long night and we're probably all a little worked up because of stress and whatnot, so let's shake hands and make peace, right?" I tried however neither group shifted, making me slap a hand to my face. "I swear, one of these days I'm going to bash your heads against one another." Before I could say anything further, Benibara had grasped my wrist and twirled me around in a pirouette into the arms of someone else, making me start as several other girls appeared from classrooms as a kind of reinforcements unit. "When the hell did they get here?!"

"As I said, you are on enemy ground host club. You cannot win a battle here." Benibara smirked victoriously, resting her elbow against the arm that was wrapped around her waist, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Surrender now, it is time we abolished the host club for good."

"Oh no you don't." Tamaki growled, striding forwards with fast steps, baring his teeth like a devil as he raged. "You are not taking our Katsumi away from us, not on your life!" It all happened so quickly that I barely remember moving. Benibara had balled a fist and I had instantly known she intended to use it so I had twisted out of the imprisoning grasp with a sudden burst of strength, surging forwards and as Benibara swung her fist to give Tamaki a right hook to the face I snagged her wrist, glaring imposingly as I then halted the momentum with my own strength.

"Don't even think about it." I said in a calm but low tone, eyes gleaming menacingly at Benibara as she recoiled from my sudden appearance. "We're leaving. Right now. Kimiko, let's go. You too Tamaki." I swung her hand aside and took Kimiko's instead, lacing my fingers through hers and walked with her back to the others, my other hand dragging Tamaki with me.

"Phew, that was close." The twins breathed in relief as we all left through the front doors, everyone seemingly giving a collective sigh with them.

"I'm sorry about that Katsumi." Kimiko said to me, biting on her lip. "Benibara isn't a bad person or anything, she truly just wishes to help. Please don't be angry."

"I'm not angry at all." I assured her, giving a smile. "I just want to go to bed and you need your rest as well. The only thing that peeved me off a little was when she tried to take a swing at Tamaki-kun." Yawning behind my hand I noticed Yuri standing by the car where no doubt Naoki was already fast asleep inside.

"Thank you for stepping in when you did Katsumi, that was very gallant of you." Tamaki said to me, taking my hand and placing a kiss on my knuckles. "I am in your debt."

"Oh cut it out Tamaki, you know I'd do anything for a friend." I brushed off lightly. "And I know you'd do the same for me so don't worry about it."

"You'd better be careful." Haruhi warned though, looking a little drained and her eyes were slowly drooping so I guessed she was just as tired as we were. "When they say they won't give up they mean it, they still come and harass me from time to time about transferring to their school. Benibara even tried to kiss me once before. That was embarrassing."

"Oh no! Really?" Kimiko gasped. "I can't believe that, Benibara would never do such a thing. She's too righteous and strong, perhaps she was just trying to prove a point." Kimiko excused before giving a dreamy sigh, looking up at the cloudy night sky. "Benibara sure is amazing."

"Yes." I agreed quickly, placing an arm around my sister to steer her towards the car and gave her a little push to keep her walking. "Very extraordinary, I agree. Now you wait in the car for a moment whilst I deal with these lunatics." I smiled warmly, waiting a moment for her to leave before I spun around and placed my hands on my hips. "What the heck are you guys doing here anyway? This was supposed to be a family evening!"

"But Kitty-chan, Hika-chan and Kou-chan told us that you were going to Lobelia's school and weren't coming back." Honey said to me with wide teary eyes, instantly making me melt like butter under the sun.

"We immediately all became concerned for your welfare and decided that we would rescue you from their clutches." Tamaki declared flamboyantly but my brow only furrowed further and my eyes narrowed, making him gulp slightly and take a step back.

"Honestly Tamaki, half the time I don't know what to do with you. I can never tell if you're being dumb on purpose or if it's all just an act!" I flung at him, glaring intensely. "You should have known better than to think I would ever leave Ouran or you guys, did you honestly think I would just abandon you because I saw my sister's school? Well thanks a bunch! That really instils me with confidence. I thought you'd all know me better than that." Turning away slightly I folded my arms. "Not you Haruhi, I know you were just dragged into this because of everyone else."

"Yeah, thanks." She piped up before falling silent again, giving Tamaki a look which read 'you deserved that'. He was looking at me with guiltless surprise before it then all came crashing down on him, his shoulders slumping under the weight of my words as I struggled to look at any of them. Especially Mori. His presence was so unnerving it was setting me on edge. I partly blame him for my outburst, it's just that something about him makes me feel so insecure and small I couldn't help but lash back like a cat when facing the wolves.

"I'm going home." I announced, turning my back completely to them. "And don't expect me at the club tomorrow. Maybe I should consider transferring after all." And I was serious. Deadly serious. Not because they had insinuated that they didn't trust in my friendship but because I knew that these feelings for Mori weren't going to go away with me spending time with him every day.

Ever since Christmas I had avoided requesting him and Honey which I felt bad for but it made things a little easier, though not completely. I just couldn't stop looking at him whenever we were in the same room. His charcoal grey eyes, dark hair, chiselled jaw, broad shoulders…I just couldn't stop and it was driving me insane.

Sometimes I would find myself spacing out in lessons and his image would just burst into my mind like some kind of invasion, leaving me crazy with the desire to be near him. His presence was always warm and comforting, I felt like a moth being drawn to a flame though I knew the dangers of playing with fire. Maybe I should just take some time away from him and that'll help me forget. It might be a little drastic but by this point I didn't know what else to do. I was conflicted and every argument in my own head just made me feel more and more ridiculous.

The painful thing was that I knew that my fantasies and feelings were not that of an immature young girl, they were very real. I wasn't like those other girls at the host club, their obsession was based on physical attraction and fantastical wanting whereas my emotions were somehow deeper, more powerful. It was like Mori was holding a line with the end of the string attached to my chest and he was reeling me in closer and closer without even needing to try.

That's right, I need to stay away from Mori. I'll stop visiting the club, they can keep my mother's donations, I don't care. I owe them for all their help with my family business anyway so that'll make us even. I can still visit Haruhi at home and talk to the others during school so it wasn't like I was going to abandon them all, I'll just see how it goes for a while then plan my next step after that.

The air was chilly and biting however as Yuri opened the car door for me I stepped into warmth and instantly felt a little better, smiling to my brother and sister who were already fast asleep. "Thank you Yuri." I said to him as he closed the door as quietly as possible before driving us away. Instead of waking them when we got home Yuri carried Kimiko inside whilst I carried Naoki and the maids got her undressed whilst I saw to my little brother, tucking him into bed then kissed him goodnight before doing the same for Kimiko.

When I climbed into my own bed Eri was already curled up on her pillow asleep and meowed indignantly when I stirred her but purred happily when I tickled her fluffy head, immediately settling back down and crawled closer to me for warmth as I curled up into the tiniest ball I could make myself into whilst hugging Chi-kun to me then closed my eyes to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Already my plan to avoid Takashi had failed. I got to school early for the purpose of using the library to help me with some homework that had escaped my notice and was due next week. The halls were empty save for a few students and teachers so I went into the library with a peaceful expression, settling in a corner on the floor and had one pile of books neatly stacked next to me, my homework book open on my other side and the first book in my lap as I scanned over the pages, making notes and jotting down references.

I was so engrossed in my study that I didn't notice anyone standing above me until I looked up and found a looming figure above me, the light above his head casting his entire face into shadow however I already could tell who it was just by the aura they radiated, it made me shrink back slightly, squinting from the light before finally he moved and his features came to visibility. "Mori-senpai…" I started before trailing off, feeling my heart begin to beat faster in my chest and I blushed, quickly turning my head away.

Looking for an excuse to get away from him I picked up the stack of books I was finished with and made to put them back, getting up and carrying them back to the shelves where I slid them back into place one by one, holding them in the crook of my arm until I had to stretch up for the last one, trying to reach the higher shelf by I was short by just an inch, barely able to touch the lip however a hand reached out and took the book from me, easily sliding it back into place as I looked up jerkily at Mori. "Uh…um…t-thank you."

"No problem." His baritone voice sent a shiver up my spine and my throat went dry. Confound these physical reactions, they make no sense. I felt like I was about to keel over from light headedness my heart was beating so fast. Be still already! "Katsumi…" He began before stopping, unsure of what to say so I gave a slight squeak as I smiled, my throat making the strange noise before I returned to my quiet corner and swiftly resumed my seat, burying my nose in a book as a means to hide my face.

Much to my unease Mori followed me, moving my last pile of books aside slightly to sit down right next to me however I noted how he took care to place a small amount of distance between us so that we weren't touching however it hardly made a difference. He was so close that I could hear his slow, steady breathing. Was I the only one who got so physically affected by being close to someone that I'm attracted to? More so when I'm _alone_ with them?

I had been staring at my page for a full minute when Mori reached out and gently pulled it away from my face, an amused look touching his mouth as my head jerked upright. "You cannot read with the pages so close." He informed me pointedly and I blinked at the book, realising that I had literally buried myself in the pages.

"Oh. Right." I answered then proceeded to read properly however my mind…and eyes…kept on wandering to the boy next to me. He sat silently now, inspecting a book curiously but didn't open it to read. The silence was killing me, I felt like the tension was building so high that a lightning strike would be less electrifying. Clearing my throat I casually tried to engage in conversation. "So…where's Honey-kun? You two are always inseparable."

"Mitsukune is ill." Mori revealed and instantly I balked, snapping my book shut and turned to look at him properly.

"What? What's the matter with him? It's not serious is it? He seemed alright when I saw him yesterday, he was his usual bright self." I worried, my mind quickly becoming distracted. If Honey wasn't well then maybe I should stop by his house with something to cheer him up, being sick really does suck.

"It's a stomach bug, he'll be fine in a day or so." Mori informed so I sighed with relief. At least it wasn't the flu or anything. Now what could I bring Honey to make him feel better? Food was probably out of the question, maybe a get well card? That won't look like very much on its own though. I'll have to think about that one. "Katsumi." I turned my head to look at him, seeing that he wasn't looking at me and he had his eyes closed as he'd spoken my name. I waited for a moment to see if he'd speak but when he didn't I prompted him.

"Yes?" Wordlessly Mori lifted his arm up and reached out, my eyes watching his hand with slight caution as it moved around my back then dropped down, curling around my shoulder to then pull me against him. I gave a slight inhale of surprise, tensing thickly as Mori pulled me against his solid body and I refused to relax against him, leaning away as much as I could without breaking the contact of his arm around me.

Once he had me held against him Mori did not move or open his eyes, just continued to hold me as I remained curled up into myself, arms pressed against my chest with my eyes fixated on the floor. Slowly his irresistible warmth began to seep into me and I found my muscles relenting their tension, relaxing bit by bit until I was completely lax against Mori, my eyes sliding shut of their own accord until I felt an immeasurable wave of peace wash over me like a soft velvet blanket.

We remained like that until the first bell rang and quickly I snapped to my senses, leaping away from Mori and scrambled back from him until my back hit the bookcase with a jolt, making me grunt when a stray book hit my head and I flinched from the impact whilst blushing scarlet. "I…uh…um…I…" Stumbling over my words I quickly grabbed my things together, shoving the last books onto the shelf. "I've got to go."

And like a coward, I ran. I ran away from Mori, leaving him sitting on the floor of the library with my head bowed in shame. This is not how you're supposed to forget about him, Katsumi! Honestly girl, what happened to your invulnerability to boys? Did you leave it back in France or something? In a way I was glad that I arrived a little late to lessons because it didn't give Tamaki the chance to try and talk to me as the teacher walked in almost the moment I sat down and called for silence.

My head was screaming with thoughts, mostly of Mori but no matter how many times I tried to silence them they just came back louder until I was gripping my head over my desk, clenching my teeth tightly. "…ki…Ara…Araki!" My head snapped up when I heard my teacher practically shouting my name, blinking at her innocently as she sighed impatiently. "If you would be so kind as to pay attention, Miss Araki."

"Yes sensei, I'm sorry." I apologised, rubbing my head with a soft exhale before attempting to concentrate on the lesson. When break came I turned my head and looked out of the window, spacing out as I gazed up at the open blue sky. Spring would be here soon and the blossoms would bloom again. Maybe I could take Kimiko, Naoki and Yuri out for a picnic in the park once they were in bloom, I think that would be a very nice family day out. We could feed the fish and maybe see if there are any lantern events.

Tamaki didn't come to talk to me during break which I was silently glad for. I didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment, I was in a strange mood and wasn't able to tell if I'd be angry or just annoyed with anyone who'd try to make conversation with me. As my break time slipped away I was then returned to the focus on lessons, struggling to comprehend the meaning of poetry and the reasoning poets had for writing what they did.

Finally lunch time rolled around and I gathered my things together before striding out of the room before anyone else, heading straight for the library with my packed lunch where I found Haruhi waiting for me already. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"A little irked, I have a headache." I admitted grumpily, sitting down next to her and pulled out my packed lunch, seeing that she had already started on hers. I didn't feel too hungry so I pushed it towards her in a gesture that we should share and when she saw I had some of her favourites she did not hesitate to accept.

"I think you might have frightened Tamaki-senpai last night." Haruhi began, munching happily on her sushi. "He thinks you were serious when you threatened to consider transferring schools." I couldn't help but hit my head on the table in despair. Tamaki really needs to stop taking things so seriously.

"Of course I wasn't serious, maybe only for a moment but that's all." I said, making sure to keep my voice down so that we wouldn't receive any glares from the scary librarian. "I was just annoyed that Kimiko's evening had been interrupted the way it was. We're going out to celebrate the success this evening at her favourite restaurant."

"That sounds great, order some fancy tuna for me." Haruhi grinned so I returned the expression before taking a further nibble at my lunch. "So, do you want to tell me what's been on your mind?" I looked at her in surprise before feigning innocence to which she only scoffed. "You can't fool me with that look. I know something's been bothering you for a while now, you just don't talk about it." Haruhi said to me in a very diplomatic and factual manner. "If you wanted to talk then I'm always here, I can keep secrets better than anyone else you know."

"I know that, it's just…I don't tend to talk about this sort of stuff with anyone." I admitted. "Mostly because I've never had troubles with it before…"

"Oh? So is it guy troubles?" How was she so attentive? Honestly, her ability to tell exactly what I'm thinking can astound me sometimes.

"In a sense." Beginning to ease on the rope slightly I tried to venture into the unknown experience called girl talk. "Not really trouble as much just…difficulty. I just can't stop thinking about him and it's driving me nuts! All I want is my peace back and then I'll be fine but I know it's going to take time, the thing is I'm just not very patient." Exhaling deeply I slumped in my chair, now pushing my food completely away from me having lost all appetite.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure what advice to give, I've never had a boyfriend before or had guy troubles so…" Haruhi stuck her next mouthful into her mouth then reached out with a hand to pat my shoulder reassuringly in the only form of consolidation she could think of. It made me smile and I felt a little better, enough so to laugh at the hopelessness of us both. I was grateful she didn't ask who it was as I definitely didn't feel like sharing that information.

Haruhi left once she was finished eating to talk with a teacher about some assignment which left me to sort through my booklist of the things I wanted to read for both study and pleasure. I should really brush up on my poetry and work on it as at the moment it was all just senseless nonsense to me so I went in search of a poetry collection first, checking it off the list once I'd found a book or two before moving on.

I had made my way about half way down the list when I got to a book that was out of my reach. We students weren't allowed to use the ladder as it was considered a health and safety risk so only the librarians could get books down from the higher shelves, though I found it rather odd that old ladies were allowed to climb up ladders instead of younger, more fit adolescents.

Rising up onto my toes I gave a little hop, my fingers brushing at the spine. Almost there, I can totally reach it then I won't have to ask the scary lady at the desk. Trust me, you do not want to awake that woman from her lunchtime naps. It's a terrifying experience. Just as I was clawing for every millimetre of distance someone reached up with effortless ease and pulled the book down for me as I dropped down onto my feet, giving a long sigh of relief.

Turning I was about to thank my assistant when I froze in place, staring at Mori as he held out the book for me. "Mori!" I gaped before snapping myself awake, taking the book from him gingerly. This was exactly like this morning only in reverse. "Thanks. Guess being short has its negative points." I noted quietly as a late addition before averting my gaze to anywhere but at him. "You're not following me are you? It's just this is twice we've run into each other in the library…"

"Not as such." He answered smoothly, his passive expression slowly inching into my vision as I gradually gained the confidence to look him in the eye until finally, I found my courage. I levelled eyes with him, inspecting him closely. He gave nothing away, his hands tucked into his pockets as he stood casually, shoulders completely relaxed with his head tilted slightly to the side. "You come here often." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes. I normally have a lot of work to do."

"You sit by the window." Mori tilted his head towards the north side windows which overlooked the gardens. When it was hot I'd sit by the open window and receive a refreshing breeze with the scent of flowers and when it was closed I could still look up and out into the gardens. It was my favourite seat. "I see you. Sometimes." A slight redness touched Mori's cheeks and he awkwardly looked away as I tilted my head at him in slight confusion. Where was he going with this? After a few moments of shifting silence I decided to speak.

"Is…there something you wanted? Do you need help finding a book?" I questioned and Mori quickly looked around.

"History." He stated simply. I arched an eyebrow at him questioningly before turning around.

"Okay, the history section is this way." I said slowly, leading the way with my arms still full of books. "It's pretty well labelled so you should be able to find what you're looking for. You should look for the era you want and then the titles go alphabetically. Good luck." I instructed before quickly moving away to another shelf, resuming with my list however I was all too aware of that looming presence not too far away from me. What a simpleton I've turned into. Since when did Araki Katsumi loose her nerve over some boy?

A question frequently asked by myself and yet I still cannot fathom the answer. Life is a funny thing, isn't it? As I scanned through the books I chanced a look through the gap between the books and the shelf to see Mori's back turned to me so I silently drank my fill before he turned around and I quickly busied myself again, not wanting to be caught staring. It's rude after all and I'd be just humiliated.

Once I'd found all of my books I carried them over to a table and began to sort them into topics, carefully aligning them ready for stamping before I looked at my list one last time to check I had every single one I needed. At the bottom I noticed a small scribble that I'd added on later for another book, one that I had almost forgotten so I turned around and head back into the shelves in search of it, running my finger over the books though my eyes were averted once more to Mori.

He was over by the table now as well, a book in hand and he'd settled down to read in a seat that faced me however he was solely focused on the pages in front of him, granting me another chance to just look at him. I find it a strange thing that when you feel so strongly for someone you can't stop looking at them. It's as if the constant image of them so clear in your head brings you comfort and you're afraid that if you look away, that image will fade. Perhaps that's not so whimsical after all, everyone's afraid of something and being lonely is one of my greatest fears. Almost as terrifying as heights. Almost.

Giving my head a small shake I returned to searching the shelves, rising up on my toes to see the ones higher up. Something creaked behind me and I stopped, frowning slightly before turning around. Without warning the bookcase behind me tilted forwards and I gave a cry of alarm, flinging my arms up to shield myself as I dropped down instinctively, a shoot of fear rushing through me with a sharp pang of my heart in my chest as the groaning wood toppled forwards.

A solid weight curled itself around me and suddenly I was flying, my eyes snapping open to find Mori's arms curled around me as the bookcase slammed into the ground with a clattering of books and rustle of pages, the echoing thud filling my ears as I breathed sparingly. Mori's arms were so tight around me that they were the main reason I couldn't breathe, his chest acting as my pillow as we both lay on our sides where Mori had pulled me out of the way and skidded over the polished floor.

His breath was warm against my ear and I felt an answering shiver run down my spin as it splayed against my neck, the strength of his grip causing my stomach to knot tightly until it was a tangled mess, my cheeks flushed as bright as crimson. The only thing that snapped me out of my daze was the sound of feet rushing away from us. Had someone _pushed_ that case over? Where they actually trying to hit me or had it been an accident?

"Katsumi. Are you hurt?" Mori's voice was thick with worry and concern as he lifted himself up and looked down at me, arms still encasing me though now I lay on the floor looking up at him blinkingly.

"N-no. No I'm fine. Thank you, I was almost squished like a bug." Over from the desk the librarian gave a loud snore, shifting slightly in her seat but gave no other indication that she had awoken by the loud crashing sound. Thank the lord. "We'd better get this cleaned up before she wakes up, she's always in a foul mood right after a nap."

"Yeah." Mori agreed but didn't move. He seemed a little…awe struck. Like he couldn't take his eyes off me but the more he just stared the more I felt embarrassed. I was sprawled over the floor after all and although he wasn't straddling me our bodies were pretty close and I could feel the heat begin to spread from my cheeks all the way down my body.

"Uh…Mori-senpai? We're still on the floor." I reminded him and he blinked as if he was only just realising this. He glanced around briefly before fixing his eyes on me once more, leaning closer towards my face and I instinctively snatched my breath to me.

"Call me Takashi." His low voice murmured sensuously and I pressed my eyes shut momentarily to gather my defences before taking a deep breath.

"Takashi I…I think we should get up." I told him weakly, unable to look him in the eye so I kept my head turned, scowling in irritation at myself. Finally Mori shifted his weight and rose to his feet, extending a hand down to me but I refused to take it, not trusting my body's reactions should I actually touch him. I'm a mess, honestly. I pushed myself up onto my feet and walked over to the bookcase, starting to pick up some fallen books whilst Mori lifted the case up with seeming ease, pushing it back into place and I started to stack the books back in order.

I completed my task in silence, sliding the books back one after another as Mori did the same however I became increasingly aware that he kept on looking over to me with an expression that I couldn't quite place. It appeared hesitant but also deeply reflective, making me shift uncomfortably as I crouched down and picked up more books from the floor, carefully closing them as not to crease the pages.

My hand reached out for a book to my left the same time Mori went for it and his hand settled on top of mine accidentally, making me halt completely and look up to meet his gaze. He looked a little guilty about the contact, a slight blush touching his cheeks and he averted his eyes awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore. I snatched back my hand and jumped to my feet in a rush, hugging an arm to me in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I have to go." I excused in a rush before fleeing the scene, stopping only to grab my bag before I ran for the exit, abandoning all the books in order to escape. I didn't stop running until I was a safe distance away, exhaling with relief and moving towards my next lesson.

On my way I passed the notice board where a large group of girls had gathered and they were all whispering, squealing and hyperventilating with one another, drawing my interest so I stopped and tried to get a look at what they were looking at. "What's going on?" I asked one of the girls and she turned to me with a smile.

"The host club have posted their listings for the people who have received parts in the theatre production, I'm going to be in the singing chorus!" She squealed happily so I smiled for her.

"Good for you, that's great." I answered before making to move off.

"Wait! Haven't you checked what role you're playing yet? Take a look!" The girl pushed me towards the front through the crowds and I exhaled, resigning to defeat and took a quick glance, hoping to find my name among the assistants or something. Nothing. I searched the dance chorus but still no name, so I dared to begin looking through the main cast. Up, up, up until…

"TAMAKI! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"


	26. Chapter 26

Exploding in anger I glared at my name in bold as it lay next to the name of the main character, the heroine of the show. That little punk, now he's just asking to be sent to his grave early. I began to stomp to my next class, anger radiating me in a dark red aura as I slammed my hand against the door and slammed it against the wall, glaring inside where everyone gasped, jerking in their seats and immediately Tamaki sank lower behind his desk to hide.

My attention snapped to my desk, however, when I saw another giant bouquet of flowers, this time sunflowers and various other assortments with the card standing plainly in view this time. Feeling my final threads of restraint snap I stormed over to the flowers, took one glance at the 'K' that was written there.

"What does the message say this time?" One of the girls asked breathlessly, her eyes gleaming at the romance of it all but I just grasped the vase and flung the entire thing out the window, making everyone stare in horror.

"AND STAY OUT!" Unfortunately for me the teacher walked in at that moment and saw me toss the sunflowers outside, making her blink in shock before she gave me a studious look.

"Miss Araki, if we could _please_ refrain from throwing flowers out of the window it would be very much appreciated."

"Yes sensei." I answered, taking my seat and forced myself to calm down though I made it my point to glare at Tamaki until he was quivering in his shoes. When lessons finished for the day I quickly slammed my hands down on his desk, making him shriek and jerk himself backwards in his chair. "Didn't I tell you _not_ to give me a large role in your production? How is the main part in any way small?!"

"Don't be so upset Katsumi _mon chérie._ You won't be doing any speaking and the acting will come through your dancing so there's no need for you to be concerned, we all agreed that you were perfect for the role in every way." He stuttered uneasily, trying to smile but I didn't return the sentiment.

"In a way you have no choice." Kyoya said to me as he calmly gathered his things together. "Since your mother is our greatest benefactress, you receiving the main role was mandatory as a goodwill gesture." His reasoning made sense but that didn't mean I had to like it. "With her sizable donations we were able to hire a professional team to write an entirely new production so in essence, the Araki family are funding this stage show and it will only do for an Araki member to lead its success."

"I hate it when your arguments are bulletproof, Kyoya-kun." I muttered to him dismally before exhaling. "Okay fine, I'll play the stupid part but I refuse to play some damsel in distress. It'll only drive me crazy if I have to pretend to be some helpless woman in constant need of rescuing." With that I grabbed my bag and things, stuffing them all away before I walked out of the classroom and away from the school, taking the pleasant journey home at my own pace.

My bag was slung over my shoulder and I was already deep in thought. My list today was pretty simple. Call up Mizuki and ask about the progress of the break in incident, complete homework, make sure Kimiko does hers, get Naoki to have a bath, visit Honey, have dinner out at the restaurant Kimiko likes and that should be everything done for today.

Now, what to get Honey to cheer him up? Having a tummy bug was never any fun, he must be feeling rather rotten, especially seeing as he won't be able to eat cake. He must be tearing his hair out over the lack of sugar in him. As I walked along the street, a sparkle caught my eye and I turned my head to look into a shop window.

There were numerous glass figurines standing there, all freshly polished and perfect as the sunlight made them gleam effortlessly. My eyes were drawn to that of a small glass bunny, slightly pink in colour and it was standing up on its back legs, cleaning its nose with its paws in the most adorable way, even for a figurine. That's it! I've found Honey his get well gift. I bought it immediately and without question, thanking the shopkeeper before hurrying home with my bounty, feeling rather pleased with myself.

When I got home I rushed upstairs to get changed, sending a quick message to Mizuki who reported back that there were still no new developments as the guilty party had covered their tracks very well. She then proceeded to tell me that sales had now shot through the roof, that countries across the world were now calling in asking for supplies from our own chain so I arranged a meeting with her to discuss what was to be done about that.

Still undeterred by the lack of news concerning who had destroyed and stolen my earlier projects I had a shower, ordered Naoki to take a bath and warned him to be ready by the time we got back to go out to eat. I changed into jeans and a knitted sweatshirt, drying my hair hurriedly before I collected the glass bunny in its gift box and head over to the Haninozuka estate.

They recognised me instantly and allowed me inside where I was then showed up to Honey's room. I found him lying back in bed surrounded by cuddly toys and pillows, practically drowning in them. He had his eyes closed however when the maid quietly announced that I was here he sat up and beamed at me. "Kitty-chan! You came to see me!" He chirped and I found him suspiciously bright for someone who was supposed to be sick.

"Mori-senpai told me that you were unwell so I came over to cheer you up a little." I explained, giving a smile before pulling out my gift. "Here, this is to help you get well soon." Handing over the box Honey's eyes shone with wonder as I sat down on his bed, making myself comfortable at his feet whilst he opened the lid. Instantly he was sparkling.

"Bunny!" He beamed, picking it up from the box and turned it towards the light. "It's so pretty and cute! Thank you Kitty-chan!" He chanted, making me laugh however I then noticed the numerous rabbit figurines on his window shelf, instantly making my shoulders sag.

"I see you've already got plenty of rabbits though, I'm sorry I wasn't a little more imaginative." I apologised, feeling a little guilty. Why had I not noticed them before? I should have guessed Honey would have plenty of rabbit novelties.

"That's okay, I like yours the best Kitty-chan because it's from you and that makes it extra special." Honey answered with an adorable grin, placing the glass rabbit on his bedside table in a place all on his own. "I'm sorry I wasn't at school today, my tummy felt poorly." He said to me, pulling a rather sad face.

"That's okay Honey-kun, so long as you're feeling better then that's all that matters." I assured him as the door opened. Before I could turn to see who it was Honey's eyes had brightened and he sat up a little straighter.

"Takashi! Look, Kitty-chan has come to visit me and she even brought a present. Isn't it cute?" He lifted it up for Mori to see who I now refused to turn around to see, keeping myself occupied with rearranging Honey's blankets so that they were smoothed out.

"Yeah." He answered casually though I had the odd sense that he was watching me rather intently.

"Did you decide not to go to the host club because I wasn't there Takashi? Were you feeling lonely?" Honey gave a grinning wink.

"Not really." Mori lied, making me smile slightly as I then got up off the bed, giving an overenthusiastic smile and it showed in my tone as it was far too bubbly to be normal.

"Well then I'd better go! Kimiko wants to eat out and we've made reservations at her favourite restaurant to celebrate her success in the show, which means I have to go home and change and get all my homework done before we go out." I babbled, mentally slapping myself. "I'll see you later, get well soon Honey!"

"Okay then Kitty-chan, do you want Takashi to walk you home? You never know what might happen on the streets when you're all alone, we don't want you to get hurt." Honey said but I quickly waved my hands in front of me with far too much ardency, hastily trying to politely decline.

"No, no! I'll be fine, don't worry about me. I can take care of myself and besides, it's not that far." Quickly retreating towards the door I tripped over my own feet and landed flat on my rear, wincing slightly before I was back on my feet in a flash, laughing uneasily. "Whoops! I can be such a klutz sometimes." Finally my hand found the door and I opened it, giving one last wide smile to the two boys who looked at me as if I were insane. "See you later!"

The moment the door clicked shut behind me I smacked a hand to my face. What an idiot. Could this get any more embarrassing? Sometimes I think the universe just enjoys laughing at my expense for whatever reason it could conjure up. The walk home seemed to take much longer than the walk over, stretching on and on until finally I found I'd stopped completely in my tracks.

Lifting my head up I looked at the sky, wondering what I should do. I felt as if I were at a crossroads and I had to make a decision. The only thing was I didn't know what decision to make and what the question was in the first place. Was this just about Mori-senpai or was it something more? In some ways I could tell myself I was over complicating things, that I was thinking too much. Perhaps all I need to do is sit down and write out exactly what it was that was bothering me and then systematically try to figure out a solution.

Shaking my head I forced myself to get a grip, pushing aside all my concerns and focused instead on what was important, Kimiko. We had a wonderful evening, eating all our favourite foods and desserts at the restaurant with Yuri acting as our chaperone and chauffer, driving us there and back though instead of going straight home we decided to go to the movies just for fun and we ended up coming home a little later than expected.

Kimiko and I put Naoki to bed, the little tyke already fast asleep and snoring cutely and the two of us giggled over him before we crashed in my room, Kimiko already in her pyjamas. When I exited my bathroom with clean teeth and wearing my Pikachu sleeping shorts and a tank top, Kimiko was already curled up under my blankets with Eri purring at her as she stroked her soft fur. "Kimi? Do you want to talk about something?" I asked as I walked over, noticing the rather despondent expression she was wearing.

"Well, kind of." She admitted, biting on her lip and her hand went still, ceasing its petting of my kitten and Eri meowed indignantly before starting to claw at her fingers, demanding more attention so I picked her up and sat her on my stomach after I'd slid under the covers with Kimiko, nuzzling close until our fingers were intertwined and our heads resting against each other's.

"You can tell me anything Kimiko. I promise." Whispering to her she shifted a little closer, my rabbit and kitten tucked between us as Eri curled up on top of the blankets between us and went to sleep purring.

"I know, it's just…I don't think I'd be able to tell mom and dad. They won't…they won't understand." I think I have a feeling of where this is going. I know Kimiko very well, in fact I probably know her better than anyone just as much as she knows me better than myself. "You see, I'm actually…well uh…I'm…"

"You're bisexual." I said for her and her eyes widened, astounded that I'd figured it out so I gave her a grin. "I'm your twin sister, Kimi, you think I wouldn't notice? I saw how you were around Benibara, it was a little obvious."

"I didn't realise you knew, all this time I've been bottling it up because I didn't know how people would react. Why didn't you tell me you knew?"

"I wanted you to come forward with it first." I shrugged slightly in answer. "It's okay to be different, you know. Just because you're attracted to girls doesn't make you any less of who you are. You'll always be my adorable little twin sister and that's never going to change. You're just more fully yourself now than you ever were before." Kimiko's eyes misted over slightly before she smiled, giving a small sniff as she brushed aside the tears.

"Thank you Katsumi. For everything." I arched an eyebrow at her questioningly so she ploughed ahead. "I don't just mean for being so understanding and supportive, I mean for everything you do for us. You always make sure that Naoki and I are provided for, you take care of all the staff and Yuri, you make all the arrangements and took over the management of the house as well as the business without ever asking for help. You do everything when mom and dad aren't here and even when they are you always look out for us."

"Well that's my job as the eldest, isn't it? Besides, I kind of enjoy doing it. It makes me feel like I'm useful for something." I answered her honestly. "Listen Kimiko, even though mom and dad are away quite a bit and we don't really get much time with them, you have to remember that they still love us. Even me, in their own way despite my driving them crazy."

"I know. I just wish they'd stick around a little longer. It's almost like they're trying to run away from something but they won't tell us what it is." I've never thought of it like that. I guess Kimi was right, dad rarely came home, he was always visiting other countries for friends and relatives and whenever mom went with him, it was almost as if they never existed in the first place. Suspicious, I shall have to investigate. Perhaps when they eventually did come home I'd confront them over it.

Kimiko lay curled up together, my sister turning over sometime in the night and I naturally curled my arm over her waist and pulled her closer, Eri giving a squeak before huffing with irritation, clawing her way out between us before she made a nest for herself in the crook of my elbow as I hugged Chi-kun against Kimiko, holding the two of them in my arms as we slept peacefully until my alarm clock awoke us, making me groan softly and I slammed my hand on the button to silence it, falling back asleep once more until my sister poked me awake.

"Kat, Kat, wake up. Wake up Kat, it's time for school." I mumbled something incoherent as I buried my face into my pillow, Eri stretched out sleepily next to me. "Come on Katsumi, don't make me go to extreme measures." Kimiko warned but when I didn't respond, she picked up a pillow and whacked me with it.

For a while I lay there in shock, gaping into my pillow before I slowly sat up, my body acting limp and useless as I swung myself around to face her, a slow smirk spreading across my face. "You are so dead." I grinned wickedly before grabbing a pillow and leaping to my feet, standing on the bed and smacked Kimiko on the head with my weapon, making her squeal with laughter as an all-out pillow war ensued.


	27. Chapter 27

Rehearsals for the production began immediately. As the main character that meant I had so many dance routines to learn. Dance of the fairies, dance of the cherry blossom, dance of swords and whatnot. Personally I liked the dance of the swords as I was actually wielding a prop sword myself which was a lot of fun.

Basically the story goes that I'm some mystical spirit that protected the enchanted forest where all the fairies and woodland animals lived. One day a royal escort enters my lands and when they are attacked by the evil neighbouring kingdom, ruled by demon twins, I rescue the handsome young from dying and when he awakes, he falls deeply in love with me. The only problem I had with this so far was the fact that the prince was being played by Mori. It made things far more awkward than they had to be.

After my magic had healed the young prince, he was returned to his own kingdom by his faithful guardsmen, Kyoya and Honey who also played a sort of court jester, wearing the most adorable jester's hat with bells. However because of his unyielding love, the prince would return to the forest every day in search of the forest spirit, me.

The two of us fell in love and agreed to marry, however the evil twin kings of the neighbouring kingdom kidnapped me in the dark of the night, taking me away to their own castle to use as a bargaining chip to gain control of all the kingdoms. Haruhi was playing the role of a sprite and she was the one to come to my rescue, acting as a guardian as we escaped the castle and attempted to run back to my beloved prince, however the evil twins gave chase with their army and met with the prince's on a battlefield where they would face each other in mortal combat.

In was written that the prince would face the twins alone in a final bid to rid them of their tyranny forever however I would then step forwards and dance a final dance, the dance of peace. This one was far better than any of the others as it was expressive, emotional and they had even given me free reign to create my own routine for it as it was my solo. I could even pick the music so I went for something tranquil and melancholy at the beginning which then transcended into something dramatic and powerful.

It was a good story and I was glad that I was an actual heroine and not some damsel in distress as after I danced, the twins were vanquished by my powers and everyone basically lived happily ever after, the faithful sprite Haruhi becoming the next forest guardian whilst the spirit took on a mortal form and married the prince.

During rehearsals I was a little uncomfortable with how close to Mori I had to be and how often we would have to make contact. For instance the wedding dance, I had to dance with him alone in the centre of the stage before all our allies gradually joined in. Although his touch made my skin tingle all over, his presence somehow seemed to melt away all worldly concern until he was my only distraction.

I would find myself often lost in his eyes, pondering over what he must be thinking and how handsome he was. It took very little imagination to understand why so many girls fell for him. In a way those girls annoyed me because they were so fleeting and filial with their feelings, treating them like they were mere trinkets rather than treasuring the emotion that came with loving Mori. I don't think any of them were actually in love with Mori the way I was. I'm not sure when it happened or how, I just know that somewhere along the line I fell for him and I fell hard.

He was just so kind and gentle, his touch was so tender that you felt like a prized doll in his possession but he didn't treat you like you were made of glass in any way, he was still respectful of a girl's independence and inner strength. He was caring and compassionate, something like a big cuddly teddy bear that you just wanted to hug and bury yourself into in a bid to hide away from reality. Every time he had ended up holding me in some way I know I had never felt safer.

I guess it was the small things that make you fall in love with someone. Grand acts of declaration mean nothing when they happen fleetingly, however whenever the person you care about does something as little as look at you with an adoring smile then you can't help but fall for them a little more each time it happens. I think that's how it happened with Mori. There had just been that spark of connection for me the first time I met him, that little jolt to my soul that spoke volumes.

Although I gradually began to enjoy my time with Mori on the stage, I began to see that others did not exactly share my gladness. Namely, his fan squad. I knew that there had been one girl who had tried out for the role I was playing that also had her eye on Mori, Leiko, and had been furious when she found out that I had taken the part. I dismissed them all as being jealous, however when things started to happen to me, I realised that perhaps jealousy was only the beginning.

One morning I found my locker had been stuffed with trash and a foul smelling fish, almost making me retch on the stink as everyone else backed away with sounds of disgust, pinching their noses tightly as I had to clean it out myself. Gross. That same day my bag had gone missing and I eventually found it in the middle of a maze half way up the hedge where someone had thrown it. "This is ridiculous. I thought posh schools like this wouldn't allow bullies." I muttered as I jumped up as high as I could, trying to reach the strap so I could pull it down but it was just too high for me to reach, even if I could jump very high. "Great. Guess I'll have to ask the janitor if I can borrow his ladder or if he'd be kind enough to get it for me." I said to myself thoughtfully, tapping a finger to my chin however when a pair of hands seized my waist and lifted me up I gave a yelp of surprise, quickly snapping my hands onto the ones that had lifted me.

With incredible strength I was set on a broad shoulder and I looked down to find Mori looked back up at me with a blank expression though his eyes were questioning and concerned. "Oh, thank you Mori. You seem to be coming to my rescue a lot these days." I said vaguely before I turned to my bag and reached up, stretching my fingers as far as they would go before finally I caught the strap and gave a pull, drawing it down from the hedge with a victorious grin. Those girls can't get the best of me, if they think they can make me break down and cry because of a few petty pranks then they have another thing coming. I'm used to the twins, for goodness sake. This is nothing.

Mori slid me down off his shoulder and I made to jump to the ground however his arm snatched up my legs to catch me, causing a sound of protest from me as he carried me over to the beautiful stone alcove with rose vines growing up the supporting pillars. I can't wait for them to bloom again. "Mori-senpai what are you doing?" I asked him curiously as he sat me down on the table then pulled my hand towards him, turning it over to inspect the scratches and scrapes I'd received from trying to wrestle with bush and the thorns had won most of the rounds.

Without saying a word Mori began to pull thorns from my skin, making me wince and whimper like a little baby at the stinging sensation each time he picked one out with surprising ease considering his large fingers. "Who threw your bag, Katsumi?" He asked with utter severity so I quickly tried to pretend I didn't know anything.

"Oh I don't know it could have been anyone, I guess it was just some practical joke. It was most likely the twins since they're always doing stuff like this." His eyes lifted to mine and instantly I knew that he didn't believe me. Damn it, why did I suck at acting so much?

"Be serious Katsumi, you are being targeted." He informed me bluntly and I looked away, not wanting to take it seriously. Why should I? It's just some high school bullying, it's not like it's going to kill me or anything. It's just a minor inconvenience. "Tell me who." I kept my head bowed, biting on my lip before I quickly snatched my hand away from him, clutching it close to my chest as a means of breaking the contact between us.

"I said I don't know." My tone was quiet and low, my fringe covering half of my face in shadow as I slid from the table and began to walk away, slinging my bag over my shoulder. As I walked I checked through the contents, making sure that everything was there and that those little harpies hadn't decided to toss all my notes out a window or something. Satisfied that nothing was missing I carried on through my day, however when I returned from lunch I found another bouquet of flowers.

This had been happening every day since the lilies arrived. Today they were orchids and I scowled at them accusingly. What a waste of perfectly good flowers. I hate to sentence them to such a fate but now I had a ritual I couldn't just break it. Lifting them up with both hands due to their enormous size I flung them out the window. "And you can tell that obsessive jerk that he'll get the same treatment if he ever shows his face!" I yelled after them before slamming the window shut.

"Katsumi-chan, why do you always throw the flowers out of the window? Don't you like having a secret admirer?" One of the girls asked as I dusted off my hands.

"No I do not. I hate flowers like that, they're just too flamboyant for my taste." I answered frankly. "Besides it's not a secret admirer, I know perfectly well who's sending them and I don't like him one bit. He's arrogant and rude and thinks he's god's gift to the world." Listing off only a few of the traits that I had gathered from my limited experience of Kanye Harlow, I gave a shrug of my hand. "So I refuse to accept any gift from him, he can stick them all up his rear for all I care." The girls gasped at my boldness before giggling with blushes behind their hands.

"Just out of curiosity, what kind of flowers do you like?" Another one of the girls asked with wonder so I thought for a moment.

"Well…I do love roses. They're my favourite type of flower because they're so simple yet not overpoweringly sweet. If someone were to give me just a single rose and a smile then I would be a very happy lady." I admitted, making the girls all coo at me as they gathered closer.

"That's so romantic! I'd like for someone to do that for me too, I would just love it." They all sighed and chattered with one another. "Which colour would be your preference? Personally I would love a yellow one as it's my favourite colour."

"I'd want a white one because they're so dainty and pretty."

"Pink for me! Pink is such a delicate colour yet very cheerful too." They all turned to me so I blushed slightly, hugging an arm to myself as I failed to meet their awaiting gazes.

"Well, red I guess. Red is my favourite colour, but also because it's a colour that has so many meanings. It could mean romance or passion, yet it has the deepness to represent warmth and severity whilst also representing true, unwavering love and devotion." I reasoned, making them all sigh wistfully again. I really need to see how these flowers are getting into the classroom. I've lingered in the corridor before but never noticed anyone or anything, especially not Kanye. I assume he would hire a delivery man to do it for him however now it was getting ridiculous. I'll leave a note at reception asking them to refuse any flowers sent to me and to have them send them back. That'll show him that I'm serious about refusing his advances.

"A wonderful speech, Katsumi _mon chérie._ You speak with the heart of a true French woman, after all, Paris is the city of love." Tamaki lamented dramatically as he appeared before me, leaning against my desk with a swish of his arm, making the girls all squeal over his arrival and hastily began to gossip about him in whispers as his attention remained focused on me.

"It's the city of lights, actually." I corrected him. "And being French has nothing to do with it, these are simply my own opinions." Arching an eyebrow I peered at him closely, wondering why he had been listening in on the conversation.

"You're not still angry with me are you Katsumi dear? I thought we were past all that now." Tamaki said with puppy eyes, pouting at me sweetly as I flicked through my notes in preparation for the lesson.

"No I'm not angry Tamaki, just highly irritated that's all. You did cast me into a role that I don't want and now I have extra rehearsals during my free time when I was supposed to be taking Naoki shopping for new clothes and have in general completely messed up my schedule." I lifted my eyes to give him a menacing look. "Do you have any idea how many meetings I had to alter and change just to fit around rehearsals? I had to stay up until two in the morning last night dealing with a crisis at the branch all the way across the country because the meeting had to be pushed back four hours and, because of those four hours, the filing system had completely deteriorated because of a burst pipe and the lack of organisation that I had failed to rectify in time!" I cannot wait for my dad to get back and take over once again.

Honestly, I don't understand how he thought it would be okay to leave Mizuki in charge all by herself. Sure she was great at her job but she wasn't actually the executive, she was just the secretary to my dad and his vice president. Please, and they say adults are meant to be mature. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise things had become quite so hectic for you." Tamaki said with complete sincerity, making me sigh to push away all my irritation to finally smile up at him.

"I know, I'm sorry I'm being like this, I'm just a little tired that's all. I'm actually really enjoying the theatre show, it gives me the chance to dance as much as I want and my siblings can't wait to see it at the end of the year. They're both so excited." Tamaki relaxed, giving his charming smile as he lifted a hand and rested it on my shoulder in a friendly way.

"That's good, I'm glad they're looking forward to the show. Be sure to reserve as many tickets as you should like, the host club appreciates your participation as hosts and as friends." He informed me, making me glow silently with pride as he then got up and went over to another group of girls to woo them in a way that only Tamaki could, making me chuckle to myself.

"You have been failing to attend club sessions, Katsumi." Kyoya informed me factually as he typed speedily on his computer with one hand and wrote notes in his book with the other. Now that was impressive. "On days where there are no rehearsals after school, you do not come for club hours. Should I be aware of something that you are not telling us?"

"Not at all Kyoya-kun, I am simply very busy." I answered back in a similar tone, giving nothing away. "As much as I enjoy the company of you all, I do have a family at home and a stack of homework to keep up with. I can't neglect them for my own personal enjoyment." His hands paused for a moment, analysing my answer carefully before he then resumed.

"I think you are hiding something."

"Am not!" I quipped back childishly, pouting proudly. "Would I lie to you Kyoya-kun?"

"I think you would lie to anyone were you attempting to hide something." That snaky little character of his can be so annoying. It's no wonder they called him shadow king or whatever. It's like he could see through me like glass. "Your contract states that in order for us to continue receiving donations from your mother, you must attend hosting hours and request at least one person as your host. Failure to meet those requirements will result in expulsion from the club and we shall loose our main source of profit, meaning that the show will have to be cancelled and all the disappointment will rest entirely on your shoulders.

Ouch. That's a little harsh don't you think? Although I wanted to argue with him, Kyoya had used a sound argument and of course I had no retort for him except a blank expression which then quickly slumped into an unamused look. "You're a sneaky jerk, you know that Kyoya?"

"On the contrary, I simply state the facts." Facts my butt, I bet he plans this down to the letter just so that he can be sure that I can't win an argument with him. "So may we expect you to be joining with us this afternoon? I might add that you will be very impressed, we are having a themed club activity that is sure to delight all our guests."

"Okay fine, I'll think about it." I muttered, folding my arms across my chest and turned my head away proudly. "But don't get your hopes up or anything, something might come up and I'll have to leave early." In reality, I'll make some excuse to get out of there as soon as possible. I hope Haruhi won't be too busy today, if she is then maybe I'll just sit with Tamaki and ignore his fluttering princesses that always stay with him.

The rest of the afternoon dragged by with its heels in the dirt, meaning that time was painfully slow and I had to restrain from hitting my head against my desk repeatedly. When the bell finally rang Tamaki and Kyoya left swiftly to ready themselves for the club whilst I took a walk out into the school gardens, heading over to the stone alcove where I sat down and pulled out my sketchbook to draw.

I sketched a rose design and some exotic birds of different pages, letting my imagination flow until I realised that I was going to be late for the host club unless I hurried. Kyoya had trapped me into returning but it didn't mean I had to be there all the time _every_ time, I could just pop up every now and then. Right? It was absolutely necessary that I be there for absolutely every single second, not even all of the girls were there every day as they had their own plans and schedules.

As I walked towards the host club I had the oddest sense that someone was watching me. A shiver was crawling down my spine and I stopped walking, looking about me cautiously with a frown but found no one, however the sensation did not disappear. Slowly I continued to move forwards, risking a glance over my shoulder once more before I quickened my pace, hurrying to music room three before letting myself inside. "Welcome, princess. We're glad you could join us." The host club chorused softly together and I stopped, taking in the scene before me.

They were all dressed up as gods from Greek mythology, making my jaw drop. What I found the most amusing, however, was how the twins were dressed up as Apollo and Artemis, meaning that Kaoru looked like a girl. I'm sorry, but I just couldn't hold back a laugh at that. They all looked amazing, extremely attractive even but I just still can't get my head around how into these roles they get.

Tamaki was Zeus, of course and Kyoya looked like he was pretending to be Hades which suited him very well. Haruhi was the god of wine Dionysus and Honey was the messenger god Hermes with little winged sandals, looking totally adorable. The most impressive, in my opinion, was Mori. He was Poseidon, god of the sea, horses and earthquakes. As I stared at him I felt my heart give a large shiver before my body followed suit, his bare chest making me blush inwardly and the colour touched upon my cheeks.

They all looked pretty awesome however I noticed how all the other girls had changed into togas and were enjoying strange looking food which I could only assume had been prepared to act like nectar and ambrosia, the food and drink of the gods. They didn't expect me to change as well, did they? "Greetings fair maiden of the mortal realm, we are glad to receive you in our mighty halls." Tamaki spoke, rising from his throne wearing a toga of pure white with a golden wreath in his hair and a thunderbolt in his hand. "Come, will you not join us in our feast?"

"I would if you can promise I don't have to wear one of those things." I stated blankly however the twins appeared at my sides, leaning on my shoulders as they spoke in unison.

"Of course you do, it's part of the atmosphere. We have one just for you so hurry up and change." But I don't want to. Knowing them they probably found me the most revealing toga they could get.

"Really? Is this necessary? I'm not staying long anyway so can't I just skip the dressing up? It's not really my thing." I complained as they pushed me towards the changing rooms. Guess not. The twins shoved me behind a curtain then pulled it across where a pile of clothes and accessories awaited me.

"Hurry up now or all the ambrosia will be gone!" They trilled before skipping away together. I swear one day I'll lose my temper and end up flattening the place but right now I was too tired to argue. I slid from my uniform and arranged myself into the toga instead, making sure it was fixed to my body properly. It was loose fitting but gathered at my waist so that the white fabric folded over slightly, elegantly flowing down with only the one shoulder being exposed, the other being completely covered by a sheer cloth that acted as a shawl, pattered with gold trimmings.

Once the costume was on I placed the wreath on my head, pulled on the sandals and slid the armlet onto my right arm, the one that was bare. Now finished, I stepped outside where Haruhi was waiting for me. "Sorry about this, I did want to warn you but they made me swear to keep it a secret." She deadpanned, looking at me up and down. "You don't look too bad though, so I guess that's something."

"I feel ridiculous. I hate dressing up, it makes me feel far too exposed and noticeable. I want to hide away in my hoodies so that no one will look at me." I complained before sighing. "Just hang in there Katsumi, it's just an hour. How hard can it be?" Haruhi walked with me back out to the others and I took a minute to admire her own costume. She had vines of grapes wrapping up her arms and coiling in her hair, making her look rather sweet and she pulled it off rather well.

"Can I request you or are you being made to serve the guests since you're the god of wine?" I asked, making Haruhi chuckle.

"Yes, I'm on serving duty today so I won't have time to talk, sorry. But hey, there's always time to talk on Saturday when I come over. My dad got a little too excited when I told him I was going to your house to hang out and study and has already started making lists of things we should do together." I gave a laugh. That was just like Ranka, he'll probably have the entire day planned out for us by tonight.

"Sounds great, I can't wait." I said to her before heading over to Tamaki to sit with him however Honey jumped onto my arm and spun me around, making me yelp from the sudden spinning sensation as he beamed.

"Kitty-chan! Come sit with us, we haven't seen you in ages!" He demanded and gave me no choice, dragging me over to his table with Takashi and their regulars with so much force that I ended up flying into my seat. Leiko was there and instantly she glowered at me, shifting a little closer to Mori and hugged his arm but I only rolled my eyes indifferently. She can be as clingy as she wants it won't change the fact that Mori wasn't interested in her, you could see it in his face.

I'd heard that he'd rejected her a total of seven times over the course of the last two years, a pretty impressive score considering she should have taken the hint after the second or third try. Now this was a girl who was truly obsessed and it didn't take half a brain to figure out that she was the one who was playing all these pranks on me. I even suspected that she might have pushed the bookcase over that day because I was certain I heard someone running away and it seemed to me that she didn't like me being so close to Mori.

Electing to ignore her I poured myself a cup of tea and inspected the cakes and biscuits, noticing how they were all slightly golden in colour and that they seemed to be covered in honey. "You should try some Kitty-chan, they're very tasty. I've had eight already!" Honey chirped happily before diving into his ninth helping. I went for a small cake, lifting it carefully onto a plate then ate it with a fork in silence as the girls beside me chatted about the play and how much they were enjoying taking part.

There were so many people involved that even students outside of the club were cast in roles, including the orchestra club and the full choir. The art department were helping paint the sets and the drama club were over the moon at being able to put on such a massive show, providing us with quality actors for other main parts in the play that I'd forgotten about. There's so much to remember that I just skimmed over the details and settled for just learning the dances.

"Of course, should I be the heroine, I would have aimed to present a more vulnerable side of my character." Leiko was saying and my ears snapped their attention to her words though I kept myself serenely reserved, eyes closed as I gently swirled the golden contents of my cup. "After all, she is meant to be a delicate wood spirit, her life force is attached to that of the trees and earth. When her land becomes poisoned, I think her dance of woe should be _acted_ with far better decorum." I couldn't help but feel this was a direct jab at me. So what if I couldn't act? Dancing speaks words that the voice could never master. I could express things through movement that poets could never capture on paper and the emotion showed in my features well enough as I lived each movement to the full, allowing the music to completely overrule me.

"Do you really think you could do better Leiko-chan? I didn't get to see you dance because I was auditioning for the role of a fairy, are you very good?" Leiko tossed her long raven hair and snuggled a little closer to Mori who was looking rather exasperated, gripping onto his trident as his fish scaled skirt gleamed a deep metallic blue. At least now I don't have to wonder what a god looked like because Mori depicted the image practically to perfection.

"Well, I don't mean to brag but I have been dancing ever since I was small. I started when I was about four and have entered numerous competitions over the years and have always come out on top so yes, I believe I am very good. There's no shame in telling things as they are." Leiko reasoned as she turned a red lipped smile up at Mori. I hated how beautiful she was. I couldn't help but feel this gnawing anger in my gut. Was this jealousy? "You saw me dance, didn't you Mori-kun? Didn't you think I was wonderful?"

"I guess so." He answered and instantly her face shattered, earning a small smirk from me. Leiko quickly recovered, giving a forcedly bright laugh as she patted Mori's arm.

"You're such a tease Mori-kun." She announced before giving a long sigh and brushed her fingers through her hair as if to draw attention to how shiny and silky it looked. "Though for some reason, they decided not to pick me. Perhaps it's for the best. I mean, were I the heroine then no one else would have any limelight and that's just not fair at all."

"Perhaps." I found myself saying before I could stop myself. "Or maybe they didn't choose you because they thought that your ego wouldn't fit on stage with the rest of the cast." The girls next to me, Honey's fans, sputtered with laughter into their tea, laughing openly as Leiko's face darkened as I continued to swirl my tea before I took a dainty sip, still paying her no attention.

"Well I think Kitty-chan does great at dancing. She always makes me cry at the sad parts so that has to mean she's very good at what she does." Honey announced, licking his lips clean from a fountain of crumbs. "I can't wait for it all to be finished so we can finally perform it properly, it's going to be so much fun!" Honey's guests instantly rushed to support him with idle chatter, agreeing with him and trying to guess exactly how many people would come to see the performance.

I didn't say much, just sat there drinking my amber tea as the gentle hum of conversation washed over me. When the clock chimed five I rose up from my seat and put my cup down, giving a smile to no one in particular. "I have to go now, thank you for the company and tea." I said as Honey turned to me with round orbs.

"You're leaving Kitty-chan? What for? Can't you stay for a little longer?" He questioned imploringly and I hesitated a moment, wanting to groan out of frustration. Cuteness on such a level should be made illegal. I bet Honey could walk out of a cake shop with the entire contents without paying a thing if he so wanted.

"I'm sorry but I really have to go." I answered again, trying to rearrange my skirts so that I could actually walk since the train was so long and they kept on getting caught under my feet.

"Why?" Honey pressed, still looking up at me with his large orbs.

"Because…I have to." I failed to come up with an excuse. "Goodbye everyone, I'll see you tomorrow." I waved before hurriedly turning around and attempting to leave.

"Takashi! Don't let Kitty-chan leave, I want her to stay with us a little longer!" Honey wailed and I froze in place momentarily, looking back with fearful eyes to Mori who slowly looked up to me completely mute. He scanned my expression for the briefest of moments before he averted his eyes once more, a slight redness touching his features.

"Mitsukuni, don't be demanding." Mori reprimanded in his monotonous voice and I immediately took the opportunity to get away. I went back to the changing rooms and hurriedly got back into my school uniform, abandoning the costume so that I could make a run for it. Haruhi waved as I left so I paused to grin and wave at her before fleeing, running as quickly as I could out of the school and down the street.

Once I was a safe distance away I stopped running, taking deep breaths before looking up at the sky. It looked like rain, I'd better get out my umbrella just in case. Sure enough as the first raindrops fell I opened up my umbrella and stood underneath it, watching the rain tumble from the silvery grey clouds before I started to walk again, my shoes splashing through newly formed puddles.


	28. Chapter 28

Spring was here and with it came the most beautiful blossoms I had ever seen. They were already in full bloom and every day they seemed to grow more and more beautiful as they reached towards their full bloom. I loved walking through them every day and on the weekend my family would all drop whatever it was they were doing and we would picnic under the blossom trees in the park.

On one such weekend I had invited Ranka and Haruhi to join us where we ate all our favourite foods and played games until several hours had passed and Naoki had even crashed out due to the excitement and play. Spring was always one of my favourite times as I would sit with my sketchbook and draw, paint and sketch as many pictures of the blossoms as I could. I even took a canvas with me one time we had a picnic and painted Kimiko and Naoki under the blossoms before adding myself in, roughly sketching my shape so that I could finish later.

"Kitty-chan!" The familiar voice of Honey trilled out in a singsong voice so I turned around with surprise, looking back to see the host club walking towards us with waves of their hands, carrying picnic baskets and the twins had one arm hooked under Haruhi's in a bid to drag her along as well.

"Katsumi _mon chérie_! We have come to join you in this beautiful picnic." Tamaki declared before he suddenly stopped and stared at me, my surprise still evident in my features as I stood partly turned around to face him. "Katsumi! You're…you're…you look so cute!" He suddenly squealed, throwing his arms around me and began to nuzzle his cheek to my head, making me grunt in protest. "Big brother is so proud! You're wearing a dress and you've done your makeup and everything!"

"Quit it Tamaki, Kimiko was the one who did my makeover today. She insisted and I had nothing better to do this morning." I grumbled, eventually managing to peel him away from me. "What are you guys doing here? Is this a coincidence or are you back to following me around?"

"Of course not! What? Is there something wrong with wanting to picnic under the beautiful cherry blossom trees with all my friends?" Tamaki asked innocently but I had a sneaking suspicion that this had all been arranged.

"Okay fine, there's room on our blanket for more. Help yourselves to any of the food, just make sure you leave some lemon cake for me." I warned and Tamaki squealed happily, tackling me with another painful hug. "Watch the canvas!" Giving a yelp I finally shoved Tamaki away before I picked up my paintbrush from behind my ear where I'd stuffed it for safekeeping.

"Kitty-chan! You look so cute in that dress." Honey complimented me as he held Usa-chan close to him. "What do you think Takashi? Doesn't Kitty-chan look pretty?" He questioned to his big bear friend and I blushed slightly, returning my focus to the canvas in front of me.

"Katsumi always looks pretty." With that my head snapped around to face him, staring wide eyed but he walked past me without expression, Honey giggling next to him whilst my heart gave several loud thumps in my chest. Did that really just happen? As I stood there dazed for a moment I gradually pulled myself back together, returning to my canvas and I continued to paint.

Before I knew it Tamaki and the twins had joined the picture, Kyoya halfway finished with Mori and Honey being outlined, Haruhi also being partially completed. When I heard a distinct meowing, however, I looked down to find Eri rubbing her head against my leg. "Naoki! You brought Eri?!" I yelled, quickly scooping her up off the ground where she licked my fingers and purred happily.

"I didn't want her to feel left out." Naoki blinked innocently. "I've been keeping a good watch over her, she's not escaped at all yet." I had a very bad feeling about this but I couldn't just send Eri home, could I? She was only a kitten after all and I didn't want to leave the fun.

"How'd you even get her here anyway? I don't see her cat basket." I questioned him suspiciously, peering at him closely as he gave a grin before opening up his jacket.

"I carried her in my pocket!" I smacked a hand to my face. Oh well, it's too late now. So Eri joined the picture as well, playing cutely with a fallen petal as they scattered across the page in a dreamlike vision. They were all smiling and laughing, Naoki stuffing his face as he sat in Kimi's lap, her arms curled around him.

"Hey Katsumi! Quit painting already and join us!" The twins called, appearing at my sides and grasping me under the arms, almost making me smudge Tamaki's face.

"I'm busy painting! I'm almost done I can't leave it like this!" I wailed, kicking out with my feet as Eri hissed at the twins, giving them the evil look as they carried me over to the picnic and dropped me down onto the blanket.

"Hurry up before all the food gores. Honey's already eaten most of the cake." Cake? He better not have eaten my lemon cake, I'd baked that especially for me. Their argument winning me over I quickly dived into the food, filling my plate with all my favourites before I took a massive bite out of some fried chicken.

"Katsumi!" Tamaki wailed, tears streaming down his face. "Haruhi is being mean! She said that I'm not her daddy!" I rolled my eyes at the drama king that was the host club president.

"That's because you aren't, Tamaki. Not technically anyway." I informed him bluntly and his expression shattered into pure shock, his face paling before it turned blue and he collapsed onto the ground, gripping his heart as if in pain.

"Tama-chan? Are you okay?" Honey questioned, poking him carefully as I gave a small smirk. Good, the idiot needs to wake up and start recognising his true feelings for Haruhi, though the girl herself was just as oblivious.

"It's okay Tamaki-senpai, it's not the end of the world you know." She told him in her usual toneless voice.

"You're funny!" Naoki was laughing, crawling over to Tamaki and began to shake him. "Wake up sleepy! It's still day time and there's food! Wake up! It's too early for bedtime, wake up!" When Naoki hit Tamaki rather hard with his toy monkey, Tamaki jerked upwards with a yell, making my siblings laugh as he then began to lament his tale of woe to anyone who would listen, which was no one.

"Katsumi! Katsumi dance with me!" Kimiko suddenly yelled, laughing as a song began to play through her portable speakers and she grabbed my hands, hauling me to my feet as I watched despairingly as my food remained behind.

"But…food!"

"You can eat in a minute, I love this song!" Kimiko laughed, giving a twirl with me in her pretty sundress of sky blue. I was wearing one of pure white with a very simple design however I did have to admit, it was very pretty. "Come on Katsumi, big sis, dance with me!"

"Okay fine." I sighed. "Just one song." Kimiko beamed at me and began to dance through the falling blossom, gracefully leaping and twirling with the music as I joined her, our hands linking together as I twirled her under my arm and we danced together with smiles, playfully jumping around before we swung around together, Kimiko squealing as I grinned wickedly.

"Me too! I want to dance too!" Naoki yelled and charged forwards, leaping onto me so I caught him in one arm then took his hand as Kimiko took the other and we galloped in a circle, chanting a nursery song that Naoki knew before we all went 'a tissue, a tissue' and we all fell down. Naoki found it the most hilarious thing in the world, rolling around in the blossom petals that covered the grass in an ocean of pink.

"That looks fun!" Honey giggled then joined in with Naoki, the two of them laughing consistently as the petals stuck to their hair and clothes. Smiling with warmth I returned then to my canvas, picking up my food on the way and multitasked, chewing thoughtfully on every bite as I continued to paint my way across the canvas until I had everyone pretty much outlined and perfectly captured.

"Katsumi! Katsumi Eri is running away!" Naoki yelled, pointing towards my small ginger kitten as she began to bound away from the picnic, chasing after a butterfly and I quickly dropped my food and paintbrush.

"Eri come back! Get back here you little fluff ball!" Soon I had disappeared into the trees, chasing after Eri who I managed to catch up with and scooped her off the ground. "There, gotcha." I crowed victoriously as she turned her round orbs up at me and blinked.

"Mew." So cute!

"Aw, you're impossible to get mad at, you little fluff ball." I crooned, rubbing her against my face as she purred sweetly, nuzzling into my neck as I tucked her safely against me. Turning around I was about to head back to the others when I received the daunting feeling that I was being watched again. It made my stomach clench as the hairs on the back of my neck pricked so I turned around only to see a flash of movement before I was pinned against a tree. "Hey! Get off me you jerk!" I snapped, quickly seeing Kanye in front of me. So he's the one who's been stalking me. Figures.

"What do you expect, Katsumi my love? When you look so deliciously tempting like this, all I want to do is touch you." Okay that's just creepy and gross.

"Well too bad for you this body is off limits so get your hands off me." I snarled, trying to push him back but he snagged my wrists and held them behind my back with bruising strength, making me wince from the pain. "You're a jackass, you know that right? You can't go around treating people like you own them. So go take a long walk off a short pier or something, I don't have time for stalkers like you!"

"My, my, such ferocious words for such a small kitty." He answered, dark eyes gleaming possessively down at me as he leaned closer. His overpowering scent of aftershave stung my nose, making it crinkle in distaste as I continued to struggle against him, Eri still clinging onto my shoulder with her claws digging into my skin until they drew blood, mewing helplessly. The poor girl, I have to get her away from this moron. "But you need to realise, Katsumi, that you already are mine. Or at least you will be, very soon."

"Like hell I will! What are you even talking about? You're not trying to propose to me are you? Because if you are you're going the wrong way about it and there's no way in hell I'd ever say yes to you!"

"Oh I think you're wrong about that. You see, I can be very persuasive and your parents love me. I'm the apple of their eye, in some ways." He informed me in a whisper to my ear, making me go very still. "And you wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious jewellery business, would you? After the last sabotage, your company can't really afford another setback. Imagine if someone were to…oh I don't know…break into every shop your family own and destroy everything? Or maybe just steal every piece they can find? Or perhaps even discover where you keep all your materials and relieve you of every gem you own." My blood ran cold as my eyes widened with horrified realisation.

"You were the one who broke into our records and destroyed all my work." I whispered to him. "Or at least you hired someone to do it."

"Clever girl, you're quick off the mark I see." He grinned down at me. A pulse of anger rocketed through me and I glowered at him with all the dark hate I could muster. "But of course you can't prove it, you have no evidence. Very soon your company will belong to me and after we've finally run your company into the ground, we'll take all the spoils as our own. Harlow will become even greater once we have the Araki name under our belt." He leaned closer at this point to whisper in my ear. "Or in your case, in my bed."

My knee jerked upwards and rammed him with all my might, causing him to howl in pain and hunch over, allowing me to grab a fistful of his shirt and hauled him around to punch him straight in the face, a satisfying crack sounding as I glared with all my might at him. "Bitch!"

"You dare speak another word then I swear I'll bury you alive." I told him with a snarl. "I will never allow you to use my family's company just so you can take all our money. I'd rather toss myself from a cliff!" Eri gave a hiss as Kanye reached out for me without warning, his hand heading straight for my throat but my little kitten extended her claws and leaped for his face, giving a high pitched yowl as she left deep scratches on his cheeks before she sprung back into my awaiting arms, purring rather proudly as Kanye howled in pain.

With one last kick to his shins I ran away, holding Eri close to me as I fled the trees and ran all the way back to the picnic. "Hey Katsumi, what took you so long?" Kimiko questioned before frowning at me, seeing I was out of breath and my hands were shaking slightly.

"Is something the matter?" Kyoya asked, lifting his eyes from his notebook to look at me closely, peering suspiciously and everyone looked at me expectantly. I can't tell them about what just happened, it'll only worry Kimiko and it'll ruin the entire picnic. So, putting on a brave face I gave a grin, smiling to them all brightly.

"No of course not! Eri is just a little slippery, it took me a while to catch her." I excused, laughing to myself before I put Eri down in Naoki's lap. "Keep a hold of her now, I doubt I'll be able to catch her again if she runs off."

"Okay!" He nodded his head and stroked Eri as she curled up on his lap, exhausted from her act of heroism. I tickled her head gently then returned to my painting, picking up where I left off however for a long while I just stared at it, deep in thought. I couldn't believe Kanye had orchestrated the attack on my family's business. His own family were wealthy enough, they were gemstone miners after all so what would they want with my family's wealth? Maybe they were just greedy and sought to gain more for themselves. With Araki jewellers now becoming one of the most popular jewellery lines again, we were basically basking in wealth.

"Katsumi." I jerked awake when I heard Mori's voice behind me however before I could turn he had rested his hand and arm against my head, leaning into me slightly as his other hand traced down my arm to pick up my hand, making me gulp at his touch as my skin began to tingle and the butterflies roared in my belly. "Who did this?" I looked down and only then realised that Kanye actually had left bruises on my skin. Very faint but of course Mori would notice.

"I uh…tripped." I attempted but he looked at me sharply, commanding me to be serious. "Okay fine, I ran into Kanye whilst I was looking for Eri. You know, Kanye Harlow? The creep from the Christmas party? Turns out he's been stalking me." I said casually, drawing back my hand as I returned to painting.

"Why do you not sound concerned?" Mori questioned me darkly, his expression turning stormy. "This is serious, Katsumi."

"He's just a jerk who has an obsessive infatuation with me. It's no big deal really, I can handle him." I replied stonily, glaring at my painting as Mori continued to lean against me. "I don't see why _you_ should be so concerned." It came out a little harsher than I intended and I immediately felt guilty but I didn't let him see it, continuing to maintain my icy expression as Mori drew back slightly in surprise. He stared down at me with wide eyes until slowly he relaxed, drawing nearer once more to lower his voice and whisper in my ear.

"Stay here." Immediately I made the contrast between Mori whispering in my ear and Kanye. Mori made it sound so sensuous with his deep voice and gentle tone whereas Kanye made it all creepy and disturbing. Drawing his arm back Mori head into the trees and instantly I knew he was going to try and find Kanye. As much as I dislike the guy, I hope Mori doesn't come across him otherwise the man would be in huge trouble and probably come off a lot worse than how I'd left him.

Returning to my painting I continued with my careful brush strokes until finally I was finished, allowing me to step back and inspect it carefully. Everyone looked so happy in the painting that I couldn't help but smile at it softly, reaching out to flick away a blossom petal as the serene blizzard swirled around in my creation. "Kitty-chan! Have you finished? Can I see?" Honey called and bounded over to take a look. "It's so good! You're amazing Kitty-chan, everyone looks so real."

"Thanks Honey-kun, that's so sweet of you." The twins appeared, using me as a leaning post as they too scrutinised my painting.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Kaoru mused, nodding his head in approval.

"You could probably do this for a living. People pay for their portraits all the time." Hikaru agreed as Tamaki popped up and frowned at it closely, peering through narrowed eyes in a serious manner as Kimiko, Naoki and Haruhi appeared also, Kyoya joining in as everyone crowded around the painting.

"There does seem to be a certain uniqueness to your style, Katsumi. It is a rather fine painting." Kyoya mused, pushing his glasses further up his nose and I couldn't help but get the feeling he was planning something.

"Hey, where'd Mori-senpai go?" Kaoru questioned, everyone looking around to try and see where our giant friend had got to.

"He went into the trees a little while ago." I informed everyone though I pretended not to know the reason why. "Maybe he just wanted to take a walk somewhere?"

"It's not like Mori to just disappear though, especially without Honey-senpai." Hikaru reasoned, the twins glancing at one another before rounding on me. "We think you know something, Katsumi-chan."

"And what would that be, exactly?" I questioned however any further interrogation ended when Mori came strolling out of the trees calmly, his hands buried in his pockets as he lumbered towards us. I couldn't help but notice a slight stiffness of his shoulders as he walked and the tension seemed to radiate from him as he looked downwards, not meeting anyone's gazes.

"Takashi! Where'd you go? We were starting to worry about you." Honey said as he launched himself onto Mori and climbed up to sit on his shoulder. "Is there something wrong?"

"Not really. Just went for a walk." He answered for everyone. Deciding that this conversation was getting a little awkward I checked the time on my phone and gave a little squeak. We'd been out here for _five_ hours! We really need to get home or it'll be late and there's still so much I need to do. I need to call my parents and interrogate them and then there's Naoki's party I was arranging for him and his friends he'd wanted to invite over so I'd agreed to a play day…where had all the time gone?

"We'd better get going you two or we'll be late for dinner." Though I doubted anyone would be hungry. Naoki instantly wailed, wanting to stay longer but I answered by hoisting him up over my shoulder and trapped him there despite his kicking and wailing, scooping Eri up in my other hand and placed her on my shoulder where she settled neatly.

"It was lovely to see you all again." Kimiko said politely, giving a sweet bow to the host club.

"The honour was all ours, dear princess." Tamaki answered, kneeling before her and taking her hand in his. "If there is anything we can do to assist with then please, do not hesitate to ask. We are your knights in shining armour, ready to leap into the very fires of hell…" I clamped my hand over his mouth to silence him.

"That's my sister you're wooing, Tamaki, so cut it out." I told him sharply before giving a grin. "You're so ridiculous." Kimiko helped me gather all our things and Haruhi put our uneaten food and cutlery back into our picnic basket for us as Naoki continued to struggle on my shoulder, yelling and whining like a spoiled brat. "See you later everyone! This was fun." I waved to them as I carefully put my canvas into the car, Yuri packing the boot for us.

"Katsumi you're so unfair! I wanted to stay and play for longer!" Naoki wailed and I rolled my eyes as Kimiko tried to hush him gently.

"Oh be quiet Naoki, you're acting spoiled." I quipped at him. "We spent more than enough time with the cherry blossoms and everyone else but now it's time to go home. If you don't move on from one memory then it'll be impossible to make more, so that's why it's important to always know when it's time to leave." Naoki stopped and stared at me, my words slowly working into his brain as I gave him a sisterly smile and pulled him closer to me. "Please don't be mad at me, I'm only trying to be responsible." Naoki sniffed, wiped away the tears then leaned against me.

"I know."


	29. Chapter 29

None of my calls were going through to my parents and even his assistants told me that my father was always busy when I called and he never rang back. Sometimes I feel like I'm the real adult here. I am eighteen though, to be fair. My birthday was last week. I don't care much for celebrating but Kimiko loves to so we'd had a massive party for her and all her friends. I'd invited Haruhi but only her, choosing not to inform the other hosts of my birthdate however they'd crashed the party anyway as Kyoya, of course, had known it was my birthday anyway due to my file and Tamaki had come bearing so many presents that we'd practically drowned in them. He'd even bought stuff for Naoki so that he didn't feel left out.

It had been a rather amazing birthday, I'll admit it. I especially enjoyed listening to Tamaki and Naoki play the piano together. All that was over with now, however school life was gradually getting worse. One morning I walked into the classroom to sit down only for my chair to collapse underneath me, the legs having been partially sawed through. The pranks seemed to continue relentlessly and I now knew Leiko was behind them as she dropped some not so subtle hints to me about what was happening.

The worst thing that had happened was when after gym practice I'd returned to the changing rooms only to find my school uniform had been cut to pieces. The gym teacher became aware of the situation and insisted I report it to the headmaster so I did so unwillingly before having to change. The only thing was, they didn't have any spare uniforms in my size so I had to borrow things from the guy's selection.

When I put on the shirt, tie and blazer matched with my navy blue pleated gym skirt, I felt rather pleased with my appearance. It was much more my style and I couldn't help but grin. The only thing I would comment on was how the shirt was slightly too small for my chest and the buttons were threatening to burst open but they didn't have any larger sizes either. Satisfied with the uniform look I walked into my next lesson proudly with my head held high and all the girls gasped when they saw me. "Katsumi-chan, you look so cute!" Leiko was not impressed with my strike of genius.

Her pranks went from mildly amusing to highly irritating and then to outright dangerous. I almost had a plant pot dropped on my head but a passing guy had yelled out in warning and tackled me out of the way, the pot smashing as it hit the ground and soil flew everywhere. "Thanks! That was close." I breathed with relief as the stranger let me go.

"Are you alright? That was dangerous, I could have sworn I saw someone dropping that plant pot, do you think they were aiming for you?" He asked, hand still holding my arm gently so I smiled at him. He was a very sweet looking guy, with mousey brown hair, freckles and chocolaty eyes that gleamed with concerned warmth down at me.

"I'm fine, thank you again." I answered, finding it very easy to smile at him. "I'm Katsumi, it's very nice to meet you." He smiled bashfully, rubbing the back of his head as he blushed.

"I'm Mitsuo, it's nice to meet you too." We shared a private laugh together at the craziness of the situation. "Are you sure you're alright though? The pottery didn't cut you or anything?"

"No, your rescue was very well executed Mitsuo so don't worry about a thing." I assured him with a wave of my hand before I turned to look up at the window where the plant had been dropped out of. "You didn't happen to catch who it was, did you?"

"No, all I saw were their hands and long yellow sleeves so I assume it must have been a girl from the school since they were wearing the uniform." Mitsuo answered, frowning contemplatively. "I think I had better walk you to your next class, just in case something else happens. Would that be alright?" He asked and I nodded my head with a smile, glad for the offer. He's such the gentleman, it's adorable. I bet Kimiko would absolutely love this guy.

"Sure, I'd like that." I agreed and Mitsuo offered me his arm so I took it politely as he then steered me around the mess of the plant. "So Mitsuo, what kind of studies are you taking here?" I asked him, striking up conversation.

"Well I'm here with the hope of getting the grades I need to go to college. I really want to study engineering and mechanics so that I can design cars for my family's automobile business." He admitted and instantly I made the connection.

"Matsumoto Mitsuo. Is that you're full name?"

"Yes, how did you realise?" He questioned and I just gave a shrug.

"I tend to know a lot of people. Anyway, you were talking about engineering and mechanics?" I prompted and Mitsuo launched into his lifelong dream of creating the fastest and most efficient cars in the world. He also admitted that he'd like to figure out how to make a carbon neutral car that everyone could afford so that carbon emissions could be cut down and I encouraged him not to let go of such an awesome dream.

We were about halfway to my next class when we pulled up abruptly, sensing a stoic presence in front of us and when we halted our conversation and looked I unexpectedly found Mori standing in front of us, his bag slung over his shoulder. His expression was blank but when his eyes fell on my arm looped through Mitsuo's, they darkened slightly. "Mori-senpai…" I started however before I could finish he'd reached out and caught my wrist to tug me forwards straight into him, his arm curling around my shoulders as he then turned his expression towards Mitsuo.

"I'll take her from here." He announced monotonously and my cheeks reddened as I remained trapped against his solid chest, the feeling of pure muscle pressing against me causing my stomach to clench and my figure to tense sharply as Mitsuo blinked.

"Oh uh…alright…if that's okay with you…Katsumi-chan." He questioned me and I blinked at him before giving an unsteady smile.

"Sure! I'll see you around Mitsuo-kun, thanks again for before." I answered so he gave me an adorable smile before he turned and walked away, one hand tucked away in his pocket as he held his bag in the other. When he rounded the corner and left Mori and I completely alone I began to squirm against him. "Mori-senpai you're squishing me, I can barely breathe!" I quipped, trying to push myself away from him but he held me securely against him with just that one arm.

"Katsumi." Instantly I froze in place, his tone telling me I was in huge trouble. "What happened?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all, I just…nearly tripped or…something." I tried weakly before cursing myself. I seriously needed to work on my lying and acting skills. "Look it's nothing to worry about so please just let me go. I don't like being restrained like this, it hurts!" Mori looked down at me unblinkingly before suddenly I found myself being lifted up onto his shoulder, making me squeak before I started to lash out, wriggling and squirming like a snake as he began to walk away. "Mori! Mori-senpai put me down right now!" He didn't answer but carried me outside and into the garden, entering the maze where instantly we became lost in the tall hedges where roses were beginning to bud and bloom. "Mori? You're acting all weird, would you please put me down? You know I don't particularly liked to be picked up."

Mori paused a moment before exhaling, conceding to my plea and gently lowered me to the ground where I brushed out my skirt and dress to smooth down my ruffled appearance before I turned to face him. "Now what are you doing? Classes are about to start you know. If we're caught out here like this we'll be in huge trouble."

"You and I need to talk." Mori answered vaguely before walking further into the maze. What?

"Mori!" I yelled before hurrying after him, keeping a track of how many turns I took before eventually I caught up with him. He had stopped before a stone bench and now offered me his hand which I took without thinking, allowing him to gently guide me down to sit. "What's all this about Mori? You're not acting like yourself today." I said to him with worry as he stood before me, looking rather imposing as the wind blew through his hair, making it shiver slightly as the breeze caught the short strands of my hair and pulled them to the side.

"Katsumi, tell me who has been attacking you." He ordered me in a low voice, eyes never wavering from mine.

"This doesn't concern you Mori, I can handle it." A bit of a lie as it actually does concern him but if I told him that he'd only feel guilty. "It's just some teen drama that will pass very soon, it's not like they're trying to kill me or anything so just let me handle things the way I know how." Because believe me, I intended to end it today.

"You were almost struck by a plant pot." He answered back snappily, making me blink in surprise. "I was watching from the window. I saw someone attempt to hit you with it."

"Well, too bad they missed." I muttered, folding my arms across my chest as the wind picked up, making me shiver slightly. For spring it was still a little cold, I couldn't wait for summer to get here because then I wouldn't have to worry about being cold at all. It was always hot in summer, even on cloudy days. Noticing my shiver Mori sank down into the seat beside me and without a word placed his arm around me, hand curling over my head as he then drew me into him. "Um…Mori?"

"You were shivering." He stated blankly.

"Yes but…shouldn't we just go inside?" I suggested. Mori didn't move except to turn his head further into me and my heart started to race. I don't understand what it was he was doing. Was he trying to make things more difficult for me? It seemed every time I saw him the feelings I felt cut a little deeper until I could no longer bleed. I wasn't a huge crier, but a few times I'd found myself curled up in bed late at night with tears staining my cheeks and Eri trying to lick them away like a puppy. "Mori please." I tried to push him away but he wouldn't let me, keeping me anchored to his side until finally, I wrenched his arm from me. "Stop this Mori! You're being unkind!"

I leaped away from him and held my ground, struggling to keep my tremendous emotions in check as my breaths came in ragged gasps, tears pricking at my eyes. "Stop tormenting me like that, you know how I feel about you and you're not helping those feelings disappear! I'm trying to be strong and move on but every time you're near me, you make me feel so weak and vulnerable!" I had no idea where the words were coming from but now they were out in the open, I couldn't take them back. I should never have told him how I felt that night, I should have just kept my mouth shut for both our sakes.

Not wanting to be subject to Mori's stare any longer I spun around on my heel and ran from him back the way we had come, angrily wiping my arm over my eyes to remove the evidence of my frustration as I bolted from the maze, somehow managing to find my way out pretty quickly however when I happened to lift my face I found myself standing before the guys. "Katsumi, have you seen Mori? He seems to have disap…are you crying?" Tamaki asked in alarm as everyone stared at me in surprise.

Not wanting to have to answer their questions I quickly turned my face away to hide and ran back towards the school, shutting myself inside where I pressed my back against the door and slowly slid down, head slumping against my knees. I'm so pathetic. I can't even keep my own emotions in check. Love is so stupid, I hate it.

I sat still for a moment or two to gather myself together before I got up and walked away, keeping my head held high however as a small group of girls came giggling around the corner my face fell into darkness as I spotted Leiko, her beautiful smile turning icy as she then spotted me too. I quickened my pace just as the door opened behind me and Tamaki called out my name but I didn't hear him, too focused on the girls in front of me. "Katsumi darling, you seem to have some soil on your shoulder and face. Oh wait, that's just your normal features." She said before breaking into laughter, her friends following suit.

My clenched hand relaxed at my side before all at once I swung it, allowing it to connect with her cheek at full velocity, the tingling sting in my hand from the impact of striking her cheek rather satisfying to my anger. Leiko's laughter abruptly stopped, her face falling into complete shock as she stared at me, the red mark on her cheek blossoming deeply as she tentatively touched the affected area. "If you dare so much as _think_ about pulling another dirty trick on me again, I swear next time I'll break your nose." I warned her effortlessly, my tone dark and menacing as she trembled before me. "I've had enough of your silly games, they're petty and childish. Just get it in your head, Mori-sempai is just _not. Interested_."

"You…you…" She stuttered, tears sliding down her cheeks before she wailed in anger. "How dare you?! I'm going to report you for this, I'll have you expelled!"

"Please, do me the favour. I've been expelled from three schools already, it's not like one more's going to make that much of a difference." I muttered and she stared at me openly, unsure of how to react. "Now you've been warned, I expect to see some better behaviour from you. I'll be watching you very closely." With that I pushed past her and strode away like a storm cloud, my dress snapping around my ankles.

I'd only gotten around the corner when Tamaki's voice called after me. "Katsumi! Katsumi please wait a moment! I must speak with you, it's urgent."

"What is it Tamaki? As you can probably see I'm not in the greatest of moods." I sighed in exasperation, stopping and turning to face him as he breathed heavily from running to catch up with me.

"I'm concerned about you Katsumi-chan, that's all. You looked like you were about to cry earlier, has someone been upsetting you? Was it Leiko?" He asked with soft concern and I found my walls beginning to crumble, my lower lip quivering as bit by bit, my mask slipped from my face. Without warning I hurled myself at Tamaki, throwing my arms around his middle and buried myself into him with tears streaming down my face, crying as quietly as I could as Tamaki settled one hand on my head and the other around my back. "It's alright now, Katsumi. You don't have to be so strong you know, it's alright to let go every once in a while." He told me gently, smoothing back my hair with his hand and I only sobbed harder against him, dropping to the floor but he continued to hold me against him even when the bell rang for lessons.


	30. Chapter 30

Time seemed to be running away with itself. Before I knew it exams were over and it was almost time for the final show. I'll admit, I was nervous. I'd never done anything like this before and although exam pressure had kept my mind occupied from all things other than studying, I now found the nerves had come back with a vengeance.

In that time I had grown a lot closer to the host club, particularly Haruhi and Tamaki. Whenever I was at school I was never without one or the other, eating with them at lunch and studying together in the library, it was almost like we'd always behaved this way. I think Tamaki understood to some extent why I had been so worked up that day and had made it his mission to try and fix things, however when I got wind of him attempting to set up a coincidental shopping trip between me and a particular someone I had quickly ground the plan into the dirt and made him swear to leave things alone.

The twins had tried to be helpful by setting up a dating page for me but I'd quickly deleted it before chasing after them with a stick, raging like medusa until Haruhi calmed me down. It didn't take me long to figure out that they all knew about my feelings for Mori and that only made things more embarrassing but I pretended not to notice, carrying on with things just like I used to.

Mori and I had limited interaction and most of it was awkward and he'd always blush whenever I tried to casually talk to him which made things a little worse but again I acted as if nothing was wrong, babbling away nonsensically until he relaxed and would look at me with warm affection as if I was just this crazy nutcase of a little sister. It got easier to control how I felt, I no longer overreacted and it didn't hurt so much which was a good thing, it meant that I was slowly learning to deal with things and get over him.

The strange thing I found, however, was how the flowers stopped arriving at my desk and I heard no more of Kanye since that day in the park. It was like he'd vanished into thin air. Now don't get me wrong, I'm glad he's gone, I just can't help but feel suspicious about it. Leiko stopped her petty attacks as well. In fact she couldn't even look me in the eye anymore, she'd either glare at something or move away with her nose in the air though she'd always look slightly afraid. I think I might have overdone it with the slap a little.

Today rehearsals had carried on an extra hour, meaning that when I eventually got home, I was exhausted. Opening the door I shuffled inside, giving a non too lady like yawn then scratched my neck, yawning again. Man I'm beat, I cannot wait to get an early night's sleep. I'm going to need it, I think.

Eri came running towards me the moment she heard me get in the door, no longer a tiny kitten but a rather fluffy and spoiled cat. She might be on the tubby side but that was just part of her charm. She eats far too many treats for her own good though I think Naoki might be to blame for that. To stop him from overfeeding my cat I'd bought him a pet rabbit which he now adores with his life. We keep it in the garden next to his adventure castle in a hutch which was so large he could climb in and sit with his rabbit, a black and white one that he'd called Snowdrop. He spent most of his time with his rabbit who, I swear, was as affectionate as a dog. She'd happily sit in Naoki's lap ever since she was a little baby and even as she got bigger, the moment he sat down she'd jump into his lap and nudge his hand until he'd stroke her. Naoki, of course, was overjoyed at having such an affectionate little friend.

Smiling adoringly I picked Eri up in both arms and snuggled against her warm fur, listening to her purr before I head up to my room. No sooner had I got to the stairs, however, the doorbell rang and I groaned. Please, no visitors. I want a nap so bad I feel like I'm about to faint. Thankfully one of the maids answered the door and when I heard Tamaki's overpowering voice I hovered on the stairs, looking back to see him entering of his own accord with the rest of the host club behind him.

"Katsumi _mon chérie_! We have come to take your measurements!" He trilled brightly, the twins instantly walking in and inspecting a very expensive vase and poked it curiously.

"Take my what now? Twins! If you dare break that then I swear I'll bury you under the patio." I warned them, still holding Eri in my arms and she turned a glare at the hosts, giving a slight hiss and Tamaki instantly recoiled and hid behind Haruhi, pushing her forwards as if in sacrifice.

"It's the devil cat!"

"She's not a devil cat!" Honestly, only ten seconds in and already I'm exhausted with their presence. "Don't listen to him Eri, he just doesn't understand you, you poor girl." I cooed, tickling her chin and she purred at me with a happy expression before she settled herself over my shoulder. The moment I turned my back however, the twins whispered non too discreetly.

"It's like it knows it has her wrapped around her paw." I refrained from answering, putting Eri down and allowed her to trot away with a proud air about her. Turning around I faced the host club, dismissing the maid with a word of thanks before I folded my arms.

"Now what do you guys want? I'm tired and want to go to bed early." I questioned them. "What's this about my measurements?"

"Well you see Katsumi, since you'll be wearing a costume for the show, we need to know what your measurements are so we can get you the right size." The twins answered, appearing at my side and they both leaned against me like I were a post, casually mirroring one another's movements to the minutest detail. "Seeing as you've grown a little since we last took your numbers, we have to take them again."

"What do you mean I've grown? I'm still the same height I was before and I certainly have not gained weight!" I protested however the twins then turned their devilish smirk on me.

"Yes, but you've grown in _other_ areas, Katsumi. Haven't you noticed?" Instantly I looked down at my chest, failing to come up with a smart answer. Feeling suddenly self conscious I crossed my arms over myself and glared at them both.

"Like hell I'm letting you measure me, I'll do it myself! Why did you _all_ have to come anyway? You could have just asked you know and I would have sorted out my own costume. I don't trust you two one bit to get me something that isn't either overly eccentric or doesn't cover the right things in the right places." They feigned hurt but my scowl remained. There's no way I'm going to let them get me some stupid costume that looks like it should only be worn on a beach.

"Katsumi _mon chérie_ , you should have more faith in your big brother. Do not worry about a single thing, your costume shall be utterly divine. By the end of the show every man in the theatre shall be completely in love with you, if not then I shall eat my own hat." Just as well he doesn't wear a hat then, isn't it. Tamaki had the easy part of the play, he was narrating the story for the audience and had been doing so ever since the beginning whilst also acting as director. Being bossed around by him was like having two different voices in your head telling you to do the complete opposite of one another.

Giving a sigh I rolled my eyes then gestured for them to follow me. "Okay fine, come on. You can stay for some tea but that's it." I informed them, taking them into the drawing room where Haruhi then anchored herself to my side.

"I don't see why I got dragged into this. I would rather be home studying but Tamaki-senpai kidnapped me on my way home." She muttered rather irritably so I slung my arm around her neck.

"Look at it this way, this saves you the trip of going home then coming over here later. Come on, you and I can change in my room, I'll lend you some clothes and we'll get rid of the others as soon as possible." I grinned at her and she perked up at the idea. It had become a kind of tradition that Haruhi would come over to my house every week where we'd hang out together with Kimiko as well.

Ringing for some tea I then led Haruhi upstairs where she changed into a loose white skirt that came to her knees with a lace trim. With it she chose a pink shirt with frilled sleeves and a darker pink ribbon around her ribcage tied into a bow rather sweetly at her back. I changed into a pair of shorts and a black tank top, not caring too much for style and I was glad to get out of my uniform, wearing my three necklaces and my two earrings in the one ear as usual, pulling my hair back with a hair pin before deeming myself completely normal once again.

"We'd better go see what the others are doing. They're probably arguing about something by now." Haruhi said and I agreed with her despairingly. Sure enough the moment we opened the door the sound of Tamaki shouting at the twins filled the house and I quickly raced downstairs, throwing open the door to the drawing room only to find the twins and Tamaki had leaped up onto the sofa and clung to one another, their knees shaking as they pointed at Eri who was stretched out purring on the now vacant couch.

"Katsumi! Your cat is evil! It scratched me!" Tamaki howled, thrusting his hand at me where four faint lines were barely visible to see.

"Oh grow up Tamaki, you probably frightened her that's all." I quipped, walking over to Eri and picked her up, making her meow at me before snuggled cutely against my neck. "You see? She's just the sweetest thing that ever existed. You're just jealous because she's got more charm than all of you put together."

"I resent that assessment!" Tamaki argued, making me laugh before I put Eri down on the floor and offered the seat to Haruhi. The moment she sat down, however, Eri had jumped up into her lap once more and rubbed against her, purring loudly as she then curled up and went to sleep on Haruhi's lap.

"She is pretty cute." She agreed, making the twins and Tamaki stare at her with shattered expressions.

"The devil cat has Haruhi fooled as well!" The twins whispered so I shot them a glare.

"Listen, do you want my measurements or not? If not then get out already! If you do then sit down, be quiet and drink your tea." Honey was already munching on the snacks that the maids now knew to bring up with the tea whenever he was around, having an entire stack of them just piled up on a plate that he worked through like it was nothing. Kyoya was silent through the whole ordeal as was Mori, though he was standing by the bookcase and had a book open in front of him in one hand, reading it intently.

The three drama queens dropped down obediently into their seats so I exhaled, glad to have some peace and quiet. I called for a maid and she brought measuring tape with her at my request so that she could help measure me and I wrote them all down for the twins before handing it over to them, however the moment they read through it, they wore mischievous grins.

"You've definitely grown Katsumi, you're two sizes…"

"Shut up you morons!" I yelled, sending a flying kick at them and they both went shooting off into the air as I flushed bright red with embarrassment. Geez, no discretion. They were about to just blurt out my cup size right in front of everyone. Just as I was about to insist that they all get a move on because I had other plans, namely getting some sleep, the door opened and I when I turned around to see who it was, I saw Kimiko, Naoki and two of the most unexpected people ever. "Mom? Dad?"

"Katsumi." My mother said my name as if it was a bitter taste in her mouth, her lip curling as I stood there like a statue before all at once a wave crashed over me. "I see you are entertaining guests. Care to introduce us?"

"Oh…oh right. Yeah. Everyone, this is my mother and father, Araki Izumi and Araki Daisuke." I knew my mother already knew the guys however my father lifted his head slightly, eyes narrowing as everyone else stood up in the room. He was very traditional by nature and could not look more Japanese if you tried. He and my siblings shared so many similarities from their raven hair to dark eyes, myself and my mother being exempt from the traditional Araki features. "Father, this is Suoh Tamaki, Ootori Kyoya, Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, Morinozuka Takashi and Fujioka Haruhi." I introduced them all and they all bowed in a greeting.

"A pleasure to meet you all." He answered in a low, rumbling voice. It suddenly struck me that he and Mori shared very similar characteristics. My father was a sturdy, silent man with a beautiful baritone voice, however Mori was far softer than my father was in character. "It gives me pride knowing my daughter has made good connections."

"It us who are proud to be connected to such an inspiring and strong young lady, sir." Tamaki answered with utter sincerity. "She has been a good friend to us all this past year." My father arched a stern eyebrow, intrigued.

"Indeed." He said before turning to me. "Katsumi, come. There is a matter to discuss."

"Yes father." I nodded before turning to everyone else and lowering my voice. "I think you should go, this won't be pretty." I whispered to them and Haruhi instantly nodded her head.

"We'll leave, we don't want to get in the way." She agreed before taking Tamaki's sleeve and began to pull him away. "Come on Tamaki-senpai, this is family business now. We're not wanted." That wasn't true, I wanted nothing more than for them all to stay with me for comfort and support but I kept my mouth shut as I led them all out to the main foyer, however when I saw a group of people there I stopped short and stared.

Mizuki was there along with Kanye, who wore a slick grin when he saw me but I just scowled at him. With him stood a tall man of similar build and facial features however he looked much more matured so I assumed him to be Kanye's father. There were also my father's other secretaries and even his vice president. "What the hell are you doing here?!" I demanded of Kanye, taking on a defensive stance and instantly threw out a hand to block the way to Kimiko and Naoki out of instinct. Something wasn't right here.

"Katsumi! Mind your manners young lady, have some respect." My mother hissed, grasping my arm in a painful grip and shook me slightly. "These are our new business partners. All that's needed is one last bit of business to clear up before we can seal the deal." She announced before lowering her voice, speaking only to me. "And you would do well to think of the greater good of our company unless you want to send us all into ruin!" Into ruin? What the heck was she talking about?

"I see your description was accurate, Miss Araki. Your daughter is indeed very spirited." The father said in a rumbling voice which my mother responded to with a laugh.

"Oh indeed, but that's nothing that won't be sorted once she's settled down with a husband of her own I'm sure." She said before releasing my arm from her needle like grip. Those nails were no less than claws, worse than Eri's. Speak of the devil, the princess herself came waltzing in from the drawing room, meowing sweetly and began to purr as she rubbed her head against my leg. My mother stared before absolutely hitting the roof. "What is that mangy creature doing in my house? KATSUMI!"

"Chill out mom, it's just my cat Eri." I rolled my eyes, quickly losing patience with her. "She was a Christmas present from Tamaki-kun." Her fuming stopped suddenly and she blinked, glancing over to Tamaki who gave a broad grin with only slight guilt as she cleared her throat, jerking slightly as she drew herself up.

"Well then, in that case…I suppose it's alright." She amended but she did not refrain from scowling at me with disapproval. Wait until she see's Naoki's pet rabbit. I can't wait for her reaction! "Anyway, I think perhaps your friends should leave. Not to be rude but there is an important matter that needs discussion."

"Why wait?" Kanye suggested, stepping forwards with a flamboyant gesture. "It'll be publically announced soon enough so why not let the beautiful Katsumi's friends know first hand? Besides, the more witnesses, the more magical the moment." He reasoned as he began to approach me. What is this creep up to? I'm beginning to grow nervous, why did he have that sickening gleam in his eye and what is he talking about magical moment?

Before I knew what was happening Kanye was kneeling down before me and pulling a small velvet box out from his pocket, making my eyes widen as several gasps echoed through the onlookers, including the staff who were gathered at the edge of the room, spying secretly on what was going on. Tamaki was about to yell aloud but the twins sensibly clamped their hands over his mouth to silence him though they all stared with stupefied horror. "Beautiful Katsumi, the one who has entrapped my heart, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

As he spoke the words one of his own secretaries came to my side with a silver tray with a single sheet of paper on it. A contract. As he offered me the pen, Kanye remained kneeling as he opened the box to reveal a gold ring with the most massive diamond I had ever seen standing upright with two more at its side. It was ugly, I hated it. My eyes darted over to my mother who gave a small nudge of her hand, smiling at me encouraging me whilst her eyes blazed with warning. Now I understand. I understand everything. The reason they had been away so long was because they were arguing over my marriage contract.

An arranged marriage between myself and Kanye, a means of uniting the two businesses together. Now Kanye's harassment and stalking made complete sense, he had been attempting to make me fall in love with him all this time to ensure my consent to the marriage. Now that I was eighteen, however, the contract needed my consent. I could see my parent's signatures along with Kanye's and his own parents, now all that awaited was my own.

Slowly I reached out for the paper, gulping back the large lump in my throat as I began to shiver slightly, a tight knot weaving itself in my stomach. It was just one sheet of paper, yet if I signed it, I would be condemning myself to a life of misery. It was obviously what my parents wanted so what was I to do? If I signed, the Harlow's would receive the entirety of our profits if they decide to make me the heir instead of Naoki. They had that power over my parents, no doubt, seeing as they had been so desperate to make an alliance between us.

"So Katsumi my love, what do you say? Will you marry me?" Kanye prompted, snapping me out of my thoughts. He was smiling but the expression didn't reach his eyes. He just looked cold and empty, like a thief waiting for the perfect moment to pounce on his quarry. It made me sick, so sick that I felt like retching. He dared think that he would get away with stealing my father's company from him out from under our noses? The pig headed swine!

"Like hell I will!" I thundered before ripping the contract in half, earning a shocked gasp from everyone as I then continued to tear it up until I flung the tiny little pieces at Kanye, my eyes blazing boldly. "I'll never let you lay a single finger on my family's company, you hear me? You'll have to kill me first!" A slap to my face silenced my words, starting backwards in shock as my mother stood there with the most furious expression I had ever seen from her before. I'd really done it this time. If looks could kill, I'd be six feet under.

"You ungrateful little harlot, how dare you?! This is our last chance at saving our family from bankruptcy, and you would throw it all back in our faces!" My mother shrieked as I slowly lifted a hand to touch my face. She'd never hit me before, I was surprised by how much it hurt. So surprised that I hardly heard her words, just continued to stand there dumbfounded. She'd hit me. "You are nothing more than a selfish and disrespectful tart, you're a disgrace to the Araki name! Sometimes I wish I had never even conceived you!"

Okay, now that hurt more than anything else. My own mother had basically told me she wanted me to drop dead. Tears began to slide down my cheeks of their own accord though I made no sound and movement was out of the question. I just stood there, holding my face. "You disgust me, ever since you were a child you've been nothing but trouble. I could have forgiven you for looking so much like _her_ however you act just the same! You're a painful remainder of that despicable woman and every time I look at you, it's like she's standing in your shoes?" Who was she talking about? I don't understand!

"Mother please, you don't understand…Katsumi doesn't have to marry anyone, we're not bankrupt anymore." Kimiko whispered timidly and my mother's glare snapped to her.

"Silence Kimiko, I'll hear no excuses."

"Actually, your daughter is correct." Kyoya spoke up and all eyes transferred to him. "Your current sales are twenty times what they were your last profitable peak within the last ten years. Your daughter Katsumi developed a new line of designing which drew in so much attention that within the first month of its release she received thousands of demands from all across the world." He revealed as I continued to stand there, staring off into space.

"What? How can this be?" My father suddenly demanded, turning a dark eyed frown on Kyoya. "My reports have stated that profits have only been declining since last September. The only reason I have been away so long is because business deals were imperative."

"Then I am afraid you have been gravely misinformed, my good sir." Tamaki answered diplomatically. "In fact, I would consider loosening all ties with the Harlow family for good, as they are the cause of your misinformation and sudden demise." Everyone then turned to the Harlow family who glared defensively at us.

"Preposterous! We have done no such thing. How dare you accuse us so blatantly!" Chief Harlow hissed however Kyoya was already typing on his laptop which he held in the crook of his elbow.

"Actually, I have an entire file of evidence which points all fingers of blame to you. With your correspondence with your secretary, Mizuki, you have been very successful in unbalancing the Araki name and its credibility." My eyes widened slightly as I looked to Mizuki who shifted uncomfortably before trying to bolt however two security guards appeared and cut her off, holding her down as she yelled.

"Let me go! You have no right to handle me like this! Release me at once!" Mizuki? Had she really been the one to betray us? How could she? I trusted her, I thought we were friends. She always seemed so lovely and kind, she had been so supportive all the way through the toughest of times and now this? I felt betrayal pierce me in the heart, cracking the frail glass until it shattered completely.

"Explain yourself." My father commanded in a blood chilling tone, making even Mizuki tremble slightly.

"They…they paid me to help. It's not like I could have said no, I was never getting anywhere in your family. They promised me a new job as a branch leader in their new business if I helped them succeed. How could I refuse?!" She snivelled, still struggling slightly. "All I had to do was send you false reports on how the company was failing and I made sure that the old designers were the worst that could be so sales began to plummet anyway." Her eyes opened and she glared at me. "But then _she_ came along and turned everything upside down. She was creating masterpieces left right and centre like it was a gift. When the new autumn line was set to come out I knew I had to do something so I contacted the Harlow's and they gave me instructions."

"What did they instruct you to do?" My mother asked, completely taken aback. Mizuki stopped her struggling and glanced to the Harlows' however even as they shook their heads, she continued talking.

"I had to make sure the prints never got copyrighted. I then let Harlow Kanye into the shop and he destroyed all of the prints save for the best ones which we sold for the highest price we could get. We thought it would work in destroying the company all over again but then Katsumi came back and she had the nerve to say that she could still fix everything and she damn well did. She came back with even more designs and hired new staff to help her, she took control of everything until I had no influence left! All I had was doing reports. Reports, reports and more stinking reports!" She hissed, kicking out at me but I didn't even move backwards as I knew her foot wouldn't reach. "She destroyed any chance I had of getting a new life away from you stuck up rich people! You all make me sick!"

"Silence." The thunderously calm voice of my father made me shiver as he stepped forwards. "Security, make sure none of them get away. The police will hear about this. Vandalism to my property, theft and professional misconduct. I'm very certain that a law suit will finish the name of Harlow for good." A small ray of deep respect touched me as I looked at my father, seeing him standing tall and proud as security quickly seized the two Harlows, their underlings and Mizuki.

It all happened so fast that when silence rolled around, I hardly knew what to do until Naoki and Kimiko shook me slightly. "Katsumi? Why are you just standing there?" Naoki asked as Kimiko gripped my shoulders with concern, unable to get me to focus on her.

"Katsumi! Wake up already, you're scaring me. Katsumi!" I blinked hastily and looked at her, rising from my reservoir of thought. "Are you okay?"

"I'm…fine." I answered then flinched as my mother rounded on me, still fuming.

"You. I hardly know what to say. It's like you're _trying_ to ruin everything for us! Why can't you just be good and behave yourself then none of this would have happened! We could have avoided all this unpleasantness if you had just not been so rebellious and obstinate!" Although I was still in shock from being slapped, I found my deep furnace of anger was now burning brightly like a white hot flame.

"Would you just shut up?!" I demanded, gripping my fingers into fists. "For once in your life, get your head out of your ass and listen to what people are telling you! We're not destitute, or even poor, we're rich! We're stinking, filthy rich and still that doesn't seem to be going through your thick skull! I've worked hard for the past _year_ keeping the business and my family from going under and still you have the nerve to call me worthless? WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?!" I was seething by now, tears continuing to flow down my face. Tears of anger and rage. "What did I ever do to you? I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I'm not perfect, I'm sorry I can't sing. I'm sorry I can't play a damned instrument like a professional and I'm sorry that I don't look Japanese!"

Everyone was staring at me and my siblings backed away from me, knowing I needed my space at this moment. "What if I dye my hair black and wore contacts? Would that satisfy you? Or maybe I should just move out and leave you forever if that's really what you want?! I don't care anymore! I'm sick of putting up with your _crap_! All I've ever wanted was your approval yet you throw everything I do back in my face!" Now the sobbing had come and I couldn't stop it. All my walls were breaking down and left me a complete ruin where the outpouring of emotions refused to halt their torrential release. "For the love of god, you're the most disgraceful excuse for a parent I've ever seen. You abandon your kids for almost an entire year, Naoki is only six! You think it's okay to leave him for that long? He needs his mother goddammit, a real mother! Not some opinionated _bitch_ like you!"

Her hand flew forwards but this time I was ready for it, catching her wrist in a strong grip as my eyes blazed up at her. "You can't hurt me anymore. From now on, I don't care how much you ignore me or push me away. I just don't care. I'm _done_ with trying to make you love me. You've made it clear that such a thing is impossible for you to feel. I pity my father for having to put up with someone like you for all these years." With that I flung her hand away from me and turned aside, closing my eyes as I walked away to the door and left, allowing it to swing shut behind me.

With my hands in my pockets I left the estate and kept on walking, hardly looking where I was going and when I got to town, I almost stepped out onto a busy road where the cars were still crossing. A car bellowed its horn at me and my head shot up, alarm flashing through my entire body as I froze in place however someone grasped my arm and hauled me back, catching me quickly as I slipped on my own feet and almost hit the ground. "Mori!"

"Katsumi." All he said was my name as he held me in his arms away from the road, my eyes staring up at him like glassy orbs before I shook my head and looked away, putting myself back on my own two feet.

"Please, just leave me alone. You're not helping by being here Mori." I told him before beginning to walk away.

"Katsumi." I didn't look back and after a while, I heard him following after me at a distance. He didn't try to catch up, just continued to walk as I kept my head bowed. In some ways I felt good for giving my mother a piece of my mind, she'd said far worse to me. She wished I'd never been born? Who was the woman she was referring to before? Was the entire reason she disliked me was because I reminded her of someone? I thought I'd always looked unquestioningly like my mother, so who else was there? None of it made any sense. Nothing at all.

The sun was shining brilliantly and I cursed it inwardly. Why did it have to look so cheerful on today of all days? I wish it would rain then at least I could look miserable for a reason. My feet carried me across town until I was completely lost, unsure of my surroundings and feeling quite isolated. I'd managed to walk all the way to some urban train tracks with a tall metal fence raised between us, the wire making rattling noises each time a train passed.

I took only a few more steps before I slumped to the ground, curling up into a tiny ball as I pressed my back against the harsh metal until it was painful. There were no more tears but still I didn't feel any better, not one little bit. Feeling sorry for myself only made me feel worse, in fact, like I was completely pathetic and hopeless. The negativity just went round and around in a circle until I could no longer hear my own thoughts.

The sound and weight of the wire fence shifting made me look up slightly but then an arm curled around me and pulled me up from the floor, moving me into Mori's lap where he then sat with his legs tucked around me and his arms encircled my torso, making me start in surprise as his head buried itself into mine. "Mori…"

"Be quiet, Katsumi." He ordered assertively. "Let me hold you." His words sent shivers down my spine as I held his hands as they rested against my stomach, causing the butterflies to riot inside me as I sat there for a brief moment longer before the surprise dimmed in my expression and I lifted his hands from me, rising to my feet.

"Not now Mori. I'm not in the mood for more confusion over you." I started walking away, making to slide my hands into my pockets but Mori's hand curled around my arm and with a whirl of movement I was forced back into the metal fence, his arms trapping me in front of him as his fingers curled into the gaps in the wires. His face was so close I could feel his warm breath fanning my face and my heart began to beat a little louder, hands instinctively jumping up to his shoulders to hold him back.

I barely had the chance to register the fact that I'd been thrown against the fence when Mori closed the distance between us and captured my lips with his, sinking his weight into me as the breath hitched in my throat. Immediately my cheeks were burning with red, eyes wide open as I stared at him. Mori released a deep breath against my lips as he drew back slightly, the warmth of his touch still lingering on my mouth before he returned for more, this time tilting his head deeper against me to capture my lips more securely with his until I was squeaking from the shock, my fingers curling into his shirt as my feet curled into the ground. Oh hell, I'd forgotten to put shoes on!

Desire flooded through me as the sensation of Mori's kiss flooded through me, a tranquil fire burning in the pit of my stomach as he took complete command for the small eternity that passed between us before he drew back a small distance without stepping away, his eyes locking on mine as I continued to stare at him, shaking from head to toe with the beetroot colour of my face deepening. Had that…really just happened?

Without speaking Mori returned for another kiss but this time it was fleetingly brief and gentle as if he were gently trying to nudge me awake. "Katsumi."

"Eh?!" Was all I managed, making Mori smile handsomely down at me before he moved closer again, removing one hand from the fence that he was gripping onto and curled it around the back of my neck, gently drawing aside the strands of my hair before pressing his hot mouth against my skin, causing me to gasp and stretch my neck away from him in a way that only exposed more flesh to him.

"Katsumi…" He purred, inhaling my scent deeply and I pressed my eyes shut quickly, shivering still as his hand remained at the back of my neck, spreading his warmth against my clammy skin. Now I know I was allergic to him because I feel absolutely freezing yet I was burning hot like I had a fever.

"M…Mori-senpai…"

"Takashi." He corrected in his low voice before he kissed higher up my neck just below my jaw, pulling a gasp from me as I gripped onto his shirt more securely, curling my toes further into the earth.

"Takashi! What…what are you…oh!" His tongue had brushed against the underside of my chin and instantly my spine was electrified, arching into him as I tried to then regain control over myself. "Takashi…we shouldn't…" My weak protests were silenced into a moan as Mori grasped my waist and pulled me closer against him, his mouth returning to mine and my head had to tip backwards almost to the point of breaking as his open mouthed kiss seared against me, his other hand sliding back through my hair to remove it completely from my face. "Takashi!" My voice was muffled by the taste of his kiss, my heart now thundering like a stampede in my chest until I was certain it was going to burst my ribcage.

When Mori pulled back he was breathing heavily, his lusty eyes fixated on me as I barely managed to keep standing, the world spinning around me and I felt the ground rush towards me however Mori's arms were quickly curled under me, holding me easily as he lifted me back up towards him, the stars bursting before my eyes until they all faded away.

Once I had come to my senses I found Mori walking away with me still tucked neatly in both arms, my head resting against his shoulder like a pillow with his cheek turned into mine, thumb brushing against my leg as he supported me under my knees. "Mori…Takashi-senpai?" I questioned blinkingly before I gasped and my hands jumped to my lips which were moist from his kisses and a little swollen also. I felt the temperature rise in my face, the redness spreading upwards from my neck like a thermometer until I buried my face in my hands, unable to look at him. What the _hell_ had just happened? Was that all real did I just pass out and fantasise it all? It wouldn't be the first time I'd dreamed about Mori kissing me…

"Katsumi." He spoke and I peeked through my fingers to look at him. "You made me worry, when you hesitated, that you were going to accept his offer of marriage." My hands dropped from my face as I looked at him in surprise.

"Are you kidding me? I'd rather marry an octopus than that sad excuse for a man. There was no need for me to accept him and even if my family did arrange a marriage for me…I just wouldn't be able to go through with it." I admitted, blushing slightly as I looked away. "I'd be too afraid. I've always thought that when I marry, the man who becomes my husband would be someone who truly loved me so that I could feel cherished and not have to constantly seek for their approval."

"Any man would be a fool not to cherish you, Katsumi." Mori murmured and a small smile flickered on my lips as the sun began to set behind us, swallowing the entire sky in amber and gold. The wind was gently combing its way through our hair, the rustling of leaves in the trees our only music as Mori continued to carry me on account of my bare feet.

"Um…Mori-I mean Takashi? Why did you kiss me like that?" I asked him slowly and he halted, eyes slowly opening but didn't turn to meet mine. "Was it out of pity? Did you just…feel sorry for me?" In answer his attention snapped its focus to me, his expression hardening slightly as he shifted me in his arms so that he held me in the crook of just the one, his unbelievable strength holding me with seeming ease as his other hand lifted towards my face and held my chin gently between his thumb and forefinger.

"I've wanted to kiss you since the moment we first met." He revealed in complete seriousness, his gentle whisper making my spine tingle as I stared at him like an innocent lamb. He smiled at me gently before leaning forwards until his forehead was resting against mine, my chin still trapped between his fingers. "You are precious to me, Katsumi." His words melted the shattered glass of my heart as if it were no more than ice, causing tears to slide down my cheeks of their own accord until I was breathing into my quiet sobs, a smile fluttering across my lips as ecstatic joy spread through me like a cleansing waterfall.

I tackled him with a hug, his arms letting go of me to encircle around my waist and secured the world around me with such simplicity. As my legs gripped onto his waist one arm dropped to support me as I drew back, smiling down at him still as I wiped my face dry. "You…you told me you didn't…that you didn't…" I stuttered, my useless crying halting my words.

"I said that I couldn't return your feelings, not that I didn't." He corrected me, making me start and look down at him blankly. "Hosts are not allowed to date their guests, Katsumi. I did not want to…lead you on that way. I never meant to hurt you." I continued to wipe my eyes, giving a weak laugh as I continued to smile.

"And all this time I've been acting like a miserable wreck for no reason. Damn it Takashi, don't ever put me through that again." He nodded his head in answer, eyes gazing deeply into mine and I received the oddest sensation that I was the only girl in existence for him, that even the world faded in colour around us as his eyes drew me in closer until my tear stained lashes brushed against his cheek and our lips met in a soul healing kiss that seemed to burn away all my burdens and replace all negativity from before with the feeling of overwhelming emotions that could only draw me closer to him.


	31. Chapter 31

Takashi carried me home however when we got to the gate I made him put me down, wanting to walk in alone. "Are you sure?" He asked with obvious concern but I just smiled up at him.

"I'll be fine, I've dealt with my mother. The worst they could do is throw me out but that's unlikely to happen." I assured him but still he was hesitant. He reached out and curled his hand around mine, drawing closer to me and tilted back my head to kiss my brow tenderly before he drew back once more. "I promise, I'll be alright." I murmured to him once more to reassure him so he sighed and nodded his head.

"Sleep well, Katsumi." He said before stepping away completely and placing his hands in his pockets as if to resist the urge to touch me again. I gave one last smile before I turned and entered the gate, walking up the long driveway but when I reached the door I looked back to find Takashi still there, waiting to make sure I went inside so I waved silently then entered my house.

Almost immediately my mother sprung on me. "Katsumi! You had better be ready to grovel your apologies to your father and I, I have never been so humiliated in my life!" She screamed, thundering down the stairs however when the door to my father's study opened she went silent as he stepped out and crooked his finger at me.

"Come." He ordered so I head straight for his study, my mother following like a hissing snake and slammed the door behind me, making me jump at the sudden noise. The tension in the air was so thick that you could have swung a hammer and it would shatter. My throat was dry and strained as I glanced between my parents. My mother was easy to read but my father was not. He just leaned against his desk, watching me with a cool regard. Finally my mother spoke.

"Well? Do you have nothing to say you shameful child?" She questioned and I lifted my chin, taking a moment to swallow and steady my nerves before answering.

"For once, I'm not ashamed of anything I said. I think you should be the one apologising to me as well as Kimiko and Naoki." I answered truthfully only earning her malicious glare further however my father lifted a hand, signalling he wanted silence.

"Katsumi. It has come to my attention that you are the reason that Araki Jewellers still stands to this day." He spoke and I remained silent, not knowing what to say. "After you had so gracefully exited the scene of conflict, I got into contact with our lead branch in the city. The new designers and executives were all singing your praises like nightingales, telling me everything that had happened ever since September. You went behind my back, changed staffing arrangements and made business deals with partners that we must now honour."

"Yes father. I am sorry for that." I admitted, bowing my head slightly. "Forgive me." He said nothing for a moment, continuing his scrutiny of me before eventually continuing.

"You took over the running of the household, disobeyed direct orders left by your mother, sent Naoki to school and dismissed his tutors. What have you to say?" I lifted my head again, this time meeting his gaze square on.

"The instructions left behind for me where not ideal for our situation. I cut back on meal costs, rearranged the staffing rotas so that more holidays were given and less hours so that wages were not wasted and also the staff were not wasting their energy on menial tasks when they should be resting. My reasoning for this was to save money that we did not have at the time and to give our staff a better chance at longer hours of sleep so that they could work more efficiently when here. Within two weeks I saw a vast improvement in the cleaning and with smaller flower arrangements, garden plans, food shops and less heating throughout the house our finances stopped plummeting." I explained to them.

My mother made to argue but once again my father lifted his hand and she was silent, allowing me to continue. "The tutors complained that Naoki was unfocused and a poor learner, however Naoki brought to my attention how much he disliked them. He found them scary, impatient and I didn't like the insufferable jerks in the first place, so I invited them to resign. Instead I sent Naoki to school where already his grades have improved, he receives good quality social interaction with children his own age and he has developed skills that cannot be afforded to him here at home. I acted with his own best interests at heart and I believe that I have done nothing wrong in that sense." My eyes never once left my father's as he continued to watch me carefully.

For a long time he said nothing, the intimidating presence he emitted making me want to shift but I remained resolute, stubbornly refusing to back down. Without warning, he suddenly began to laugh. My eyes widened and both my mother and I stared at him as he threw back his head, laughing richly. It was a sound I had never heard before and I was completely dumbfounded by it as he began to speak through his laughter. "Katsumi, you are a true Araki. You have the genius streak that only our family possesses." He said, a smile touching his face as he continued to chuckle. "You have surprised me, I congratulate you. Not many have accomplished such a feat."

"But…but…darling…she has a cat!" My mother fumed but he just gave a careless shrug.

"I rather like cats."

"She bought Naoki a rabbit!"

"Yes, I thought it was a rather splendid idea. It is an effective way to begin teaching Naoki about responsibility."

"She…she refused marriage in front of some of the most important families in Japan! Her prospects for marriage are ruined!"

"So? I never liked that Harlow family anyway. Something was just too shifty about them." He waved away and I suddenly cracked up with a grin. I had never realised this before but my father was _awesome_. "Kimiko tells me you're in a theatre performance that your school is hosting next month." He said to me and I nodded my head as my mother frowned at me.

"But you can't sing or act."

"I don't need to. I only have to dance." I informed her and my dad hummed in thought.

"I have always loved watching dance performances, I used to go and see all of the best ballets all the time." He said before looking at me. "You never told me you could dance, Katsumi." I shifted uneasily, looking down at my feet as I hugged my arm.

"You never asked. You guys were always so musical and I wasn't…I thought it was the reason you never really liked me that much." My father stared at me, dumbstruck before his expression softened and he moved towards me. Suddenly I was engulfed in his warmth and I stared out into space as my face was buried into his chest.

"Don't ever say that, Katsumi. You are our daughter and we love you, no matter how we may act. I am sorry, truly, that you ever felt this way." He said and I felt my throat constrict with emotion. "Reserve tickets for us. We will be attending your theatre production to see you." I tilted my head upwards and smiled to him, wrapping my arms around his middle to hug him tightly.

"Thanks dad." I whispered and he lay a hand on top of my head. We stayed like that for countless minutes, my father holding me close for what felt like the first time in a century.

"Now run along, Katsumi. Your mother have things to discuss. I think it's about time I had a look at the proper reports, hmm?" He said and I gave him a grin.

"Sure. Dinner will be served at five thirty, don't be late." I told him with a wink. "It's a new rule I instated, all family members must eat at the dinner table together, no matter how busy they are." I told him cheekily, earning a playful warning look before he gently steered me towards the door. Before I left I turned back, frowning ever so slightly. "One question, who were you talking about earlier, mom? The woman I remind you of." She lifted her nose stiffly and rather proudly began to rearrange her skirts.

"My half-sister. Anne-Sophie de Grantine." My heart stopped in my chest as her rather spiteful gaze turned on me. "I believe you know her son, Tamaki Suoh. Unfortunately for him, he inherited her look as well." I stood there stunned before I blurted the first thing that came to my head.

"Why the heck didn't you ever tell me this before? Tamaki-kun is my _COUSIN_?" She turned her head away. "Where is she? Do you know where she is?" But my mother wouldn't say anything. Damn her, she pissed me off so much. I stormed out of the study and ran to my room, passing Naoki and Kimiko who stood there worriedly.

"Katsumi? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine! No need to worry, I just gotta call someone!" I yelled back over my shoulder before diving into my room and hunted around for my phone, tearing the place apart until finally I had it in my grasp. I dialled Tamaki immediately, quivering with excitement as the phone rang. "Come _on_ , pick up pick up pick up pick _up_!"

"Hello? Katsumi is everything alright?" Yes!

"Tamaki! You're my cousin!" I yelled down the phone at him so loudly that he must have had to hold it away from his ear.

"What? What do you mean?" He questioned in confusion. I took a deep breath to calm my excitement before beginning to explain.

"You remember my mother mentioned earlier that she hated looking at me because I reminded her of someone? Well she told me just now who it was. She told me she has a half sister. A half sister called Anne-Sophie de Grantine." Silence echoed over the phone, expanding through the minutes until all at once there was a mighty crash on the other side and Tamaki yelled.

"WHAAAAA?!"

"I know! So that makes us cousins Tamaki, isn't that awesome? You have someone else who's related to you! You have me, Kimiko and Naoki, all of us!" I chanted over the phone however when he didn't answer I blinked. "Tamaki-kun? You still there?" Without warning my door burst open and Tamaki appeared, looking positively medieval as he still held his phone to his ear.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN COUSINS? WE'RE _RELATED_?!" He yelled making me stare at him with a gaping mouth.

"How the hell did you get here so fast?" I demanded as he then proceeded to faint however the twins caught him, popping up behind him.

"We never really left, we've been hiding out in your garden ever since you left." Hikaru explained as he and Kaoru fanned Tamaki's face, his spirit seemingly rising to heaven.

"Intriguing, I never knew Tamaki had an aunt." Kyoya mused as he made the note down in his little book. "Or cousins for that matter. How small the world is." He remarked as Honey bounced inside with Usa-chan.

"So the reason Tama-chan and Kitty-chan look so alike is because they're related!" He chanted as Eri slipped inside, giving the boys a hiss before she jumped up onto my bed and made herself as comfortable as a queen.

"Now that you mention, I have wondered for a while why you two looked so alike." Haruhi admitted thoughtfully. "And not just because of the hair and eyes, you share quite a few similarities though at the same time, you're both quite different. Like your hair is much lighter, Katsumi, whilst Tamaki-senpai's eyes are bluer."

"Cousins…I have cousins…" Tamaki was mumbling in his fainted state before suddenly he was wide awake and springing to his feet. "I have cousins! Oh Katsumi _mon chérie_! This is the happiest day of my life, I find out that not only are we truly related but I also have two more cousins to boot!" He babbled happily as he flung his arms around me and nuzzled his cheek against mine. "I can't wait to tell everyone, we should celebrate! I say we throw a party in celebration of the finding of long lost relatives!"

"Calm down Tamaki, I know it's exciting but we need to keep a level head in this." I informed him, peeling his arms from around me before stepping back and letting him fall to the floor as I knocked my fist into my palm. "We have to tell Kimiko and Naoki, they're going to be so excited about this. All of our other cousins are huge stuck up losers so to have someone like you is rather refreshing, if not hugely exhausting at times." My jab at him was lost, however as Tamaki instantly began to run through the house screaming at the top of his lungs that he had cousins, not stopping until Naoki and Kimiko had appeared whereby he then grabbed them both into a hug and began to swing around with them.

As he continued to spin endlessly the rest of us stood there laughing and chuckling at him, my sister squeaking as Naoki yelled with laughter. As I stood back and watched the three of them slowly realise that Tamaki was their cousin, Mori inched a little closer to my side and his fingers brushed against mine secretly, making me smile further as I refrained from looking at him and slipped a few of my fingers through his, entwining them together whilst no one was looking.

It felt heavily reassuring to have him so near and I wanted nothing more than to just sink into his embrace and never move from it again.


	32. Chapter 32

Ever since Tamaki had found out I was his cousin, he stuck to me like glue. He told everyone he met, introducing me rather proudly and he even decided to get better acquainted with my parents. My mother tolerated him on account of his family connections however my dad found him rather amusing. Since that day, he and I had grown rather close. He discussed things with me such as matters of the business and searched for my opinion and counsel on the new programme I had incorporated where customers could pay to have jewellery designed specifically for them in a unique design that no one else will ever have. It's a rather popular concept.

What really made my father laugh, however, was when I presented him with my bill. Seeing as I couldn't technically take wages on account of me still attending school, I had worked voluntarily but had kept a careful note of how many hours I worked and how many wages I had earned whilst also designing the personal items, the matching sets for Yuzuha's fashion line and everything since. It all came down to such a massive number that I had been a little sheepish when I'd shown it to my parents.

Of course my mother hit the roof but for the second time in never, my father had laughed and asked whether I wanted it in cash or a cheque. Hey, I earned that money fair and square, I worked my butt off as a representative for the company and it was all honest. In fact I'd asked for a considerable lot less than what I was truly owed and I think my father knew it because he actually added on a couple more zeros to the cheque without me realising until I'd transferred it to my own private account. Heck, I was a rich lady. I could move out and buy my own apartment if I wanted.

With the Araki Jewellers now safely in the hands of new designers, my father and I reached an agreement that I would still create designs for customers who asked for me specifically or whenever my father asked for something in particular, for instance when he told me he'd come into possession of some rather exquisite fire opals and moonstones, he asked that I be the one to design them into a work of art so I ended up making a tiara, an ornate circlet and a necklace which he immediately commissioned to be made.

He was astounded with my artistic talents, never before realising how good I actually was and I even found him sat in my room one day looking through all my sketchbooks and canvases, though he told me he admired the cherry blossom picnic painting the most and I had to agree with him. It turns out I was much more like my father than I had expected. We both had a love of art and literature, we could debate for hours on politics and world matters though we loved talking most about history and geographical sights. He'd even promised to take me on a tour to see all his favourite places as a reward for all my hard work so I was desperately excited for that.

It was if the rift between us had suddenly closed and healed over. I think my dad's problem before was that he just didn't know how to relate to me, but now that he knew how it was effortless. I was rather touched though when my mother made an effort to come to the theatre performance. I had fully expected her not to come however when I saw her enter, wearing a smart frock, her best jewels and her favourite silk gloves I knew it was her way of supporting me.

Kimiko and Naoki waved from their seats as I stood at the doors greeting guests so I sent them a tiny wave behind my back and a wink before returning my attention to the people before me. I was surprised how often the Araki name cropped up. The moment I introduced myself it was instantly a matter of, "Araki? You mean Araki Katsumi? The girl who has taken the jewellery world by storm? My goodness you're so young, I thought you would be much older" and so forth.

In fact, many people went over to my parents and talked about me. I hadn't realised I'd become so famous but then Kyoya informed me that I had often been mentioned in the papers these past couple of months as reviews came storming into the press and everyone was desperate to get their hands on one of my pieces. I felt like digging myself a hole and dying there but I kept up the smiles and went through the same conversation again and again. "Yes I'm Katsumi. Yes I design for my father. No I am not forced to work for him. No I cannot give out free samples."

I was glad when Tamaki had to drag me away in order to get ready. There was only so much I could take of people. "Time to get changed Katsumi _mon chérie_ , hurry yourself up now, we start in twenty minutes!" He chirped brightly, already dressed in his smart white and blue suit with a ruffled necktie.

"This costume had better be nothing too fancy Tamaki or I swear I'll use your head as a football and kick it across the continent." I warned him as I opened the door and walked inside, pointedly swinging it shut in his face before he could retort. The sooner this was over the better, I can go back to relaxing and have a proper holiday where I didn't have to worry about exams, work or anything like that. Turning around I found my costume on rack and instantly my eyes widened as I stared at it.

It was a very sheer fabric which would shape to my body, a silk slip lying underneath to protect my modesty. The neckline crossed over my chest in a traditional style with a silver trim that shone prettily. The fabric itself was an intense pure white and the sleeves flowed downward around my wrists with the skirts rippling down in waterfall like tassels and the whole thing was kept together by a thick belt that secured like a bodice around my torso.

"Okay, so maybe this isn't half bad." I reasoned before quickly changing. The fabric was light and airy and every time I twirled the skirts flared outward however I wore a slip underneath as well for modesty so I didn't have to worry about being humiliated should anything go wrong. Someone came to do my makeup and hair so I sat down for that patiently, watching as they lined my eyes with black with autumn gold and russet colours around my eyes before adding a tribal tattoo down the left side of my face until I looked like a proper forest spirit.

In my hair I wore a crown of flowers and once everything was done, I couldn't help but grin. This might actually be a lot of fun. Doing the performance when everyone was in costume was a hundred times more fun than doing it as just a rehearsal. With Takashi and I now having reached our understanding, our performance was that little more believable. Each time we met on stage he'd hold me close and hold my chin in his fingers, looking deeply into my eyes.

When it came for my solo dance, I held two ribbon batons in my hand, taking a deep breath before I looked out to my family. When the music began to play I twirled around, spiralling the ribbons above my head before beginning to dance, pouring my heart and soul into every moment. By this point there wasn't a dry eye in the audience however as they watched me, their eyes filled with a seeming sense of awe.

The music spoke through me, controlling every movement as I leaped higher and spun faster than I ever had before. The traditional Japanese style was very strong however there were elements of contemporary and ballet as well, all melting together in an endless flow of rhythm and movement as the twins pretended to be conquered, their evilness diminishing as the stage flooded with light and I stood at the centre of it all, eyes closed as I continued my dance of peace.

To tell you the truth I was glad when it was over, however as I pretended to faint Takashi caught me rather dramatically then slowly sunk to the ground, everyone holding their breath and I could hear some of the girls jittering in their seats as they practically chewed off their fingernails. "And so a new chapter begins for our mighty heroes, a life of peace and plenty awaits them as their love grew stronger and more vibrant with each day." Tamaki's narrating voice spoke as he played a quiet melody on the piano, Takashi still focusing his eyes solely on me.

I couldn't look anywhere else, even as I struggled for breath all I could look at was him and how handsome he looked in his costume of traditional robes. Takashi gave a tiny smile then drew me closer, one hand resting against the back of my head as he tucked my face into the grove of his neck. "With the deepening sky rising behind them and a promising future ahead, the hero takes his heroine into his embrace and seal their souls together in a contract of love, embellished with a kiss that spoke of many joys to come." What?! Kiss?! This was NOT in the script! TAMAKI!

However Takashi pulled back and I blushed deeply, giving a slight squeak as the intent read perfectly clear in Takashi's eyes. "Takashi…we're in public…" I whispered to him however he only gave me a smile and leaned forwards, closing his eyes and I quickly pressed my eyes shut so that I couldn't see anyone. When his lips touched against my forehead, however, I relaxed visibly as he remained there and the audience all awed for us as the curtains dropped, the final song playing from the orchestra. The moment the curtain was down, however, I leaped up and began cracking my knuckles. "Tamaki…you are TOAST!"

Poor Tamaki, when I was done with him, he was a ruffled mess on the floor with several props shoved up his nose whilst I dusted off my hands above him. "Katsumi." Takashi said in a slightly reprimanding tone, lacing his fingers through mine as he stood behind me and crossed an arm over my chest. I was like butter in the sun, instantly melting as I snuggled back against him, smiling like a purring cat as the rest of the host club approached, the applause still thundering from the other side of the audience.

The cast all stood together and we linked hands, smiling as the curtain rose again and we took a bow, roses flying towards us as the cheers continued. I could see Naoki and Kimiko standing on their feet, jumping up and down as they cheered. I smiled towards them as the curtain dropped a final time and now, I could truly relax.

Such a peaceful feeling spread through me as I made my way back to my changing room, a large bubble surrounding me that seemed impossible to burst. I was positively glowing as I changed out of my costume and returned to my shorts, shirt and my sleeveless hoodie, wearing my three necklaces and returned my two earrings to the one ear before looking myself in the mirror. I'd taken off the tattoo makeup but left the rest as it drew out the blue of my eyes and I couldn't help but smile at my reflection briefly before I went to grab my bag.

A knock sounded and when I called out for them to enter, I fully expected Kimiko and the rest of my family however it was Takashi who appeared. He was dressed in his regular clothes and looking as attractive as can be. We had to keep our relationship a secret but the other guys in the host club all knew, or at least figured it out. It's not like we're official or anything seeing as Takashi hadn't _actually_ asked me out, we were just…not _not_ together. Make sense?

"Katsumi." He said my name a lot, too. I think he just liked the way it sounded and I certainly wasn't complaining. The way he said it made my spine tingle and it was the most seductive thing I could ever hear. I beamed to him as he stretched out a hand and took mine, pulling me towards him with a gentle tug before he pulled his other hand that he'd been hiding behind his back to show me a single, red rose. "You were perfect."

"You were pretty flawless yourself." I mused to him, taking the rose and indulging in its subtle scent, my smile now unmovable. "Thank you, Takashi." His hands went to my waist and easily lifted me up, making me instinctively hook my legs around him as his eyes melted into mine, no more words being needed as our lips reached out for one another and met in the middle in a warm embrace that set a fire in my stomach.

With one arm anchored around my back Takashi brushed his fingers against my bare leg, following the curve all the way up to the rim of my shorts before hooking his thumb inside slightly, making me smirk a little into our kiss as I drew back before reaching forward again only this time with a brush of my tongue against his lips which earned me a rather satisfying groan.

Although I wanted nothing more than to take this further I knew that very soon my sister would come barging through that door and it would be very likely that my parents would be with her so I removed my fingers from Takashi's hair and touched his shoulders, drawing back. "Later." I promised him gently. "Now isn't exactly the right time and place."

"Yeah." He agreed, allowing me to slide down before he dropped a hand on my head and rubbed my hair. "Goodnight Katsumi." He murmured, brushing my hair aside to kiss my cheek softly however his lips lingered a moment, drifting across to my ear. "Sweet dreams." The low rumbling tone of his voice made me shiver with a slight hiccup, my hand clamping down over my mouth as I pressed my eyes shut and blushed bright scarlet. Pure thoughts Katsumi. Pure thoughts. However as Takashi then leaned into my neck and branded my skin with a hot, unrestrained, open mouth kiss I stifled my moan under my hand as my other gripped onto his shirt.

He didn't leave a mark, being sure to be careful however as he left I couldn't help but grip onto my neck where the heat gathered and still feel the touch of his lips against me. Pure thoughts pure thoughts pure thoughts _pure thoughts_. I'll have to be more careful, anymore lapses of self restraint and I could find myself in big trouble if I ever get caught, though I doubted my parents would oppose of Takashi. He is from a rather prestigious family after all.

Just a bare minute after Takashi had left the door burst open and, just as I had suspected, Kimiko came flying into the room squealing my name with Naoki and my parents drifting behind her.


End file.
